


Sorry

by RubyGlass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Ereri, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Assistant Eren Yeager, Body Modification Kink, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, German Eren Yeager, Guilt, Hate to Love, Homophobic Language, I swear I prefer Levi on top., I'm so sorry, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Lawyers, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Levi Needs a Hug, Levi can't handle that booty, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, POV Third Person, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexually Agressive Eren Yaeger, Slight Pain Kink, Slow Burn, Switching, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Testing testing 1...2...3...?, This wasn't supposed to be like this, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Workplace Relationship, commitment issues, ereri, it just sort of happened, literal trash, riren - Freeform, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 95,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyGlass/pseuds/RubyGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman has focused hard on moving his life forward. He thrust himself into work ten years ago, and has finally made it to become the youngest partner at his law firm. But when he needs to find new assistant Levi is forced to reconnect with a past he would have rather left behind him.</p><p>Eren Jaeger is fresh out of college and looking for a job. He comes with spectacular recommendations, but he may have bitten off more than he can chew when his new boss turns out to be the most difficult, demanding man Eren has ever met. Not to mention that he seems to hate Eren for reasons Eren can't quite figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is kind of a test run. I haven't written fanfic in close to ten years, and I haven't written creatively in five. The last platform I used was Quizilla, if that tells you anything? So oh boy this one should be a real fun time! I only got back into fandoms in the past 6 months. I'm not promising anything good here. I just felt the need to get back into writing for some reason. I'm not sure how things are going to progress. The rating may get bumped up. Its mature right now for language and sexual content. I haven't written smut in ten years either, and I wasn't ever particularly any good at it. I'll have to see how this goes as I work out some kinks and get my bearings. Maybe I'll be up to it, maybe I won't. But I'm looking forward to this, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I am sure I will :)

Levi could have sworn the brunette sitting on the lobby's stiff, black couch looked familiar. He just couldn't figure out how he knew the boy. He was sitting: back straight, shoulders back, hands clutched in his lap, brown hair slicked back off his forehead away from bright green eyes that scanned the room hesitantly. 

Where in all hell had Levi seen this kid before? He was cute, that would be obvious to anyone that even so much as thought they liked men. But there was something familiar about the way he bit his lip and bounced his knee anxiously; as if he would jump up at any minute and run laps around the office. Levi wracked his brain for the answer as he watched the boy's head perk up and turn to the hallway. Erwin was calling him back into the depths of the office. 

Levi was seated alone in the conference room closest to the lobby, the one with a clearest view of the front door. The boy in question was the latest of a long list of applicants for the executive assistant position that had recently opened up, Levi's old assistant having decided to take a few years off in order to raise her new offspring, leaving Levi in the lurch. This new person would have huge shoes to fill, Petra had been perfect. She knew what Levi needed before even he did; the man swore up and down that she could read minds. But she decided that she preferred to take care of own kid all day instead of Levi. Their coworkers had joked that a newborn would be easier to manage than her boss, though Levi knew there was some truth to the jests. He wasn’t easy to work with, and he expected a lot from his assistant. Petra was the first in a long string of employees that hadn’t quit from sheer frustration less than three months into their employment. But now she too was gone, and Levi was forced back into this old hiring routine.

Levi watched as Erwin led the kid through the hallway past the glass-walled conference room for his interview before reaching inside the file on the table for the kid's resume. _Eren Jaeger_ was printed atop the cover sheet in 24 point font and bolded Times New Roman. Even the name sounded familiar. Didn't he know some Jaegers back in Shiganshina? It had been a decade, but the name rang a couple of bells. Looking at the documents before him Levi had to admit the boy's resume was impressive, maybe the most impressive they'd interviewed so far. For a recent graduate of Trost University, he had accumulated a lot of experience: Intern for a judge in the city his final year of high school; a receptionist for a small law firm for two summers; an office assistant for a large accounting firm downtown in his final year of college, all on top of graduating magna cum laude with a degree in business management that past May. He came highly recommended as well. The file mostly consisted of letters from prior employers and professors that sung this kid's praises. As Levi waited patiently for Erwin to finish with the kid’s interview he skimmed some of them. They all bore similar themes: 

_"Fabulous work ethic."_

_"Outstanding."_

_"A miracle worker."_

His most recent employer, the accounting firm, seemed more than upset to see him go. According to his supervisor, the kid was worth more than three assistants combined, whoever hired him would be lucky to have him. Levi wasn't sure what this kid was doing to deserve all this praise, but whatever it was it looked like he was doing it incredibly well.  


It was almost too good to be true. There had to be a catch, there was always a catch. 

Levi placed the papers back on the table in a neat pile before checking his watch; it had been nearly thirty minutes since Erwin had paraded the boy past the conference room. The interview should be finishing up soon. Levi hoped it went well, they had already been through nearly thirty applicants since Petra handed in her notice, and none of them seemed up to the task of being Levi's assistant. 

He was what you might call a workaholic: the first to arrive in the morning, and the last to leave at night. He rarely broke for lunch, unless he was taking a lunch meeting with a client. He was even known to take his work home with him over the weekend. Erwin told him he'd be dead by forty from the stress if he didn't take a break every once and a while, but taking breaks wouldn’t get him anywhere. Hard work and no breaks was how he made partner by twenty-seven, the youngest at the firm. Granted, the firm wasn't terribly large, but his pace was rigorous, and difficult to keep up with. Finding an assistant that could match him was nigh impossible. 

Levi heard muffled voices approaching from the depths of the office and he stood, brushing off his slacks as Erwin ushered the boy into the conference room. Time to find out if this aggravating search was finally over. 

"Levi. I'd like you to meet your new assistant, Eren Jaeger. I think you'll find he's up to your ridiculously high standards. Eren, this is Levi Ackerman. He will be your supervisor from here on out." Levi reached his hand out to shake as he met the kid's eyes. Levi was sure he had seen those bright green orbs somewhere before. He found it hard to believe he couldn't remember where he had seen this boy, heard that name. He didn't seem like someone that was easily forgotten.  


"Ackerman? There used to be an Ackerman that lived next door to me in Shiganshina, but it couldn't be…" The boy, Eren's, voice faded as he slowly reached his hand out and shook Levi's, looking lost in thought. 

Shiganshina? Wait. It was slowly coming back to him now. It had been ten years, but still he couldn't believe he ever forgot the Neighbor Boy’s face, his name. Levi slid his hand away abruptly, like he had accidentally touched a hot stove.  


"Jaeger." Levi spat in recognition. The boy's eyes widened in realization.  


"Wait, Levi? Holy crap, this is crazy! It's been what, ten years?" a smile lit up his face. Levi wanted to punch the stupid, shitty grin right off his fucking mouth.  


"Erwin this kid isn’t going to work out. Find me someone else." Levi growled, shouldering past them both and out of the conference room. He knew the kid was too good to be true. 

There was always a catch.  


###### 

Erwin didn’t even bother to knock before swinging the door wide open and storming up to Levi's desk.  


"What the hell was that, Ackerman? Get your ass back in there. Do you know how hard it is to find someone to meet your absurd specifications? We've been through dozens of interviews. I've wasted more than enough time and money trying to find Petra's replacement. Eren is it. I’ve already hired him. You better get over yourself and get your ass back in there before I rip your god dammed head off." the blonde was looming over Levi and seething, his fists clenching the edges of the desk tightly; as if he let go he might not be able to stop himself from reaching over the dark wood surface and strangling the other attorney with his bare hands. Levi only clicked his tongue with a "tch", unfazed by the brazen show of testosterone his friend was putting on.  


"Sorry, Erwin. That kid really isn't going to work. Call one of the other guys who applied." He turned away in his chair back to his stack of files. One of the cases had hearing the next morning he was only half prepared for.  


"There are none, you idiot. Eren is the last one. We've been through every other application we received in the past six months and none of them passed muster. It's him or no one, Levi." Erwin was shouting now, his knuckles white as he griped the desk tighter in an attempt to restrain himself.  


"I guess it's no one then." Levi sighed disinterested, leafing casually through the file that lay open on his desk.  


"Jesus fucking Christ, Levi. Are you trying to kill me?” Erwin reconsidered his accusation for a moment “or maybe you're trying to kill yourself? If you try to take on the work load alone, you'll collapse from the stress within the week. I can’t allow that – Hanji would have my head."  


"That is what we have paralegals for, or have you forgot why we pay those bastards?"  


"I cannot assign you one of the team for your own personal use, you know that." Levi set the papers he had been fiddling with down and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  


"Just take him, Levi. You need the help. You're drowning without Petra and it’s barely been two weeks.” Erwin exhaled heavily, releasing his death grip on the desk slightly.  


“This kid is the best applicant we got, by a long shot. You saw his file - you know I'm right." Levi did know that Erwin was right, but the shorter man would never be caught admitting it out loud. Instead, Levi let the silence hang for a moment as he thought about his options, however few they were.  


"Levi -" Erwin growled in warning  


"Fine," Levi spat, cutting him off "send him in here. I swear to God Erwin, if this ends badly it's on your head." he flicked his wrist, telling Erwin it was time to get out of his office before he changed his mind. 

Erwin bit his tongue and evacuated the room as quickly as professionalism would allow. He wasn’t sure what had caused Levi’s reaction and he wasn’t really sure he wanted to know. He doubted Levi would tell him. That may be for the best though, sometimes Levi’s eccentricities were best left alone. He was only out to find a suitable replacement for Petra so Levi didn’t collapse from being overworked. That in itself was a full time job, and Erwin was about to snap from the stress of it alone. Closing the door behind him, Erwin composed himself before returning to the conference room where he had left Eren to wait while he talked Levi down from whatever had his panties in a twist.  


###### 

###### 

Eren’s knee was already mid tap when he jumped to his feet as Erwin turned the corner into the conference room. 

"Sorry about that, Eren." the blonde sighed heavily, running a hand through his short hair "Levi is a bit difficult to work with, but he's a brilliant attorney. Just give him a bit to get used to you." He offered the younger man a reassuring smile.  


"I'm sorry, Mr. Smith, sir. I don't know what happened. I'm not sure what I did. Please tell me I still have the job. I'm really looking forward to working for your firm."  


"It's fine Eren, the job is still yours if you want it. He's just throwing a little tantrum is all." Erwin gestured for Eren to follow him back out of the conference room. "I wasn't aware that you to were already acquainted with Levi. May I ask how you know each other?"  


"Oh, I wouldn't really say we know each other." Eren hesitated, not really sure what could be said about their connection. "We were neighbors when we were kids. He was older than me though, we were barely acquainted." he scratched the back of his neck nervously. It had been ten years since he had seen his old neighbor, Eren had been twelve when Levi left the neighborhood for college. He was hazy on the details of his mysterious older neighbor even back then, now with ten years separating their meetings he could remember even less about teenage Levi.  


"Well I'm sure whatever has our Levi throwing a hissy fit will pass in time. Until then, just keep your head down and ride out the storm." Erwin chuckled and patted Eren's shoulder in a gesture that offered a feeble comfort as they came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. A plaque with "Levi Ackerman, Esq." etched in gold lettering indicated where Erwin had led him. The blonde gestured to a small, empty desk that sat off to the right of Levi's door.  


"This is your desk. You'll be assisting Levi with whatever he needs. Setting up client meetings, fielding his calls. You know the works. I'll let him tell you the specifics." he stopped and gestured to a set of doors farther down the hall "bathroom and kitchen are right down there, and my office is at the end of the hall on the right. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Eren nodded slowly, taking it all in.  


"I'll let Levi take it from here, Eren." He stepped away from the boy in the direction he had indicated was towards his office.  


"Thank you, Mr. Smith."  


"Erwin is fine. And Eren, I mean it. If Levi is giving you trouble don't hesitate to come to me. I know how to handle him." Eren nodded, offering his thanks once more before Erwin continued down the hallway to his own office. Eren turned to face Levi's door. He wasn't sure what he had done to make the older man freak out like that, but he was sure going to figure it out. He wasn't used to people not liking him, and as far as he knew he hadn't given Levi a reason to hate him in the thirty seconds since their awkward little reunion. Reluctantly, Eren knocked on the door.  


“What do you want?” there was no bite to Levi’s words, in fact he almost sounded disinterested. It only fed Eren’s nerves as the young brunette bit harder into his lip. If he didn’t want this job as much as he did, he would have walked right out the door. He could have gotten work at any other firm in the city with his resume, but the only one in town he wanted to work for was Shadis Zacharius & Smith. Ever since he had watched their team at trial four years ago, when he was clerking for Judge Reiss. Out of all the trial teams he watched over that year, and there had been a number, SZ&S were the ones that had left the biggest impression. They had style, more put together and organized than any other team that came before Judge Reiss. They knew their information backwards and forwards, Eren wasn’t sure he'd ever seen one of their attorney’s check a note while in the middle of an trial. Every one of them commanded a certain presence in the court room: one that exuded confidence and charisma. He knew he wanted to work for them the first time he had watched them eviscerate their opposing counsel in court. It was also when he started seriously considering becoming a lawyer. That hadn’t played out yet, but now he had a chance to work for the firm he had always dreamed of working for, there was no way in hell he was passing this up. Asshole boss or no.

“Hey, Jaeger! I said come in.” Eren realized he hadn’t yet opened the door. Instead he had been standing holding the knob, chewing on his lip, like an asshole.  


“Sorry, Levi.” He rushed into the office, not wanting to irritate his new boss any more than he already had.  


“Don’t call me Levi” the man not to be called Levi was was sitting at his desk, his attention glued to the stack of papers he was thumbing through.  


“Sorry, Mr. Ackerman. Sir.” Eren added the sir part as an afterthought, hoping to appease his boss at least a bit. Levi clicked his tongue behind his teeth, the sound it made was audible annoyance.  


“Looks like I’m going to be stuck with your ass, kid.” He let the papers fall to his desk as he looked up, meeting Eren’s eyes. They were steely, and narrowed. Levi was glaring at him. “This wasn't my decision. If it was up to me, you would have been out of this office five minutes ago. But I don’t make those decisions around here.” His eyes flicked away from Eren as he reached to open a drawer in his desk. He pulled up a thick file and thrust it at the younger man.  


“You start now. Here's your orientation materials. I want you to finish them before leaving today. Report to me when you’re done.” He returned to the file he had been reading before without another word. Eren clutched the papers to his chest, unsure if that was his cue to leave.  


The first hint of emotion Eren saw from his new boss came in the form of a threatening snarl.  
“Now get out.” Eren didn’t have to be told twice and retreated to his new desk in the safety of the hallway.  


The Orientation file was boring. It was mostly a logistical overview of the office: where the emergency exits were located, how the phones worked, passwords for various databases that personnel would need. Very impersonal, and very, very dull. 

Eren sighed heavily to himself as he flipped lazily through the hefty booklet. From his desk he had a good view of the rest of the office. It was small; immediately ahead of him was an open room with twelve large desks. The twelve paralegals that occupied them were deep in their own work, filling out forms and buzzing around talking in low voices, oblivious to the newest member of the staff mere feet away. The large room was ringed with doors which Eren assumed led to offices for the other attorney’s in the firm. He counted nine doors off of the large room, at least one of which led to a conference room he had passed on the way in. The hallway that his desk was located in had two other small desks along it that sat empty, Eren assumed they were other partner’s assistants like him. All accounted for, there were twenty-six employees at Shadis Zacharius & Smith. And now he was one of them. Eren wasn’t going to let his horrible boss put a damper on his excitement. Even if he was stuck reading this miserable booklet, he was working at his dream job. Nothing was going to bring Eren down today. Not internal contact logs, copy machine manuals, and most certainly not Levi Ackerman.

It took Eren a little over an hour to finish the whole manual. He found some of it useful, knowing how the office phones worked would come in handy he figured. But most of it was a load of nonsense Eren was sure they put in the manual for the express purpose of limiting repeated questions and limiting liability. Eren switched on his computer and used the log-in stapled to the inside of the file to set up his work email. He spent another half hour programming the contact list with the accounts listed in one of the numerous documents from the orientation materials. Unsure of what to do next, Eren got up and hesitated outside Levi’s door. 

Should he bother his boss? Levi made it clear he didn't want to talk to him for longer than absolutely necessary. Eren really wished he knew what had crawled up Levi's ass and died. Maybe he would just ask the older man what his problem was? He wasn’t sure how well that would go over, though, considering how annoyed Levi looked just giving him simple instructions. Finally, he worked up the nerve to knock on the door.  


“What do you want?” Eren cracked the door to look inside.  


“I finished reading the manual, Mr. Ackerman, sir.” Levi looked up from his papers, his face emotionless as he stared Eren down.  


“All of it?” Eren nodded his response. The older man exhaled heavily and leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands over his chest. “Okay then Jaeger. I think it's clear that I don’t like you. But, I am capable of acting like a grown ass adult so long as you are too.” Eren wasn’t sure what Levi meant by that, he hadn’t been anything but professional since he walked through the office's front door. He still couldn't comprehend why Levi was being so hostile. Maybe this was just how he was with everyone? He hadn’t seemed too friendly with Erwin earlier either. 

“This is how it is going to be." Levi's voice was only a shade softer than a snarl "Your job is to assist me with whatever administrative bullshit I need to put my case together. Mostly setting up meetings and answering my calls when I can't or won't. You have be with me in meetings and the courtroom to take notes on everything. I want the most detailed notes ever taken, leave nothing, and I mean nothing, out. I'll expect them typed up and emailed to me within an hour. Aside from that, never even think of assuming anything, if you are not clear on anything, I don't care how small it is, then have it clarified. Do not just guess. That's how we end up costing our clients tens of thousands of dollars” his instructions came fast, and harsh. Eren almost wished he had something to take notes on. Erwin was not exaggerating when he said Levi was difficult to work with. “If I’m here, I need you to be here as well unless explicitly stated otherwise. You arrive when I arrive, and you go home when I go home. Got that?" Eren moved to nod his acknowledgement but before he could Levi had already continued. "You’ll also need to keep me in the loop with what paralegals are doing on my cases. Communicate with them on a daily basis about their status and report back to me. I need to you be just as familiar with our cases and clients as I am, or you are useless to me. Have I been clear so far?” Eren hesitated, not sure if Levi really even wanted an answer. But after a beat he nodded his assent. “Good. You can communicate with me mostly over email and text. There isn’t any need for us to have more interaction than necessary. If you think you can handle all that, we’ll get along as good as we can”. Eren was pretty sure that when he said "get along" Levi actually meant “have as little to do with each other as humanly possible”, and honestly that was just fine with him. Eren couldn’t remember Levi being this much of an asshole when they lived next door to each other growing up, but he didn’t really know him all that well to begin with. Still, Eren thought he would have at least remembered if the kid who lived next door for six years was a prodigious prick.  


“Yes Mr. Ackerman.” Eren wasn’t really sure what else he could say. This job was going to be challenging, perhaps more challenging than Eren had previously expected. Levi grabbed a large stack of files off his desk and hoisted them at the brunette.  


“Here is the most urgent of my recent cases. Familiarize yourself with them. I have a meeting tomorrow morning at ten am with the client. Don’t make the firm look bad by not taking this serious. I hope I don’t need to remind you that we are dealing with people’s lives here, Jaeger. This is highly sensitive information.” He dropped the papers into Eren’s arms. “I can’t even believe I’m trusting a punk like you with this.” He huffed, frowning up at the taller man. “You better not make me look like a jackass in there tomorrow, or you’re fired.” His tone was frosty and detached, and Eren shifted his weight around nervously under Levi’s glare. Eren could easily tell his boss entirely intended to follow through on that threat.  


“Yes, Mr. Ackerman.”  


“Now get the fuck out of my sight” he barked waving Eren away. The younger man was all too happy to comply and sought the safety of the hallway once more.

###### 

\---

While the orientation manual hadn't taken Eren long to complete, Levi’s case files took up the rest of the workday. Five o'clock came and went, and with it most of the staff. Eren was finishing with the last of the documents as he noticed Erwin exiting his office as the clock on his computer approached six. Eren perked up a little, Erwin seemed like a nice man, and Eren had promised himself he would thank Erwin again for giving him this opportunity.

“Eren? Why are you still here? You aren’t supposed to start till tomorrow?” Erwin inquired, his face twisted up in confusion as he approached the new assistant's desk.

"Mr. Ackerman wanted me to read up on the case for tomorrow’s meeting.” He motioned to the files on his desk that were now stacked neatly in the corner. Erwin stared at Eren for a brief moment, disbelief smacked across his face. Suddenly, Eren’s words seemed to register with him and he released a groan of frustration. 

“Excuse me, Eren. I need to speak with your new boss.” Erwin’s voice was weighted with latent rage. Had Eren said something he shouldn’t have? Erwin threw the door to Levi’s office and slammed it behind him. 

Eren gulped. This could not be good.

###### 

Levi barely looked up at Erwin’s loud intrusion. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, eyes still glued to the file on his desk.

“What is Eren still doing here? You were supposed to give him the orientation material, tell him what his responsibilities will be, and send him home. That shouldn’t have taken more than thirty minutes.” Erwin was seething, he knew exactly what Levi was doing. This wasn’t the first time he had forced his assistant to stay an excessively late as some form of sick test. 

“I thought he should get a head start on the Davis Case, since we’re meeting with the client tomorrow.” Levi replied coolly, turning his full attention to Erwin.

“Eren isn’t going to be ready to work that case by tomorrow, Levi. It’s practically impossible to prepare like that in one day.”

“He’ll be ready. Or he’ll be fired.” Levi’s answer was curt, and emotionless. Erwin narrowed his eyes at the shorter man sitting before him. 

“If you think we’ll let you fire that poor kid that easily – “ 

“Poor kid? You have got to be fucking kidding me, Erwin. That kid is a psychopathic little shit.” Levi shouted, slamming his fist into his desk. 

“Levi, I don’t know what happened between the two of you when you were younger, but it’s been ten years. Certainly whatever it is can be chalked up to normal teenage shit?” Levi just stared at him. 

“Seriously Levi. What the fuck did he do? It can't possibly be that bad.” Erwin hadn’t seen Levi like this in years, not since law school. It didn't take all that much to get Levi mad - anger was a familiar emotion to the short attorney. But to work him up like this? It had to be pretty serious.

“Get out, Erwin.” Levi’s voice was an eerie calm “It's none of your damned business. Just get out and go the hell home.” Levi sat back in his chair, displaying no signs of the rage that lay dormant just under the surface. Erwin knew better than to push the subject - if he did Levi might just do something stupid, like start throwing punches. Erwin threw his hands up in defeat and took a step backwards for the door.

“Just don’t let it affect your work, Levi. And Eren is here to stay as long as he wants to. You don’t have the authority to fire him. I’m going over your head on this one.”

“Fine. Leave.” Levi sneered. And Erwin did. 

The door shut behind the older man with a soft click and Eren looked up from the stack of papers on his desk, eyes wide in fear. The walls were thick, but Eren didn't need to hear the words to know the yelling had been about him. 

“I’m sorry, Erwin. I don’t want to cause any trouble. If it’s easier, I could just find a job with a different firm.” Eren couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. Erwin couldn’t believe Levi had called this sweet kid a “psychopathic little shit”. He seemed just about the farthest thing from it. 

"Calm down, Eren. You’re not going anywhere. He doesn’t have the authority to fire you without a majority vote from the partners. I’m going over his head on this with the senior managing partner. We’ll block any attempt he makes to terminate you. You can stay as long as you like. Though, I am sorry you have to put up with him.” Erwin nodded his head towards Levi’s office. “If we had another position available I’d give it to you.” He smiled sympathetically. Eren couldn’t believe how lucky he was that Erwin had taken a liking to him. At least someone here was on his side. “You really are the best applicant for the job. Hell, you come more qualified than Petra did, and he loved her. Give him some time to warm up to the change.”

“I don’t know how I can thank you for this, Erwin. Honestly. This means the world to me.” Eren wanted to jump up and crush Erwin in a giant bear hug, however impossible it seemed to crush a man Erwin’s size into a bear hug. 

“You can thank me by taking care of Levi. It may not seem like it, but we’ve been friends since college. He needs someone watching out for him. He resents me for trying to watch his back, always has. Petra was able to reign him in while she was here and I’ll tell you the same thing I told her after she started, because I expect you to go far here. I know he can be a jerk, and kind of cold. But that little ball of anger in there is all kinds of messed up, Eren. So just, keep him out of trouble? Make sure he’s eating, and sleeping if you can? I know he says he doesn’t like you, but he doesn’t like anyone at first. Just keep at him, okay?” Eren looked like really sure what to make of Erwin’s little speech, and Erwin didn’t really give him a chance to react. 

“Tell him anything I just told you, and I’ll have you fired myself Eren” he winked at the brunette, coy smile playing on his lips. “Now get home. Levi can’t fire you for leaving after business hours are up.”

“But he said part of my job description was to stay in the office until he leaves.”

“He can’t force you, Eren. That would be illegal, Levi knows that. Just go home and rest up. Big day tomorrow.” And with that, Erwin started for the exit. Eren slumped back in his chair. 

The clock on his computer read 6:28. Eren could get up, knock on Levi’s door and let him know he was heading home for the night. But that would probably just make his new boss angrier. Even worse, it would risk disappointing him on Eren’s first day. 

Or, Eren could stay until Levi emerged from his cave and headed home. Levi probably wouldn’t even notice Eren had stayed, or worse he might still be angry after his fight with Erwin and take it out on Eren himself. 

The office was dark now, everyone having left for the night save for Eren and Levi. The only lights left were the ones that illuminated the hallway. Eren crossed his arms across his chest and slumped farther into his desk chair. 

6:33. 

Five minutes since Erwin had left. Five minutes of complete silence. He had long ago finished reading the last document in the file, which now sat stacked neatly on the edge of his desk. Eren laid his head onto the back of the chair to stare at the ceiling. He would stay, he finally decided. Erwin had asked, more like begged, for Eren to keep an eye on Levi. He owed Erwin big, and if this could possibly improve Levi's opinion of him then he would have to try. Eren didn’t know how long he sat there, tracing patterns in the ceiling tiles with his eyes, waiting for Levi to emerge. 

###### 

###### 

The clock on the wall read 10 PM when finally started packing up his files for the night. If he left now he could get six hours of sleep tonight, a much needed increase from his usual four. The day had been emotional whirlwind for Levi, and emotions exhausted him. 

Slinging his bag over his shoulder with a huff and grabbing his suit jacket from the rack next to the door, all Levi could think about was the nice, hot shower and comfortable embrace of his bed that awaited him at home. He turned out of his office and was almost home free when he noticed the mop of brown hair slumped over the kid’s desk. 

Levi was confused. 

Jaeger had actually stayed? 

Levi was sure that Erwin told him to go home hours ago, and he was even more sure that the kid would have hopped at the chance to escape as soon as he could. But here he sat, passed out and drooling on the dark wood. Levi stood at the head of the desk and stared for a moment. The kid looked harmless enough, especially sleeping like this. But Levi knew all too well how cruel this “poor boy” was. 

He couldn’t be sure if the kid legitimately didn’t remember what happened ten years ago, or if he was trying to prevent a scene by "forgetting" the events that had transpired prior to Levi's leaving their old neighborhood. Levi had his money on the latter. It seemed more like something the heartless twerp would do. 

Although, on the other hand, Eren couldn’t have been more than twelve or thirteen when Levi had last seen him. Maybe his memory loss was, conveniently enough, real. Levi was sure that if the kid remembered the details of their past encounters, he wouldn’t be so keen to work for his old neighbor anymore. After all, the twerp had made it abundantly clear what he thought of the the older man back then. Eren might not remember what he did to Levi, but that didn’t mean Levi ever forgot. He may have forgotten his face, and his name, but he would never forget what he had gone through all because of this shitty twerp asleep in front of him. 

Levi cleared his throat, lightly kicking the desk, waking Eren with a yelp. His slicked back hair had come loose and was now messy mop of shag hanging down into his bright green eyes, which Eren was currently lifting a hand to rub the sleep out of.

“Lev – Mr. Ackerman?” he caught himself “what’s happening?”

“You fell asleep, Jaegar." 

“Fell asleep?” He looked confused, as if he'd forgotten he was still at the office. 

“You should get home. I expect you back in here by 8 AM.” 

“What time is it now?” Eren reached for his phone, visibly frustrated when he discovered the device was now dead.

“Just after 10.”

"10 PM!?” Suddenly Eren was fully awake “You’re really just now leaving?” he asked suspiciously “You didn’t leave and come back just to mess with me, right?” Levi bit back a smirk at that, damn this kid had an imagination.

“No, idiot. I’m not a cartoon villain. I had a lot of work to do for tomorrow.” He readjusted his bag on his shoulder, this conversation was going on way to long for his liking. His tolerance for asshole children was well past exceeded.

“Oh. Yeah. Well I should get home then. I guess I have an early morning.” Eren stood, and briefly Levi wondered if the kid intended on walking down together in what would surely be the most awkward five minutes of his life. 

“Get out of my sight, Jaeger. I have to finish locking up.” He barked, noticing Eren breathe a sigh of relief. Looks like there were on the same page

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Ackerman.” His voice was weak, the impact of the day’s events and the exhaustion clinging to him evident. Levi didn’t respond, he was already walking the opposite way down the hallway towards Erwin’s office. 


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days, and talking, and phone calls
> 
> Talking. Lots of talking. And backstory. So. Much. Backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~I've decided I'm aiming for 15 chapters.~~ That seems long enough for my first foray back into writing like this. We'll see how well I can keep to it though, if I feel rushed/the urge to put in filler that'll change. My chapters tend to be 5,000+ words and 75,000+ words seems like enough for me to do this story some justice based off the pace I'm at right now. And I'm not sure what my writing pace will be like going forward. I'm currently snowed in for the next couple of days, so I have nothing else to do with myself. I don't expect to put a chapter out every two days like this all the time haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> And thanks to everyone for the positive feedback I received after the first chapter. Really gave me a boost to my confidence! I appreciate it :)

Eren fell face first into his bed and inhaled deeply. The day had been long, not to mention difficult. It was past eleven now, and he would have to be up by six if he was going to make it into work on time. He couldn’t imagine a worse situation to be in. He hadn’t even completed a full work day and his boss already hated him. At least he didn’t have to worry about his job security, so long as Erwin still liked him. He could stay as long as he wanted, that was what the older man had told him. But how long did Eren really want to stay? He had always dreamed of working for SZ&S, and now that dream had come true. But this was more like a nightmare. Was it really worth it? Working for Levi? Eren let out a muffled groan into his mattress. 

His phone began vibrating repeatedly, and loudly, from the bedside table as the texts he missed after his phone died came in. He cursed to himself and sat up to grab the device, realizing he never told his sister how the interview went. She probably thought he was dead by now, it had ended nearly 10 hours ago, after all. 

Eren counted his messages. Ten texts, fifteen missed calls, and three voice mails. Dammit. Eight of the texts were from his sister, Mikasa. The first few were asking him about the interview, but gradually it became clear she was panicking at his lack of response. The other two were from his best friend, Armin. The first asked about the interview, the second informed him about Mikasa freaking out. All fifteen calls were from Mikasaa. Eren deleted the voicemails without listening to them, knowing what they would say and not being all too keen on listening to several minutes of her ranting at how irresponsible he was. Instead he hit the call button, bracing for a barrage of scolding. 

She picked up on the first ring. 

“Eren? Are you alive? What the hell!” 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“Where have you been, why didn’t you call me? Was it that bad? I’m sorry Eren. There are other firms out there that would love to have you” 

“Shut up Mikasa, it went fine. Great even. My phone died, I just got home.” He laid back onto his bed, resting his free hand behind his head. 

“Oh thank god. I thought they rejected you and you went and jumped off a bridge or something extreme.” 

“Why would you think something dumb like that?” 

“It seemed like the kind of overreaction you would have. We all know how much you wanted to work for SZ&S, Eren. Don’t try to deny it. It’s all you've talked about since you heard they were hiring.” 

“Well, yeah. But I wouldn’t go and kill myself if they didn’t hire me. That doesn’t even make any sense.” 

“So how was it?” 

“It was…” Eren drifted off. How was it, exactly? He wanted to say it was great. But was that really the honest answer? “Fine. It was fine. I got the job.” 

“You got it! That's great! Only fine though? You were so excited about this interview you’ve barely slept in days, and all you can say is that it was fine?” She sounded confused. 

“Yeah. I mean, the office is great. And the guy who did my interview, Erwin Smith, really liked me. He offered to pay me whatever I wanted.” 

“No way? That’s amazing Eren.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So why only fine?” Eren hesitated, he didn’t want to worry Mikasa and say his new boss already hated him. Or that he hated his new boss. Besides, he didn’t exactly hate Levi. More like he was terrified of him. Just thinking about his boss’s icy glare made the blood freeze in his veins. 

“Well, my boss is kind of a hard ass.” It wasn’t a lie, an understatement maybe, but not a lie. 

“A hard ass how?” 

“Well, he has all these rules he wants me to follow. And, oh my God Mikasa, if looks would kill I would have died several times over today.” 

“He sounds like a dick.” 

“Kind of.” 

“Is he nice to look at, at least?” 

“What the fuck Mikasa?” Eren yelled through the receiver. She was cackling now. “How is that at all relevant?” 

“Kidding, kidding.” She chuckled, and Eren scoffed. 

“Don’t make me hang up on you, you know I’ll do it.” He would, too. He’d done it before. Mikasa only laughed at him again. 

“So it’s bad, then? 

“It’s not bad.” Eren lied “It’s just a challenge, and you know I love those. I'll just have to be the best damned assistant he's ever had!” 

“If you say so.” She didn’t sound convinced. 

“I should go, Kasa. I have to be up at 6 if I want to be there on time and If I'm late tomorrow It'll just make things worse.” 

“Okay. Good night.” Her voice was full of doubt. It was so nice to have a sister that believed in him. “And Eren, good luck.” 

###### 

###### 

It was 8:10 by the time Eren finally walked through the front doors of the office. He had finally fallen asleep, only to wake up with a start at half past 6. 

Late. 

Even rushing through his morning routine, Eren was late on his first real day as Levi’s assistant. This wasn’t the way he had wanted to start today. He knew Levi was going to chew him out for this screw up, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Eren slid his bag onto his new desk and rushed to knock on Levi’s door before he was any later. 

“What do you want?” It was Levi’s greeting of choice, Eren figured, and he opened the door, stepping into the large office. He saw Levi glance past him at the clock that hung from the wall. 

“You’re late.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. It won't happen again.” Levi’s mouth contorted into a snarl and he clicked his tongue, making a crisp “tch” sound. 

“See that it doesn't. Did you finish the file I gave you yesterday?” His voice was still harsh, carrying clear irritation, but that wasn't nearly as bad as Eren had been expecting. He almost sighed in relief. He'd anticipated a death glare, at the least, but the shorter man barely looked at him. 

“Yes, it’s on my desk. Should I grab it for you?” 

“No need.” Levi stood and walked briskly past the taller man. Eren had never noticed how short his new boss was, it was hard to notice anything about him other than the scowl apparently cemented to his face. But as Levi passed him, Eren took note that he had a solid six inches on the man. He smirked to himself, amused as he wondered how such a small man could inspire such terror. 

Eren followed Levi out of his office towards the conference room off the large, open room that housed the paralegals' desks. There weren’t many people here this early, the office didn't technically open until 9, and Erwin had said yesterday that most people showed up around 8:30. Levi was apparently always here by 8, earlier if they had a court appearance coming up. 

“Sit.” Eren sat. 

“What are we doing?” 

“Ensuring you won’t embarrass me today.” 

“Oh.” He frowned, slightly offended. 

“Let’s begin then. What is the name of our client?” Was he really giving Eren a pop quiz? Was this high school Algebra? 

“Um, Mr. Robert Davis.” 

“And why is my Davis seeking our help?” 

“Um, for his divorce.” Levi waited, staring at him from across the table emptily. “Oh, for his child custody hearing, I think.” 

"You think?" Even with an eyebrow cocked questioningly, Levi was the picture of distaste, as if being in such close proximity to Eren for this long was physically painful. 

He's here to prepare for his custody hearing." 

“Names and ages of the minors involved?” 

“Melissa and Jackson Davis. Eleven and eight?” he hadn’t been expecting to be tested on his knowledge of the case like this. 

“Are you asking me? Or do you know the answer?” 

“Eleven and eight.” Eren repeated, trying to seem more confident. 

“What is our objective in this case?” 

“Shared custody, fifty-fifty split with the wife.” 

“Whose name is?” 

“Marcia Culver.” 

“Wrong.” Wrong? Eren wracked his brain. He was sure her had gotten her name right. When he didn’t reply, Levi let out an irritated sigh and rolled his eyes. 

“Marcia Culver is the name of her attorney. What is the wife’s name?” Eren wanted to smack his forehead into the desk. Duh. Still, it didn’t change the fact that Eren didn’t remember the name of the wife. Did it start with a K? Or maybe it was a C? 

“Um, Claire Beckett?” Levi’s glare bore into him. 

“What did I tell you yesterday, Jaeger?” Levi’s voice was laden with aggravation. What did he tell Eren yesterday? A lot. Eren wasn’t sure what Levi was getting at. “Do not guess. Ever. That is how we end up looking like jackasses and lose clients. If you don’t know the answer to something, say so.” he growled. 

“I don’t know then. Sorry.” 

“Clarisse Beck. Her name is Clarisse Beck.” At least Eren had been close. “And don’t apologize. That’s why we’re doing this instead of doing something productive on one of my other cases.” 

“Sorry.” Eren could have sworn Levi’s glare intensified. He threw his hands up in a defensive posture “won’t happen again.” Levi just sneered at him. 

“And what is Ms. Beck seeking?” Eren knew this one. 

“Full custody.” 

“Right. What is today’s meeting about?” 

“Clarifying any things that might come out later that could be a problem for us.” 

“And?” Eren was sure that was it. 

“There's more?” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“We’re here today as a preliminary meeting. To explain how things are likely to go down, what will come out at trial and what our best plan of action is.” 

“Oh right.” Levi sat in silence, massaging his fingers into the bridge of his nose. He exhaled heavily and stood. 

“I swear if you embarrass me today I will have your head mounted on my wall.” Eren gulped audibly and Levi narrowed his eyes. 

“Do I make you nervous, Jaeger?” 

“No, Mr. Ackerman, sir.” Eren lied and Levi rolled his eyes. The brunette jumped a bit as the older man abruptly stood, eliciting a raised eyebrow at the younger man’s reaction. 

“Sure I don’t, kid.” Eren looked away, embarrassment coursing through him. “Come on, Jaeger. I don’t have all day.” Eren looked back as Levi was already exiting the conference room heading back to his office. He jumped to his feet to follow his boss; For a small guy, Levi could sure move fast. 

###### 

###### 

Levi shoved a large stack of papers into Eren’s hands. 

“I need four copies of these. Copy machine is at the end of the hallway. Think you can handle it?” Eren nodded. “Then I need you to get the briefs from the paralegals working this case. Bott and Springer.” 

“Yes sir.” He waved Eren away without looking up from his computer. Luckily, the copy machine was easy enough to decipher: the accounting firm he worked at last year had the same model. Copies in hand, Eren made his way to the large room that was now filled with bustling paralegals. There were twelve of them total. Eren paused as he neared their desks; he realized he had no idea what Bott or Springer looked like. Levi had given him no way of identifying them. He walked up to the closest desk where a girl with dark hair pulled back into a long ponytail sat. 

“Hi, I’m Mr. Ackerman’s new assistant Eren.” He offered her his hand to shake. She looked up at him, a bit shocked by his presence. 

“I’m Sasha!” Smile stretching ear to ear as she took his hand. “Sorry to hear you work for Levi.” Eren shrugged. 

“Can you tell me where I can find um, Bott or Springer? Mr. Ackerman needs their briefs.” She looked around quickly before pointing to a desk in the back corner. 

“That's Marco and Connie. They’re back there.” Eren thanked her and started towards a duo hunched over a computer talking furiously. As he approached, the shorter of the two looked up from the desk and caught his eye. 

“You Levi’s new assistant?” Eren nodded. They both looked to be about Eren’s age, the shorter one had his hair cropped in a buzz cut was the one holding his hand out now for Eren to shake. 

“Um, yeah. How did you know?” 

“Lucky guess.” He smiled “I’m Connie, this is Marco.” Marco offered his hand for Eren to shake. 

“Eren. Nice to meet you guys. Levi says you have a brief for him?” Eren watched Connie shuffle some papers around on his desk before he found what he was looking for. 

“I already emailed it to him, but he prefers to have a hard copy as well if possible.” he explained and Eren nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Any other pointers about Levi? It seems like he hates me, and if there is anything I can do to make him lay off I’ll do it.” Connie and Marco exchanged a glance. 

“He likes things clean.” Connie answered. 

“Really clean. Like, spotless.” Marco added. 

“He’s kind of obsessive about keeping his office in order.” 

“And he hates coffee, loves tea though.” 

“Yeah, Petra used to have a cup of black tea waiting for him on his desk at lunch, I think.” 

“Besides that, just try to do everything he says exactly how he asks for it. He’s a stickler for stuff like that. A perfectionist, really.” Connie nodded his agreement. 

“When I first started here he lectured a paralegal for thirty straight minutes for not using the formatting he requested in her brief. I’m pretty sure he made her cry.” 

“He’s a tyrant, for sure. I’m not sure there is anyone in the office he actually likes aside from Erwin. And even then I’m not sure if he really likes him, or merely tolerates him because Erwin got him hired here.” 

“He liked Petra, I thought.” Marco interjected. 

“Well she’s gone now so she doesn’t count.” Eren listened intently as they went on arguing over whether or not Levi actually likes Erwin. Eren never heard if they ever reached a conclusion, excusing himself right as Marco brought up an incident that happened a few weeks prior - where Levi stormed into Erwin’s office and a particularly brutal yelling match ensued. It seemed like that was fairly commonplace around the office, though the two apparently always made up in the end, at least according to Connie. Once he retreated from the now bickering paralegals, Eren rushed to deliver the papers, he'd wasted far too much time already. 

###### 

###### 

The clients had arrived early and Levi had sent Eren to the coffee shop on the first floor of the building to get their drinks. Coffee with two sugars for Mr. Davis, black tea, unsweetened, for Levi. Eren got himself a latte. Even though Levi hadn't explicitly said he could use the corporate card to purchase himself a drink, he figured it probably couldn’t hurt. 

By the time he was back upstairs, Levi and Mr. Davis were finishing exchanging small talk. Eren handed Mr. Davis his coffee before moving to deliver the tea to Levi. Levi’s eyes drilled into him as he fumbled with the hot cup, how had he managed to forget the sleeve? The tea slosh over the side, burning his hand and Eren felt the world slow around him as he hissed from the pain, the cup dropping into Levi’s lap. Eren immediately leapt into action, trying to minimize the damage with the small handful of napkins the coffee shop had given him. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! It was an accident Mr. Ack – “ 

“Jaeger.” Levi cut him off, his voice eerily level. “Go back to my office and get my extra pants from the closet.” Eren didn’t have to be told twice. He ran at full speed through the office to retrieve Levi’s extra pants, only stopping by the bathroom to grab a handful of paper towels. It took another ten minutes for Levi to change his pants in the closest office and for Eren to clean up the mess. Levi returned and apologized for the delay before finally getting started, but the damage was done. Eren could practically see the rage rolling off his boss, now. 

Now he sat in the back of the large conference room, pen furiously scribbling across the pages of his notebook. Levi had requested he make his notes as detailed as possible, so that is what he was trying to do. He'd messed up enough for one day. Levi and Mr. Davis barely acknowledged his presence, after all he was just an assistant. But Eren didn't miss the the force of Levi's rath emanating from the older man every time he looked back to make sure his assistant was following orders. 

Eren watched the attorney work as he took a break to massage his cramped hand, noticing in his brief respite that Erwin hadn’t lied. Levi was, indeed, fantastic at his job. 

Watching him talk with the client was like watching a whole different Levi. He wasn’t curt, or cold. He was actually patient with the man. Eren had even heard Levi chuckle at something Mr. Davis said. And he was smiling, it almost shocked Eren out of his chair. Eren reluctantly admitted that when he wasn’t scowling, Levi could actually be kind of attractive. That train of thought was quickly brushed aside, however, when Levi notice Eren had stopped writing and turned to give the younger man the evil eye. A shiver ran down Eren’s spine as he returned to scribbling down what Mr. Davis was saying. Eren decided that he was crazy, Levi was too terrifying to be attractive. 

It took about thirty minutes to grill Mr. Davis about every sorted detail from his past that could possibly come out at the hearing: Money troubles, infidelities, even his smoking and drinking habits. After that was over, Levi went over their best course of action. The game plan to get Mr. Davis what he wanted was straight forward and took little time to go over. Before Eren knew it, the hour was up and Levi drew the meeting to a close, standing to walk Mr. Davis out of the office. 

Eren watched them leave before making his way back to his desk. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Would Levi ignore his blunder? Or would he try to strangle the taller man? Eren prepared for the worst as he sat behind his desk. He pulled his notes out and began to type them up, as Levi had requested. He was so engrossed in his work, trying to distract himself from the inevitable lashing he would receive, that his boss's approach remained unnoticed until he stood in before Eren’s desk. Eren slowly brought his eyes to meet Levi’s gaze before shifting them away timidly. The elder man was glaring at him, sneer plastered on his mouth. He was definitely going to strangle Eren. 

“My office. Now.” Eren was practically suffocated by the rage that seeped from his boss. Eren sheepishly stood, following the smaller man into the office, shutting the door warily behind him. Part of him wanted a witness for what was about to happen, but something told him that if he tried to leave the door open it would only enrage Levi further. 

His boss stood behind the large, dark desk, arms crossed, staring down at Eren, which was quite a feat given their near six-inches the younger man had on him. Eren wasn’t entirely sure how Levi managed to make him feel so small, but he wasn’t about to question it. 

“What the shit was that, Jaeger? You can’t even manage to get drinks without fucking everything up can you?” Eren’s eyes were glued to the floor in front of him as Levi shouted. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ackerman. It was an accident.” Levi clicked his tongue making the “tch” sound Eren had already become familiar with. 

“You embarrassed me in front of the client. I swear to god Jaeger; you are so lucky I can’t fire you. I can’t believe how incompetent you are. I’m starting to wonder if you didn’t write those recommendation letters yourself.” Levi continued to shout and Eren cringed as if Levi had slapped him. “One more fuck up, and your ass is grass Jaeger.” Eren gulped, Levi’s voice was like ice. 

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman, sir. It won’t happen again. I am _so_ sorry.” Levi rolled his eyes, finally taking a seat in the large leather office chair behind his desk. 

“Could you at least handle the notes I asked for?” The volume of his voice had lowered several levels, but the tone still reflected pure rage. 

“Yes sir, I was typing them up just now.” Levi was no longer looking at him, now. Eren could feel the weight of his glare transfer to the computer screen on the desk. 

“You have one hour. If they are not in my mailbox by noon, you better not show your face in this office the rest of the day.” Eren shifted uncomfortably at the threat. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Now get the fuck out of my sight before I rip your incompetent head from your body.” 

Eren finished typing the notes at 11:45, emailing them to Levi before heading out to lunch. On his way to the elevator, he was stopped by Connie who invited Eren to lunch with him and Sasha. 

Eren learned that Sasha and Connie were an item, they had been dating since college. They settled on a café down the street from the office which Connie said was popular with the paralegals. It was a nice lunch, Eren was shocked by the amount of food Sasha ordered for herself but Connie told him that it was normal, the girl just liked to eat. He learned that Connie and Sasha had graduated from college the year before, and had been hired together six months ago after a group of paralegals had walked out - Marco was hired at the same time. They talked the whole lunch hour, and by the time it was over Eren found himself dreading going back to the office. On his way into the building, Eren had a mind to swing by the coffee shop and buy Levi a replacement tea, remembering vaguely what Connie and Marco had said about Levi's old assistant bringing him tea during lunch. Hopefully it would mitigate some of his resentment for the younger man. 

Eren returned to find Levi not in his office, so he left the tea sitting on the hard, wood desk before returning to his own. 

When Levi finally returned, he said nothing about the tea. But later that evening, the empty cup was visible in his wastebasket. Eren counted it as a small victory in his war to appease his boss. 

When seven rolled around, Levi poked his head out of his office and told Eren to go home. Eren was determined now to reverse the bad impression he had made earlier and replied simply that he wasn’t leaving until Levi did. Levi clicked his tongue in irritation and shut the door, muttering something about shitty brats. 

Levi didn’t leave until it was almost nine. Eren made sure to get to the elevator while Levi was still locking up, wanting to avoid having to walk out together. No one could pay him to spend several moments locked in a tiny room with the man. 

###### 

###### 

Eren’s walk home was long. He lived a forty-minute hike across town, but he figured it beat riding a crowded bus. He was already planning to spend his first paycheck on a new bike so he could cut his commute in half. But for now, he walked. Eren heard his ringtone playing from his pocket. Anticipating a call from Mikasa, Eren was mildly surprised to see Armin’s name on his caller ID. 

“Hey Armin, what’s up?” 

“Just calling to see how your new job is going. Congrats, by the way.” 

“Thanks, Arm. It’s alright so far I guess.” Eren kicked a rock up the sidewalk. 

“Mikasa says your boss is a dick.” 

“I mean, kind of. I wouldn’t use that word per say.” 

“Then what word would you use?” 

“He is kind of a hardass.” 

“A hardass?” 

“Yeah. But I mean, I don’t remember him being this big of a jackwipe before.” 

“What do you mean you don’t remember him being like this before?” 

“Oh, I totally knew him growing up. He used lived next door before you moved in.” 

“He used to live in my house?” 

“Yeah. But he acts like I’m scum that’s collected on the bottom of his boot now. I have no clue what the hell is wrong with him. I don’t really remember that much about him, but I definitely don’t remember him being this big of a prick. In fact, I kind of remember him being nice.” Armin was quiet for a minute, as if he was thinking. 

“Wait, this wouldn’t be THAT neighbor kid, would he?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“There was this neighbor kid you talked about a couple of times. You mentioned him when Jean first came out.” Did he? Eren couldn’t remember. That had been at least six years ago now. Why would he have been talking about Levi? 

“I did? I honestly don’t remember.” 

“He was gay too, Eren.” Oh... OH. 

“You’re fucking with me.” How could Eren forget that vital piece of information? 

"You used to compare Jean to him. You said some pretty harsh stuff dude.” Eren knew that it would have been harsh. He had been pretty horrible to Jean when he first came out. They had been sixteen and Eren hadn’t taken it all that well. He had been more than a bit of an asshole about things like that back then. 

With this new information Eren tried to remember anything he could about growing up next door to Levi. He hadn’t forgotten that Levi had always been nice to him when they first moved in when Eren was six. 

Levi was five years older than he was, but the older boy hadn’t been mean like the other kids in the neighborhood. Eren had a hard time making friends when he first arrived from Germany. He had been scrawny, and short for his age then. His feet were too big for him, so he wasn’t any good at sports, and his eyes were an almost unnatural shade of green. Not to mention he had a hard time with English and the other kids thought he talked funny. 

He had gotten picked on for years, until his accent disappeared and he had a growth spurt. 

But back then, at it's best the other neighborhood kids ignored him. At its worst, they tormented him. 

Except Levi. Levi had never participated when they would bully him. A couple of times he even convinced the others to leave Eren alone, for a while. But he had never spoken with Eren directly. One time he had even walked a bloody and bruised Eren home after he threw a group of fifth graders off the seven-year-old, in complete silence. 

He remembered - it had all started with Thomas. 

Eren only had one friend growing up, and that had been Thomas. Looking back, he probably didn’t ever consider Eren a real friend. Only someone weaker that he could easily manipulate, someone to do his bidding. Thomas had been older when they first met, age ten to Eren’s eight. He was the only person that would talk to Eren like he wasn't a freak, and Eren had clung to him for dear life. His parents hated the older boy, they said he was a bad influence, that he only made Eren's already poor temper worse, and they weren’t wrong. It felt like Thomas was always angry with someone: His parents, the teachers at school, even Eren himself at times. But if there was someone that made Thomas angry the most, it was Eren’s neighbor - Levi. 

It was all coming back now, how he managed to forget these details in the first place was a mystery. It started when Eren was eleven, when he saw Levi kissing another boy in the woods behind their houses. Eren had asked Thomas about it later, not knowing where else to take the information, and Thomas had gotten angry again. Thomas told him that his parents said that boys who kissed other boys were dirty. They were “abominations”, that they molested little kids, and were going to hell. 

“Boys are meant to be with girls. Its nature.” He had explained to Eren. “Those faggots are disgusting. Right, Eren?” He asked. He never cared what Eren really felt, only ever asking because he wanted to hear someone agreeing with him. So Eren had agreed. 

He wasn’t sure he believed it at first, he just went along with what the other boy said, not wanting to lose Thomas's friendship. But after a few months of Thomas taking every opportunity to hammer home how being gay wasn’t natural, how it was the worst thing a person could do besides murder someone, Eren started to believe it too. 

Eren cringed at the memory. It had been so long that he had thought about any of this, about Thomas. And especially about Levi. Eren imagined he blocked it all out after he started to question why he never had any interest in girls like the other boys. Or when he decided that Jean being gay didn’t make him a horrible person. Or even when he decided that he might be gay himself. 

“I was so horrible to him, Armin” he said softly. He buried his face in his free hand. After Thomas had found out about Levi he insisted they heckle the teenager whenever they saw him. He always goaded Eren until he joined in. Eren couldn’t remember exactly what had been said, which words he had used. But he knew they were all horrible. 

“He probably thinks I’m still a homophobic jackass.” 

“Probably” Armin agreed. 

“What do I do?” 

“I don’t know, Eren. Apologize I guess. He can’t seriously keep hating you for something you did when you were a dumb kid.” Eren groaned. Yes, Levi certainly could. 

“This has to be a nightmare.” 

“Sorry Eren.” Eren couldn’t believe his shitty luck. Now that he had this information, it made sense why Levi hated him. Eren hadn’t thought that way in a long time, not since Jean came out, really. Jean was the only person that was anywhere as close to Eren as Mikasa or Armin. After Thomas moved away, Eren had no one until he met Jean on the first day of high school. There was a time where he didn’t want anything to do with Jean when he came out. But after a few months, Eren found himself missing his asshole of a best friend. 

If it weren’t for Jean, Eren would probably still be trying to pretend he was straight and hating himself for it. 

And he would probably still be a homophobic asshole. 

“I’ve got to go, Armin.” 

“I figured. See you, Eren. Good luck.” Eren hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket before halting in the middle of the side walk. He let out a long, frustrated shout and punched his fist into the brick wall of the building next to him - an act he quickly regretted as pain shot through his knuckles. He shook out his throbbing hand as he continued to walk home. 

This was such a mess. Why did it have to be Levi? Of all the people on the earth, why did his new boss have to be his old neighbor? Eren found himself wishing something he hadn’t in a long time: he found himself wishing he'd never met Thomas. 

Eren swore he was going to fix this if it was the last thing he did. He would just have to find the right opportunity to approach the subject with his boss, which would be harder than it sounded. If Levi had been dismissive and cold with Eren before, it had only gotten worse after he had embarrassed Levi in front of Mr. Davis. He figured getting Levi to hear him out would be practically impossible now. 

But that didn’t mean he wouldn't at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll admit. I kind of enjoy writing asshole Levi...its fun. But fear not, it won't last much longer :)


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea, and apologies, and lunch. 
> 
> In which Eren says some things, which are followed by Levi saying significantly less things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I'm buried under nearly 3 ft of snow!! So I've been doing nothing but writing, writing and more writing. This one was interesting to write. It is a bit shorter than I would like, so the next one may be longer than normal!
> 
> Also, full disclosure, [this is what I'm picturing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0d/19/3e/0d193ec2767a1dd3be54093f70ccecc7.jpg) [when I write about the boys](http://41.media.tumblr.com/41976aa182951c0f46b79f338e3a9883/tumblr_nktanjwAiH1tgnsoko1_1280.png) ...Minus the glasses
> 
> PS If anyone can identify the original artist for me, I would love you forever. I can't seem to find them, its been shared too many times unaccredited on tumblr. Boo :(
> 
> Because, I mean, come on. This fan-art is perfection.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

That night Eren made sure to set three alarms. He was going to be on time the next day if it killed him. 

He woke up before the first even had a chance to sound, rendering his extra preparation utterly useless. 

Eren zipped through his morning routine at a maddening pace: A quick run to wake himself up, followed by a hot shower, and a bowl of sugary cereal for breakfast. The brunette slicked his unruly hair back off his forehead in the mirror, ignoring the dark circles that were beginning to form under his eyes. He chuckled darkly to himself, thinking that he was starting to turn into Levi. He had barely gotten four hours of sleep three nights in a row now. For someone used to eight hours a night, at the least, this new routine was starting to wear him thin. Sighing heavily, Eren he retrieved his bag from the couch and prepared himself for a long walk to work. 

He spent the entire forty-five minute commute coming up with an attack strategy. He was determined to apologize to Levi, partly driven by guilt, party by the aggravating fact that someone, his boss no less, hated him. 

He decided his best course of action was to ambush Levi in his office first thing in the morning. It seemed like the route with the highest probability for success, given that Levi wasn’t likely to sit down and let Eren spill his guts to him for any length of time. 

A guerrilla tactic was the only method that Eren had come up with since last night that made sense and even then, Eren wasn't sure how likely it was that Levi would hear him out. 

Eren forced that thought out of his head, he was determined to make this work. Levi would be apologized to, whether he wanted it or not. 

He strolled through the front doors of the office at 7:55: Early. He had even had time to swing by the coffee shop and grab a latte. Feeling content with himself, Eren practically waltzed into the office. First he checked Levi’s office, sitting behind his own desk after finding it empty. The brunette then pulled the files Levi had given him yesterday from his desk. They were all of the new cases that had been assigned to Levi since Petra had left a week and a half ago. There were 10 and Eren was responsible for putting their information into the firm’s database. His boss had told him to ask Erwin’s assistant, Reiner, if he needed any help. The system was a bit confusing, but Eren had found he didn’t need much time getting used to it. Not to mention Reiner had been a huge help in getting him started the day before. By the time Levi had returned from the morning’s meeting in Erwin’s office Eren had already made it through three files. 

“Let’s go, Jaeger. We’ve got court today.” Dammit. It looked like Eren wasn’t going to get his chance to corner Levi anytime soon. 

The courthouse wasn’t far, just a short five block walk, which the two men made in silence. It was hot today, hotter than average for early July. Eren felt like he would drown in his own sweat before they had even walked three blocks, but Levi looked comfortable, like it wasn't pushing 100 degrees at 8:45 AM. 

Eren began to wonder if his boss was even human, and not some sort of demon sent from hell to make his life miserable. Or maybe it was just that Eren was carrying Levi’s bag, loaded with hefty case files. How could something as light as paper become so heavy once accumulated? But Eren decided his demon theory was more to his liking, Levi had that demonic aura about him, he concluded. 

He wasn't wholly making it up, what with Levi's black pinstriped power suit with its crisp scarlet silk tie and his black, undercut hair slicked back off his forehead, much like Eren's own that somehow looked totally different on the older man, much more dangerous. Or, rather, sinister. 

Levi had a meeting with a judge, and court immediately after that. Eren was expected to provide him with the information he needed upon request. At all other times he was to sit quietly and read the case files if he felt so inclined. Levi said he didn't particularly care what Eren did, as long as he was being productive and not embarrassing him in front of the judge. 

The day rolled on slowly, and by eleven Eren had finished reading the two files from the bag. The day was so far uneventful, and he still hadn’t found the time to corner Levi to surprise him with his decade overdue apology. 

At 11:30, Levi declared they would go back to the office for lunch and to reload on files, and Eren saw his chance. 

“Mr. Ackerman, sir. I just wanted to – “Before he could get any further he was cut off by Erwin entering the small room. 

“Levi, we’ll be late for lunch with Ms. Salling if you don’t get a move on.” Levi nodded, ignoring Eren’s attempt at conversation as he pushed past the taller man on his way out of the office. The brunette sighed heavily to himself, today just wasn’t his day. Dejected, he returned to his desk to finish inputting Levi’s new cases. 

At 12:30 Connie and Sasha invited him to lunch again, to which he gratefully agreed. Marco joined them today and the foursome made their way back to the same café. The talk was as good as it had been the day before. Eren revealed his suspicion that Levi was actually a demon from the underworld sent to make his life hell, provoking howling laughter from the group. 

"Oh, maybe he's actually a sadist, and just enjoys watching other people being miserable!" Sasha suggested as she munched on a fry that Eren swore must have been her hundredth. Marco scrunched up his nose at the suggestion, making his freckles blurry. 

"No way. He doesn't find pleasure in other's pain. He doesn't find pleasure in anything." He retorted. 

"You're right, it's more like he got the emotion sucked out of him by a vampire that feeds on feelings instead of blood." Sasha tried again, swiping a chip from Connie's plate as she giggled. The three men groaned. 

"That doesn't even make any sense, Sasha." 

"Yeah, Eren's is better. He's totally the spawn of Satan." Eren started to laugh as Sasha proceeded to pout by shoveling a large handful of chips into her mouth. 

"Mrumph" she tried, before clasping her hands over her mouth to keep the chips from flying out. It felt good to laugh, it seemed like it had been an eternity since Eren had sat back and joked around like that, though it couldn't have been any more than twenty-four hours. Lunch ended too soon, and Eren found himself dragging his feet on the way back to the office. He once again swung by the coffee shop on his way up, picking up Levi’s staple black tea before returning to the wolf’s den. He figured it couldn't hurt to make this a regular thing, anything to get him on his boss's good side. 

This time Levi had already returned from lunch when Eren entered his office to place the tea on his desk. Levi looked up at him and Eren was a bit surprised to find his usual scowl replaced with something more akin to shock. He said nothing, but accepted the hot cup from Eren’s outstretched hand with a click of his tongue. Eren smirked to himself as he watched his boss sip the tea slowly, his face relaxing as he swallowed. This man really loved his tea. Eren decided it was time for attempt number two while his boss was preoccupied with his hot beverage. 

“Mr. Ackerman, like I was trying to tell you earlier – “he was stopped as Levi held up his hand, signaling for Eren to shut up as he finished his tea. Eren waited patiently, standing awkwardly in front of Levi’s desk as he watched his boss polish of his drink. It was agonizing, watching Levi sip slowly on the cup in his hands. It made Eren want to scream just watching him. He was sure Levi was doing this on purpose to torture him. It took three minutes for Levi to finish the cup. Eren knew because his eyes were glued to his watch for the entire one hundred and eighty seconds. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Levi crushed the cup and tossed it into the bin. Eren sighed in relief, feeling like he would explode. 

“So, as I was trying to say, I’m – “ 

“Are you ready to head back to the courthouse?” Eren sighed again, heavier this time. Levi wouldn’t let him get two words in, this was starting to become unbearable. 

“Um, yes sir. I suppose so. But I was just trying to say that – “He tried to continue, but Levi was already up and out the door. 

“Let’s go then, Jaeger. I have to be in court in thirty minutes.” Eren reluctantly followed him out. This was going to be the longest day of his twenty-two years. 

###### 

###### 

The longest day of Eren’s life turned out to be the longest week. The only bright side was that by Friday, Eren had worked his way into a routine. He was getting to work earlier now, his average arrival time being 7:50. He would then attempt to corner Levi in his office to try to make his apology, but Levi always had something urgent for him to do. It was almost as if he knew that Eren was trying to make amends and was doing his best to avoid that awkward interaction. Eren had also kept up bringing Levi tea every afternoon following lunch. Levi never said anything, he merely accepted the steaming drink with a click of his tongue, and Eren always found the empty cup in the trash later in the day. Eren didn’t make another mistake all week, in fact he had been so on top of his work that he was nearly ahead. Honestly, he was a little proud of himself for that. Also, Levi no longer looked like he was in pain whenever Eren entered a room, which the younger man counted as a personal victory. It had been three days since his first attempt, but Eren still hadn’t been able to make his apology, and despite the meager progress he was starting to get anxious. Now, it was Friday, and Eren vowed he would get the words out before leaving the office that day, or he might just have a stress induced heart attack over the weekend. 

Eren sat at his desk, so immersed in one of the many files that were strewn across it that he almost didn’t notice Erwin’s approach. 

“How is everything, Eren?” he asked, “Levi hasn’t been giving you too much trouble recently, has he?” 

“No, he seems to have gotten used to me for the most part I guess.” It was true, Levi hadn’t yelled at him since his first day. He still ignored his assistant when possible, but he hadn’t even so much as glared at the younger man in over twenty-four hours. 

“That’s good to hear. I told you he’d come around. Nice touch with the tea, by the way. Who told you about Petra’s old routine?” 

“Marco and Connie suggested it. I completely owe them for helping me out.” Erwin chuckled. Why couldn’t Erwin have been his boss, Eren wondered. His life would be so much easier if that were the case. 

“Make sure you buy them a round tonight at Wall Maria then.” 

“Wall Maria?” Eren was confused by Erwin’s suggestion. What was Wall Maria? 

“Didn’t Levi tell you?” Erwin asked, a bit confused by Eren’s cluelessness. “No, of course he didn’t.” Erwin sighed in frustration and shook his head “The company throws an annual Fourth of July party. We like to think of it as a bonding experience for the employees. The whole staff is expected to be there. It’s tonight at seven at Wall Maria down on Third Street.” 

“Oh, yeah, no. Mr. Ackerman didn’t say anything about that.” Eren mused 

“He still has you calling him that?” 

“Um, yeah. I don’t mind, really.” Erwin shook his head and chuckled. 

“If you say so, kid.” He continued on his way out of the office “I expect to see you tonight. Seven O’Clock, Don’t forget.” He added with a wave as he disappeared from view. It looked like Eren now had plans for the night. 

Lunch practically snuck up on him and before he knew it he was back in the now familiar café with Marco, Connie, and Erwin’s assistant, Reiner. 

“You mean he didn’t mention the party?” Reiner inquired, taking a large bite out of his burger. Reiner was similar to his boss in a lot of ways: blonde, built like a tank, and incredibly kind-hearted. “Erwin will probably kick his ass for that. Levi knows everyone is supposed to be there, even someone who has only been here for a week.” 

“You’re going, right Eren?” Connie asked him “Everyone will be there; it should be a blast.” 

“You know I hear Levi usually gets plastered at these things. Should be entertaining at least.” Marco added, picking at his plate of fries. 

“Really? That doesn’t sound like him.” 

“Just ask Reiner. He was there for the Christmas party. Right Reiner?” 

“We’ll, I mean he did seem to let loose a bit more than usual. But I wouldn’t say he was plastered. If anyone was, it was Shadis.” Marco and Connie cracked up at the thought. Eren hadn’t met the senior managing partner yet. He’d met practically everyone else, though. When he asked Erwin about him, he just replied that Shadis was a busy man. He’d introduce himself when he had time. Apparently, he hadn’t had time in the week Eren had been working for him, so far. 

“Aw man, tonight is going to be so great!” Connie looked like a kid who had just been told he was going to Disneyland. Marco and Reiner agreed enthusiastically, launching into an argument over what constituted "plastered". 

Too soon Eren found himself balancing Levi's hot cup of tea and a large stack of papers in one hand as he reached to open the door to his boss's office. Their lunch had ended uneventfully, with Eren promising Connie for the fifth time that he would, in fact, be there that night. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Erwin had said it was mandatory for all staff. 

After nearly spilling Levi’s tea on himself, Eren managed to get the papers spread out in the way Eren had noticed he liked them. Neatly, and in a highly specific order. He sat the tea in the middle of the large desk and briefly thought about returning to his own. Levi needed meetings with his new clients set up for the rest of the month, and Eren had barely made a dent in the work. But this might be his last chance to corner his boss before the end of the work day, and he made a promise to himself he wouldn’t go home for the weekend without setting things straight with Levi. So Eren took a seat in one of the over-sized, leather chairs that faced Levi’s desk, and waited. 

He didn’t have to wait long before his boss was back from his lunch meeting. Levi had been curious as to why the boy wasn't at his desk when he walked past. Usually, by now the brunette would be back from lunch. Levi frowned, wondering if he would have to wait for his customary cup of afternoon tea today. He was surprised when he opened the door to his office to find Eren patiently waiting for him, cup of tea sitting, steaming on his desk. 

“Jaeger?” He asked, wondering what the hell the boy could want this time. Levi had been successful at avoiding unnecessary conversation so far this week, but something about the way they boy’s knee jumped, and the purposeful expression he wore told the attorney that wasn’t going to be a possibility today. “Don’t you have to work to do?” He asked, circling his desk, avoiding looking at the boy. 

“I know your gay.” Eren rushed, shouting maybe a little louder than he had intended, if his embarrassed expression was anything to go by. He had been trying to grab Levi’s attention for days, and he'd certainly succeeded now. 

Levi froze halfway into his chair, his gaze briefly flickering over to the boy, boring a hole into his forehead. What the fuck did the kid just say? One quick glance at Eren told him he wasn’t going to escape this conversation gracefully. The boy's face was set in determination. 

“No shit.” He rolled his eyes, was this supposed to be news to Levi? He supposed now that Eren was confronting him, the assistant would resign, unable to work for a “fucking queer”, as he had so eloquently once called Levi. 

“I uh, well I thought about it some, about when you lived next door when we were kids, I mean. And I wanted to, uh, apologize.” Levi cocked an eyebrow, well this was an interesting development. “I remembered how awful I was to you.” The boy was cringing at the memory “and um, well, I just. I haven’t thought that way in a really long time. You know, about people being gay. And I wanted to say I was sorry for how I treated you.” He looked a nervous wreck, wringing his hands in his lap, his lip practically bleeding from how hard he was biting at it. 

Levi wasn’t really sure why Eren was telling him all this, he appreciated the apology, but it wasn't like he cared if the people working for him were homophobic, so long as they did their jobs competently. And as much as he hated to admit it, Eren was actually pretty far from incompetent. Besides, that wasn’t why he hated the boy. A few hurtful words from a pre-pubescent little shit weren’t enough for him to hold a decade long grudge. No, if Eren thought this is what Levi hated him for he was sorely mistaken. 

The hopeful look on Eren’s face told Levi that had been exactly what the kid thought. Levi sighed in exasperation. That look said that he had expected his boss to be a little more pleased with this outburst. 

What? Did he expect Levi to be jumping up and down at the thought of Eren apologizing for some hurtful words said over a decade ago? Hell, Eren’s insults hadn’t even been all that creative. Levi had heard it all since he realized he was gay, and even before then, too. He never hated anyone for calling him a fag or anything like that. Sure, he had beaten the shit out a fair number of homophobes in his day. But he didn’t hate any of them. No, he felt nothing for those lowlifes. They weren’t worth the effort. But Eren hadn’t just been a homophobe, no. 

What Eren did to him was worse, and it seemed that the boy couldn’t recall what it was. The thought made Levi snort; it figured. The event had upended his entire life, and the man behind it couldn't even be bothered to remember the wrong he'd committed. Levi wasn’t about to tell him either, reliving that part of his life wasn’t something he liked to do. He had decided to move forward years ago, pushing that all behind him. And now here was this kid from his past threatening to stir it all up again. 

“Anything else revolutionary then, Jaeger?” His voice oozed sarcasm. The boy shook his head slowly, a dumb, confused expression woven across his face. 

“Then get the fuck out of here.” It took Eren a few moments to realize what Levi had said and gather his bearings enough to stand and leave. Levi sighed to himself. A part of him felt bad for that. The kid did look pretty messed up about how he had acted when they were younger. It even briefly crossed Levi's mind that Eren might not have any idea about what had happened to him. It was a thought that was quickly discarded, however. Levi couldn't believe that - or was it that he wouldn't believe that? The attorney decided that didn't really matter. The fact was that he had spent ten years hating the Neighbor Boy, and a quick apology for a few mean words said by a pre-teen wasn't going to change that. 

###### 

###### 

The rest of the day was a blur for Eren. He finished most of his work by the time five o'clock rolled around. Connie, Marco, and Sasha came by to ask if he was ready to leave yet. They were going to pre-game the party at Connie’s apartment. Eren smiled, but declined. He was sure Levi would let him leave early, the party was in two hours after all. But he had dedicated the whole week to keeping Levi’s ridiculous hours, he wasn’t about to relent now. They gave him a sympathetic wave, promised to meet up at Wall Maria, and left. 

Alone with his thoughts again Eren couldn’t help but return to his “conversation” with Levi earlier for what had to be the hundredth time that afternoon. Levi hadn’t said anything about what Eren had told him, hadn't even bothered to accept the apology. Once again, he just waved the brunette away. 

Maybe he didn’t believe Eren? Maybe he thought it was all a ploy to get him to let up on being such a miserable slave-driver? Well, that wasn’t exactly untrue. But it didn’t change the fact that Eren had been genuinely trying to apologize. If Eren was being truthful with himself, the idea of Levi hating him ate away at him. And Levi had just brushed his apology off like he had told him the sky was blue. 

Eren pondered his options. He could approach Levi again, asking him what exactly his problem was, but it had been three days since Levi had yelled at him and he wasn’t looking to start that up again. 

He could just continue doing what he had been, trying his damnedest to appease his boss by being the best assistant he could. But that hadn’t really improved anything. Sure, Levi didn’t yell or glare at him anymore, but he was still avoiding talking to Eren at every opportunity. If this was going to work, Eren needed Levi to, at the very least, tolerate him. Right now, it was more like Levi just ignored him until he couldn’t any longer. Their interactions were always terse and brief, and it was driving Eren insane. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could function with a boss as difficult as this. 

As he considered his options, Eren kept returning to one idea: Just tell Levi he was gay too. If Levi knew that, maybe then he would see that Eren really meant what he said after lunch. It seemed like the most logical step. Eren wasn’t sure what else he could do to make Levi understand just how remorseful he was. Maybe they wouldn’t have a heart to heart, but Eren would have to try and make his thick-skulled boss see. He was getting desperate here, this harebrained scheme proved it. The only people in his life that knew Eren batted for the other team were Mikasa, Armin, and Jean. It wasn’t exactly a secret, but Eren still wasn’t comfortable broadcasting his sexual orientation to the public at large. After all, he only felt comfortable admitting it to even himself just under two years ago. 

Eren inhaled deeply and held it. That was it. It was worth a shot - he was going to do it. 

At 6:30 Levi emerged from his office. By now he was used to the sight of Eren sitting at his desk as he left to lock up, typing away at whatever project Levi had assigned him last. Eren looked up from his work and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. 

Here went nothing. 

“I’m gay too.” Eren blurted out - way louder than necessary - gripping the desk for support. He glanced up at Levi, trying to gauge his reaction. Levi’s face was its usual blank stare, but Eren could have sworn he saw actual, genuine shock play across it even if for a second. 

Levi was, in fact, incredibly shocked – though he thought he had hidden it well. He almost didn’t believe it. Why was Jaeger telling him this? What was with the kid and confessions today? Levi said nothing, he just stared down at the boy trying to keep his face straight. This certainly was an odd development. Though, Levi vaguely recalled reading somewhere that the most vocal and volatile homophobes tended to be burying a big, gay secret deep down. But he never in a thousand lifetimes would have guessed that this kid, the Neighbor Boy whom he blamed all his life's misery, had been batting for the same team the whole time. 

Eren began to panic a bit when Levi didn’t respond to his second outburst of the day, that was obvious enough from his expression even without his ramblings. 

“I just thought if I told you, maybe you’d understand why I um, changed the way I thought. About being gay and everything. It’s because I’m gay too.” He was biting his lip again, knee taping so fast Levi thought his lower leg might detach itself from his body and fly away. “I don’t know why you hate me so much, but I’m trying to fix it I swear. If it was because of all the horrible things I said you back then, I’m so, so sorry about it, Mr. Ackerman. I was just a dumb fucking kid, I didn’t know what I was saying.” Eren paused for a moment and took a deep breath, “I just don’t want you to hate me.” Levi stood in a stunned silence. It took every ounce of strength to keep from gaping at the kid, but Eren wasn’t done yet. “I remember how nice you were to me too, when I was little. And I can't believe how much of a massive knob I was to you even after that. I don’t know how I forgot how much of an asshole I was back then, but I feel so horrible about it. I think I may have blocked it out, honestly. Especially once I started questioning if I was, you know, gay too.” He had averted his eyes by now, as if he was too ashamed to look at Levi. 

Levi almost felt like the biggest asshole on Earth. Almost. It was hard to imagine this bumbling mess that sat before him was the same kid that ruined his life and destroyed any semblance of happiness Levi ever had. It was giving Levi a headache trying to reconcile the two Jaegers’s. He hardly even recognized that the kid was still rambling on. 

“Jaeger. Stop talking.” He cut in, trying to maintain a level voice. “I don’t hate you because you called me a couple mean names ten years ago.” The look on Eren’s face was somewhere between relief and confusion. 

“You don’t?” 

“No, of course not. I’m not that petty”. Levi started for the elevators, Erwin would kill him if was late for this damn party. 

“I hate you because you ruined my life.” he spat. 

Levi didn’t look back; he didn’t want to look at that fucking kid anymore. He didn’t want to think about these things Eren was dragging back up, things he had successfully pushed down and avoided for nearly eight years. “Turn off the lights and lock the door behind you, would you. And don’t be late for this fucking party or Erwin will kill me.” Damn, Levi had never needed a drink this badly in his life. 

It was Eren’s turn to sit in a stunned silence. He wasn’t sure what to do, he hadn’t been expecting this. Ruined Levi’s life? Levi’s life didn’t look ruined. How could Eren have ruined it? Eren sat in silence for twenty minutes. He was going to be late, now. But he couldn’t find it in him to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooooooOOO developments are afoot. What exactly did Eren do to Levi??? Tune in next time on RG's Shameless Obsession With Asshole-Levi (not to be confused with Levi's Asshole.)
> 
> God cabin fever is a bitch, I'm going a bit loony! Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bonus fan-art I use for reference (Of Levi's hair, to be specific) ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e6/ea/4e/e6ea4e71f9ad634678f25309dc7c1ea1.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> PS - Seriously, guys. Asshole Levi is incredibly fun to write. Even more fun than bumbling Eren.


	4. Apexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties, and eyebrows, and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozie to write, lemme tell you h'what. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Because damn, did I enjoy writing this one
> 
> Gotta love Blizzards ;) But after the next chapter my pace may start to slow a bit. Apologies ahead of time!
> 
> And thanks for all the support, everyone. It is much appreciated! Glad you guys like it!

Levi walked through the doors of Wall Maria promptly at 7 only to be greeted by an already tipsy Erwin. The blonde forced him to make a round around the room, greeting the employees, before he was quickly ushered over to the bar where Hanji and Moblit were waiting for him. 

Part of Levi regretted introducing her to the blonde attorney, it meant the Hanji had an excuse to force her way into his professional life as well as his personal one. It wasn’t that he couldn’t stand her presence, it was more that there was such a thing as too much of Hanji Zoë. They had met in college: she had lived in the room above him in the dorms. After too many sleepless nights caused by her insufferable banging around Levi had stormed upstairs to give her a piece of his mind. She hadn’t let him alone since. 

Levi couldn’t say he minded her being around, though she certainly had her moments. He did feel like he owed her sometimes. She had been the one to introduce him to Erwin, who had mentored him through applying to law school. In turn, he introduced her to Moblit. Hanji liked to say that was more than enough repayment, but it didn’t really seem like she meant it to Levi sometimes. 

“Levi!” she squealed, launching herself from the barstool to wrap him up in a hug “My tiny lawyer.” She was ruffling his hair now. 

“Hello Four Eyes.” He replied plainly, attempting to peel her arms off of him. If Levi hadn’t needed a drink before, he certainly need one now. Hanji had that effect on people. He nodded a greeting at her husband, who watched them carefully from his place at the bar. 

Levi ordered himself a gin and tonic, heavy on the gin, before turning back to his friends. They were an interesting group, the five of them: Hanji and Moblit, Erwin, Mike, and himself. But after so many years, it had become his normal. It had been just him and Hanji in college, until Erwin came along. Moblit and Mike were added to the group while Erwin and Levi were in law school. He wasn’t sure what drew them together, they were all so different. Crazed Hanji and worrywart Moblit, manipulative yet smooth Erwin, stoic Mike, and then there was Levi. Emotionless husk, asshole Levi. Hanji said they were drawn together by brainwaves, or something. Levi didn’t really pay attention to her when she would start rambling on about her science shit. Either way, Levi guessed he should count himself lucky he was able to work so closely with so many of his friends, but somedays it felt more like a curse than a blessing. 

Especially on days like today when he was in a foul mood and just wanted to be left alone. 

“Everything alright with you?” Erwin asked as Levi took a long swig of his drink. 

“Just peachy.” Levi deadpanned. 

“Where is Eren?” 

“How the hell should I know? I’m not his keeper.” Another long swig from the glass. 

“No, but you are his boss. Was he still at the office when you left?” Levi shrugged a response as he downed the rest of his drink as Hanji enthusiastically suggested a round of shots. He heard Moblit trying to talk her out of it, something about remaining professional with so many employees present. 

“Do it.” He interrupted Moblit’s begging, causing Hanji to squeal with delight before hopping up and flagging down the bartender. Levi wasn’t sure what she ordered, and he didn’t really care. The four of them tipped back one round, and then another. Levi felt the burn of the alcohol in his throat as he swallowed. He was done with feelings for the night, and it would still be a few more rounds before they numbed completely. He sighed, sipping from his drink again. Erwin and Mike were deep in conversation behind him while Moblit was desperately trying to get Hanji to sit back down and let go of the bottle of Tequila she had grabbed from the other side of the bar so she could pour more shots. Levi downed his drink and ordered another. This night couldn’t be over soon enough. 

###### 

###### 

It was nearly 8 PM by the time Eren walked through the doors of Wall Maria. The firm had rented out the entire small, intimate second-floor for the gathering, and everyone else had already arrived. Eren entered the dim room, scanning the floor wearily. He had been preparing to be chewed out after he arrived, Levi had told him not to be late after all. 

It never came. 

Eren peered across the small crowd for the faces of his new friends, finding them in a booth on the far side of the room. He moved quickly, hoping to avoid coming across his superiors. 

“Eren!” Connie called, his voice a little slurred “You’re finally here! What took you so long?” 

“I got caught up finishing up some work for Monday. I lost track of time, sorry guys.” Eren apologized, sliding into the booth next to Marco. “What’ve I missed?” 

“Well you need to catch up, for one.” Marco commented, raising his hand to call over one of the waitresses that was maneuvering around the room. Eren reluctantly ordered himself a beer, he didn’t feel much like drinking tonight. Not after his puzzling conversation with Levi at least. Eren glanced casually around the space. The staff was split up into cliques around the small room. A handful of the other paralegal’s sat in a booth a few feet away. Reiner sat with another assistant Eren recognized to be Mike Zacharius’, Bertolt he remembered, and one of the blonde paralegals whose name he was pretty sure was Annie. He spotted Levi at the bar, surrounded by a handful of the attorneys. 

“So it looks like Levi has friends after all.” Connie mused, noticing Eren’s gaze had landed on his boss. 

“It’s weird.” Sasha added. 

“Yeah, he barely interacts with any of them at work. You would never have guessed.” Marco chimed in before taking a long sip of his beer. Eren watched as a woman with long brown hair and glasses threw her arm around Levi’s shoulder. He didn’t recognize her from the office, but the man sitting on her other side had introduced himself to Eren on Wednesday as Moblit Berner. 

“Who’s that?” Eren asked, nodding to the woman who was now shaking Levi’s shoulders. 

“Oh, that’s Hanji, she’s married to Moblit. She’s always at these things, I hear. Comes into the office to take him to lunch sometimes, too. She’s a doctor or something.” Marco answered. 

“It looks like she and Levi are pretty close.” Marco shrugged and took another sip of his beer. Erwin and Mike stood behind them, they were laughing at something the woman – Hanji – had said. Eren watched as the group took a round of shots, followed by Levi taking a second of his own. He saw Erwin’s eyes flicker over to him and Eren quickly returned his attention to his companions. He wasn’t looking to get scolded for showing up so late. 

###### 

###### 

Levi was utterly trashed - he couldn’t remember the last time he had drunk this much. By his count, that was four shots and one gin-and tonic in under an hour. More than enough to make the emotions that Jaeger has drug up earlier settle into easily ignorable background noise. 

Erwin took a seat next to Levi, ordering himself another drink. 

“So I see Eren has finally arrived.” 

“Hm?” 

“What did you do? The boy looked terrified, like he was afraid his head was going to be bitten off as soon as he walked in.” 

“Why do you assume I did something?” Erwin gave him a knowing glance. “I didn't do anything to him. He brought it on himself.” Levi swirled his drink and Erwin heaved a sigh. 

“Levi.” The blonde warned. 

“I know. You’ve been clear, I need to be nicer to the kid.” 

“I don’t know what your personal problems with that boy are, but Eren is a good assistant. Better than Petra, maybe.” Levi sneered, but didn’t deny it. As much as he hated the kid, he had to admit that Eren was a hard worker, and minus the tea related blunder on his first day, Levi had no complaints about the work he did. Those recommendation letters hadn’t been exaggerating. “Don’t do anything to scare him off.” Levi scowled at the gorilla-like man before clicking his tongue, making his signature “tch” sound, and taking a large gulp of his drink. 

“Whatever you say, boss-man” Erwin rolled his eyes. Levi was being especially irritable this evening, but Erwin wasn’t about to spend too much time dwelling on it. Whatever was bothering him wasn’t Erwin’s problem. If Levi wanted to talk about it the blonde knew he would bring it up himself. 

“Did I ever tell you boys about my new project at the lab? Oh it’s just so fascinating.” Hanji interjected herself into their dying conversation. Neither of them were paying her much mind, though, as she prattled on about the ever so intriguing discoveries she was making with her foray into the brains of three-toed sloths. 

“Hanji, no one cares about your damn sloths.” Levi cut her off as she started describing, in vivid detail, the intricacies of the effects of sloth sex on sloth brains. Hanji stuck her tongue out at the smaller man. 

“No need to be so rude, Tiny Lawyer. You care, don’t you my Moblit?” She cooed, he responded with a small peck on her forehead. Levi felt like he was going to be sick. 

“We’re in public. That’s disgusting.” Levi could hear the slur in his words, but he didn’t care. He needed another drink. 

###### 

###### 

Standing at the bar, Eren was currently trying to avoid eye contact with his boss and Erwin who were seated a few stools over. He could feel Erwin’s eyes digging into his back. What was taking the bartender so long? All he had asked for was a refill on his beer? It wasn’t even like they were terribly busy. He had been successfully avoiding his superiors all night, afraid Erwin was going to say something about his late arrival, and not really wanting to face Levi after their talk earlier – if it could be called that. It really was more like Eren talked and Levi ignored him. But that was typical, Eren knew that. He wasn’t surprised at the way Levi treated him, he was surprised by what he said. 

For the life of him Eren couldn’t figure out how he could have ruined Levi’s life. If it wasn’t the bombardment of slurs Eren had called him at every opportunity, what could it have been? Eren was drawing a blank. He had few memories of Levi outside of those encounters. 

Eren had decided not to stress over it for the time being. It was Friday, there was little he could do about it until Monday. He just wanted to try to enjoy the time he had with his new friends, maybe have a drink or two, and go home. He didn’t want any further confrontations, but perhaps that was too much to ask. 

“Eren.” Erwin called out to the brunette, trying to get his attention. “Eren come over here, would you?” His words sounded a bit slurrier than they should have, given Erwin’s usual dedication to professionalism. Eren sighed and turned to face the pair. Levi was slouched over, head propped on his knuckles where his hand rested on the bar, looking as disinterested as ever. Erwin motioned for Eren to come closer. 

“Hello, Erwin. Sorry I haven’t been over yet to say hi.” 

“Nonsense, Eren!” He proclaimed “You’re young. You must have better things to do than swap greetings with us old men.” He gave Eren a wide smile. 

“You shouldn’t talk like that, Erwin. You couldn’t be more than five years older than me.” Eren noted, finally receiving his beer. Erwin barked out a laugh. 

“Have I ever told you I like you, Eren?” 

“I believe you have, sir.” Another bark of laughter and Eren couldn’t help but smile. Erwin was even friendlier when he was drunk. 

“Look, Eren. I hate to do this. But as you can see I am in no condition to drive and this little guy here needs to be taken home, I’m afraid. Shrimp can’t hold his liquor.” Eren looked closer at Levi now, and he did appear to be having a hard time keeping his head upright. “I noticed you haven’t been drinking tonight.” Eren held up his brand new beer as proof of the opposite. 

“Your second in three hours, if I’m not mistaken?” Eren sighed. It was. “Would you mind terribly driving him back? For me?” Right now Eren hated being in Erwin’s debt more than he could put into words. If Eren had known what he was getting into he would have never told Erwin that he would watch out for Levi. 

“Can’t we just call him a cab?” 

“Levi would kill me if we threw him in a cab, he has a thing with dirt and germs. I’m sure you’ve noticed it by now. Besides, I’m not sure the little guy can really walk on his own right now.” Eren sighed so heavily it could have been mistaken for a groan. 

“If you’re sure no one else can do it.” Eren could hardly believe he was going to agree to this. 

“If I had anyone else I could ask, I would. But it would appear that all of our friends were just as keen on letting loose as Levi and I.” Erwin slapped Levi’s back and the shorter man swung a little on the stool. “His place isn’t far, should take you no more than five minutes to load Levi into his car and drive him over there. Here, I’ll even have the bartender keep your beer cold for you while you’re gone.” He slid the glass from Eren’s hand smoothly, before the man had time to react. Eren watched as Erwin explained the situation to the man behind the bar, who smiled in understanding and took the beer from Erwin’s grasp. “And we can even ignore the fact that you showed up nearly an hour late while we’re at it.” Eren cringed, he knew there was no chance his late entrance hadn’t escaped Erwin’s attention. 

“Let’s get a move on, then. I’ll help you load him up.” Erwin stood with a start, pulling his smaller friend up with him. Levi swung on his feet, looking like he might puke. Before he could think twice about what he was doing Eren was stepping in under Levi’s free arm to help Erwin walk him down the stairs and out of the bar. 

The small lawyer put up a bit of a fight at having Eren help carry him out, but one threatening growl of his name from Erwin made him stop thrashing. Eren cursed himself for not getting drunk like a respectable young twenty-something year old, and damned Erwin for taking advantage of the debt Eren owed him. Assistant or not, this wasn’t in his job description. 

Between the two of them it took five minutes to get Levi outside. It took another five minutes for Erwin to pry the keys from Levi’s hands. Eren was mildly impressed with the fight Levi was putting up in his drunken state, all the while protesting about asshole kids driving his precious car. Eren accepted the keyring from Erwin who he then helped shove a belligerent Levi into the passenger seat. After another round of “thank yous” and insistences that he accept cab fare for the ride back, Eren put the car in gear. 

The address wasn’t far from the bar, that part Erwin hadn’t lied about. What he had lied about was how long it would take Eren to get Levi home. It was already taking significantly longer than the blonde man had indicated, and he hadn’t even started driving. Eren glanced over at Levi who sat staring straight ahead, glowering. Eren shook his head and returned his attention to the road. How did he get himself into these situations? 

As expected, the short ride was made in complete silence. 

###### 

###### 

Eren pulled up in front of the address Erwin had given him and looked up Levi’s brick, two-story row-house. He glanced over to the passenger seat, his boss was staring out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. Sighing heavily, Eren put the car in park and clambered out of the driver’s seat, having the frame of mind to push the button that would return it to Levi’s specifications. He ran his hand roughly through his hair, still unable to believe he actually agreed to this. He wished he didn’t owe Erwin as much as he did, the damned manipulative bastard. 

He made his way to the passenger side and thrust the door open, staring down at his inebriated boss. 

“Let’s go, Mr. Ackerman.” He reached down to un-buckle Levi and help him out of his seat, but the shorter man clumsily swatted his hand away. Eren watched as Levi fumbled with the latch, growing more aggravated at every failed attempt to free himself. 

Eren huffed, growing increasingly irritable that he was even here in the first place, and grabbed Levi’s arm roughly before reaching over and freeing the man from the clutches of his seat. Levi snatched his arm away from his assistant roughly and pushed himself up out of the car. He stumbled a bit, and Eren moved to steady him. Levi cursed under his breath and jerked away from the brunette’s touch as if he was on fire. Eren took a step back, watching as Levi struggled to regain his balance, his face twisted into a familiar scowl. This was impossible. Why had Eren agreed to do this? It wasn’t like Levi wanted his help. 

Eren handed Levi his keys, which Levi promptly dropped as he attempted to find the one that opened his front door. Eren sighed and bent to pick them up, this was way beyond his pay grade. Yet here he was, dealing with the boss that hated him for reasons he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, reveal to Eren. Stupid Erwin and his stupid, manipulative smooth-talk. 

Eren moved to help Levi up the driveway to the front door, but Levi pushed him away with a sneer. Eren stumbled back, surprised at the force Levi could muster in his state and incredibly angry the smaller man had actually pushed him. Here he was, at eleven at night, standing in front of his boss’s house - trying to help the intoxicated man get safely home - and all he got in return was a handful of angry looks and some pocket change for a cab home. 

He had gone out of his way to do everything the older man said, down to the letter. He had tried to make amends, even going so far as telling his boss he was gay – information that precious few individuals were privy to. All Eren had ever done was try to be the best assistant he could possibly be, to help Levi in whatever way he could. And all Levi had done was throw it back in his face. Eren wasn’t sure the last time he had felt rage like this bubble up inside him, the feeling made his head ache with its familiarity. The brunette clenched his fists as he watched the drunken Levi reach the front door and attempt a less-than-graceful pivot to face him – Eren still had his keys. Levi was glaring at him now, hand outstretched expectantly. 

Eren felt his face growing hot with fury as he ground his teeth. He couldn’t take it. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Eren screamed at his boss, unable to hold it in any longer. “You say I ruined your fucking life, but don’t tell me how. Am I supposed to read your mind now too? I mean, I know I’m a pretty damn good assistant but Jesus Fucking Christ, Levi.” Eren was pissed. So incredibly pissed he’d dropped all attempts at formality. This wasn’t an assistant yelling at his boss. This was a man yelling at the man who hated him. “Your life doesn’t look fucking ruined to me, anyways.” He tacked on as an afterthought, his voice maintaining both volume and intensity. 

Levi was a bit shocked, Eren had taken his abuse for nearly a week now without incident. He wasn’t expecting Eren to lose his cool like this. He stared at the younger man as Eren yelled, appearing to get angrier with every word. Once again, Levi found it difficult to reconcile the different Jaeger’s in his head: twelve-year-old twat Jaeger, bumbling and apologetic Jaeger, and now rage-filled, screaming Jaeger. It was a tad disorienting and in his intoxicated state Levi wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with the man in front of him. He could feel the emotions building up underneath the numbing layer of alcohol. Anger, and fear: overwhelming anguish, and uncontrollable rage. The words came before he knew what was happening. 

“Fuck you, Jaeger. You want me to clue you in? Do you? You mean you really don’t remember what you did?” Levi could hear his voice screaming the words as they came, but he couldn’t remember saying them. 

“No. I don’t have any fucking idea what I did, Levi. How much clearer do I need to be? Tell me, what the fuck did I do that was so god-awful?” Eren shouted back, exasperated. Levi couldn’t stop the words. He knew they were coming, he felt them forming on his tongue, he tried so hard to stop them. But the alcohol in his system had different plans. 

“You outed me to my parents, you fucker!” Levi's voice was no longer under his control as he stood, screaming at the younger man on his walk-way. “You told that fucking asshole I was a filthy fucking fag and that I was kissing boys in my spare time; and when I got home that night he beat me fucking bloody for it. Broke my god-damned arm while he was at it.” Levi's hands clenched tightly, leaving crescent shaped marks across his palms. "He just kept - kept beating me until I was practically unconscious" Eren didn’t have a response. Levi noticed he had stopped screaming now, his voice shaking. 

“He told me he wasn’t going to raise the homo-spawn of another man, and kicked me to the fucking curb. My mom didn’t even try to stop him, or he would’ve beat her too.” Levi’s voice was going hoarse; he could hear it but he couldn’t stop the flood of emotions that drowned him. Eren had opened the floodgates and now all Levi’s worst memories were surfacing from the depths where he had left them years ago. “I never even got to see her again.” He felt like he was breaking. Levi dropped down to sit on his steps with a grunt. “She’s dead, I never even got to say goodbye.” 

Levi Ackerman didn’t cry. Crying was so patently un-Levi. But here he sat, tears staining his face, silently sobbing on his front step. 

“It was all you fucking fault.” Levi heard himself screaming at the boy again. “I never got to tell her goodbye, and it was all your fucking fault, you fucking prick.” Ten years of pent up rage and anguish were rolling out of Levi like a bullet train, his vision was going blurry and it wasn’t from the alcohol. He felt a light touch to his shoulder and he hissed through the sobs, jerking away from Jaeger’s hand. 

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Levi tried his damnedest to click his tongue in response, but all that came out was a huff of air. “If I had known, do you really think I would have said anything? Do you think I'm that much of a complete dick? Do you think I wanted that, that I expected it to happen? I mean, I know I was pretty horrible to you. But do you really think if I knew what he was going to do to you I would have said anything?” Levi didn’t respond, he just turned his head as the tears stung his eyes. He heard Eren take a seat next to him, felt the hand return to rest on his shoulder again. This time Levi couldn’t find the energy to pull away; emotions were exhausting. 

They sat next to each other on Levi's step in silence for a few moments. 

"I'm sorry Levi." 

"I don't need your damn sympathy, Jaeger." Suddenly Levi felt very sober. He wiped the dried tears from his cheeks and shrugged Eren's hand from his shoulder. 

"I wish you would have told me sooner. If I had known that this was why you hated me..." Eren drifted off. He wasn't sure how to finish his sentence. He wasn't sure what would have changed if he had known this was the reason his boss hated him. There was nothing Eren could do to fix this. The scars were ten years old by this point, and this was way worse than him calling Levi mean names when they were kids. Levi blamed Eren for everything wrong that had happened to him in the past ten years, it seemed. And he had a pretty legitimate reason for doing so. 

Eren remembered the incident Levi had been referring to, however vaguely. It had happened at a communal neighborhood graduation party; Levi had been one of the graduates being celebrated. Eren had been there with Thomas. Thomas had been angry again, Eren could't remember at who; They were playing a dumb game, Eren couldn't remember which one. Thomas had dared Eren to go up and shout something horrible at Levi's step-dad. Thomas had said it would be a funny "prank", and Eren hadn't wanted Thomas to think he was a chicken. So he had done it. He didn't remember the words; he didn't remember the man's reaction. All he remembered was giggling as he ran back to Thomas and Levi's face full of pain. 

Eren looked over at his boss and for the first time since Eren had met him, Levi actually looked small. Eren felt like absolute shit. This was his fault. It had been him that reduced Levi, veritable spawn of Satan, to a teary eyed mess of emotional turmoil. There was nothing that was more important to Eren in this moment than fixing this. The brunette's face set in determination, he decided he was going to find a way to fix this if it killed him. 

"I'm going to find a way to make this up to you." Eren swore. Levi clicked his tongue. "I will. I swear." Eren stood now, looming over his boss. "I'll make it up to you and I'll fix this." Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm serious, Levi. I'll un-ruin your life somehow, I'll make it so you won't hate me." 

"I don't see that happening, Jaeger." 

"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Ackerman." Eren tossed Levi his keys and started back for the road. "Have a good weekend, sir. I'll see you bright and early on Monday morning." he smiled and gave a small wave. Levi watched him until he disappeared into the darkness of his street. 

"Tch." he clicked his tongue. "Damn brat." He muttered to himself before standing and walking inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crying Levi is an angry Levi.
> 
> Oh, and Levi finally called Eren "brat", if anyone cares......
> 
> .......Ok...... I care. :D


	5. Reformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence, and meetings, and rags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was harder to write than the previous ones, and it took a bit longer to finish. I'm sorry if there is a noticeable slip in quality. I thought by the time I actually got here I would have actually figured out what I wanted to do, but no such luck. 
> 
> So I'm winging it. Hope it works out and you guys like it :)
> 
> This is a baby chapter. I'm sorry. I decided a baby chapter and a normal chapter were better than one monster.

Monday was awkward. As were Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Levi barely looked at his assistant the entire week. Communications were made primarily through email or text; he hardly said a dozen words to the brunette since that Friday night. All week Eren had sought ways to fix things between him and Levi, to find some way to make it up to the man. So far he hadn’t come up with anything aside from being the best assistant possible, to make Levi's life at work a bit easier, which was what he was doing anyways. 

The next week was more of the same, followed by another week that was somehow even worse. 

It was aggravating. Eren couldn't work like this, it was impossible. What's worse was that he was at a complete loss for how to make it any better, it seemed so far from the realm of possibility at this point. Maybe he should just quit his job and let Levi find a new assistant? That way he could forget all about Eren and the pain he had caused.  


That thought was always quickly discarded. Eren knew he wouldn’t ever quit his job; he had worked too hard to get there. There was no way he was going to give it up just like that over something that had happened so long ago. He would just have to find another way.  


On Friday, three weeks after Levi had let the bomb drop, Eren arrived earlier than usual and found the door to the office locked. Taking a seat on the floor outside the doors, Eren returned to brainstorming. He was getting desperate for anything he could do to make Levi even so much as tolerate him.  


The elevator dinged, catching Eren's attention. Erwin stepped out, obviously shocked to see Eren on the floor outside the office’s doors and inspiration struck. He hadn't tried totalk to Erwin yet. He and Levi seemed to be friends, at least that was what Erwin had claimed. Maybe he'd have an idea of what Eren could possibly do to make this better.  


“Eren? What are you doing here? It’s barely 7:45?”  


“I made good time this morning.” Eren had been getting up earlier and earlier with the intention of being at the office before Levi arrived. Today was the first day he had actually succeeded.  


“Where is Levi? Why are the doors locked?” Eren shrugged, it seemed he had beaten his boss because the man was running late, not because of anything he had done himself. Eren felt more disappointed than he probably should have.  


“That’s strange” Erwin mused as he unlocked the door to the office. Eren got to his feet and followed the blonde man in. “I can’t remember the last time I arrived before Levi.”  


“You think he’s okay?”  


“I’m sure he’s fine, Eren. Probably just got caught in traffic or something.”  


After a few beats of silence, Eren worked up the nerve to ask for the advice he needed.  


“So, Erwin. Can I ask you something?”  


“Of course, Eren. How can I help?” Eren hesitated, how should he phrase this?  


“Well, you see, it’s Mr. Ackerman. I um, well he told me what his problem with me was. And I’m not sure I can fix it.” He saw Erwin’s eyebrow raise in curiosity.  


“Is that so?”  


“Yeah. And I was just wondering if there was anything you could think of, you know, for me to do to try to make it up to him.” Erwin paused, they had reached Eren’s desk. The giant seemed to mull over Eren’s query. It seemed like hours before he finally replied.  


“Well, maybe. I’m not sure how much it would help.”  


“I’ll take anything, anything at all.”  


“Tomorrow is Levi’s monthly deep-clean day. Hanji and I usually alternate helping him, it’s quite the undertaking. It's my turn to go this week, but something came up. I was going to call Hanji today and see if we could work something out. But if you wanted to go in my stead?” Helping Levi clean his house? It wasn’t perfect, it wouldn’t make up for everything. But it was a start.  


“That’s great! Thanks Erwin.” Eren hoped this was worth being in the blonde’s debt again. If this backfired on him, then Eren was back to square one.  


“Good. You should be there at 8 am, he likes to get started early. Make sure to wear clothes that you don’t mind ruining.”  


“I’ll be there.”  


Erwin left him standing at his desk. A wave of excitement passed through Eren. He knew this wouldn’t fix everything, he couldn’t take back what he had said or what Levi’s step-father had done. But he could at least try to repay Levi for everything.  


Levi never came in. When Eren asked Erwin about it later his only answer was that Levi had called and had family business to take care of. Eren wondered what kind of family business could pull such a workaholic away from the office, but said nothing else about the matter. 

He spent the day getting ahead for the following week, if he got enough done he could leave with Connie, Sasha, and Marco at five. He had been staying later this week, even later than Levi on some nights. It was all part of his plan to be the best possible assistant for Levi. He wasn’t sure if it was working, but he wasn’t going to give up. But without Levi around,  


By five Eren was more than far enough ahead for Monday. Not having Levi there to give him new assignments did wonders for his pace. He waited, watching for his new friends to leave their desks so he could catch them on their way out.  


“Guys! Hey! I’m done early today. Want to grab dinner or somethng?”  


“You? Done early? Is the world ending?” Connie joked.  


“Come on, this is the first time I’ve been done by five since I got here. Let me enjoy this.”  


“You have any ideas?” Eren did not, luckily his phone vibrated in his pocket before he had to admit that.  


“One sec guys.” It was Mikasa.  


“"Eren?"  


"Yeah?”  


“Are you going to be done by dinner tonight?”  


“I’m actually done now; I was going to go out with some friends from work.”  


“Oh.”  


“Hey, who’s that?” Marco asked quietly.  


“Sister.” He mouthed in reply.  


“Why don’t you just invite her along too?” Sasha offered “we’d love to meet your sister.” Connie and Marco agreed.  


“Would you want to come with us?” He asked.  


“Well, I was going to go out with Armin and Jean. We were just checking to see if you could go for once.”  


“Bring them!” Then quickly to the group “It’s okay if she brings two more, right?” they nodded their assent. “Yeah, bring them too!”  


“Well, okay. I guess I’d like to meet your friends from work.”  


“Great! It’s a date!  


“Meet at that pizzeria we liked downtown?”  


“The one at 5th and Rose?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Perfect! See you in twenty!” He tapped the end call button and shoved it back in his jacket pocket.  


“Pizza is okay, right?”  


“Oooh I could really go for some pizza.” Sasha was practically moaning at the thought.  


“Good.” Eren couldn’t help but laugh. He pulled his tie off, wrapping it up and shoving it into his bag. “Let’s go, it’s a few minutes’ walk.”

###### 

###### 

The pizzeria had been the first place the trio had tried out after moving to Trost. They had heard good things, but nothing had prepared them for the deliciousness that awaited them. It was owned by a grouchy old New York transplant who prided himself on the quality of his pies, and it showed. It was a hole in the wall, really. Enough seating for no more than 30 and even that was a tight squeeze. 

They arrived ahead of Mikasa and the others so they began pulling tables together to fit the seven of them. Once everything was situated, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean finally made their appearance. Introductions were made and at first Eren was worried his friends wouldn’t get along. That fear was quickly dealt away with, though. 

“What do you mean you don’t like Hawaiian Pizza?” Sasha’s jaw was practically on the table with shock. 

“It’s pineapple. On a pizza. That doesn’t even make any sense.” Jean retorted, taking a huge bite of his plain cheese slice. 

“Have you even tried it?” She asked, taking a bite into her second slice of pineapple and ham. 

“Ew, no.” Jean’s face twisted up in disgust. 

“You have to try it. You can’t know until you just try it!” She was waving her slice in his face now. 

“Get that thing out of here!” he swatted at it, missing completely. 

“Come on Sasha, he doesn’t have to try. More for you, right?” Connie intervened. 

“But!...” Sasha started before Connie shoved a garlic knot into her open mouth. Everyone laughed. 

“I like Hawaiian Pizza.” Mikasa piped up and Jean stared at her like she had just told him she killed puppies for fun. Sasha swallowed the garlicy dough quickly. 

“See! I’m not alone!” 

“I just lost a whole lot of respect for you, Ackerman.” Jean took another large bite of his cheese slice. 

“At least she doesn’t look like a horse.” Eren smirked as his friend glared back at him. 

“What does that even have to do with anything, Jaeger?” He asked, throwing a piece of leftover crust at Eren’s head. Eren ducked, but the crust still hit his forehead. 

“Just an observation.” Eren laughed, throwing the crust back at Jean’s head. It went wide left, hitting Marco instead. 

“Whoops. Sorry Marco.” He apologized “That was intended for Seabiscuit over there.” Jean glared, everyone else laughed. 

Eren wasn’t sure why he had ever feared his friends wouldn’t get along, after about an hour of hanging out and talking it seemed like they had all been friends for years. 

After dinner the group split up and Eren found himself walking home alone. He had lived with Armin and Mikasa throughout college, but after graduating he had chosen to move out on his own. Armin still lived close to the university, he was a graduate student there after all, and Mikasa wanted to live closer to her job on the opposite side of town. It made things difficult, sure, but they still made time for each other. They were family, and family wasn’t easily divided. 

As he began his long walk home Eren began wondering about tomorrow. How would it go? Would Levi slam the door in his face? Would Levi work him to death? How much cleaning could a man who lived alone need to do every month? 

It was all a mystery to Eren. Luckily he only had a few hours to wait for answers. 

###### 

###### 

It was 7:45. Eren stood outside Levi's small, brick rowhouse. He had been standing there, staring, for almost ten minutes now. Erwin had told him to be there at 8, but Eren knew that Levi liked it when he was early. It was something about the look Eren had barely caught in Levi's eyes the first morning he had walked through the door at 7:50. Surprise, with a hint of satisfaction. Eren thought he had caught a twinge of respect too, but that could have just been wishful thinking. 

Eren heaved a sigh. There was always a chance that Levi would turn him away. Erwin had said he wasn't going to show up, so Eren was going to make it clear that if Levi wanted help it was Eren or nothing. The nagging voice in the back of Eren's mind was telling him that there was a good chance that Levi would likely consider nothing a viable option in this situation. 

Had Erwin told Levi that Eren was coming today? Had he warned him? Or was this going to be a surprise? Eren had a sinking feeling that Levi wasn't exactly partial to surprises. But hopefully this one would go over well. 

Determined to stop over-thinking this, Eren marched up the small steps to the black door. He rapped heavily, hoping the man inside could hear him. There was no answer for several moments, and Eren almost wondered if Erwin had been mistaken about Levi's cleaning day. Just as he was about to sulk away and endure his hour long trek home the door creaked open. 

Eren was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. First, Levi was wearing casual clothes. It was odd seeing him in anything outside his usual dark suit, but here he stood in dark gray running shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He had two scarves tied around his head, one covering his mouth and nose, and the other pulling the longer hairs of his undercut up and out of his way. Eren swallowed a laugh. 

Eren could see Levi's eyes were wide with shock. Erwin had definitely not warned him. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Something came up. Erwin asked me to come in his place and help." 

"No." he moved to shut the door, Eren stepped forward, throwing his arm up to catch the door. 

"Erwin said to tell you that Ms. Hanji is also unavailable. It's me or no one, Mr. Ackerman." Levi seemed to consider that for a moment before he stepped back from the door, keeping his eyes narrowed at the boy. 

"Shoes off. Scarves are on the table. Get a move on." 

He'd done it. 

Eren was in. He had his first in! This was going to work! He tried not to let himself get to excited as he skirted past Levi and into his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Oh Eren. Poor, poor Eren...
> 
> Keep an eye out, I have another fic that was just posted. It was originally supposed to be published before this one, but I just couldn't find a happy place with some plotty details. But, I got them straightened out and the fic is up! It's a soulmate AU called The Feeling.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's kind of lackluster :/ Thanks for the support so far, everyone! Sorry for the cliffy! I'll have the new chapter up soon. But now that I'm dug out of the snow and back to my old routine posting is going to slow significantly. I apologize ahead of time!  
> Much Love,  
> RG


	6. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lions, and tigers, and bears, Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After posting an update every other day, I feel weird when it takes me any longer to get something up! Expect chapters to take me closer to a week to get up now. I'll try to be consistent.
> 
> Things are speeding up, so please leave me a comment and tell me what you think about the pacing. I'm not sure if the rate I'm going is working. If you think I need to slow done drop a line! I appreciate all the feedback I can get!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm only anticipating another 4-5 chapters at this rate. It's shorter than I initially expected, but I can't drag this out with filler. It doesn't feel right. If the Plot Gods are generous, maybe I can fill more chapters. But no promises.~~

The last person Levi expected when he answered the door that fine Saturday morning was his assistant. He expected it to be Erwin, whom he had bribed with an extraordinary bottle of scotch earlier in the week to be there that morning. Levi wondered what that giant was trying to pull as he stepped back into his home, eyeing Eren suspiciously. It seemed Erwin had bailed. The blonde now owed him one very expensive bottle of scotch for this. 

Eren kicked his shoes off and found the scarves, tying them in the same manner Levi had his. Finally ready, he turned to face Levi who stood watching carefully, arms crossed over his chest. 

“What do you need me to do?” He seemed nervous. Levi smirked to himself, seems like Erwin hadn’t warned the boy about today. There was a reason why Levi had to bribe his friends into helping him clean. 

“We start by moving the furniture to the side.” Levi could see the kid’s confusion behind the mask that shielded his face from view, but he said nothing. 

It took some effort to move the larger pieces against the wall, but between the two of them they managed. The chairs were stacked carefully on the tabletop, so not to scratch, and the rugs pulled to the small backyard for later attention. 

Levi grabbed two buckets and rags from the closet under the stairs and thrust one at Eren. 

“Now, we scrub.” 

“By hand?” 

“Yes, by hand. It’s the only way to ensure a floor is truly clean.” 

“Right.” Levi had half expected a word of complaint, but nothing so far would have supported that notion. Erwin and Hanji always moaned through this routine. Several times they even brought up the idea of mops, causing Levi to cringe in disgust. Mops were vectors for germs, just like sponges, he had admonished them. By hand was the only way. 

He wasn’t particularly surprised that Eren hadn’t complained yet though. All week Eren had taken on an increasing amount of work without a word of protest. In fact, he was practically begging for more punishment. He was showing up earlier now without Levi even asking, which was forcing the shorter man to show up even earlier himself to ensure he was the first at the office, a fact which irritated Levi almost as much as it impressed him. And Eren was going home later, sometimes he stayed later than Levi, even, to get ahead for the next day. Not only that, he was asking for more and more responsibilities, as if the insane expectations Levi had for him weren't enough. 

The brat was working his ass off, there was no mistaking it, and honestly Levi felt a little guilty even if Eren was asking for it; demanding it even. If the ever enlarging bags under Eren’s eyes were any indication, he wasn’t getting enough sleep. Those dark circles hadn’t been there two weeks ago when he started working at the office, not to mention the boy’s color was looking increasingly pale. He was running himself ragged, Levi could tell. And all to earn his hateful boss’s forgiveness, or respect, or whatever. It made Levi feel like shit to watch even if he did blame Eren for what had happened to him. 

It wasn’t that he laid blame for everything on Eren; no, he knew his step-father shouldered most of the guilt. But growing up in that house with Kenny had been more than scarring. It had made him a coward, one that forced himself to blame his life’s miseries on a child instead of the man who had beaten him and kicked him out. It was just more convenient that way. 

Levi determined years ago that Eren was the linchpin, the catalyst that led to all his problems. If he hadn’t said anything to Kenny, then Kenny would have never known. Levi only had a few months before he left for college, he could have made it to August without his step-father finding out. If only Eren had kept his dumb, pre-teen trap shut. Then everything would have worked out; Levi could have been there for his mom through her illness, he could have been there for her at the end. 

But sitting here, watching Eren scrub away diligently at his floor as some twisted, guilt-driven penance made him sit back and reevaluate everything he thought he knew. 

Sitting here, watching his assistant waste his Saturday off cleaning the house of the man who hated him, and after spending two weeks with the brat, it was becoming increasingly clear to Levi that he held no real animosity for the actual human being that was Eren Jaeger. 

It was apparent that over the years his mind had turned actual human Eren Jaeger into the villain that was the Neighbor Boy. The Neighbor Boy was a psychopathic shitstain, a heartless monster out to ruin Levi’s life. Everything was the Neighbor Boy’s fault: the beating dealt out by a step-father he was too afraid to lash out at, being kicked out onto the streets at seventeen, not being by his mother’s side as her condition deteriorated. 

It was all the Neighbor Boy’s fault. 

It was all Eren Jaeger’s fault. 

But meeting Eren again, actually having to look at him, and talk to him, Levi was finding it incredibly evident that actual human Eren Jaeger bears no resemblance to the Neighbor Boy his mind created. Eren wasn’t some unknown monster anymore: Eren was a hard worker, a people-pleaser, and all he wanted was for Levi to not hate him. Eren had never known the gravity of his words, or the consequences of his actions from ten years ago. He spent ten years living his life not knowing the harm he had caused. And now Levi knew that if Eren could have foreseen the damage his actions brought, he would have been horrified. The amount of guilt the boy demonstrated even ten years later was evidence of that. 

Levi was finding it harder and harder to hate his assistant, and that scared him. 

After ten years of blaming him for his life's woes, every preconceived notion Levi had held about Eren Jaeger, the Neighbor boy, was being steadily undermined. Everything Levi had built up in his head about him was slowly and surely being proven false: 

The Neighbor Boy was a monstrous homophobe; Eren Jaeger was openly gay. 

The Neighbor Boy knew what his words would cause; Eren Jaeger had no idea what happened to Levi that night. 

The Neighbor Boy wanted to cause Levi pain, wanted Kenny to beat him and throw him out; Eren Jaeger hated the fact that he was responsible for Levi suffering. 

The Neighbor Boy tormented Levi; Eren Jaeger was on his hands and knees scrubbing Levi’s floors with a soapy rag at eight am on a Saturday morning. 

If Levi had a hard time reconciling the different Eren’s before, it was nothing compared to now. 

Levi didn’t hate Eren, he reluctantly determined. He did still blame him somewhat for what he did, but Levi couldn’t find it in himself to hate the boy anymore. 

Eren was just too damn perfect. He was the best assistant Levi had ever had, a fact he was averse to admit to anyone, but especially himself. Dammit, Eren was as good an assistant as Petra had been after two months, and he had only been there for two weeks. 

It was infuriating. 

He was at the office within minutes Levi’s arrival, and never even so much as asked to leave before his boss got up to go home. He had meetings set up with clients before Levi even had to say anything, he knew the briefs Levi would need from the paralegals before he could ask for them; not to mention his rapport with them was so good he knew exactly what they were working on at all times. He always had every document Levi needed at the ready, well before they were actually required. And he had reinstated Petra’s after-lunch tea, which Erwin had let Levi know Eren was paying for out of pocket. 

And he did it all with a smile on his face; not a single groan or hint of complaint. 

Even now, Eren was giving up his weekend to help his boss clean his house, for no pay. No overtime. Not even the promise of a free lunch. The only thing he was getting out of this, from what Levi could tell, was brownie points. And the brat didn't even mutter one protest, not a single word. It left Levi exasperated, but still he found himself respecting Eren instead of hating him for it. 

Levi finished his side of the room and glanced up from his rag to look at the younger boy kneeling on the other side of the room, focused intently on his scrubbing. 

Fuck. He couldn’t hate the kid even if he tried, which he was; he was trying hard. Levi wanted so badly to hate Eren Jaeger, wanted it so badly he was actually trying to come up with a reason, any reason at all, to keep hating him. He kept coming up blank. And if Levi was going to be honest here, which he wasn’t, he might admit he actually kind of liked the kid a little. 

As if he could feel his boss’s eyes on him, Eren stopped his scrubbing and looked over. 

“Mr. Ackerman, is there – “Levi stopped him. Honestly, he hated that name. It made him feel so much older than he was. 

“Levi.” 

“I’m s-sorry sir, what was that?” A look of shock spread across the brunette’s face, visible even under the mask as he stuttered. He obviously hadn’t been expecting that. And really, neither had Levi. This was an impulse decision; one he hadn’t had time to think through. He sincerely hoped he wouldn’t regret this. 

“My name. Stop with the Mr. Ackerman shit. It’s driving me crazy.” 

“But you said – “ 

“I know what I said, brat. A man can change his mind, can’t he?” 

“Yes sir, Mr. Acker – “Levi shot him a quick glare. “Levi. Sorry Sir.” That was better. Levi eyed the boy carefully. The brat looked so incredibly confused by the sudden change, as if he was wondering if Levi had been abducted and replaced with a less-volatile clone. It was kind of endearing, really. 

Unfortunately for Levi, that wasn’t the case. It was beginning to be obvious he was losing the long-standing antagonist in his story, and it was frightening him to learn he wasn’t exactly upset it was happening. 

“Levi,” the name sounded so strange in his assistant’s voice, and the shorter man could tell it felt as weird coming out of Eren’s mouth as it was being heard. “I’m just about finished on this side.” And he was, that was fast. He was almost as fast as Levi himself, which was yet another shock. Erwin and Hanji always took an extra twenty minutes to finish their side of the room. 

“After this, we wax and buffer the wood.” Levi pushed himself to his feet, inspecting their work. Impeccable was the only word describe it. Another thing Eren was perfect at; another thing Levi couldn’t hate him for. 

Dammit. 

“Sounds good to me, Levi.” He eyed the brat suspiciously, wondering if he was saying his name as often as possible in an attempt to get used to it. Levi was regretting telling Eren to call him that now; the way his name sounded coming from Eren’s mouth was yet another thing he couldn’t hate Eren for. 

###### 

###### 

After the floors were sufficiently waxed it was on to the next item on Levi’s extensive to-do list for the day. They made their way to the second floor where Levi produced a vacuum and a carpet-cleaner. 

“Start with this.” He rolled the vacuum towards Eren. “Don’t miss a spot.” Levi wasn’t exactly sure why he was trusting this to the young man. He may have done a great job with the floor, with impressive speed no less, but that didn’t mean he was up to Levi’s high cleanliness standards. Still, Levi figured he might as well give the poor kid a shot. 

He’d been pretty hard on Eren since he had arrived at the office, and with the exemption of a minor slip up on his first day the kid hadn’t disappointed yet. Might as well see exactly what he can do. 

Levi left the taller man to figure out the vacuum and headed for his bathroom to start the tub soak. He grabbed his trusty bleach bottle, pouring a generous amount onto the white tile before letting the water run. 

From the hall he heard the familiar whir of the vacuum as Eren started his task. Good, the brat was getting straight to work. 

Levi pulled his yellow, rubber gloves up over his forearms and got to scrubbing. He made the usual rounds, sinks, counter-tops, toilet, shower, and then finally back to the tub which had been sufficiently soaked. 

From the hall Levi could still hear the roar of the vacuum, a little more distant than before indicating that Eren had moved on to another room. 

Slipping the bleach scented gloves from his hands Levi went to inspect Eren’s work so far. If the job wasn’t up to par he didn’t want the brat getting too far before having to start over; they really didn’t have the time. 

The sight that greeted Levi when he entered the hallway made his knees weak. Perfect vacuum lines were carved into his carpet, symmetrical and dark as they formed a triangle pattern across his hall. Levi didn't think he could have done it better himself. In fact, he was sure he couldn't have. It took him forever to get the lines straight and clear, his record in the hallway was twenty-four minutes and thirty-five seconds, not that he had timed it or anything. Eren had managed the same – no, better – in just under twenty minutes. 

He was astonished. Where did Erwin find this kid? Was he magic? Or a demon? This wasn’t natural. No one was this perfect an assistant. 

Careful not to disturb the beautiful pattern on his floor Levi crept across the hall to the room the vacuum’s cry was coming from. Once he reached the doorway he was forced to pause and try not to gawk. 

Eren was oblivious to his visitor as he methodically pulled the vacuum across the floor towards himself. His hair swept back by the white scarf giving an unobstructed view of his extraordinary green irises that were intense and focused on the machine in his hand. The scarf that had previously protected his face was pulled down around his neck, and Levi could see the look of determination etched in it's place. The vacuum’s cord was expertly coiled around his arm; his form was precise, his angles crisp. Levi had never seen anyone look so perfect while they vacuumed. His hand firmly gripping the handle, strong back hunched over ever so slightly, legs slowly moving in an intricate dance as he pushed and pulled the machine in front of him. 

Levi realized he was staring. He realized he was staring, and he was incredibly turned on. 

His mind wandered, wondering what else Eren would look sexy cleaning. Perhaps beating out his rugs, or dusting the top of his cabinets stretching out to reach so that his shirt hiked up showing off his hips. 

Levi unconsciously licked his lips before realizing exactly what he was imagining, then cursed himself for this dumb fetish. Levi had always had a serious weakness for a man who knew his way around a vacuum. Something, something, clean freak; Something something germaphobe. He'd heard it all from ex's who discovered this little kink of his. 

Levi stepped back out into the hallway to calm himself down. The sight had driven most of his blood a bit too far south, and he didn’t want Eren to catch him like this. That would be impossible to explain. “Hey, brat, I know I said I hate you but damn the way you work that vacuum makes me super horny. Want me to take you right here on my floor so I can watch you re-vacuum those sexy lines into my carpet?” Yeah. That would go smoothly. 

Levi swore to himself. This was NOT good. These thoughts were wildly inappropriate. Even if he didn’t exactly hate Eren, he wasn’t sure he could say he liked the brat either. Besides, he was sure he’d never hear the end of it from Erwin if he fucked his assistant. But that didn’t mean a man couldn’t look, did it? 

Luckily he was able to regain control over his libido before Eren finished the spare bedroom. It was a blessing at times like this that Levi was born with a professional-grade poker-face. 

“Where did you learn to do this?” Levi asked, indicating the floor in the hallway. 

“That’s a secret.” 

“Oh come on, where the hell did you learn to make lines like this. I’ve never seen anyone get them this perfect.” It didn’t escape Eren that the normal edge to his boss’s voice was replaced with something different. Something softer. 

“You really want to know.” Levi gave the boy a look that asked if he was an idiot. 

“Yes, dammit.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” 

“Just tell me, you shitty brat.” Eren sighed, blush creeping across his cheekbones. 

“YouTube, okay. I learned from YouTube.” Levi was flabbergasted. He learned this online? 

“Why?” 

“Okay, promise you won’t be mad, or like, freak out and start berating me?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“For today. Just in case. I googled it last night. My mom always used to do this on our carpets at home, I remembered how nice it always looked. So I googled how to do it and stayed up practicing.” 

“How long?” 

“Huh?” 

“How long did you stay up practicing?” Eren thought for a bit, as if unsure he wanted to give the answer. 

“Until five. I wanted to get them perfect.” Levi felt a pang of guilt in his gut. The brat had worked his ass off all week, leaving no earlier than 8:00 every night, arriving by 7:50 the next morning; then spent his Friday night practicing a stupid vacuuming technique so he could impress his cold-hearted boss with it on Saturday morning. 

Never before had Levi felt like a bigger asshole. 

“Fuck.” Levi cursed, balling his hands into fists. He was such a jackass. He was running this twenty-two-year-old, bright-eyed kid into the ground. This had to stop. 

“Levi?” 

“Dammit Eren, why do you do this shit?” Eren looked devastated. Shit, that was not what Levi had meant to do. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. Shit.” He brought his hands up to rub his temples. This was giving him a migraine. 

“Then how did you mean it?” Fuck, even his voice was strained with hurt. 

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Cut it out. You’re killing yourself stressing over this. Just cut it out, okay.” It sounded harsher than he meant it. 

“Sorry, geez. I’m just trying to make it up to you in whatever way I can. Can’t you see I’m trying here?” He sounded so incredibly pained “I don’t know what else to do. I can only do so much. I’ve been trying so hard, and you still hate me.” Eren’s voice was shaking, he was on the verge of tears, Levi could see them forming in the corners of his eyes. “Don’t you understand how shitty I feel? How much I hate myself so much for being the reason you went through what you did? I know what it’s like, okay. I’m sorry that I’m trying so hard to earn your stupid forgiveness.” 

Fuck, please don’t cry. Please, God, don’t let this brat cry because of him. He’d never forgive himself. 

“Fucking hell, Brat. Cut that shit out, I don’t hate you, alright. Are you happy now? Just fucking stop already.” He was practically begging. “Holy shit, I can’t watch you kill yourself over this anymore. I really can’t stand here and watch you cry because of this dumbass shit. So just stop. Fuck.” 

Eren stopped. Eren stared. 

“Who are you, and what have you done with Levi?” He asked, trying to crack a smile through the tears that had dislodged themselves from his eyes. 

“Jesus, brat. What the fuck?” 

“You don’t hate me anymore?” Levi sucked his teeth. Did he say that? It wasn’t really a lie, but hearing it out loud made it seems all that much more real. 

“You’re a persistent little shit, you know that? It’s really fucking hard to hate someone that's trying to kill themselves through being overworked, shitty suicidal Brat.” Eren wiped the tears from his face, Levi wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the brat’s smile this wide. He had a nice smile, Levi noticed. It was kind of cute. 

“So it worked?” 

“Don’t go getting any crazy ideas that I like you or anything like that. I tolerate you. That’s it.” Levi’s voice resumed its usual emotionless monotone. 

“Sir, yes sir” Eren mock saluted, shit eating grin plastered to his face. 

“Get back to work, Jaeger. I don’t pay you to sit around crying.” 

“Um, you’re not paying me for this at all.” Levi rolled his eyes, it hadn't been two minutes and the brat was already getting bold. 

###### 

###### 

They cleaned for hours. After Eren finished vacuuming Levi forced him to do the deep cleaning of the carpet, he wanted to preserve those lines, he had said. He even admitted that Eren’s lines were better than his. It left Eren in a stunned daze, he still wasn’t convinced that his boss hadn’t been replaced with an impostor while he wasn’t looking. It was a strange change, but not unwelcome. It turned out that once Levi let go of his decade old grudge they made a good team; Great even. 

They cleaned the gutters, Eren up on the ladder with Levi shouting directions to him; They cleaned the oven and disinfected the fridge; When it was time to dust, Eren was able to get all the high places Levi couldn’t reach; The time it took to beat the rugs out was cut in half, because Eren got carried away and went a little berserk. They were finished so far ahead of time Levi announced he was taking Eren for a quick meal as a thank you. 

“Seriously, are you like an alien doing some kind of thought experiment? What’s gotten into you?” Eren had accused when he was offered the free dinner. 

Levi clicked his tongue and told the brat to get ready to leave, or he was leaving without him. Eren was still in disbelief with the comments he had been getting away with unscathed, but he was going to keep pushing the limits of this new, less hostile Levi. He found poking the sleeping dragon to be exhilarating now that the immediate threat of termination was gone. 

They walked up the street to a small corner café Levi frequented. It was cozy and quaint, and they made good tea, he informed the brunette. 

They ordered their food quickly and found a table, neither sure just how awkward this experience was going to be. 

“Why are you being so nice, Levi?” Eren eventually mustered the courage to ask, this was all still confusing to him even if he found the change to be a massive upgrade. 

“I don’t know, brat. Stop questioning it or I might just stop.” And that was the end of that. 

They ate in relative silence, the peace between them still uneasy. 

Dinner was short. Before long they were out in the warm summer night's air. It was there, standing outside the café, Levi noticed the silence between them slowly becoming awkward. As if Eren had something to say but wouldn’t just get it over with. 

“You have something to say, brat?” Levi asked, staring at nothing in particular. 

“No.” It sounded like a lie. 

“Sure you don’t. Out with it.” 

“Thank you. For forgiving me, I mean. And dinner. That too.” Levi sighed heavily. 

“I didn’t say I forgive you, brat. I said I didn’t hate you. I want to, I tried my damnedest to. You make it impossible for people to hate you, you know that? It’s annoying.” Levi heard him chuckle softly. 

“I’ll take it, I guess. It beats you avoiding talking to me at work, or worse, yelling at me.” 

“Oh there will still be plenty of that. Like I said, you’re an annoying little shit.” 

“Just, thanks Levi. I don’t feel like I deserve this. You won’t regret it.” 

“I sure as hell hope not, brat. Just try not to fuck my life up further, won’t you?” 

“Sure thing, boss.” And with a wave, he disappeared around the corner towards home. 

Levi was stunned, that was actually kind of pleasant. He never could have imagined having a normal conversation with the Neighbor Boy, at least not one that involved less than two evil-eyes and three tongue clicks. 

No, he reminded himself; That wasn’t the Neighbor Boy. The Neighbor Boy didn’t exist, he never existed, at least in the way Levi built him up in his head. Divorcing Eren from the Neighbor Boy in his mind was still going to take some time, he realized. But it was progress, maybe now work could go back to being bearable rather than the agony it had been in the past two weeks. 

Everything was looking up. Well, everything except for the embarrassing and uncomfortable memory of how turned on he had gotten watching his god damn, shitty assistant mother fucking vacuuming. That was going to be a problem, but Levi would deal with that later. He didn’t really want to be reminded of that anytime soon. 

###### 

###### 

It had taken two weeks, but the relationship between them finally thawed. They had developed a rhythm at work, and now that Levi wasn’t giving him death stares at every turn or avoiding talking to him they found they actually made a damn perfect team. 

Of course, things were helped along by Eren’s eagerness to please, which persisted even after Levi had revealed that maybe he didn’t hate Eren like he thought. 

Their moods in Eren’s fifth week of employment were completely transformed from what they had been before. Where Eren had been miserable and dreading coming to work, he was now motivated and focused. Levi on his part, who had once been sour and dismissive, had relaxed considerably. Eren had even noticed his boss chuckling every now and then when he made a joke. Of course, there had been more of those as well; Eren was still experimenting with the limits he could push his off-color comments and he was getting away with way more than he ever anticipated. Turns out Levi had a pretty decent sense of humor buried under that icy casing. 

Eren wasn’t sure which straw had finally broken the figurative camel’s back, but he didn’t care. He was finally enjoying work, and he finally had a boss that didn’t scare the shit out of him. He owed Erwin even more this time, and as much as he hated being in the manipulative man’s debt it was totally worth it. 

They were finally getting along, and Eren was actually happy. 

It was Thursday, almost a full two week since his boss had decided he didn’t hate him and Eren was actually sleeping through the night now, like full-on, REM sleeping, not that wake-up-every-hour bullshit he’d been experiencing for the past few weeks. The hours he kept at work hadn’t really changed, but he was feeling more relaxed than he had in over a month. 

Today was their scheduled court day and Eren was sitting in his chair behind the attorney’s table. 

Eren hadn’t paid much attention to how Levi carried himself in the courtroom the previous times they'd been there, he had been preoccupied with case files or too scared to stare at Levi too long for fear of reprimand. But today he was already caught up with the files in the bag, there was nothing stopping him from watching his boss in action. 

Eren knew that Levi wasn’t all ice and edge, since things had smoothed over he had seen that for himself. But that didn’t mean that Levi wasn’t still abrasive, and an asshole even when he didn’t hate someone. He had also seen how his boss interacted with clients; a complete professional, and totally charming. But nothing had prepared Eren for the vision before him in court today. 

If Eren thought that Levi was a different person in private meetings with clients, it was nothing compared to how he was in front of a judge. Levi was incredibly charismatic, which was a word Eren never thought he would be using to describe the short man. He had made the judge laugh several times already, and they’d only been here for a few minutes. Eren couldn’t look away if he wanted to. The short, dark haired man commanded all the attention in the room and refused to surrender it. There was obviously a reason Levi had been made partner so young, and ahead of more senior attorneys. Levi was incredible; Eren almost felt bad for the other attorney. 

He was confident, and assured; he spoke with an air of authority and held himself with the perfect balance of casual and professional. He looked so natural in front of the judge, unlike the poor schmuck on the opposing bench. Eren knew Levi was a good attorney, but this was way beyond anything he could have imagined. He was maybe the best attorney Eren had ever seen argue in front of a judge, and Eren had seen a lot of them. How had he missed this before? 

There was something else, though. Eren couldn’t put his finger on it at first. But as he watched his boss mercilessly refute every one of his opponent’s arguments it slowly dawned on him. Levi was attractive - exceptionally, and impossibly attractive. Not your regular hunky, boy-next-door attractive. More the “I’m too cool for this” kind of attractive; the strong, confident type that made Eren feel weak in the knees. Eren gulped, his saliva growing thick in his throat as images that were all too inappropriate to have of one’s boss floated through his mind. He tried his hardest to force them away, thinking of anything and everything else he could. He would NOT pop a boner in the middle of court. 

Eren jumped when he realized Levi was staring at him expectantly. Why was Levi looking at him? Could he read minds? It was then that he realized the other attorney had started talking. 

“Brat, I need the exhibit to hand to the judge. Let’s go.” Eren let out a sigh of relief and sifted through the papers, quickly finding the one Levi needed. His boss was wearing a perfectly tailored, navy suit, so dark it could easily be mistaken for black. Eren tried his best not to stare at the way it hugged to his body in impossible ways, but it wasn’t much use. He wondered why he’d never noticed this before. He supposed it was because the scowl that was permanently affixed to Levi’s face was absent while he was in court, replaced instead with a cool, confident smirk. Or maybe it was just seeing how Levi held himself in front of the judge. Either way, it had Eren Jaeger going into panic mode. 

He couldn’t be attracted to his boss. He couldn’t be attracted to Levi Ackerman. Erwin would fire him. Levi would probably kill him. This was bad. Really bad. 

Eren watched as Levi strode up to the judge, delivering him a copy of their latest evidence. Fuck, even the way he walked like that was sexy. He wasn’t even sure what was happening in the arguments anymore. He was too focused on keeping his breathing steady and not freaking out in the middle of the courtroom. If he embarrassed Levi in front of the judge Eren was fairly certain that his boss would actually murder him this time. 

This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t lust after his damn boss, what would Mikasa say? Did this make Eren one of _those_ assistants? What kind of person wanted to fuck their boss? 

Wait? Did he really want to fuck Levi? 

He looked his boss over slowly: the skinny slacks of his suit that clung to his tight ass, the suit jacket that lay perfectly across his broad shoulders, fitted snugly against his waist and chest, his dark, onyx hair slicked back in the way that made him look dangerous, piercing silver eyes that were narrowed at him. 

Wait, fuck. 

“Brat, the next document? What’s up with you today?” Eren tried to mumble an apology, or an excuse, but the words got stuck in his throat that was drying out by the second. He slipped the next document out without looking, he knew it would be the right one. He had them all organized in the order he knew Levi liked to make his arguments. 

Levi gave him a confused look, and reached up to run his hair through his gelled hair. _Oh fuck_ Eren could practically hear the blood rushing south. 

Yes. He definitely wanted to fuck his boss. This was bad. So fantastically bad. 

There was no way this was ending well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for those of you still wondering, yes. You can finally kiss asshole Levi goodbye.
> 
> Excuse me while I go cry and mourn the loss.
> 
> Seriously, guys. You underestimate how much I love asshole Levi.
> 
> Also, I've always loved the idea of Levi getting turned on by someone cleaning. You have no idea how weird that was for me to write that. Guys, I just sexualized vacuuming. I feel dirty.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Much Love,  
> RG


	7. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paint, and bikes, and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooah have I been busy! I've been hard at work on the plot. I've changed things around and added a ton, and right now my outline provides enough solid plot for 8-9 chapters or so! I've expanded how I originally wanted this to end substantially. Some of the alterations are bound to change before the end of the ride but it looks like I will, in fact, be sticking closer to my original plan for ~15 chapters!
> 
> Also, this fic broke 1,000 hits and 100 kudos after I posted chapter 6! Thank you guys so much for the support! This has been a crazy journey for me so far and I love every second of it! I don't see myself stopping anytime soon, I have a list of like 3 ideas already that are in the works once this story/The Feeling gets finished up and I can't wait! Even though finding time to write has become harder lately, I still enjoy this so much and your guys' support has been a great motivator! So thank you everybody! I'll try to keep writing stuff that isn't shit haha :) No promises tho ;)
> 
> HEADS UP: The graphic sexual content begins in this chapter. Also, this will be a thing that keeps happening. This is rated, M after all. I may bump it to E though, to be safe... Hope you enjoy ;)

The week had been a good one, the best Levi had had in a long time. He and Eren were tolerating each other. 

Well, to be honest they were more than tolerating each other. They were actually getting along. It was almost like having Petra back, but better. Eren had a better sense of humor than Petra ever did. Jokes that would have earned him an eye roll or a blank stare from the short red-head earned him a chuckle or a witty retort from his new assistant. It was refreshing having someone who played along. 

The fact that it was Eren was still a little strange, and Levi was certainly still getting used to the shift in their relationship. He was finding that he had to remind himself less and less that Eren and the Neighbor Boy were not the same; that the Neighbor Boy as he had imagined him never existed at all; that Eren wasn’t the bad guy. 

Levi discovered that he didn't mind Eren, which was strange. He didn’t really like a lot of people, not even his friends most of the time. They tended to get on his nerves after too much exposure. But Eren, for some reason, was different. It was such a massive shift from before, and the first time Eren had tried poking his buttons had thrown him off. Normally he found that kind of shit intolerable, a la Hanji, but he never experienced that when it was Eren. It was the strangest thing. Despite the fact he was pretty sure that Eren found his irritation hilarious now, he found himself more amused than anything. 

So when both Erwin and Hanji announced they were too busy to help Levi that weekend, that he settled on just asking his assistant. 

“Eren?” Levi tried the name out slowly; it felt strange on his tongue. A little too strange, and it appeared Eren agreed; the taller man was giving him a strange look. Guess he was going back to “Jaeger” or “Brat”, calling him “Eren” was way too weird. 

“Levi?” His assistant responded, unsure of what was happening. Was Levi having a stroke? 

“Are you free tomorrow? I need help painting my spare bedroom. Erwin and Hanji both crapped out on me already. I’ll even pay you to make it worth your time.” 

“I’m free, sure. But you don’t have to pay me. I don’t mind.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yeah, positive.” 

“Does eight am work again?” 

“Absolutley. I’ll see you then, boss-man.” 

Levi watched Eren head towards the elevators with his friends for lunch. It really was amazing how much their relationship had changed over the course of a month and a half Eren had been working for him, Levi almost didn’t believe it himself. 

“So I see you two are getting along?” 

“Shut up, Eyebrows.” Levi hadn’t even heard him approach, how the giant of a man accomplished that would remain a mystery. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You can like your assistant you know.” Levi didn’t grant him the pleasure of a response. “You liked Petra, didn’t you?” Levi only shrugged. 

“I’m glad you’re getting along with him.” 

“Me too.” Levi admitted, pushing past the oversized blonde to get back to his office. He had work to do. 

###### 

###### 

The next morning Eren arrived early, much as he did every day. He knocked on Levi’s door at 7:55, half expecting to find his boss in the same get up as when they had cleaned. He wasn’t far off, Levi had ditched the scarves but was dressed casually in a white, long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of old looking shorts. 

“Morning!” He greeted his boss cheerfully. Levi only grunted in response, moving out of the way so Eren could enter his home. 

It was the second time Eren had been here, and he couldn’t get over how clean Levi maintained his row-house. He had noticed last time - Levi’s idea of a dirty home was what normal people considered pretty damn clean. But Levi liked things to be perfect, that Eren already knew. 

Even two weeks after their deep clean the hardwood shined from the wax, and the remnants of the vacuum lines Eren had left were fading, but visible. Eren had never been a messy person, but he was a slob when compared to Levi. 

Levi led him upstairs to the spare bedroom. He had already moved the furniture to the center of the room and laid a tarp down to protect the carpet from splatter. 

“It’s a shame we have to ruin the vacuum lines.” Eren mused, as he stepped into the room. 

“Guess you’ll just have to redo them.” Levi responded before he could think his reply out completely. “Not that you’ll have the chance.” He added, realizing what he was implying. 

“Uh huh. Sure I won't." his words were heavy with sarcasm, "I saw the way you looked at these lines, Levi. You looked like I had given you a puppy or something.” Levi crinkled his nose a bit. 

“What the fuck would I want a puppy for?” 

“Oh that’s right, you hate all things fun. How could I forget?” Levi just rolled his eyes. 

“Are you going to shut up so we can get to work, or what?” Eren laughed at him and nodded. 

“Let’s get started then, boss man. What are you waiting for?” 

“You, shitty brat.” This time it was Eren that rolled his eyes. 

The spare bedroom was the last room Levi had left to paint since he had moved in. The white walls in the rest of the house had already been covered over the course of a few months, and now just these four remained. 

“Blue?” Eren asked once he spotted the color Levi had chosen. 

“You have a problem with blue?” 

“No, you just don’t seem like a blue kind of guy is all.” 

“What the fuck do you mean, I'm not a blue kind of guy?” This kid never made any sense. 

“I mean, you just look more like the kind of person who likes blacks, or reds. You know, the colors most associated with hell.” 

“Hell?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Since you’re the spawn of Satan and all.” 

“What the fuck, Jaeger.” Eren laughed and Levi was sure if he rolled his eyes any harder they’d get stuck like that. “Can you act your age for a couple of minutes, or is that beyond you?” 

“Whatever you say, Captain.” Levi smirked at the nickname Eren had chosen for him earlier that week. He actually kind of liked it, even if it was incredibly dumb and made no sense. 

They finally got to work after a bit more back and forth regarding Eren's immaturity and Levi's prickly nature. 

Levi really was glad they were getting along. And he would admit, maybe not to anyone else, that he actually liked Eren. Now that he knew that Levi didn’t hate him, and after they discovered they had an eerily similar sense of humor, the kid was growing increasingly bold with the jabs he would throw his bosses way, and Levi had to admit he was good at it. He liked that the kid could match him blow for blow when it came to banter, and he was actually entertaining with it. 

It had been like this with Petra, maybe not to the same extent, but she would throw Levi’s comments back at him. It wasn’t something Erwin or Hanji ever really got. Erwin just ignored him when he tried, and Hanji made her attempts, but she was so far off in her own little world it hardly stuck. It was nice to have someone who got his stupid jokes for once. 

They continued to talk as they painted and their conversation slowly drifted to Shinganshina. Somehow it managed to not be as unpleasant as Levi imagined it would be. 

“Didn’t you used to have a weird accent back then?” Levi recalled. 

“Yeah, I grew out of it by the time you left though. You remember that?” 

“Barely. What was it? British or something?” 

“German, I’m German dumbass. My last name is Jaeger for fuck’s sake.” Levi guessed that made sense. 

“Shut up, Jaeger.” 

“Nein.” Eren retorted. 

“Please tell me you don’t speak two languages. You already butcher this one as it is.” Eren laughed in response. 

“Of course I do. I mean, my German is rusty, I haven’t used it since mom died. But I can still hold a conversation.” 

“Your mom died?” Levi hadn’t known that. When had that happened? He was sure Mrs. Jaeger was still alive when he moved away. 

“Oh yeah, that would have been a few years after you left.” Eren thought out loud. “She died in a car crash that killed her and my adopted sister’s parents when I was fourteen. Mikasa really helped me through the worst of it. Well, we helped each other really.” 

“Shit, that sucks.” 

“Yeah, I guess you would know wouldn’t you.” Eren pointed out. Levi chose to ignore that comment. 

“What about your dad?” Levi remembered less about Mr. Jaeger than he did about Mrs. Jaeger. If Levi remembered correctly he was a big-shot doctor or something . 

“Wasn’t around much after, threw himself into work. He kind of dropped off the face of the earth when mom died. I don’t really see him much.” This conversation was getting way darker than Levi had wanted it to. 

“Oh” 

“It’s cool. I’ve had a while to work through it all. It’s been, what, eight years now?” Had it really been that long? 

“Oh.” Levi repeated, still feeling a little awkward. 

“So what happened once you left the neighborhood?” Eren asked, wanting to shift the focus of the conversation off of himself. He didn’t really expect Levi to give a straight answer. They were getting along better, and he had just told his boss some pretty heavy stuff. But that didn’t mean he would be open to sharing. 

Levi didn’t answer for a few moments, as Eren had expected, so when the shorter man finally spoke it made Eren jump a bit in surprise. 

“I moved in with my boyfriend’s family for a while after I got kicked out. We broke up after a few weeks and I bounced around, sleeping on couches, until school started. I had a great scholarship, thank god, so I still got to go. I met shitty Glasses and Eyebrows, found a job at a bookstore in town to support myself. Got my degree in three to save some money and went to law school on a full ride. Once I graduated Erwin convinced Shadis to hire me. That’s about it I guess. Nothing special.” 

“You graduated college in three years? And got a full ride? You?” Eren asked incredulously. 

“Yes, me, shitty brat. Who do you think you’re talking to?” 

“You just never struck me as the kind that was good in school.” 

“I was the damn valedictorian in high school, you little shit. And I graduated top of my class from Trost. Don’t give me that bullcrap.” He flung some paint at Eren’s head. Blue splattered up the brunet’s cheeks. 

“You sure we’re still talking about you?” He questioned, flinging some blue back at his boss, splattering it across the man’s white shirt. Levi glared at him. 

“Really?” 

“You started it.” Eren pointed out, returning his roller brush to the wall. Levi rolled his eyes and did the same. "and who wears a white shirt to paint in? Really, Levi?" 

Levi's only reaction was to scoff. 

“Seriously though, that’s really impressive.” Levi shrugged in response. Maybe it was impressive, he hadn’t really given much thought to it. He had always been driven by his desire to show his good-for-nothing step-father that he would make something out of himself; he had never really considered many of his achievements as good enough. 

Graduated valedictorian? GPA could still have been higher. 

Finished college a year early? Could have done it in a semester less if he had tried harder. 

Full ride to law school? Could have gone to a higher ranked school. 

Was that really true, though? He guessed he did pretty well for himself, considering everything he'd been through. 

“How’d you meet Hanji and Erwin?” Eren was switching topics, taking Levi’s silence as a cue to move on from the subject. 

“Four Eyes lived upstairs from me Freshman year. She made way too much noise and kept me up all night. I finally went up and confronted her, and she decided that she liked my face. I haven’t been able to get rid of her since. She knew Erwin from back home, he was a few years older than us. They just kind of pulled me into their group against my will.” Levi shrugged. 

His friends could be annoying, but they had always been there for him when he needed them. He would never admit it, but they had become his family. He didn’t really have anyone else. 

“So you’ve known them for a while, then.” 

“Coming up on ten miserable years.” Were they really miserable though? Neither of them continued the conversation and Levi’s brain started working. It was several minutes before he spoke again. 

“Hey brat.” 

“Yeah?” 

“My life isn’t really ruined, is it?” 

“What?” Eren wasn’t sure what the man was getting at. 

“I mean I kicked ass in school, I got my degree, I have a good job that I love. I have friends that actually seem to care about me for some strange reason.” Eren thought he saw Levi’s eyes dart to him for a moment. “I have it pretty good, considering.” 

Oh, that. 

Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Eren wasn’t really sure what to say for a long while. Was this really happening? 

“But, what about your mom?” He cautioned and Levi heaved a sigh in response. 

“Yeah. I still wish I had gotten to say goodbye. But I’ve been so focused on how bad I felt for myself that I couldn’t see how good I have it now. If I had stayed in that house, I would have been miserable. Well, more miserable than I am now at least. It’s all relative.” Eren wasn’t sure how to respond. He wasn’t even sure he should respond. 

“Look, I’m sorry brat.” Levi looked over at Eren with his patent poker-face. The brat's face was covered in blue paint and shock. “I just needed someone to blame and it was easier to focus on hating you than on hating him.” Levi had been tossing this around for a while. As Eren and the Neighbor Boy grew more distinct in his mind, he knew he would have to say this at some point. What better time than now? 

“No, it was partially my fault. If I hadn’t said anything, then he wouldn’t have kicked you out. You could’ve been there for your mom.” Eren was protesting. 

“He would have found out eventually. I wasn’t exactly being careful, you did catch me swapping spit in the bushes after all.” Levi chuckled darkly. 

“But maybe you would have been able to say goodbye, if I hadn’t been such a little shit maybe you could have stayed until she died.” Levi shrugged. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Point is, it’s not your fault. And I’m sorry it took me so long to see that.” 

Eren thought he was going to cry tears of joy. Levi was apologizing, something he didn’t think the man was capable of. 

Levi saw that Eren was about to get emotional, that was not okay. He just wanted this out of the way so they could move past the bullshit. 

“Back to work, brat. I don’t want to be painting all day here.” He launched himself back into their task, hoping Eren would drop it. He knew it was too much to ask for. 

“Who knew that Levi Ackerman actually had it in him to apologize.” He was smirking, Levi could hear it in his voice. 

“I can admit when I’m wrong, it just means I’m an adult and not a brat, like some of us.” 

“Oh come off it.” Eren flung another string of blue paint at Levi. It splattered across his boss’s face. 

“You’re dead.” Levi eyes narrowed at him dangerously. 

“You know you’d be lost without me as your assistant. You wouldn’t dare.” 

“I can replace you easily. I’ve done it before” He loaded his brush up with as much paint as he could, before taking aim. 

“Levi.” The brunet threw his hands up in defense, “Put that down. You’ll make a mess.” 

“Then I’ll just make you clean it up. That’s your job, isn’t it?” Levi flung the brush’s contents at the taller man as hard as he could. Blue paint flew, splashing across Eren’s torso and face. 

“Seriously? I’m pretty sure this makes you the brat.” 

“You started it.” He mocked Eren in an emotionless tone. 

“So immature. Are we sure you’re the older one here? I’m not convinced.” 

“You threw the first shot.” 

“No, if I recall that was you.” Levi ignored him and flung another glob of blue paint at the man. 

“Levi! Seriously?” Eren tried to act enraged, but he couldn’t help the amused laugh that escaped his throat. 

“Back to work brat.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

“You started it.” He mumbled before following orders. 

###### 

###### 

“Levi?” The green-eyed beauty stood before him, one white scarf holding his chestnut hair off his face, the other bunched under his chin. He paused, duster in hand, stretched out to wipe down the top of the cabinets. His shirt was pulled up, revealing his defined hip bones and skinny waist. 

Levi didn’t answer, gliding over to the boy instead. He placed his arms on either side of Eren, caging him against the counter-top. 

“Do you have any idea what watching you clean does to me?” He whispered, rolling his crotch into Eren’s ass for effect. 

The younger man below him shuttered at the feeling of Levi’s erection against him, sinking back against Levi’s chest. 

“Why don’t you just show me, Levi?” He purred, wiggling his hips so his jeaned behind rubbed against Levi’s cock sinfully. 

Levi reached his hand down and grabbed one of the perfectly round cheeks, giving it a quick squeeze. 

“Oh, trust me. I will.” He kissed Eren’s neck roughly and the boy moaned at his touch. The sound fueled Levi’s desire even more and he wound his hands around Eren’s waist to relieve his belt of duty. 

The brunet’s pants were around his ankles in a matter of seconds, and Levi’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly. Eren mewled and bucked his hips into the shorter man’s touch, encouraging Levi to move faster. 

The older man obliged, picking up the pace. 

Slowly, Levi moved his free hand down Eren’s ass to find his hole. 

“Levi, please.” He heard the boy choke out as he danced his fingers in small circles around the boy’s tight entrance. 

“Patience, brat.” He murmured before nipping at Eren’s shoulder and grabbing the lube conveniently stashed in the drawer next to them. He covered his fingers with a liberal layer of slick liquid and with little warning shoved a finger into Eren’s ass. 

The brunet gasped at the intrusion, clenching his teeth. 

Levi worked him open with one finger before slowly adding a second. By the time the third slipped in Eren was a moaning mess writhing beneath him. 

Levi withdrew his fingers, making Eren groan quietly at the loss. Patiently he slicked up his length with the left over lube and positioned himself against Eren. 

“Beg for it.” His voice was struggling to maintain itself in the face of his arousal. 

“Please, please, please, God I need it Levi, give it to me. Fuck me Levi, fuck me until I can’t stand.” Levi didn’t think twice before giving the man what he wanted, thrusting his entire length into the younger man in one quick motion. 

Eren yelled out in a mix of pain and pleasure, grasping against the smooth counter surface before him for something to hold onto as Levi pounded into him from behind. Levi’s pace was quick and Eren was practically melting beneath him, chanting the older man’s name in some sort of sexy mantra. 

“That’s right. Say my name, Eren.” He grunted as he thrust strongly into the brunet. 

“Oh God.” The younger man choked out instead. Levi chuckled. 

“Close enough, brat”. He felt a familiar heat rising in his gut, he was close. 

He snaked his hand around Eren’s waist and began pumping him in time with his rough, erratic thrusts. Eren let out a scream of pleasure, coming almost immediately from Levi’s touch. 

Levi was almost there. 

Almost. 

Just a few more thrusts. 

Levi woke with a start, wrapped tightly in his sheets, dick hard enough to cut diamonds. Unbearably hard. 

Without pausing to process what had just happened, he quickly wound his fist around himself and pumped until his boxers were drenched with his release. 

As he lay there catching his breath his thoughts found their way back to him. 

He had a wet dream. 

A wet dream about Eren. 

He had just gotten off thinking about fucking his assistant into his kitchen counter. 

WHAT THE FUCK. 

This was NOT okay. He could think Eren was attractive, that was one thing. But this was a whole nother beast. It was so not okay for him to get off thinking about the man that worked directly under him. 

Eren underneath of him... 

Oh God, he could not let his thoughts go there. This was so not good. Erwin would kill him, Eren would hate him. This was not going to end well for Levi at all. 

###### 

That Sunday Eren finally had enough money in his account to go shopping. 

“What about this one?” Jean asked, gliding his hands over a slim, metallic blue frame. 

Eren had asked him to come look for bikes, he felt he needed a second opinion. He didn’t know much about the contraptions. 

“Doesn’t it look a little, I don’t know, fancy?” Eren asked, stepping up next to the cycle Jean had chosen. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? It’s a bike? How can it be fancy?” 

“I mean it looks like something you’d see in the Tour de France, not on my route to work.” Jean gave him a look but moved on. 

“Stop being so difficult and just pick one, Jaeger. I want to go home.” 

“You agreed to help, don’t give me that bullshit.” 

“I didn’t know you were going to take a whole damn hour, it’s a fucking bicycle, for Chrissake.” 

“Just shut up and help me. What about this one?” He pointed out a robust, green frame. 

“That would be a lady’s bike, Jaeger. So it’s perfect.” 

“Very funny, asshole.” They moved farther into the shop. 

Eren and Jean had always been strange friends. People sometimes mistook their friendship for begrudging toleration, or even a rivalry, but this was always how things had been between them. They had an understanding, and it worked for them. 

They had hated each other at first, they were too much alike. Eren could still remember the first time they met on the first day of high school; Jean had called him a name and Eren had snapped back with a dumb retort. They would compete after that, over the smallest, most pointless things: Who could finish their assignment faster, or who could walk to the next class faster. Eventually their spiteful rivalry turned into a begrudging respect, and finally into a friendship that was only outmatched by Eren’s with Armin and Mikasa, and even then it was a close second. 

Jean was the first person he came out to, and the one who helped Eren realize he wasn’t straight in the first place. Jean was also the first boy he kissed, though they both agreed that was a huge mistake never to be spoken of again. 

They were like brothers, constantly fighting but always there for one another. 

“So, you want to give me your co-worker’s number, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?” 

“Which one? Sasha? I didn’t think she was your type, Jeano.” 

“You know who I mean, freak, Just give me Marco’s number. Don’t make me beg. “ 

Jean had taken a liking to the freckled man when Eren had introduced him, he wasn't really the subtle type so everyone within 100 ft had noticed. But as usual he chickened out at the last minute before he could score a date, or even a phone number. How Jean ever managed to get a date was beyond Eren. This wasn't the first time Jean had asked for Marco's number. He had been riding Eren all week for it, it was wearing on Eren's last nerve. 

“Why would I give you his number when you’re too chicken-shit to get it yourself?” 

“Come on, Eren. Don’t be a dick.” 

“No. I actually like the guy, I won’t subject him to your annoying ass.” 

“Don’t tell me you like him too. I call dibs” 

“You can’t call dibs on a human being, Kirstein. That’s rude. And ew, no. Freckles aren’t my thing.” 

“Then why won’t you give me his number.” 

“Because I don’t go out and give away people I actually like’s numbers to creepy fucks.” 

“I am not creepy, you jack-wipe.” 

“So you admit to being a fuck, then?” 

“The best you’ve ever had.” Eren faked a dry heave. 

“Jesus Christ, Kirstein. You’re going to make me vomit.” 

“There’s one for you.” Jean pointed to a pink, sparkly bicycle with training wheels and tassels. 

“Jeano, what have I told you about leaving your shit around. People will think that’s for sale.” 

“Seriously, Jaeger. Pick a damn bicycle already. Why’d I even agree to this in the first place?” 

“Because you love me” Eren sang, clasping his hand over his heart. 

“Piss off, fruitcake.” The brunet snorted. 

"You’re one to talk.” He shot back. Eren hoped he had escaped the conversation about Marco, unfortunately Jean was being irritatingly and uncharacteristically persistent today. 

“Come on, Jaeger. Just give me his number. I’ll owe you big time.” Eren sighed, he wasn’t really keen on his best friend and his co-worker dating, but he could tell that Marco had liked Jean when they all went out for dinner last week. Maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal. 

“How about instead I invite all of you guys out again? You can ask him yourself as long as you’re man enough.” 

“Deal. I owe you one.” 

“Damn straight you owe me one. I’ll be sure to cash it in.” He rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn’t likely to ever get a favor in return without a fight. Jean was difficult like that. “Hey what about this one?” He approached a shiny silver frame. It looked simple enough, only a few gears. He slung a leg over to get a feel for the seat and height. 

“Looks good on you. Can we please leave now?” Eren gripped the handlebars tightly and clutched at the breaks. It felt pretty good to him. 

“What’s the sticker say?” 

“Three fifty.” 

“That’s not so bad, right? I don’t know if that’s bad or not.” 

“It’s not so bad.” Jean shrugged, as if he really knew. 

“I guess I’ll take it then?” 

“Yes, please God, take the bike.” 

“Shut up, Horseface. I’ll take the damn bike.” He hopped off and went looking for an employee. 

Once the deal was done Eren rolled his new prize out into the street. 

“So I can go home now?” 

“Yes, Seabiscuit, go home. I’m meeting Mikasa for lunch, I don’t have any more time for your bullshit.” 

“Thank God.” 

###### 

###### 

Mikasa beat him to the restaurant. He had let her pick; he knew that she had been feeling neglected lately. Their work schedules didn’t really allow for much time to hang out anymore. He had barely seen his friends in the month since he had started working. She had chosen a small corner cafe in downtown. Eren had never even heard of the place, but Mikasa said a bunch of people from work liked it. 

Eren chained his new bike outside and entered the small restaurant. He found her at a table in the front by the window perusing the menu. 

“Sorry! I ran late with Jean.” He rushed, sliding into the booth across from her. 

“Did you get a bike at least?” 

“Yep.” He pointed out the window to the silver bike chained to the sign post. “Pretty, isn’t she.” 

“She?” 

“Yeah, I haven’t settled on a name yet. But she is definitely a she.” 

“I thought you were into riding guys?” Eren almost hadn’t caught what she said, she always dropped lines like that in the evenest of tones. 

“Mikasa, what the fuck.” He looked at her like she was insane. They were in public! 

“What?” She looked up at him innocently, as if what she said was totally normal. 

“Nothing.” He grumbled and picked up the menu. It was several minutes before the waitress came to take their orders. They caught up a bit, Eren asked Mikasa how work at the accounting firm was. He had worked there for a year while he was in college, he hadn't liked working for her firm, but it wasn’t where he saw his life headed. He had liked the people, though, and she filled him in on his old co-workers; who was still there, who had been fired, who had gotten trashed at the last company party. All the gossip. 

“So how is work?” Mikasa asked once their orders had been placed and the waitress left them alone. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Really?” Mikasa asked, Eren could tell she thought he was lying. It was irritating, he hated the way she babied him. She was only a year older. 

“Yes, really.” She stared at him a moment before replying. 

“I’m worried about you, Eren.” 

“Don’t be. Everything is fine.” 

“You look pale. Have you been sleeping?” 

“Yes, mom.” 

“Eren come. Don’t be like that, I’m just worried.” 

“Seriously, Mikasa. Stop. I’m fine.” 

“Is it your asshole boss? Has he been giving you shit again? You should just quit, there are better firms that would – “he didn’t let her finish the thought. 

“No! Please Mikasa, it’s fine. He’s been better recently, I swear.” 

“Really?” She didn’t look like she believed him. 

“Yes, really. The past week he’s actually been pretty cool.” She arched an eyebrow. “I mean, he’s still a hardass, don’t get me wrong. But he’s been a lot better. I’m actually enjoying work.” 

She still was giving him that look, the one that said ‘Stop lying to me’. 

“I promise Mikasa. It’s been fine.” 

“Okay.” She was prevented from pressing the issue further by the waitress dropping off their sandwiches. 

They picked at their food in silence for a few moments. He hated fighting with Mikasa, he never won so he always avoided it at all costs. Escalating the situation here was not in his best interest. 

“So do you know what your next move is?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You can’t be an assistant forever Eren. You have to think about your future.” Eren was so done with her mothering bullshit. 

“Holy shit, Mikasa. I know. I’ll figure something out.” So much for not escalating the situation. 

“You keep saying that, but I’m not convinced.” 

“It’s not your problem, shut up.” 

“It is my problem, Eren. You’re my younger brother.” 

“Yeah. Brother. Not son, so stop acting like my mom and just let me handle my own shit for once won’t you? I’m an adult for crying out loud.” 

“Someone has to think about your future. You’ve always been like this; you never think ahead. If it wasn’t for me you would have majored in philosophy, and then where would you be?" 

"The same place I am now! They hired me because of how good my resume was, Mikasa, not because I managed in business. How is that at all relevant?” Eren’s voice was getting louder now, despite his attempts to stop himself from yelling at his sister in public. 

“I’m just trying to help, Eren. You don’t have to get so worked up!” She looked around cautiously, as if to be sure no one was staring at them. “What about law school? Don’t you still want to be a lawyer?” 

“I’ll get there, okay. I couldn’t go straight through. I hated school, I needed a break.” 

“I just hope the break isn’t going to last too long.” 

“Seriously, Mikasa. Stop. I like my job.” He was getting closer to causing a scene now, he could feel the eyes of the wait staff on them as they argued. 

“It’s a dead-end job, Eren. It’s not a career.” 

“Just because you figured your life out at fifteen doesn’t mean everyone else has to.” He spat at her, pushing his plate away. “I’m not hungry anymore.” 

Eren made moves to stand but his sister’s hand caught his wrist. 

“I’m sorry, okay. Don’t go yet. I barely see you anymore, I miss you. I’m just worried.” Eren huffed and settled back into the booth. 

“Fine. Can we talk about something else at least?” She nodded, but didn’t make an attempt to switch the conversation. They sat in silence, Eren refusing to look at her. 

“So I hear that Jean is trying to get in your co-worker’s pants.” She tried. 

“Marco? Yeah, I heard.” 

“Is that okay?” 

“I guess. It’s not really my place to stop them.” 

“Well, you do have to work with the man.” Eren shrugged, who Jean fucked wasn’t any of his business. They were all adults here, even if the idea did give him the willies. 

“Whatever, Mikasa. If it makes Jean happy.” 

“That’s mature of you.” Eren scoffed. This was supposed to be a nice lunch with his sister, why did she have to turn this into a bitch-fest. 

“Are you saying I’m not mature?” Why did he chose continue to escalate the situation like this? Just because he was pissed didn’t mean he had to keep pushing buttons. 

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.” He did know it. 

“Sorry, Mikasa.” She looked him over carefully. 

“You sure you’re okay.” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Promise me.” Eren sighed heavily. 

“Promise.” 

“Okay.” She sat back against the booth. “Well this turned out to be a shit lunch, didn’t it?” Eren just shrugged. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk anymore. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” 

Lunch got better after that. Eren hated being reminded that he wasn’t on a “career path” like her or Armin. Mikasa had gotten a great job as an accountant immediately after graduation, and Armin was getting his masters in engineering. Eren, on the other hand, had shirked law school and decided to go straight into the work force. As an assistant. An assistant to an amazing attorney at an amazing law firm, but still. An assistant. 

Mikasa was right, he just didn’t like hearing it from her. He needed to make a decision about his life eventually. He did like his job, but did he want more from life? Eren figured he had a lot to think about and some decisions to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Longest chapter by far! (just under 6,000 words!) So the plot is moving along quite nicely. I'm so happy I got it worked out finally! I'm no longer winging it! Which is the main reason why it took so long to get this up. 
> 
> The tags do say minor Jean/Marco, and I meant it. I have plans for them. Minor plans. ;)
> 
> Also, Eren and Levi are so gay for each other it hurts...


	8. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, and tests, and tells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter 8. Let's do this! Plot is slower in this one, but the ereri train is chugging right along :) Starts out slow, ends up strong.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Eren thought hard about what Mikasa had said. About how he would have to find something to do with his life outside of spoiling Levi for any other assistant. His job was fine for now, but he couldn’t go far in the legal field as he was. He could get some experience, sure. Work as an assistant for a few years, then maybe as a paralegal, and learn the field better. 

It was certainly less stress than going to law school or being an attorney. But was it what he wanted? 

Eren had always dreamed of going to law school, ever since he had been in eighth grade and he caught a documentary on a group of attorneys out of Stohess that were doing human rights work for the UN. His mom had gotten behind the idea immediately. She thought Eren would make a fantastic lawyer. 

Grisha had been harder to convince. He had always wanted his son to be a doctor, like he was and his father before him. But he eventually came around to the idea at the behest of Carla - finally admitting that Eren would probably make a better lawyer than a doctor, anyways. 

But Eren had abandoned that dream after a particularly rough year in college. It wasn’t that he didn’t like school, because he did. But the stress of working a job he didn’t like and maintaining his GPA had been a little too much for him to handle. He had burned out. 

The counselors at school recommended he take a year off, go out and get some experience. Live a little, learn how to be an adult and then return to the idea of law school in a couple of months. But he had begun to wonder if he could even handle law school at all. 

Regardless, he took their advice and got the job at Shadis Zacharius & Smith, knowing that it would be a temporary gig. Where he would go next though was always a big question mark. 

But listening to Mikasa made Eren realized that maybe he did want more. Maybe he did want to go to law school still. Maybe he should have gone straight through and tried to get a job at SZ&S as an attorney instead of as an assistant. His job was rewarding, and he and Levi were getting along, but maybe being an attorney would be even more rewarding. Butt that didn't change the fact that Eren still wasn’t sure if he could handle law school, or if he was even cut out to be a lawyer to begin with. 

He had started surfing around on the internet during his lunch break; browsing some forums on the subject and trying to get a feel for what law school was really like, and what the application process entailed. 

That was how Eren ended up staring at the website for the Law School Admissions Tests. The LSATs. The first step towards becoming a lawyer, if that was what he wanted still. There was a test in two weeks, the last one before winter set in. It would set him back almost $200, but he could be on his way to law school by next fall if he could just click the submit button and be done with it. 

Just because he clicked the link and signed up didn’t mean he actually had to sit for the test. And even if he did end up sitting for the test, he didn’t have to even apply to law school this year. 

Maybe he should just see where he stands? The test was designed to determine if you were cut out for law school, wasn’t it? Why would they make you take it if it wasn’t? 

Maybe this was the kind of thing Eren was looking for, the kind of thing that would help him figure out what he wanted to do. He knew he couldn’t stay as an assistant his entire life, he had too much ambition for that. He knew getting his foot in the door at a place like Shadis Zacharius & Smith was a huge step towards whatever future he decided on. The name meant something in this world. They weren’t the biggest firm, nor the flashiest, but that didn’t mean their brand didn’t carry some weight with it. 

Plus, Eren worked directly under Levi Ackerman, whose name had a sort of brand recognition of its own. He was known in some circles, the ones that mattered most to Eren, as being among the best of the best, and he was still under 30. A recommendation from Levi, or even Erwin, could send Eren practically anywhere in the legal field of Trost. Hell, it would probably send him more places than that. 

Maybe, if Eren did well on the LSATs and went to Law School they would hire him as an attorney. Erwin liked him, and Levi thought he was a great assistant even if he wouldn’t admit it. Surely they would hire him on. He could actually be on a career path that way, like Mikasa and Armin. 

Eren clicked the registration button and began to fill in his information. He would take the test and then decide what to do. Maybe he wouldn’t even do well, maybe he wouldn’t be cut out for this kind of stuff. 

If he did well, then he would take it as a sign that this is what he was meant to do and he would start the application process. 

He clicked the submit button and sat back in his chair. It was done. Now he had two weeks to prepare until the test date. That didn’t seem like nearly enough time, but it would have to do. 

###### 

###### 

Eren spent the rest of that week studying his ass off for the test.  


He had little free time, so most of his nights after work were dedicated to running through logic problems and reading questions. It was exhausting. Though Eren found that he could still function on five hours of sleep if he added another cup of coffee to his morning routine and switched from hot showers to cold.  


He decided he wanted to keep the fact he was taking the test a secret from everyone. If he did well, then he would tell them after the fact. If he did poorly, no one ever needed to know but him.  


This caused some problems though. After the painting day had gone so well Levi had taken to asking Eren to help him around the house. It wasn't so much that Eren minded helping Levi out, he found that he actually enjoyed hanging out with the older man. He was entertaining, and good for a laugh. But Eren needed to dedicate as much time as possible to studying. But he couldn't tell Levi was he was doing, it was too soon. He had to play it cool.  


The first Friday after he signed up for the test Levi had approached him like before.  


“Hey Brat, I need you again this weekend. I need to box up a bunch of clothes for Goodwill, it’s going to take more than one person to transport everything. Think you can handle it?”  


“Um I guess.” Eren wasn’t sure why Levi was asking him and not one of his friends. I mean, Levi obviously thought Eren was better at cleaning than either of them, and he had actually gotten a complement on his painting technique. Well, a half-compliment. Levi was the master of the compliment-insult combo. Still, though, Eren figured Levi would rather spend time with them than him. Maybe neither was free? “You’ll only need me for a few hours though, right?  


“Just as long as it takes us to put everything into boxes and drive it down to the store.” Eren figured he could spare a few hours to help his boss, he didn’t want to arouse suspicion by coming up with a lie he could be caught in later.  


“Alright, I guess I can do it.”  


“I’ll see you at eight on Saturday, then?”  


“Sure thing, Captain.”  


It seemed that Levi was going to make this a weekly thing. How could one man need so much help around the house?  


It wasn’t that Levi needed Eren’s help, per say. Though he hadn’t been asking Hanji or Erwin to stop by and give him a hand, he easily could have. They were much more willing to help when cleaning wasn’t involved. But after spending the day out of the office with Eren painting his spare bedroom, Levi had come to realize that he actually liked Eren’s company. He liked it a lot. Even more than he liked Erwin’s, and certainly more than he liked Hanji’s. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the wet dreams about the brat that had been becoming increasingly regular.  


No, Eren was fun to hang out with. 

That was it. 

His laugh didn’t make Levi’s heart flutter, and his stomach didn't do flips when Eren said Levi’s name. And it most assuredly was not those captivating green eyes that were perpetually filled with intensity. 

It was nothing like that, nothing like that at all. The fact that he liked talking to and hanging out with Eren was completely normal and platonic.  


Which is why it was totally normal that, for the fourth week in a row, he was asking for Eren to come over on a Saturday.  


“Brat, I need help moving my new bed frame in and getting it built. Think you can come by tomorrow?”  


“Okay. If you really need the help. I guess I can spare some time.”  


“Great, eight work still?”  


“Can we make it later? Say around two?”  


“Got plans, Jaeger?”  


“I just have something to do Saturday morning. I’m free in the afternoon.”  


“If you can’t make eight because you plan on being too hungover to move on Saturday morning, that isn’t going to fly.” This was the first time Eren had ever been busy on a Saturday morning and Levi couldn’t help but wonder what he had planned for eight am on a weekend.  


“No, can’t a man have plans for a Saturday morning in the middle of September?” Levi eyed him carefully, the brat was getting defensive.  


“If you insist, we can make it two. It isn’t like this has a time limit or anything.”  


“Good. I’ll see you then.” Was it just him, or did Eren seem more tense than usual? He had seemed to be slower than normal this week, a little less focused.  


“Something bothering you, brat?” He checked.  


“Nope, everything is fine.” Levi wasn’t convinced.  


“If you say so.” Maybe it was nothing he decided, and began his walk out of the office. “Be sure to lock up when you leave.” He heard Eren grunt in return, but he didn’t need to turn around to know the shitty Brat was rolling his eyes.

###### 

###### 

Eren walked into the large, brick building that housed the testing facility. He was no longer sure he wanted to do this. He had been studying for the two weeks since signing up, but was he ready? Was two weeks enough? 

He had read some forum comments that said sometimes people studied for months and spent hundreds of dollars on classes to prepare for this thing. He couldn’t devote nearly that much time, he could barely find enough time to read the prep books he had bought at a second hand shop after work. Not to mention the fact that he couldn’t drop a couple hundred dollars on a fancy prep-course. It wasn’t like he was living pay-check to pay-check, but that didn’t mean money wasn’t tight. He still had student debt from college to pay off, and his apartment wasn’t exactly cheap, even if it was a studio. 

“Can I help you?” A larger, middle aged woman with think-rimmed glasses and a clipboard approached him. 

“I’m here for the LSATs. I’m in the right place, yeah?” 

“Of course! Name?” 

“Jaeger, Eren.” She scanned the papers on her clipboard carefully looking for his name. 

“There you are!” She exclaimed after locating it. “If you have your phone on you, I’ll need to put it in the phone check. You can have it back once you finish the test. Just make sure it’s off. You’re in Room 104, right down the hall to your left. There should be someone to check you in waiting.” She pointed down the sterile, white hallway that was lined with wooden doors. 

He spotted instruction posters that had been crudely taped along it, warning test-takers of the penalties of cheating, or bringing your phone into the testing room. 

“Thanks.” He clicked the power button on his phone before handing it over. Four more hours and he would be home free. 

“Good luck!” She called after him as he made his way to his designated testing area. 

He was doing this. He had paid nearly two hundred non-refundable dollars for the pleasure, not taking the test now would be an economically unsound decision he reasoned. 

Another woman greeted him at the door to room 104. 

“Name?” She was much colder than the lady at the entrance. 

He gave his name and she quickly looked over her sheet of paper, checking off a name with her pen before turning and asking for his registration papers and photo ID. Once everything was squared away she pointed to a desk in the back of the room. “You’ll sit there. The test starts in five minutes.” 

“Thanks” he mumbled, slowly making his way to where she had indicated. 

This was it, there was no turning back now. Eren was doing this. 

###### 

###### 

Eren arrived at quarter past two to help Levi. 

Late. 

It was the first time Eren had been late in months, since his first day. Levi had to try to keep from freaking and calling 911 when the brat wasn’t rapping on his door at 1:55. He wasn’t answering his cell phone, which was odd. Eren almost never turned it off, and unless he had been too drunk to charge it last night there was no way it should be dead. 

Levi found himself pacing in his living room, waiting for the tell-tale knock to let him know his assistant hadn’t been run over on his bike or died of alcohol poisoning the night before. 

Maybe whatever he had planned this morning just ran over. That was the most plausible answer. Eren would arrive any minute, Levi reasoned, safe and in one piece. It would be okay. 

What wasn’t okay was the fact that he was having a mild panic attack because the brat could be lying on the street somewhere, alone and bleeding out. Maybe he would get a call from Erwin any second to say that Eren had done something stupid like falling into the river drunk, or getting into a fight and landing himself in the hospital. Maybe Eren had been abducted by a serial killer. Or arrested. Or maybe he had been drugged by some creep in a bar and carted off. Levi's mind was all over the place, coming up with dark hypothesis for his assistant's location all the while trying to convince himself that Eren was actually just fine. 

A loud, quick rap on his front door brought him from his thoughts and he practically sprinted to answer it, worried that it was the police coming to tell him that Eren had been shot as he tried to knock on Levi’s door. 

Was that his heartbeat in his ears? When had it gotten so loud? Why was his chest hurting so much? Was he having a heart attack? 

The relief that washed over him when he saw those familiar turquoise eyes and chocolate mop of hair on his front stoop was almost enough to send him to his knees. 

“You’re late” he managed to quip in a relatively stable voice, hoping that Eren wouldn’t notice the fact that he had been on the edge of calling every hospital in a 50-mile radius to ensure Eren hadn’t ended up there in the last 24 hours. 

“Sorry, my thing ran later than expected. I biked here as fast as I could.” Levi could see now that Eren was clearly out of breath and practically drenched with sweat. He really had rushed to get here. 

“You didn’t have to rush; you could have just called to let me know you were running behind.” 

“I didn’t even think about that.” Eren sounded a little confused, as if the idea of pushing back their meeting time was less of an option than trying to kill himself biking over here as fast as his legs would carry him. 

“Did you lose your phone?” Levi asked, remembering that he hadn’t been able to reach Eren at all. 

“No, I guess I was in such a rush to get here I forgot to turn it back on.” 

“Back on?” Levi arched an eyebrow. What was the brat doing turning his phone off? 

“Yeah, I had to turn it off for the – for my thing.” Ah yes, the mysterious “thing” Eren had to do this morning. 

“Am I ever going to find out what this “thing” is?” 

“Maybe one day.” Eren said, walking over to Levi’s sink to wash the sweat off his face. “If I feel you can handle it.” Whatever that meant. 

They didn’t waste much time before diving into their task. 

Unsatisfied with the old, metal, hand-me-down bed frame he had inherited from Hanji after she moved in with Moblit Levi had decided it was time to splurge and buy himself a nice, new one. 

It was a king sized frame made of a heavy, dark wood with a headboard that was upholstered with dark gray, nearly black, leather. 

“Figures.” Eren muttered once they opened the box and organized all the pieces. 

“What does that mean?” 

“Of course you’d buy a black bed to match your black heart.” He heard Eren snicker at his own joke. 

“My heart isn’t black, brat.” 

“You’re right. My bad. It’s icy, like a frozen wasteland. How could I forget.” Levi’s eyes were going to hurt from how much he was going to roll them today and he loved it. 

“You’re one to talk.” 

“Hey, I’m warm. Like the sun.” 

“Like a pile of manure, is more like it.” 

“Was that a joke about literal shit?” 

“Is that a problem?” They had abandoned their work all together to banter, now. This was becoming unproductive, even if it was entertaining. 

“Not at all. Nope.” There was something off about their back and forth today. Eren’s heart didn’t seem fully in it like it normally was. His retorts weren’t the caliber Levi had come to expect from his assistant. 

“Back to work. I didn’t ask for your help just so we could sit here and argue about who is shittier all day.” 

“Yes sir, Captain, sir.” Shitty brats and their shitty sarcasm. 

They worked in a comfortable silence for a while. It was something he appreciated about Eren. Hanji was never silent, and Erwin’s silences usually came paired with an ulterior motive. 

With Eren though, even if the brat was loud and brash, the silence between them could actually be a relaxing. 

Levi peaked up from where he was working putting the headboard together. Eren was struggling trying to get the legs screwed into the base. He had refused the directions, saying that he was a man and a man knew how to build a bed. 

Was it just Levi, or did the brat look exhausted? It could have just been his furious bike ride over here, but somehow Levi figured that wasn’t quite it. 

It didn’t look like just physical fatigue, and he had noticed this yesterday. Something was up. First, the brat has plans on a Saturday morning, and then he shows up late. He was off today, had been off all week. What was the kid’s issue? 

“Everything alright with you, Jaeger?” Levi asked suddenly, startling Eren from his work. 

“Huh? Yeah, no, I’m fine. Why?” 

“You seem out of it, is all.” Levi had become accustomed to the energetic brat, seeing him off was definitely weird. Was the kid not getting sleep again? He couldn’t see any bags forming under his eyes like the last time. Maybe something happened with his family? 

Wait no, he said his mom was dead and his dad was never around. Didn’t he have a sister? Maybe something was wrong with his sister? 

“Is it something to do with your sister?” 

“I told you, Captain, everything is fine.” Levi didn’t believe him for a second - his ears turned red when he lied, Levi had picked that convenient, little fact up weeks ago. 

Was Eren not telling him because it involved Levi? No, it couldn’t involve him. At least, he hoped it didn’t. 

Levi thought on it for a moment. Eren would tell him if it was something he did, Levi realized. The brat was way too brash to go around sulking about something his boss said or did. He had no problem giving Levi a piece of his mind, it was a quality that simultaneously aggravated Levi to no end and made him respect the brat. There was no way Levi was Eren's problem. He would have known by now if he was. 

If it wasn’t his family, and it wasn’t his boss then the next logical conclusion, Levi figured, was his love life. Did Eren even have a love life? Did he have a boyfriend? Someone he went home to every night? Levi felt his stomach dropped at the thought. Something about that idea made him feel uncomfortable. 

They had been talking more over the past few weeks, but they had never approached the subject of significant others. Too awkward, maybe? But now Levi was wondering if Eren was seeing someone. Someone that could be exhausting him like this. Maybe it was a bad relationship that Eren wanted out of? Or maybe the guy had broken up with him? 

No, Levi had to stop thinking like this. He didn’t even know if Eren had a boyfriend. And even if he did, Levi told himself that he wouldn’t care. He shouldn’t care. But he couldn’t shake this feeling that he did care, he cared a lot more than a boss should. 

“Is it a boyfriend then?” Levi tried his damnedest to not sound too anxious for Eren’s answer. Why was he getting like this, it wasn’t like it mattered if Eren had a boyfriend anyways? Even if the dreams where he pounded into Eren were becoming much more frequent and much more vivid, the brat was still his assistant. As in, off limits. 

It wasn’t like Levi actually wanted the brat, he told himself. His mind just got a little creative sometimes when he was horny. When was the last time he had gotten laid, anyways? A year? Two? 

Levi had been single since law school. He didn’t really have time for a significant other. He had been too focused on work for that. He had dated around in college and never really cared for it. His first real relationship had been in high school, and that had ended shortly after he had been kicked out. The only other one besides that had been in law school and had lasted a little over a year. 

The split had been amicable, they both decided they were too busy for a relationship at that point in their lives. They had tried to revisit it later, after both of them had graduated and gotten jobs, but they found they worked better as friends. 

He had tried the casual sex thing, but that hadn’t gone over well. He found that anonymous sex really wasn’t his cup of tea rather quickly. 

He knew that Eren was out of the closet, but he hadn’t been out for long. Levi wasn’t even sure if the kid was still a virgin. 

Not that that was relevant. Because it wasn’t. 

Levi really had to stop thinking about this. 

“I don’t even have a boyfriend.” Eren rolled his eyes, as if that was a ridiculous accusation. “And like I said, nothing is wrong. I just haven’t been getting enough sleep lately.” 

“Don’t lie to me. You know I hate that.” 

“What are you now, a human lie detector?” 

“Yes.” Levi deadpanned, causing Eren to chuckle. 

“Whatever you say, Captain. Are we going to finish this bed, or are you going to keep grilling me?” 

Levi clicked his tongue and resumed his work on the headboard. Whatever the brat’s problem was hopefully he’d get over it soon. This attitude of his was grating on Levi’s nerves. He found Eren being out of it like this to be incredibly aggravating. 

###### 

###### 

After they finished the bed Eren ended up sticking around Levi’s house for a few hours. He convinced Levi to pay for his dinner again, as repayment for helping him for the fourth week in a row. 

It hadn’t been as hard a sell as Eren imagined it would be. Levi put up a small fight, but Eren saw right through him. He was finding that easier these days. After spending so much time with each other, the minuscule tells that betrayed Levi's emotions were becoming easier to pick out. It was almost obvious to him now that Levi enjoyed his company. 

The thing that had sealed it for Eren, though, was Erwin’s revelation earlier in the week. Apparently, according to Erwin, Levi hadn’t even approached him or Hanji about any of the chores he had asked Eren to assist with so far. And as far as Erwin knew, Levi had told Hanji her services were not going to be needed the following weekend for Levi’s monthly deep clean day. 

Eren could only assume that meant Levi was going to ask him to help again. Turned out he wasn’t wrong. 

“Jaeger, it’s cleaning weekend again next Saturday. You going to redo those lines on my carpet, or what?” 

“Maybe” Eren mumbled to himself. Why did Levi think he had to keep coming up with chores to hang out with him? It was strange. 

“What was that, brat?” Eren didn’t say anything for a moment, lost in thought. “Hey, Brat. I asked ‘what was that?’” 

“You know you don’t have to keep coming up with excuses to hang out outside of work, right?” What was this brat talking about? Excuses to hang out? Levi? Wanting to hang out with Eren? How ridiculous. 

“Why would you think I want to hang out with you outside of work? Have you’ve lost your damned mind?” 

“This is the fourth week in a row you’ve asked me to come over on a Saturday to help you do some bullshit chore around your house. Fifth, if you count the weekend I filled in for Erwin.” Eren pointed out. 

“Hey, they aren’t bullshit chores. And this is a day I set aside every month. It’s nothing new.” 

“No, but this is the second time in a row I’ll have helped you. Don’t you normally switch between Ms. Hanji and Erwin?” Damn, the brat had a point. 

“They just complain the entire time. You’re much more compliant.” And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was far better at cleaning than them. Or that Levi actually liked hanging out with Eren more. 

“I’m sure that is the only reason” Eren’s voice was heavy with sarcasm. Levi couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“What do you want me to say, brat?” 

“The truth. That you like hanging out with me and that you’d like to be friends outside of work.” Levi pondered his statement for a moment. Friends with Eren? He was the brat's boss. They couldn't be friends. 

"You still work for me, or have you forgotten? I don't think friends is the words I would use.” 

“Oh shut up. Yes it is. Don’t even try to lie to me.” 

“I don’t lie.” Eren burst out into fit of laughter at that. 

“You totally do. You lie all the damn time.” 

“And how would you know that?” 

“Really, Levi? I’m your fucking assistant. We spend too much time together for me to have not learned your tells by now.” 

“I don’t have tells.” 

“Yes, you do.” Eren looked so fucking smug. Levi arched an eyebrow, silently daring Jaeger to clue him in as to just what these tells were. “I’m not telling you, so stop asking. If I told you, you’d try to hide them. Then I’d be back to square one. I worked hard to get to this point, I’m not giving you back your edge.” It had barely been three months and the brat was already in his head. It was Petra all over again. 

“You say that as if I ever lost it.” Eren burst into another fit of laughter. Fucking smug brat. 

“I’m not scared of you anymore, am I?” 

“That’s just because you’re a shitty, suicidal brat.” 

“Nah, don’t think that’s it.” Levi glared at him, which only caused Eren’s smirk to expand. “It’s because you’re actually a nice guy, under all those glares and harsh words.” 

“Now I know for sure you’ve lost your damned mind.” 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you outside of work, as friends I mean, if that is what you’re worried about. Even if you are my boss, which I know is just a shitty excuse by the way. I enjoy your company too, Captain.” Levi clicked his tongue in irritation. When had the brat gotten this perceptive? Usually he was a dense as concrete. 

“Are you going to help me clean next Saturday, or am I going to have to ask Hanji?” 

“Admit that you enjoy my company, and then we’ll talk.” Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This brat was going to going to cause him to die of a stress-induced heart attack, he was sure of it. 

“Fine. I enjoy your shitty company. Are you happy now?” He growled. 

“Very. I’ll see you Saturday at eight, Captain.” He gave Levi a wide smile and a small wave before turning to walk out Levi's front door. 

Levi felt his heart speed up at the sight of the shitty brat’s toothy grin. 

Yep. Eren was definitely going to give him a stress-induced heart attack. That was a certainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a point of clarification for all my lawyer/law school peeps out there: I know that there is no LSAT in September (which is the month this story is in). I also know that the registration deadlines are more than two weeks out. And I know it takes most people more than two weeks to prepare. But, for the sake of plot, I had to make my own reality a little bit. So before you go "but that isn't how it works!", I know. I know all too well.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!  
> Love,  
> RG


	9. Precipitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scores, and storms, and questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord this is late! I'm trying to be better about getting a chapter out a week, but I was so behind with chapter 5 for The Feeling (thank you very much, school and work), this got pushed back. I apologize for the wait! I hate when writers are super inconsistent, or take months to post, so I'm trying my best to be better about it.  
> To make up for it, here is my longest chapter yet!  
> So, here is all 6,300 words of chapter 9! I can't believe we're here already! Hope you enjoy!

Eren sat at his kitchen table, staring at his laptop screen. He had opened his email this morning to be met with the single most terrifying sight he’d come across in years. 

His LSAT scores were in. 

The brunette could hardly believe it had been a month since he had sat for the exam, it felt like they were just the other day. He hadn’t had much time to worry about his scores in the weeks that intervened. Levi had worked him hard, not that Eren minded. It helped keep his mind off of his results. 

His weekend routine had changed a bit since taking for the test. No longer did Levi come up with bullshit chores to get Eren over to his row-house every weekend. Instead, they found themselves actually hanging out like normal people, not like assistant and boss. It had been awkward at first, but slowly it was starting to feel almost normal. 

He still had to make time to see his sister and best friends, though. And he was still hesitant to tell them he had started hanging out with his hellish boss, the man they still referred to as the spawn of Satan. The man that, for a good month, had made Eren’s life miserable. 

That wasn’t to say they didn’t notice Eren went back to his normal, cheery self after those first few, awful weeks. They just refused to accept that their friend and his boss were really and truly getting along. And they surely would refuse to accept that they were actually becoming friends. So Eren had decided it was just easier to forget to mention it to them when he and Levi would hang out and watch movies at Levi’s row-house, or the time they met up for drinks downtown and caught a psychological thriller that Armin and Jean flat out refused to see. 

Eren’s life was easier this way. 

At this moment, though, Eren’s life didn’t seem all that much easier. He still hadn’t told anyone he had gone and taken the test, so there was no one to call for moral support once he finally worked up the nerve to open the email and see how he had done: if he was actually cut out to be a lawyer, or if this was a pipe dream after all. 

Eren really regretted his earlier decision to withhold that information right now. 

With a deep breath, and his knee bouncing quickly in anticipation, the brunette finally clicked on the email that read “LSAT TEST SCORES”. His eyes scanned the document, looking for his results carefully. With a top score of 180, and an average of 150, he figured anything around 160 would be his best bet. 

Finally, his eyes caught sight of the three-digit number that would determine his future. 

173\. 

Eren stared, his heart quickening in his chest. He had broken the 170 mark. That was 99th percentile. This was way more than he could have ever hoped for. Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Eren jumped from his seat and let out an excited yelp. 

He'd done it. He could do this, he really felt he could now. Those three digits gave him all the confidence he'd been lacking over the past month. He would go to law school. 

The next step would be applications. Deadlines started to roll around in December, he had only two months to get everything in order. And he still had to decide where he was going to apply. There were three law schools in the Trost metro area, and Eren slowly considered his options. 

College of Saint Maria’s Law School was ranked pretty low; they didn’t even crack the top 100, so their name didn’t really carry much weight with it. They would do as a last option, but if he couldn’t get into a better school, Eren wasn’t sure any of this was worth it. 

Trost State University was better. They were a state school, and thus the cheapest option. But they were also a first tier school, ranking among the top fifty in the country. Trost would be his best bet, he figured. 

Last there was Pixis University’s School of Law. A private university, technically located in Trost’s suburbs. It was a top ten school, and incredibly expensive. But a degree from Pixis opened too many doors to count. It was where Levi and Erwin had gone for law school. It was where Levi had gotten a full ride, Eren suddenly put two and two together. 

_Holy shit_. Levi hadn’t just gotten a full ride to law school. He had gotten a full ride to a top ten school, Eren didn’t even know they did that. Just what had Levi’s application looked like? 

Shoving that from his mind for fear of psyching himself out, Eren decided he would apply to Trost and Pixis. He might need to look into other schools outside the area, but first he needed to decide if he even wanted to leave in the first place. He wasn’t sure if he would want to leave, even if he got into a good school somewhere else. Trost was where Armin, Mikasa, and Jean were, it was where Shadis Zacharius & Smith was. He had roots here. 

That wasn’t the only thing Eren had to worry about; he would need to get his transcripts from Trost State, and write a couple of personal statements. Not to mention he needed to freshen up his resume. But before all that, he would have to find someone to write recommendations for him. He knew a professor back at Trost that could give him a good one, but the second was a little harder. He knew who he would want to write it: someone who was an graduate of a top ten law school, who had already made a name for themselves in the legal field before their thirtieth birthday – someone who knew Eren; knew he was a hard worker, and knew his strengths. Eren already knew that in a perfect world, he would want Levi Ackerman to write his recommendation letter. 

Levi would likely agree, whether he would come out and admit it or not he thought Eren was a damn good assistant, and the two were practically friends now. Levi would write him a good letter. 

But something about the idea made Eren queasy. Asking Levi to write his letter meant telling Levi that he was applying to law school, and going law school meant that Eren would have to leave his post as Levi’s valued assistant. 

Eren wasn’t entirely sure how the older man would take that news. He had already lost one good assistant in the past six months, now he would be facing losing another in less than a year if Eren left. The idea of disappointing Levi like that made Eren incredibly uncomfortable. 

He couldn’t do it; he couldn’t spring this on Levi just yet. He didn’t want to see the look in Levi’s eyes when he told him he would have to find another assistant. He had already caused Levi so much grief in life, he couldn’t imagine adding to it like this. It was breaking his heart just thinking about it. He'd have to tell Levi eventually, obviously. But preferably more than three months into his employment, say, the day before classes started in August? Yeah, that sounded good. 

He’d just have to find someone else, someone with just as much clout. Someone who knew Eren’s strengths nearly as well, and whose name meant just as much. 

Erwin Smith, he decided. He would get Erwin to write his recommendation. 

###### 

###### 

Asking Erwin for a letter of recommendation proved to be harder than Eren initially anticipated. First, he would have to find time in both his and Erwin’s busy schedules to pin the man down without Levi being around. Next, he’d actually have to work up the courage to beg the man to take time from his day to actually write something up for Eren. 

It wasn’t until lunch that sunny, yet chilly Monday that Eren found his chance to corner the large blonde. 

Levi had left the office for a lunch meeting, and with him out of the office for at least an hour Eren wouldn't have to worry about his boss getting suspicious about his assistant’s whereabouts. Seeing his chance, the brunette hurried down the hall to the larger man's office. Erwin was still holed up inside thankfully, working on some paperwork according to Reiner who sat outside his door. 

Eren didn’t like to intrude, but he wanted to get this out of the way, only spurred on by the fact that he wasn’t sure when he’d get his next opportunity. So with the okay from the man’s blonde assistant, Eren hesitantly entered. 

Erwin’s office was marginally larger than Levi’s, with two walls of windows instead of one. His desk was the same though, large and made of a beautiful, dark wood. Unlike Levi's however, it was full of personal touches. Photos of his friends and family littered his desktop, a bookcase filled with legal and pleasure reading alike, a few pieces of beautiful artwork that hung on the walls. Comparatively, Levi's office was bare and cold. Eren couldn't help but smirk to himself at the thought that it kind of fit the short man. 

Seated behind his desk, lost in a mound of paperwork that sat on the dark, wood surface, Erwin's head shot up when Eren entered the room, obviously not expecting any company. 

“Eren? What can I do for you?” 

How should he go about this? He hadn’t exactly come up with a solid game plan before deciding this was a good idea. Where to even begin? 

“So, I have some news.” Yeah, that would be a good start. 

“News?” Erwin had given the young brunette his full attention now, curiosity piqued. 

“Yeah. So, I’ve been doing some thinking recently. And I decided to take the LSATs.” 

“Oh.” That was it? Eren hadn’t known what to expect, but he hadn’t expected this response. 

“Yeah. I did well, and I think I’m going to apply to law school for next fall.” Suddenly overcome with nerves, he bit his lip, rolling it between his teeth as he watched Erwin mull over his 'news'. 

“That’s fantastic. Congratulations.” Despite his kind words, Erwin still looked like he wasn’t entirely sure why Eren was coming to him with this information. 

“Thank you. I was wondering – hoping really – that you would consider writing one of my recommendation letters.” Ever pensive, Erwin paused for a moment to consider Eren’s proposal. 

“Why are you asking me this? Wouldn’t Levi be a better choice?” And there it was. Eren really should have prepared for this better, he knew Erwin would bring this up. Sighing slightly, the brunette sought for the right words. 

“I don’t really want to tell him yet, if that’s okay? He just went through the hiring process with me, and we just started getting along. I can’t tell him he's losing another assistant again already.” 

“So you’re planning to leave next summer, then?” The gears turning in Erwin's head were practically visible as he calculated his next move. It was a sight that made Eren uneasy. Usually when this happened he either ended up in the blonde’s debt, or he was manipulated into doing something he’d rather not. 

“Well, yeah. That was the plan.” 

“Eren, have you ever considered staying on with us during the day, and taking night classes? I’m happy for you, but I have to say that you would be missed dearly if you were to leave. I’m sure even Levi would agree.” Eren honestly hadn’t considered that option. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he could take night classes and keep working during the day. He had always seen himself as a normal, day-student. Taking a normal, day-student schedule. 

It sounded like a good option, but then again he was already swamped with work. Could he handle being Levi’s assistant and going to school at the same time? He was sure Levi wouldn’t relent on working him to death, even if he had a good excuse. 

“I’m not sure about that, Erwin.” He would have to think hard about it, unready to rule out any of his options just yet. 

“Well, be sure to consider it. We’d love to keep you on. You’re doing Levi some good, he seems to have mellowed quite a bit since you’ve arrived.” 

“I will. But about that recommendation.” Eren had almost forgotten why he was here in the first place; it was like Erwin was trying to distract him. Knowing Erwin, that is exactly what he was trying to do; manipulative bastard that he was. 

As if to confirm Eren’s suspicions Erwin sighed heavily, settling back into his large, leather desk chair. 

“Honestly, Eren, I’m not sure about that. I feel Levi would be the better choice. He knows your strengths much better than I do. And a letter from your direct supervisor will mean more to the admissions office than one from someone such as myself.” Eren had half expected this from the ever calculating, professional Erwin Smith. “You really should just ask him, I’m sure he’d understand.” 

Eren wasn’t going to get his letter here, he determined. Something about Erwin’s tone told him that this was a dead end, and he should look elsewhere. Whether he was reluctant to put his reputation on the line for someone he didn’t directly oversee, or he was worried about overstepping with Levi, Eren couldn’t say. 

“Well, thanks anyways.” Eren turned to go. That had been entirely unproductive. In fact, he left with more things to think about than he had gone in with. He was starting to wonder why he had gone to Erwin in the first place, this result wasn’t all that surprising. 

Erwin wanted him to ask Levi for a letter. He wanted Eren to tell Levi that he was leaving in ten months, that this partnership of theirs had an expiration date that had already been determined. Eren just couldn’t, he couldn’t look Levi in the eyes and tell the older man that he was being abandoned by another assistant so soon. They had just started to get along, to become friends even, what if telling Levi would make his boss hate him again? What if telling him would restart their relationship from square one. 

Eren’s stomach dropped at the thought of Levi glaring at him with those hateful eyes again. No, he couldn’t allow that. He had worked so hard to get on Levi’s good side, he liked Levi too much as a boss, and as a friend, to hurt him like that. He’d wait to drop the news on him and find someone else to write the damn letter. 

###### 

###### 

When Erwin approached Levi on Thursday, it wasn’t really a surprise. It was, after all, the hulking blonde’s month to help the short man clean his home. And it wasn’t much of a surprise when Levi told Erwin not to bother. The fact that the short man and his assistant had been spending an increasing amount of time together outside of work hadn’t escaped the blonde’s attention. That Eren had helped Levi two months in a row now had also been called to his attention. So when Levi didn’t bring the topic up as he normally would the week prior, coming to Erwin’s office with a bottle of liquid bribery in hand, he suspected that Levi would be asking the lanky brunette to assist him once more. 

Those suspicions were confirmed when Levi told him not to worry about that Saturday, he had it covered. Erwin wasn’t sure how he felt about the way the relationship was developing between Levi and his assistant. Certainly it was better than its initial stage – where Levi hardly tolerated Eren’s presence and everyone was miserable. But Erwin wasn’t sure the men becoming friends, as it seemed they were, was strictly professional. He couldn’t help but feel glad that at least Eren wasn’t gay, or at least that was the impression he got. If he recalled correctly, Levi had called him a homophobic piece of trash more than once in their many arguments over the boy. 

He had never seen Levi take a liking to someone quite like this, and that made him worry. He had never seen Levi become so comfortable around anyone this quickly, not with himself or Hanji, not even with Petra. Being on friendly terms with your assistant was one thing, even he and Reiner were on friendly terms, but falling for them was a different story. And Erwin was afraid that was what was happening. 

He’d only ever seen it happen to Levi once, in law school. The symptoms this time around were similar, but he knew Levi would deny it if he ever asked about it. 

He would have to trust Levi. That was the only option. Hopefully he wouldn’t go off and fall for a straight man. Hopefully he wouldn’t go and fall for his assistant. That would only complicate things. 

###### 

###### 

That Saturday Eren arrived at Levi’s house right on time to help him for the third month in a row. Despite a worrying forecast calling for an uncharacteristically late, but incredibly severe thunderstorm, Eren insisted on biking to the older man’s house to keep their plans. Levi had tried to convince him to reschedule it, but Eren had insisted he didn’t want to cancel, and for some reason Levi has acquiesced. 

I couldn’t be that he didn’t want to pass on the chance to see Eren. 

Not at all. Really, he just hated the idea of his house remaining uncleaned for another week. Or at least, that is what he tried to convince himself. 

Just as the weathermen predicted the storm rolled in around noon, just as the pair were finishing the floors. Eren, for the third time, had imprinted those perfect lines onto Levi’s carpet. And for the third time, Levi had stared as he pretended to clean around the younger man, practically drooling at the sight. 

The storm started off innocently enough, the weatherman said to expect winds up to 50 mph and heavy rain for most of the afternoon, but after about an hour it had already picked up. 

At around two, just as they finished dusting, a look out Levi’s front door showed the sky turning a frightening shade of gray, rain practically falling sideways, and trees whipping around dangerously fast. This was much worse than anticipated. 

“Go bring you bike in.” he instructed, starting to fear that the sign post Eren had locked his brand new, shiny bicycle to wouldn’t last the storm. As Eren made a mad dash out into the rain and wind, Levi clicked on his TV and found the weather channel, hoping for an update. 

“With winds recorded as high as 80 mph in some areas, and reports of tornados forming on the outskirts of Trost, we are requesting that everyone please remain inside and off the roads. The storm has continued to grow in size and intensity since this morning, exceeding all expectations. We expect to see hurricane-like conditions continue well into the night, possibly into the early hours of tomorrow morning as well.” Levi groaned audibly, seems like this little thunderstorm was going to be more trouble than previously expected. 

He heard Eren stumbling in through the front door, soaked through to the bone despite having been outside for no more than a minute or two. 

“Looks like you aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.” He flicked the TV off again before turning around to face the younger man. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Hurricane conditions are expected past midnight. There is no way you’re riding home in this, and I sure as hell not going out on the roads right now.” 

“Oh.” The news made Eren look uneasy, like he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Just stay here until morning. It’s fine.” 

“No, I couldn’t. It’s too much.” Levi sighed, though it came out more like an exasperated groan. 

“Shut up, brat. I’m not letting you try to leave. So just accept the hospitality before I kick your ass.” His words seemed to put Eren at ease somewhat, and the brunette couldn’t help but snort at Levi’s retort. 

“That doesn’t sound very hospitable of you.” Levi glared, realizing that Eren was dripping all over the newly cleaned floors. Where his glares used to make the younger man cringe in fear, now they only brought a sly smirk to his face. 

“Come on brat. Stop dripping all over the floor or I’ll make you wax it again.” Eren didn’t reply, but followed his boss up the stairs obediently, knowing that Levi’s threats weren’t empty. 

Soon, Eren was tossed a pair of sweatpants that were way too big to have been Levi’s. Hand-me-downs from Erwin, the smaller man had explained when he noticed the look on the brunette’s face as he threw the brunette a large, navy-blue shirt. Another hand-me-down, Eren observed as he noticed Erwin’s last name emblazoned across the back, along with the number thirteen in block lettering below it. It was some sort of sports jersey from a high school. 

As he dressed in Levi’s bathroom, Eren found himself wondering why the shorter man owned so much of Erwin’s clothing. His stomach dropped suddenly as his mind came up with wild theories. Had they been “romantically involved”? Were they still “romantically involved”? Maybe Erwin and Levi were an item this entire time, and he would come over after Eren left on Saturdays and they would fuck the night away. 

Unfamiliar emotions bubbled up inside of Eren: Anger, dread, and agitation all combined. His heart ached and his stomach flopped around so much Eren thought he might expel its contents right there on Levi’s bathroom floor. Had he ever felt this strange swirl of feelings? He was sure he’d remember it if he had. The closest thing he could recall was watching the other students hugging their parents at graduation, seeing the looks on their mothers’ faces as they congratulated them on graduating. Only this was much, much more intense. 

Was this jealousy? Was Eren jealous of this imaginary relationship between Erwin and Levi he had conjured in his mind? How irrational. But then again, Eren was never particularly rational. 

He had to know, it was eating at him. He had a feeling this awful feeling in his chest wouldn’t dissipate until he asked. 

“Why do you have so many of Erwin’s clothes?” He inquired as he reentered the room, adjusting the waistband of the sweatpants that were too large, even on him. 

Levi looked up from where he was stripping the bed to wash the sheets. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man, as if the question were a ridiculous one. 

“I haven’t always been a hot-shot lawyer, you know.” Well, that was cryptic. The answer was unsatisfying at best, and the look that flashed across Eren’s face must have informed Levi of that fact. “My budget was pretty tight putting myself through school, brat. New clothes weren’t always at the top of my priorities.” Oh. Because he got kicked out. Whatever jealousy Eren felt was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, which Levi seemed to catch. Was Eren that easy to read, or something? 

“Stop that.” He threw a pillow at Eren’s head, which smacked into the brunette’s face before he had a chance to react. 

“Hey!” he complained, whipping the feathery mass back at his boss. “What was that for.” Levi stared at him, his face blank. Eren already knew what it was for, the question had been more rhetorical than anything. “Sorry.” He mumbled, turning on his heels to go strip the bed in the spare room. 

It must have been weeks ago now that Levi had finally whacked him across the back of the head - fed up with the apologies that would fly his way after every mention of something from his past - and told Eren to stop worrying about how he fucked up Levi’s life. It was fine, the shorter man had told him, he was forgiven. Levi knew he didn’t mean for what happened to happen. it wasn’t his fault. Levi had finally come to accept that, Eren needed to too. 

Eren was trying, he really was, but now that he knew what Levi had gone through all because of a dumb thing he had done he couldn’t help but feel responsible. 

They finished cleaning quickly as the storm raged outside. Thankfully, they still had power once dinner time rolled around and Levi was able to throw a frozen pizza in the oven. 

“Something about you and frozen food doesn’t make sense in my mind.” 

“What?” Levi looked at him like he belonged in an insane asylum. 

“You just don’t, I don’t know. You just don’t seem like the type to half-ass anything, even your meals.” 

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not.” He was still eyeing the younger man carefully as he slipped the pizza from the box and onto a baking sheet. Eren shrugged at his response. 

“I thought you didn’t care what I say about you.” To which Levi scoffed. 

“I don’t” Causing Eren to roll his eyes. 

“Sure.” 

They watched TV while the pizza cooked. The night turned out similarly to the others that Eren had spent with his boss: mostly spent in silence, with a handful of jokes thrown between them, typically at whatever they were watching at the time. At first, it had been a bit awkward. Levi was Eren's boss after all. But that hadn't lasted long, and by now the awkwardness had long passed; replaced with something much more comfortable. It was normal to him now, Levi sitting on the opposite end of the sofa, elbow on the arm-rest and his head propped up on one hand, legs extended in front of him onto the coffee table. 

It had surprised Eren at first – the fact that Levi put his feet on the coffee table. He figured with his penchant for cleanliness that would have been a big no-no. But apparently as long as the feet were socked, it was permissible. 

This time, though, Eren wasn't paying any attention to the show Levi had chosen, he was pretty sure it was the news or something boring anyways. His mind had drifted back to earlier, when he discovered his bubbling jealousy at the thought of Levi and Erwin being “involved”. 

Why had he reacted that way? Why did the thought of Levi having sex with Erwin bother him so much? He knew he found Levi attractive, astonishingly attractive even. But did he _like_ Levi? Eren enjoyed spending time with the man, he knew that. He thought his boss was funny, and a nice guy despite that mean look that always graced his face. He had already admitted to himself that, if offered, he probably wouldn’t pass up the chance to fuck his boss either; Even though it would make work enormously awkward. 

He stole a glance at his boss on the other side of the couch, engrossed in whatever was playing on the television. 

He liked Levi. 

He liked Levi a lot. 

And honestly, Eren wasn’t sure anymore if he liked him as just a friend. 

###### 

###### 

The pizza finished cooking and Levi served their slices. 

They now sat across from each other at Levi’s kitchen table, silent. The thoughts from earlier swam through Eren’s head still as he struggled to comprehend his feelings. After what felt like an eternity Levi’s cool, emotionless voice cut through the quiet between them. 

“Erwin said you had something important to tell me?” Eren fought the urge to slam his head into the table. Of course Erwin had, the manipulative brute. Eren should have never gone to him, she shouldn’t have trusted the bastard with such sensitive information. 

“Oh?” He played it cool, hoping desperately to avoid the conversation he knew was inevitable. 

“When he approached me about today. He said you’d probably forget, and that I should remind you.” Fucking Erwin fucking Smith, everybody. 

“Oh. I don’t know what he could have meant.” Smooth, Jaeger. Just play it off. He’ll give it up eventually. 

Apparently something in Eren’s expression told Levi to push further. 

“Jaeger?” 

“What.” Levi was glaring at him, he could feel those steely eyes boring into his forehead without having to look, as he stared at his plate and picked at his pizza. Levi wanted him to tell him. Eren knew that the older man wouldn’t relent, not when he had information from Erwin saying that his assistant had something to say to him. 

“IdecidedI’mgoingtolawschoolinthefall.” He mumbled and bit into his pizza violently. 

“What was that, Jaeger?” Eren sighed, he really hoped he wouldn’t have to do this for a couple of months. The possibility that Levi would react badly and start hating him again loomed too close for comfort. 

“I said, ‘I decided I’m going to law school in the fall.” It was still mumbled, but at least now it was discernible. Levi didn’t say anything for the longest while, causing panic to swell inside Eren. He knew this was a bad idea. If only he had a few more months to plan all this out. He wanted to tell Levi closer to the actual date, once he knew he was actually into a law school, and the plans were set in stone, the money paid. 

He hadn’t really been aware until now, but part of him was desperately afraid that if Levi asked him not to go, he would listen. 

“So, you’re leaving?” His face remained impassive, but Eren saw a look flash in his eyes. It was Levi’s only tell, so to speak. The only part of the older man’s face that he couldn’t hide the emotion in. Eren had gotten so good at reading the man’s expressions in the past three months that the pain on Levi’s vacant face was clear as day to him now. 

Shit, this is exactly what he was afraid of. Shit, shit, shit. He was going to kill Erwin for doing this to him, for doing this to Levi. Fuck. He had to do something, say something, anything. He couldn’t cause Levi any more harm. He’d done enough of that for a lifetime. 

“I mean, I haven’t gotten into a school or anything. I haven’t even submitted applications. It’s just something I thought about doing, you know. Something I might want to do. I mean, I know I want to do it. I’ve wanted to be a lawyer since I was thirteen. But now just seems like the right time for me, and I don’t know, I don’t want to leave. I like working for you, I like you. And I don’t want you to be upset or anything, I didn’t even want to say anything yet. Not until I was sure I was actually leaving. I can’t believe Erwin would say anything to you, I’m so pissed I could kill him. I mean, what is wrong with him? Doesn’t he have any boundaries? I asked him not to say anything yet. Fucking manipulative bastard, I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me –“He was rambling, Eren knew. But he couldn’t stop himself. The look in Levi’s eyes hadn’t diluted. 

“Jaeger.” Levi tried to cut in. Eren was prepared for the worst. Levi hated him again, that was it. Their friendship done and over with just as it was getting comfortable and not weird. Shit, this was so fucked up. He couldn’t let Levi get a word in, terrified that the man would yell at him, or kick him out, or look at him with that hateful glare again. 

“I know you think I’m a good assistant, but this is what I want to do with my life. I’ve always dreamed of this, of being a lawyer, can’t you understand that? I mean, you’re a lawyer, you have to understand, right? I don’t want to leave, I like being your assistant I really do. And I really, really don’t want you to hate me. I’ll help hire the new person, I swear –“ Levi listened to ever word that rolled out of Eren’s mouth carefully, his attempts to get the boy’s attentions falling on deaf ears. 

“I’ll even help train the new guy, whoever it is, if that is what you want –“ 

What Levi wants. 

What did Levi want? 

Levi didn’t want Eren to help train a new assistant - Levi didn’t want a new assistant. Levi didn’t want Eren to leave. Looking back, it would be hard to believe, but work had actually been better with Eren there, with his dumb face greeting Levi every morning. Work was more fun with Eren around to crack jokes, or to bring him a steaming hot cup of tea after a particularly hard day in court. 

Work was better with Eren there. 

Life was better with Eren there. 

The correlation finally set in. Since Eren’s arrival, well since he forgave Eren to be more accurate, he had been in a better mood. Erwin noticed it, and hadn’t let it slide without comment. He had been sleeping better, work had been less stressful, so he had been less stressed. He had laughed more, smiled more, been alone less. 

Levi found the question swirling in his head, his previous answers no longer satisfactory. 

What exactly did he want? 

“Jaeger.” he tried to cut in for a fourth time with no success. 

“Brat?” He tried again, more forcefully this time. No luck, Eren was purposefully trying to shut him out it seemed. Honestly, the length of time he’d been rambling was impressive. But Levi couldn’t think about that for now, he had to get the shitty brat to shut his shitty trap for two seconds so he could get a word in. 

“Eren!” He practically shouted and the younger man froze mid word. “Stop talking.” He saw the brunette’s Adam’s apple bob as he gulped, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Obviously the brat was waiting for the worst. 

“I don’t hate you.” He chose to start with. As much as he didn’t like the idea, he couldn’t hate Eren for wanting to go to law school, for wanting to leave. Part of him was incredibly happy for the kid, even - the part that wasn’t desperately trying to keep calm at the thought of losing his perfect assistant. The assistant that currently seemed to be calming down a bit at Levi’s first full statement in closing in on five minutes. Thankfully it seemed Levi had chosen his first words correctly. 

“Why don’t you just take night classes and stay on as my assistant during the day?” It was a course of action Levi had strongly considered himself when applying to law school, but since his salary at the time had been too small to justify it, so he had opted to become a full time student and finish in three years, rather than four. 

Eren stared at him for a moment, appearing to think about his words carefully. 

“It’s not like I wouldn’t like to.” He finally answered, almost hesitantly. “I just worry about the work load.” He cautioned, as if afraid that wasn’t what Levi wanted to hear. 

“We’d make it work.” Levi wondered if Eren could see through him, if the brunette could read between the lines; he had been getting much better at it in the past few months. Levi was desperate to convince Eren to stay, and he was beginning to come to peace with the fact that it wasn’t just because Eren was a valued, and fabulous assistant. 

He liked Eren. 

He liked Eren a lot. 

He liked Eren as more than an assistant. Maybe, and it was a tremendously strong maybe, he even liked Eren as more than a friend. 

“I’m not so sure.” Luckily, Levi thought, the brat was being dense at the moment, or perhaps he was too distracted by the topic at hand, to read Levi like the book he apparently was becoming to the shitty brat. 

“We can shift some of your responsibilities around, make it easier for you to lessen your load at work so you can take on school too. We’d make it work.” He repeated with a shrug, trying to come off as nonchalant as possible. Eren seemed to consider his words for an eternity. What could the brat be thinking about for this long? Wasn’t Levi convincing enough? Did he think that Levi couldn’t actually lay off him at work? 

“Okay.” Eren finally decided, the word slipping from his lips slowly. If Levi said they’d make it work, they’d make it work. 

Because, honestly, the idea of not seeing Levi every day at work had struck him hard. It wasn’t something he had considered before, being too concerned about how Levi would take the news. Once it became clear that Levi didn’t hate him for trying to leave, and actually seemed to be taking the news fairly well, a whole host of other concerns had flooded his mind. Concerns he wasn’t aware he had, or was even capable of having. 

He wouldn’t get to see Levi every day, would he even get to see Levi on the weekends? Would they stay friends after he left? Would they still talk? Would he ever get to hear Levi’s shitty jokes again, or banter with him for hours on end? 

“Okay” Levi echoed, faint smile playing on his lips, and Eren swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Remember that the only people that know Eren's little gay secret are Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Levi! So as far as Erwin knows, Eren is straight!  
> Also this fic got way more law school involved than I ever hoped it would haha :) Guess I can't even keep it from invading my fics. I'm doomed. Sorry about that guy! I won't go too crazy into it, just enough to establish what I need to for plot's sake.  
> Anyways, things are really picking up now. So this is exciting!
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> And feedback is my lifeblood. So comment comment comment!! When in doubt, comment!  
> Much love,  
> RG


	10. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nights, and bars, and whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry guys. I'm going to be 100% transparent here and admit it: I got hit with a massive case of writer's block.  
> Writing in 3rd person has never been a particularly strong point for me. I tend to rely heavily on stream of consciousnesses, and I find the use of repetitive pronouns to be a nuisance, and confusing (Blame everything on law school. Even this. Because in law school they drill it into your head that pronouns = bad). So I've been trying to work around it, and I finally figured out a way to do it!!
> 
> So, no fear, Chapter 10 is finally here! I really hope you guys like it! And because it is so late coming, I'm rewarding you with a nearly 7,500 word chapter that is like, 1/3 dirty. So hope you enjoy ;) ;)

“I’m leaving.” Levi called from his office, grabbing his jacket from the rack. Time had passed quickly since Eren had been hired, it was already late-October. After the storm passed over the weekend, it had rapidly gotten colder. There was almost no green left among the trees now, and Levi wondered how much longer the leaves would remain on the branches. 

The short man pulled a scarf tight around his neck. Though he didn’t really mind the winter months, he still found he got colder easier than others. His friends liked to joke that it was because of his small statute, so he had less body heat to go around. Those jokes often earned them a smack to the back of the head, though. 

“Wait a minute, I’ll come with you.” His young assistant called back, and Levi heard him rustling papers around on his desk. 

This had started a few weeks ago, when they went to leave at the same time. On nights where this happened in the past, Levi would have come up with an excuse to stick around for a few minutes longer: just enough to ensure the brunette was safely on an elevator and headed down to avoid the awkward ride to the building's lobby. But one day he decided to throw caution to the wind and exit the building with his assistant. It turned out to be less awkward than he had previously anticipated. 

Of course, by this time whatever reservations he had after Eren first joined the team were obviously gone, and the two had already been spending more time together. Probably more time than they should be spending together anyways. He had decided that day that five extra minutes together at the end of the workday couldn't make too much of a difference. Besides, waiting around the office for those extra few minutes to be sure the brat had left the premises was growing tedious. 

So this is how Levi found himself standing outside his office door, bundled up in his wool jacket and green scarf, staring at his brunette assistant as he fumbled around to ensure everything was stored away and ready for the next week. 

“Sorry, just one more minute!” He exclaimed for the second time, frantically grabbing at random papers and trying to find their home. 

“This wouldn't be a problem if you kept your desk organized. Hurry up, or I’m leaving your shitty ass behind.” As organized an assistant Eren was when it came to Levi's needs, Eren's desk sure was a hazard. Papers were stacked in seemingly random piles, and several pictures had been lined up precariously across the back, not to mention the array of post-it notes that clung to nearly every surface. To put it simply, it was a mess. But despite the clutter, Eren managed better than most. Even if he seemed to be struggling with it at the moment. 

“Alright, alright.” The younger man groaned and shoved the last of his paperwork into a drawer. “See, all done.” 

“Took you long enough.” Levi replied with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t _have_ to wait around for you, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” The shorter man waited for another moment while his assistant tugged on his own light jacket. “Aren’t you burning up in that thing?” The brunette asked, taking note of Levi’s heavy outer layer. 

“No. Now shut up. I'm tired of being in this shitty office.” 

“I’m already ready, see?” Eren responded as he cracked a smile at his boss’s harsh retort. Considering how their work relationship started off, how the boy came to find his verbal abuse amusing now would likely eternally escape Levi. 

“Yeah, I see. Can I leave now?” 

“Yeah, I’m right behind you.” Finally, progress. The shorter man made his moves for the front door. At eight PM on a Friday night, they had been the only ones left in the office for a long time now. On nights like these, when it was just them, the shorter man had started taking to leaving his office door open so they could yell back and forth to each other. Sometimes, if his work permitted it, Eren would go as far as to bring his files in and sit on Levi’s floor so they could talk while they worked. It made the late nights at the office they spent together much more bearable than before: Where Levi would spend hours holed up in his office like it was a cave, alone and in silence. 

“Wait, hold on. I forgot something.” Levi let out a groan of frustration. At this rate they would be stuck here all night. Luckily for his sanity, Eren only took another minute to log off his computer and shut it down before running up to Levi with another apology. 

“Can we go now?” 

“Yep. All done for real this time.” 

“I’m not moving until you’re sure.” 

“I swear I'm done.” The brunette sped past his shorter boss on his way down the hallway towards the exit "Let’s go, shorty!". Levi only grunted a response before following him out, the kid really was getting to bold. 

Once they were in the elevator, Levi couldn't help but take note that the brat clearly had something on his mind. He hadn't noticed before, but here in the confines of the moving box it was plain as day. He was practically squirming in the corner of the small room, glancing over to Levi every few seconds. Could the kid be more obvious? 

Probably not. 

“What is it, brat?” He asked reluctantly, heaving a sigh. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t play dumb and say what you have to say.” Eren didn’t respond immediately, instead he kept his eyes glued to the descending numbers on the wall as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. 

“Do you have plans tonight?” Well, that was marginally unexpected. 

“Um, no?” Where could the brat be going with this? They hung out often, but never after work. They always parted ways at the lobby, Levi heading out to his car and Eren to the bike rack. Any time spent together outside of work was relegated to weekends, when they hadn't already spent nearly half the day together. 

“Well, Mikasa has a date tonight, and Armin is back home visiting his grandfather for the weekend. And Jean hasn't answered his phone all day.” 

“Your point, Jaeger?” Eren inhaled deeply, as if expecting Levi's response to whatever he was about to ask to be negative. 

“I’ve got nothing to do tonight. Wanna hang out?” Levi heaved a sigh. Of course he wanted to hang out. But something had been eating at him since the past weekend, when he realized that maybe he didn’t want to be “just friends” with a man who worked for him. Those were dangerous thoughts for him to have, and spending excessive time with his assistant certainly wasn’t helping. 

But on the other hand, he really did enjoy spending time with Eren. And it wasn’t like Eren had feelings for him. Their relationship was strictly platonic, despite whatever feelings Levi knew he was shoving down and out of mind. Which was why he was repeatedly giving in to his desire to spend more time with the brat. 

They could be friends, he had reasoned with himself weeks ago. There was nothing wrong with being friends, so long as Eren understood that when they were at work he was still Levi’s employee. And so far, the boy had shown he clearly understood their roles at work. Aside from the playful jabs they threw at each other, Eren was still the model employee. He expected no special treatment from Levi, and knew how to be professional when the situation called for it. 

If anything, Eren and his dynamic at work had only improved since they had become friendlier with each other. Erwin had already noted it, along with a question directed at Levi’s methods. But so far the large blonde brute had let it slide, so long as Levi managed to keep things under control. 

And Levi had managed to keep it under control, so far. Even if his feelings for the boy were starting to border on unprofessional, he could manage them. 

“We could just go grab a few drinks. I know a good bar down the road.” Sharing a few drinks with a co-worker after work wasn’t that big of a deal, right? People did that all the time, there was no harm in it; at least that Levi could see. 

“Why not. This place better not disappoint, Jaeger.” 

“It won’t.” The brunette cocked a sly grin. Just what had Levi gotten himself into? 

###### 

###### 

It turned out that Levi had gotten himself into a dueling piano bar. 

“Not bad, brat.” He commented, settling back into his chair, drink in hand. 

“Thought you’d like it.” 

“It doesn’t seem like your type of place though. Too cultured for a young brat like you.” 

“Hey, I know about places aside from college bars.” Levi gave him a look he knew Eren would read as “no, you don’t.” 

“Fine. Armin took me and Mikasa here a while back. Happy?” 

Levi smirked and took a long sip from his drink, taking in his surroundings. Happy was one word to describe what he was currently feeling. 

The brat really had picked a good place. There were two pianos on stage, each manned by a player of equally impressive caliber that took turns playing whichever song the audience requested. There was a man set up on a drum kit behind them, and a woman on a large bass guitar to his left. Together, the songs they imitated were pretty damn close to the original. Levi had to commend their talent and ear for the melody. He silently wondered how they memorized so many lyrics and harmonies as he sipped his drink. 

“So why the sudden urge to hang out, Brat?” He asked, tearing his eyes away from the band on stage to glance at the lanky youth on the other side of the table. 

The boy shrugged, taking a large swig of his own drink. 

“No reason. Just didn’t feel like hanging in my apartment alone tonight s’all.” To that, Levi hummed his agreement. The music was loud, making conversation difficult. As much as he enjoyed the throwbacks the band was churning out, he couldn’t help but wish they could actually hear each other over the noise. 

Not that he was going to complain, the brat really had outdone himself with his choice of venue. It was exactly Levi’s scene. Laid back, but not too casual. The crowd was older than a lot of bars downtown, where you would be likely to find gaggles of sloppy college students, but it still wasn’t crowded with sad middle aged people trying to relive their youths. If he had to make a guess, he’d say the average age of the patrons here was about 30, putting him and Eren on the younger end of the spectrum. It was something he had no qualms about. 

The place was also fairly clean, the floor wasn’t slick with beer, and it looked like they actually cleaned the tables off at the end of the night. Even the bar seemed to be wiped down at every opportunity. It was something Levi appreciated from an establishment such as this. 

And the music was pretty fantastic, he had to admit. They played a wide mix of popular songs, along with some more obscure tunes that the back of Levi’s mind registered as familiar. Most of the crowd’s choices were top-40 songs from the past ten years, but there was a large selection from an older era. A number from Levi’s childhood, and an even greater from before his time. It was nostalgic, listening to the music that his mother would often play on the radio as she drove him around town, or that he would listen to on his walk home from school. 

As he finished his first drink, Eren caught his attention, menu in hand. 

“Let’s split a pitcher.” 

“What?” He scrunched up his face in confusion as he yelled, both at what they shitty brat could possibly be thinking, and to be sure he actually heard him correctly over the drum’s beat and piano’s melody. 

“I said, ‘Let’s split a pitcher’” The brunette shouted this time, pointing to the line on the menu so as to not be misunderstood. 

“You do realize who you’re with tonight, right?” Sharing a drink was just plain unhygienic. 

“I was going to get us two glasses, come on, it’ll be fun!” The wide smile Eren had pulled across his lips was making it impossible for Levi to ever consider saying no. 

Fuck it. 

“Fine. Get whatever you want” He watched as the boy practically bounced to the bar to place their order. 

Shit, Levi was in way deeper than he ever planned to be. This was bad. 

And now he was introducing ridiculous quantities of alcohol to the mix? What was he, an idiot? 

He had to believe things would be fine. It wasn’t like he and Eren had never gone out for drinks before. 

But that had been before Levi had started having _those_ dreams about his assistant like a horny, hormone addled teenage. And well before he had considered that his feelings toward Eren might be less than platonic. 

It would be fine, was what he repeated to himself as they gulped down the first pitcher. It would have to be fine, he wouldn't let it be anything other than fine. 

True to his word, Eren brought back two glasses so that they wouldn’t physically be sharing the same drink. The things that Levi was like this about were weird and often inconsistent. People hadn’t failed to notice in the past, and the guys he'd dated had always pointed out his odd quirks when it came to cleanliness. For example, sharing drinks was a big no-no. But kissing? Kissing was fine. Sucking a dick? Yeah sure, why not. Rimming? When he was in a good mood, maybe. He couldn’t explain it, and had given up trying long ago, not that that ever satisfied anyone. Thankfully Eren didn't seem to question his hygiene obsession, going along with it without an off-handed comment about how weird Levi was. It was another thing the older man appreciated about his assistant, and the latest on a long list of things that made the time he spent with Eren increasingly dangerous. 

After they reached the bottom of the first round, Eren hopped off to the bar for another before Levi could ever hope to stop him. 

He was already starting to feel the effects of the beer when the shitty brat decided it was a good idea to load themselves up on tequila on top of it. 

“Why, shitty brat, did you have to pick margaritas?” 

“You said whatever I wanted!” He pointed out, pouring his glass carefully so as not to spill. 

“I thought you’d just go for one of the cheap beers again, you know, like a normal twenty-two-year-old.” 

“See, that’s where you underestimated me, boss-man” He smirked, handing Levi a glass filled to the brim with green-yellow liquid. 

“If I end up puking tonight you’re the one responsible for cleaning it up.” His voice was virtually a growl, but he downed the drink anyways. 

“Good, yeah?” Eren had been watching his reaction carefully as he sipped from his own glass. Not wanting to grant the boy the response he wanted, Levi grunted, shooting him what he intended to be an ice-cold glare. But either the alcohol was getting the better of him or pretending to be angry at Eren was becoming more difficult, and whatever face he had made only had the brat laughing. 

Then again, maybe the glare had been successful after all. Eren was finding his glares to be pretty damn hilarious these days. 

It was on their third pitcher, beer this time at Levi’s request, that the bartender came around announcing last call. 

“One last one, old man?” Eren asked after chugging the remainder of his drink. Levi wasn’t sure a fourth pitcher was the best idea, but something about being called ‘old man’ irritated him. 

“Knock yourself out, brat.” He muttered, knowing that even if Eren couldn’t hear him over the music the sentiment would be understood. Not that Eren likely cared, he was probably planning on ordering another either way. 

###### 

###### 

They were drunk. 

Oh, so very drunk. 

Four pitchers shared between two people, even over the course of several hours, was proving to be a very bad idea. 

“I mean; what kind of bar closes at one am on a Friday? That just seems counterproductive.” Levi didn’t respond to his assistant’s angry observation as they made their way outside. He was still trying to get a handle on how to move his legs in a way that wouldn’t result in his face meeting the concrete, and he was only having marginal success. 

“I mean, aren’t they just losing money at that point? It doesn’t make any sense.” How could Eren still be this lucid? They had drunk the same amount. It wasn’t fair. Was it because he was five years younger? Or was it the near six-inch height difference? That shouldn’t matter though. Levi was more muscular, so that should counter-act the height difference, right? Or was it the other way around? He couldn’t remember right now. He needed to focus on his knees not giving way. 

“Didn’t you know what time they closed before dragging me there?” 

“No, last time we only stuck around for an hour before moving to a different bar.” 

“What now?” Levi asked, giving up on moving for a moment and bracing himself against the brick-faced wall of the nearest building. 

“We could go to another bar? There’s plenty around here.” Levi hummed his assent, finally getting the hang of this whole legs thing again. He was already in this deep, what could another couple of hours hurt? 

“I picked the first place, your turn.” There was only one place close to their location the Levi knew would be up to his standards. 

“Wall Maria?” 

“That sounds familiar. Why do I know that name?” 

“Fourth of July Party was there.” Back when Levi hated the shitty brat. 

“Oh, that’s right.” Levi tried to not recall that night, where he and Eren had stood on his front walk having a shouting match. It wasn’t something he liked to remember, even if it had been the catalyst for the changes to their relationship. 

“It’s close, right? Let’s go.” 

They started their short walk across downtown to the bar. It was colder now than before, but cloaked in a blanket of liquor Levi barely felt it. Eren, though, seemed to be struggling. 

“Told you you should be wearing a heavier jacket.” 

“It’s still too early for that shit. It’s not even November yet, for crying out loud.” The assistant bit back at his boss. 

“Says the one shivering.” 

“Shut up. I’m fine.” Levi’s smirk widened ever so slightly, for as good an assistant this kid was he could sure be dense. 

“Want my scarf?” He couldn’t help but tease the brat, the kid made it far too easy. 

“No. I don’t need your damn scarf.” He looked over to see Eren eyeing him carefully, a strange glint in his eyes. It threw Levi off his game. 

“Good.” The shorter, warmer man mumbled, mostly to himself, and pulled aforementioned scarf up higher over his nose, trying to ignore the bubbling feeling in his gut that almost certainly wasn’t from the drinks. 

They made it to the bar in good time, enough to enjoy two more drinks before being warned it was last call. 

“Seriously. Two AM? Who closes a bar at two AM?” Eren was most definitely feeling the effects of their night out now, but Levi was worse off still. 

“Wanna try another?” He asked, now that he was good and liquored up he wasn’t entirely ready to say goodbye to Eren for the night 

“Thought you’d never ask” Levi was rewarded with a sly, drunken grin for his efforts, one that made his heart beat dangerously in his chest. 

This time they didn’t even decide ahead of time, choosing instead to stumble into whichever bar with its lights still on was closest. 

“Sorry, boys. Last call was five minutes ago.” The bartender called as they entered. 

“Well shit.” 

“I don’t wanna to go home yet.” Eren’s whined. Levi eyed the younger man carefully, not entirely sure if his next move was going to be a safe one. 

“Could always go back to my place; I’ve got an unopened bottle of bourbon with our names on it.” He watched as his assistant mulled it over, the gears in his mind creaking with effort against the fog of alcohol. 

“Y’sure?” No, Levi most certainly wasn’t sure. Having Eren over to watch a movie in the evening, or help him around the house was one thing. But bringing the drunk twenty-two-year-old back to his home to get even drunker was a dangerous proposition. 

“Les’go, we aren’t far.” 

It took exactly twenty minutes and thirty-six seconds for them to walk back to Levi’s row-house. Not that he counted. 

He spent another thirty seconds fumbling with his keys before they were finally inside. 

“So where’s the bourbon?” Eren asked, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them. Levi produced the bottle from one of his cabinets, unopened as promised. 

“Beautiful.” Eren commented, taking the bottle in hand and turning it around slowly. 

“Ain’t she, though I'm surprised a brat like you can appreciate good Bourbon.” His boss replied, laughing at his assistant's pout as he pulled two cups from a different cupboard. “Give it here, and stop pouting.” He stretched across the kitchen island to grab the bottle from Eren’s grasp, hand gliding slowly across the younger man’s fingers. It was unintentional contact, truly it was. But still, he flicked his eyes up to gauge Eren’s reaction. 

His face was scrunched up in a strange, drunkenly pensive expression. 

Again, Levi ignored it and grabbed the bottle so he could begin to pour. 

He was surely going to regret this later. But for now, he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

He had Eren in his house, alone, and they were both incredibly drunk. For whatever reason Levi couldn’t help but feel excited over that fact. 

Still, though, the excitement was overlaid by fear as he was rapidly discovering a simple, accidental touch of their hands had opened some kind of door. Levi wanted to touch the younger man again, just to see what it would feel like. Was his hair as soft as it looked? Would Eren’s lips feel as nice against his own as he always imagined? 

Levi was staring, he realized. 

Shit. 

Feeling his face heat up, and not entirely from all the alcohol he’d consumed, he shoved the brunette a glass and moved to sit on the couch hoping the brat wouldn’t notice the light flush on his cheeks. 

“So, was tonight sufficiently un-boring?” He asked after sliding into his usual corner of the couch as gracefully as his drunken limbs would allow. He could hear the slur in his own words, holy shit he was drunk. He hadn’t been this drunk since the Fourth of July Party. 

Red flags and sirens should have sounded when Eren sat next to him instead of his designated place on the opposing, farther cushion. But whether it was the alcohol, or the delight of having Eren’s thigh pressed against his own, Levi didn’t, or refused to, notice. 

“Sufficiently un-boring. Thanks. You saved my ass.” That wasn’t the only thing Levi desperately wanted to do to Eren’s ass. 

“I’m glad.” 

“We should do this more often. You’re a better drinking buddy than Armin or Jean. You can hold your liquor way better.” Oh if only Eren knew how much he was struggling right now; he might take back that statement. 

“Yeah. I’d like that. You’re not so bad yourself.” Was it just him, or was Eren’s thigh pressing harder against his own than before? 

“So you liked the piano bar?” Levi looked over at Eren, noticing the brat’s face was flush from what he hoped was alcohol. 

“I told you already, it wasn’t bad.” 

“You loved it.” Eren jabbed, swallowing the rest of his drink, and Levi followed suit. 

“Fine. Maybe a little.” 

“Ha, knew it.” Eren licked his lips slightly before cracking a grin. 

Shit. 

Why did he have to be so attractive? Why did he have to unknowingly seduce Levi with everything he did? 

“Levi?” Why did Eren look so concerned? 

Was his face closer than it had been? 

Holy shit his lips looked fucking kissable right now. 

All Levi wanted to do at that moment was grab Eren by the collar and smack their lips together. 

He could do it, what was a kiss between friends? 

It wouldn’t change anything. 

It was fine. 

His alcohol addled brain was coming up with a brilliant response for whatever concern Sober-Levi had drawn up earlier. 

Just one little kiss. 

Before he could think any longer on it, he realized his face was already dangerously close to Eren’s. 

Just do it. 

He did it. 

Slowly, he pressed his lips into Eren’s in a chaste kiss. 

Fuck. 

Recognition his him like a ton of bricks. 

What was he doing? 

This was a horrible idea. He shouldn’t be doing this. This was so wrong, on so many levels. 

Eren didn’t want this. Levi shouldn’t want this. He was Eren’s boss, he shouldn’t be kissing his assistant. This was so fucked. 

As quickly as contact was made, it was revoked as Levi backed away, eyes blown wide with both shock and dread. 

“Shit, fuck, I’m sorry. Shit. I shouldn’t have done that. I can’t believe I just did that.” He leapt of the couch as quickly as his alcohol inhibited brain would allow, as far away from Eren as he could get. 

The brat was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slack. 

Not good. This was NOT good. This was so bad. Levi hadn’t ever fucked up this bad in his life. What the hell was he thinking? He was never drinking again. 

He was pacing now, hands running through his hair. 

“No. It’s fine.” He froze as his assistant spoke, glancing over to the brunette still seated on the couch. 

“What? Are you crazy? I can’t believe I just did that to you.” 

“Levi, seriously, it’s fine.” The older man stopped and stared at him now. It was…fine? 

Wait. 

Was Eren blushing? 

Holy fuck. 

“It isn’t exactly,” the younger man paused to clear his throat “unwelcome, you know?” 

It wasn’t unwelcome. 

It…Eren wanted him to kiss him? 

What? 

It felt like Levi’s world was crumbling, his mind still racing. Eren didn’t mind him kissing him. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah... Um… Yeah.” Eren wouldn’t make eye-contact, but the blush that spread across his cheeks was informative enough. 

“Oh.” 

“So um.” The brunette cleared his throat for a second time, “You going to do it again?” 

Levi’s mind broke. 

Before he could think about the implications of his actions, or the consequences they would have to deal with later, he was moving forward, pulling Eren close, and kissing him. 

And this time, Eren was kissing him back. Their lips moved together, slowly at first, before Eren lips parted slightly and Levi slid his tongue between them. 

This was really happening. 

He was really kissing Eren. 

Holy shit, it was more amazing than he could have ever dreamed. 

And boy, had he ever dreamt about this. 

The kiss grew deeper and messy thanks to the alcohol that still pumped through their systems. Eren’s tongue was clumsily exploring Levi’s mouth when a cold hand slid under his shirt to rest on the bare skin of his side, causing Levi to shiver. Feeling a tug at the hem, he allowed the kiss to be broken so the offending article of clothing could be yanked over his head and tossed to the floor. 

“Holy shit.” The brunette’s breathed, eyes raking over his boss’s now naked torso. 

Oh, right. Levi had almost forgotten Eren had yet to be acquainted with the tattoos that all but covered his chest and upper arms, a physical and permanent reminder of his younger days. 

Eren’s hands traced the soft patterns across his chest, over his shoulders and down his biceps. 

“That is so hot.” The younger man muttered, biting his lip and discarding his own shirt, before returning to trace the patterns inked onto Levi’s skin. “You’re telling me about these later.” He added before smashing his mouth back into the older man’s and shoving him roughly back against the arm rest. 

Things moved quickly from there as Levi let the fog of alcohol cloud his judgement. In the back of his head he knew this was a bad idea, that he was letting this get to far. He was half naked on his couch, kissing his assistant, and it was almost certainly going to bite him in the ass later. 

But to Levi, that fact had never seemed more insignificant. 

Not when he had the brunette that haunted his dreams hovering over him, their lips attached in a messy, alcohol induced kiss. 

It helped that Eren didn’t seem to care much either, a fact that was only reinforced by the younger man’s hips rolling down and crashing into his, the evidence of his excitement pressed firmly into Levi’s thigh. 

Shit, this was happening. 

Eren’s hands went everywhere at once. 

One minute they were tracing the patterns of the tattoos on his chest, only stopping briefly to skim his nipples, then skating down his sides and around his back, before slipping up and tangling themselves in the black strands of his hair. 

It was like a dream; this couldn’t be happening. Eren couldn’t want him. This was ridiculous. 

And yet it was happening. 

Without realizing it, he found his hands moving across Eren’s skin, trying to take in every dip and curve he found there. 

They were drunk, he could always blame it on that in the morning when Eren would inevitably freak out. But at this moment, he was planning to enjoy every last second of this. Because the chances of this happening ever again were low. The chances of Eren wanting to hang out with him after this were pretty low too, but Levi’s brain was heavy under the weight of a lethal mix of alcohol and arousal. There was no room for forethought, no room for the consideration of consequences. 

There was only Eren 

Slowly, almost timidly, his hands moved down the brunette’s sides until they reached the edge of his slacks. Briefly, he thought to ask permission, but afraid of losing the chance to feel all of the brunette that was pressed against him from above, he took the plunge. 

Eren gasped into his mouth as Levi’s cool hand wrapped around his warm, hard length, whether from the sudden temperature difference, or the touch itself didn't make much difference. But from the way he continued to writhe in Levi’s grasp, the older man would bet it was the latter. 

Eren’s lips parted from his just long enough for him to ask if they could move this to the bedroom, or was it a demand that they move this to the bedroom? Levi found it didn’t matter much. 

A quick nod in answer, and Levi found himself being lifted from the couch awkwardly. 

“Cheeky brat” he muttered as he wrapped his legs around Eren’s hips, moving to kiss and nick at the brunette’s neck so he could see where he was going. 

Somehow, they made up the stairs to Levi’s bedroom without falling and cracking their heads open, and Levi was tossed back onto the clean sheets on his mattress. 

When Eren didn’t join him, he felt himself begin to panic. Was the brat regretting this? Was he sobering up already? Was it over before it even began? 

The glean in Eren’s eyes threw away all those worries. He gulped at the sight, aware of the feeling of his Adam’s apple bobbing. Eren looked at him like a predator about to lunge in for the kill, and holy shit was it turning him on. 

He watched as Eren shed his pants, moving to relieve Levi of his as well, and then slowly climbed atop of him. 

Their lips met again in a hasty, wet kiss, as Eren ground his boxer-clothed groin into the older man’s. It was heaven, and Levi tried unsuccessfully to bite back the moan he felt unfurling from deep within him. 

It really had been too long since he’d fucked anyone. 

“Want you.” Eren’s voice was hardly more than a moan. His mouth was moving now, from Levi's lips, to his neck, to is collarbone, they licked and sucked a line down to his navel. “Want you so bad.” His voice was laced with sex, and Levi couldn’t remember the last time someone’s words had the ability to send what felt like all his blood rushing south. 

Eren’s hands were tugging at his boxers now, trying to pry them from Levi’s slim hips. The older man happily complied, his movements nearly frantic as he lifted himself off the bed to help the younger man shove the thin fabric down his thighs. 

And suddenly there were hands encasing him, warm and large as they stroked him in a slow, overdrawn rhythm. Before he could register that his assistant was jerking him off, he felt the warm, wetness of Eren’s tongue sliding across his tip. The shock of it was almost too much for him to take. 

Levi bit into his lip to hold back the cries of pleasure and the taste of iron filled his mouth. His fingers entrenched themselves into his gray sheets and he absentmindedly thrust his hips up, seeking more of that perfect wetness. 

He was obliged as Eren parted his lips, taking Levi in. 

Was it the alcohol affecting his perception, or was Eren especially good at this? 

The brunette’s tongue seemed to dance around his length, swirling back and forth in an impossible motion in time with the bobs of his head. 

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate hard on not letting this end too soon. It had barely begun, and there was so much more he wanted to do to the brat. He wouldn’t let it end here with a brief blow job like some sort of teenage virgin. 

Desperate for some relief from this torture, he pushed off the bed, reaching over to his nightstand, never so grateful for Hanji and her insistence he be prepared “for whatever may come his way.” Growing dangerously close to a precipice he would rather not meet too soon, he reached over to grab the brat’s shoulders, forcing the warm mouth away from his body. 

Eren seemed too look confused, as if he wasn’t sure why Levi was stopping him halfway through. The reason seemed to set in, though, when Levi pulled him up, flipping them so the brat was pinned beneath him with a whispered “more”. 

The snap of the bottle cap made it click though, and suddenly, Eren stiffened beneath him. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.” The older man teased, reaching his free hand down to grab hold of Eren’s length, still covered by the brunette’s boxers. 

“I’m not.” The brat was pouting beneath him, and it was taking every ounce of self-control that remained to Levi in his drunken state to not try to kiss that expression away. 

“Then what? Too much?” 

“No.” 

“Eren, seriously.” The name was still strange on his tongue, but something about this situation seemed to call for it. 

The boy was quickly becoming a blushing mess beneath him, and holy shit was he irresistible. Unable to hold back any longer, Levi lowered himself enough to nip at the brat’s collarbone, his hand lazily pumping Eren’s length. 

“I’ve never been on bottom before.” Oh, so that is what the problem was. Now was not the best time for his mind to be conjuring up images of himself relentlessly pounding into the brunette beneath him, taking his last remaining virginity. It was an intoxicating notion in and of itself. 

He let his hand pick up the pace gradually as he laid more kisses onto Eren’s skin. 

“I’ll make you feel good.” A promise he murmured into the crook of the assistant’s neck. 

“I don’t know.” The small man groaned loudly in frustration, he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to wait long enough try to talk Eren into this. 

“Fine.” He practically growled, images of himself thrusting into Eren disappearing from view. Swiftly, he jerked, spinning them so Eren was back on top. 

He shoved the opened bottle of lube and unopened condom into the brat’s hand. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” Eren was staring down at him in shock, as if he didn’t exactly believe what was happening. 

“You sure?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve taken it up the ass. Just don’t fuck this up.” 

“I won’t.” And Eren was back at him, their mouths joined again in another messy kiss. He didn’t notice Eren squeezing the liquid onto his fingers until there was a suspiciously moistened hand groping around his ass, seeking purchase. 

After a bit of fumbling, it finally found home and Levi hissed at the intrusion, even though he knew it was coming. It really had been too long since he’d done this. How many years had it been now since he’d bottomed? Five? Six? 

“Holy shit you’re tight.” Eren moaned, his free hand digging into Levi’s shoulder as he steadied himself. Levi couldn’t respond, he was focusing too hard on his breathing to quip back at his assistant to stop being such a shitty brat and just get on with it already. 

Luckily for him, Eren seemed to have developed telepathy in the past five minutes and began his work, starting with deliberate, measured thrusts and building to crescendo. 

One finger. 

Two fingers. 

Three fingers. 

Levi couldn’t take it anymore. 

“That’s enough. Just fuck me.” He’d almost forgotten how wonderful the feeling of his prostate being rhythmically stroked. He was close, and he wasn’t about to come without Eren sheathed inside him, or he’d never forgive himself. 

Eren obliged him, swiftly removing his fingers to quickly apply a layer of lube to himself. 

“Ready?” 

“I’ve been ready. Just get on with it.” 

Eren got on with it. 

“Holy shit.” Levi cursed under his breath as pain shot through his abdomen and he reached out to grip Eren around the neck. “Slow down.” He heard the brat chuckling next to his ear. 

“I thought you said ‘get on with it’” 

“I didn’t mean impale me, Jesus fucking Christ, Brat.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Let me know when you’re ready.” It took a few minutes to get used to the feeling of being stretched, Eren had been far larger than he initially gauged. But soon he was itching for the boy to do something. 

“Move.” It came out as a demanding hiss, one that caused the brunette to chuckle again. The noise reverberated in Levi’s head, making him want to both strangle the shitty brat and kiss him all at once. But Eren indulged him, thrusting abruptly until he was completely sheathed inside his boss. 

“Fucking fuck.” it was the shitty brat’s turn to curse, which would have caused Levi to smirk if it weren’t for the dick shoved inside him. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

“I said move.” He hissed, and Eren did. 

His thrusts started off slow and calculated, but soon became erratic as the brunette was overcome with pleasure. His hands clutched at Levi’s hips, nails digging into skin, mouth hung open in a blissful mask. His voice rasped as he called Levi’s name as he pounded into him, rapidly approaching climax. 

“Oh god, Levi.” He bucked his hips against the smaller man below him, one hand finding Levi’s painful erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. His eyes were squeezed shut, once slicked-back, chestnut hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. It was an erotic sight, one that sent Levi over the edge. 

“Shit, Eren. I'm coming.” He tried to warn the brat as the evidence of his pleasure found its explosive way onto his own pale abdomen. It was a few more thrusts before the brunette followed suit and fell to the bed on his back. 

They lay there for a few minutes before what they just did fully set in. 

Suddenly Levi felt very sober. 

“Fuck.” 

“I’ll say.” 

“We just…” 

“I know. I was there.’ 

“What are we going…” 

“I don’t know.” 

There were a few beats of silence before Levi gathered himself. 

“We can’t tell anyone about this. I could get fired. You could get fired.” 

“I know.” 

Another beat of silence, both of them laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. 

“Do you regret it?” Eren was the one to break the seal on the silence that set in around them this time. 

Did he regret it? 

He regretted putting his job on the line, for putting Eren’s job on the line. For fucking his assistant out of drunken stupidity and lust. 

But… 

“I don’t regret having sex with you.” 

“Good.” 

“Good?” 

“I mean, me either.” 

“Oh.” 

Well shit. At least he didn’t have to worry about Eren hating him afterwards. He shifted to be able to see the brat’s face, trying to judge the reactions there. Never before had Levi been more grateful for Eren’s penchant for wearing his emotions on his sleeve. 

Concern, maybe a touch of apprehension, but it was all washed out by bliss. 

“Now what?” he asked, watching carefully for a change on the brat’s face from the corner of his eyes. 

“I don’t know.” Eren shrugged, but the overjoyed look remained, almost like he’d just been told he was getting a puppy for Christmas. “But I want to do that again.” 

“Oh.” _Oh._ “Wait, what?” 

“Do you not?” From his vantage point, Levi saw Eren peak over at him, the joy slowly being wiped away by fear and embarrassment. Too obvious. 

“Did I say that?” 

“Well, no. But that wasn’t really a positive response.” 

“Well it wasn't necessarily negative.” 

“Oh. I see.” The shit eating grin was back. Levi didn’t think he’d ever tire of it. 

“So what does that make us?” He could have sworn he saw Eren’s face darken briefly at his question. 

“An attorney and his assistant that fucked? Or would you prefer “friends that fucked”? Do we need to label it?” 

“I guess not. Works for me.” Except Levi had a sinking feeling that it didn’t particularly work for him all that well. But that could be addressed later. 

They lay like that for a long while, in silence, eyes glued to the ceiling. They should probably sleep soon, but the thoughts flying through Levi’s head were likely to make that impossible. 

“Can I stay? My bike’s back at the office, and it’s kind of late to walk.” Levi hadn’t even considered the thought of kicking him out, not after what they just did. That wasn't his style, and he almost felt offended that Eren thought it might me. Besides, it was three am already, there was no way he’d make the kid go back that late even if they hadn't just fucked. 

“Whatever you want brat.” 

“I guess I’ll head to the guest room, them?” The cheeky shit was baiting him, and he knew it. 

“Just stay here, shitty Brat.” He muttered with a roll of his eyes, knowing the smirking grin would be back on the brat’s face after his ‘victory’. 

“I’m taking a shower.” He huffed, pushing himself from the bed and stumbling towards the door to the bathroom, more from the lingering alcohol than the pain in his hips. He heard Eren stifle a snicker, and he whipped his head around to shoot him a glare. “Next time, I’ll make it so you can’t walk for days if you aren’t careful.” He threatened, but it did little to stop the snickering. “You just signed your own death warrant, brat.” 

“We’ve been over this. You wouldn’t kill me even if you actually wanted to. Even more so now, don’t you think.” The brat was wiggling his eyebrows now, giving Levi a brazen wink. 

“Don’t push your luck.” He muttered under his breath, hoping desperately that the pounding of his heart was audible only to him and not everyone in the room. 

This brat was going to be the death of him yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a drunk's perspective in 3rd person is way hard, guys. Like whoa.  
> Also, I hope the smut was up to par. It's never been my strong suit. So I hope you liked it.  
> Lastly, Levi has tattoos because I fucking say so, and I need it in my life. So there. Mblerglergel. 
> 
> Hope you liked it :) And remember: Feedback is love, feedback is life!  
> Much love,  
> RG
> 
> PS: I have a tumblr now. I'm new at this, so be gentle.  
> http://rglass.tumblr.com/


	11. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch, and work, and oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Another kick in the pants from Law School, and here I am. Somehow not dead yet. It's a miracle, guys.
> 
> Anyways, here is Chapter 11 in all its glory. Sorry it's a tad late :/
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Levi woke the next morning to a splitting headache, an empty bed, and one unread text. It was time-stamped two hours earlier and informed Levi that Eren had a lunch date with his sister at noon and that he would see him on Monday. 

Not a word on their drunken escapades the night before. Levi wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. He also wasn’t entirely convinced the brat’s excuse was legitimate, but he tried not to dwell too hard on it. 

Instead, he tried to focus his energy on forgetting the last night ever happened. It was harder than one might assume, what with the aching pain in his lower back which served as a cruel reminder for his fuck up. 

He’d fucked his assistant, or rather he let his assistant fuck him. 

He’d put his job, and Eren’s job, on the line for one night of drunken, stupid pleasure. If this ever got out, he’d be dead. Erwin would have his head, Shadis would have him fired. He’d be out on the street in no time, no one would ever hire him after they heard he fucked his assistant. 

No, Eren wouldn’t tell anyone, he knew what was at stake if anyone ever found out. And there was no way in hell Levi was going to tell a soul about this. The secret could die with them. 

Levi just hoped that Monday wouldn’t be too awkward. 

Somehow he figured it wouldn’t be. Eren said he didn’t regret it, after all. However, even if Levi said the same then, he found he was starting to. 

The whole night had been one huge mistake. 

As he recalled the words he and Eren exchanged before passing out the night before, the full implications of their post-mistake conversation crashed into him. 

Eren wanted that to happen again. He wanted to have sex with Levi again. He wanted to make this more than a one-time thing. The brat didn’t want to label it, but he wanted to fuck Levi at a later date. 

Shit. 

That couldn’t happen. As much as Levi wanted to get the lithe brunette panting and moaning underneath him, it couldn’t happen. 

The longer it went on, the more times he let his dick think for him, the greater the chances of them being discovered. 

He hoped that it was just the post-orgasm high that had Eren saying such things, he knew that must have been what happened to him. Because who in their right mind made fucking their assistant a regular occurrence? 

Sleazy, asshole bosses, that’s who. 

Levi may be an asshole, but he was not sleazy, or at least he didn’t think he was. 

Was he? 

He did sleep with his assistant after all, even if Eren had asked for it. 

And he wanted it to happen again, dear god how he wanted it to happen again. Not that he could ever give in to that desire. It wouldn’t end well. 

He’d just add this one to his spank bank and hope that Eren let it die. 

With a hefty sigh, Levi realized how stupid that hope was. Eren wouldn’t let this die, the kid was way too dense. 

Monday was going to be awful. 

###### 

###### 

“Did you get laid last night, or something?” 

“What?! No!?” Eren sputtered, wiping the back of his hand across his chin to clean up the soda he spat out at his sister’s accusation. “Why would you even say something like that?” 

“I was kidding, but now you’re making me wonder.” Mikasa forked a large cucumber from her salad and popped it into her mouth, her eyes watching Eren’s face carefully for a reaction. 

“I didn’t. Shut up.” Eren gave his soda another shot, successfully swallowing the entire mouthful the second time around. Eren really hated leaving Levi like that, at the very least it was rude to spend the night and then leave before your partner ever woke up. But he really did have plans with his sister that he had to keep, or else. Plus, Levi would understand. It wouldn't be that big of a deal. Why would Levi even care, it wasn't like they owed anything to each other? 

“Who is he?” 

“No one. I didn’t get laid.” 

“Liar.” 

“Oh my god, Mikasa.” Eren’s sister snorted and shoved a forkful of lettuce into her mouth, raising her eyebrow in a knowing stare. Ever since Eren had come out to her it was like this. She got way too much pleasure out of teasing him about his sex life. He knew it was just her way of showing that she was fine with him being gay, and sometimes it could actually be endearing. But most of the time it was just a massively embarrassing, which is why he always denied it. Even if nine times out of ten he was telling her the truth, it wasn't like he got laid that often despite what Mikasa seemed to think about his sex life. 

“Why won’t you tell me?” 

“Because nothing happened, holy shit.” 

“Your ears are pink.” She flicked her empty fork up, using it to point to his rosy lobes. Shit, it was like a built in lie detector. How had he been so unlucky to be born with this little quirk? It made it impossible to get away with anything growing up, and even now Mikasa still used it against him. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” A bold faced lie, and they both knew it. 

“You don’t have to tell me.” 

“No shit.” 

“But sometimes I wish you would.” 

“What is the big deal about my sex life? It’s none of your business anyways.” He argued, knowing that his attempts to get her off his back would be ignored. 

“So you did get laid last night?” Eren groaned in frustration, resisting the urge to let his head crash into the table. 

“What about you, Miss. I’m-Way-To-Invested-In-My-Brother’s-Sex-Life? Didn’t you have a date last night?” 

“This isn’t about me.” 

“I’m making it about you.” Mikasa paused picking at the salad in front of her to give her brother a strange look before opting to change the subject while she was still ahead. 

“How’s work.” Eren chose to be thankful for the switch and not consider the implications of her sudden desire to talk about something else. It wasn’t like Mikasa was avoiding the conversation because she got laid or anything. Hopefully. That would be too scarring to his psyche. 

“Fine.” 

“How’s the Tyrant?” 

“I wish you wouldn’t call him that.” 

“I don’t like him.” 

“You’ve never even met him.” Eren pointed out. Even though he’d been insistent that he and Levi started getting along months ago, Mikasa never seemed to believe him. She probably figured he was lying so she wouldn’t worry. Which actually sounded like something he might do. 

“I don’t have to meet him to know I don’t like him.” 

“It’s fine Mikasa, I told you already. We’re actually getting along now.” This had to be the fiftieth time he’d tried to explain this to her, and it never seemed to stick. It was almost like she was willfully not believing him. 

“Just try not to overwork yourself anymore. I know you don’t get home until after 9.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“I’ve come by your apartment and you weren’t home yet.” She resumed picking at her salad, popping a whole cherry tomato into her mouth. 

“Why were you coming over without telling me first?” She was too fucking nosy, why couldn't this damn woman learn boundaries. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Well don’t. Text me first, okay?” Mikasa lifted an eyebrow at him in suspicion. 

“Hiding things from me, are you?” 

“No.” He shoved his sandwich into his mouth, ripping a large chunk out of its side. His sister only heaved a sigh at the sight. 

They had made Saturday lunches a weekly event after the first month Eren started working. The brunette missed his sister and friends, it was impossible to see them during the week, and most Saturday afternoons were spent in hanging out with Levi. 

Not today though. 

Not after last night. 

Eren couldn’t face Levi after what happened. It was too embarrassing. He wanted to have a repeat, he wanted it badly. Levi was great in bed, even when incredibly intoxicated. But he was still struggling with the fact that anything had gone down between them in the first place. 

He actually had sex with his boss. He was one of _those_ assistants now. How scandalous. But it wasn't like Eren regretted it. 

Levi told him he didn’t regret it either, which had come as a major shock. The brunette figured the older man would have immediately freaked and started shouting about how he wanted to pretend they never fucked out of shame or something. After all, the man was Eren’s supervisor. It wouldn’t be good for either of them if Erwin found out they were sleeping together. 

Well, rather, that they slept together. 

Because even though Eren desperately wanted to do that again, and Levi had admitted the same, something deep down told the brunette that convincing a sober Levi to get down and dirty a second time could be difficult. 

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try though. 

But that could wait till Monday. For now, he had news for his sister. 

“Hey, so I wanted to tell you something. It’s kind of important.” He started after clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“What is it?” 

“So, I decided to apply to law school for next fall.” 

“You did?” A grin spread across his sister’s face. “That’s fantastic. Your mom would be so proud.” 

“Yeah, I hope so.” 

“Where are you going to apply?” Eren wasn’t sure, but it seemed like she might be more excited about this than he was. 

“Some local schools.” 

“I’m just happy you won’t have to deal with your boss anymore. I bet he'll be excited to see you leave.” Ah, there it was. The reason she seemed so enthusiastic about this. 

“Huh?” 

“You said he hated you, right? Now you can get out of that office.” 

“He doesn’t hate me. And I don’t want to get out of that office.” 

“Sure, Eren.” 

“Stop it Mikasa.” He knew that tone of voice. It was the tone Eren so lovingly referred to as her "mother voice". It was the tone she used to patronize him. And he hated it. 

“Either way, it’ll be good for you to get out from under is thumb.” 

“I decided to keep working at SZ&S through school.” He replied cooly, he had already mentally prepared for her response. Dammit, and this had been such a nice lunch, too. 

“What? How?” all evidence of enthusiasm slipped from her face, her mouth slowly warping into that all too familiar scowl as she furrowed eyebrows. Eren knew it was coming, but it still hurt to see her look at him with that expression. 

“I’m going to take evening classes, and work during the day.” He explained with a small shrug, knowing she was going to be pissed no matter what now. 

“Is that such a good idea?” He could hear it in her voice. Disappointment, anger, confusion. Was it really that hard to accept that his relationship with Levi had changed over the course of five months, and that he actually like working for the man? Or did she just not like the idea of someone that had treated Eren so shittily being on good terms with her brother? Whatever it was, it was starting to really irritate Eren. 

“It’s my decision. Just leave it, please?” 

She wanted to make a comment, Eren could see it in his sister's eyes. After eight years he knew her well enough to tell what she was thinking; She desperately wanted to tell Eren what she thought about the situation, that she didn't like this idea, that she didn't approve of his choices in life, blah blah blah. But, for whatever reason, this time Mikasa held back, simply offering a huff of air and a muttered "whatever you say" as she violently assaulted her salad with her fork. 

Eren found himself grateful for it. He really hated fighting with his sister, and it wasn’t like fighting now would change much. Nothing she said could make him alter his course at this point. He was almost done with his applications; they would be ready to be submitted soon. There was still time to turn back, but he wouldn't. He didn’t want to. He wanted to go to law schhol, and he wanted to stay at SZ&S. He wanted to keep working with Levi. 

Although, maybe no longer being Levi’s assistant could have benefits, like making it easier for him to convince the older man that sleeping with him again was a good idea. 

But Eren would find a way to do that regardless. He'd come up with something. 

It had been too good of a night to not repeat. 

###### 

###### 

Monday morning Levi felt like a soldier preparing for battle as he stood staring at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. Quietly he tightened his tie around his collar, steeling himself for the inevitable confrontation. 

The weekend had passed without further incident. He hadn’t heard so much as a peep from his assistant since Friday night, which Levi was simultaneously grateful for and a little worried about. It had given him time think, and solidify his resolve that he what happened on that alcohol fueled Friday night would never happen again. But why hadn't Eren tried to contact him? It shouldn't have been as alarming as it was. 

Today wasn’t going to be easy. His thoughts were still plagued by the brat, and his dreams had become much more vivid now that he had actual memories to act as a highlight reel. 

It was a curse. 

That brat was a curse. 

He should have just stayed hating the damn kid, it would have been easier. 

While at work, he’d just have to suppress whatever urges he got to jump Eren. He’d done it for months now, it shouldn’t be too hard. Even if it meant giving the brat the cold shoulder until this indiscretion was just a distant memory. It was for both of their own goods. He’d explain it to Eren today, he’d make the brat see just how fucked this whole situation was, and that they couldn’t repeat their mistake ever again. 

He’d move on, content with the memories of their drunken night of pleasure, and Eren would find someone else to occupy his time. 

Of course Levi realized this meant he’d probably never spend another Saturday afternoon with his assistant sitting on the opposite side of the couch as they watched dumb B movies and joked around. 

They would have to stop spending so much time together. They couldn’t be friends outside of the office. 

He hated the idea of it, the thought alone made his chest ache and his stomach queasy. But it had to be done. 

Levi couldn’t trust himself anymore, not around Eren. 

As usual, he was the first into the office that morning. 

Eren arrived only a few minutes later, Levi could hear him shuffling around outside his open doorway, but the brat made no attempts at approach. 

Levi couldn’t decide what that meant. Did Eren come to the same conclusion he had over the weekend, that Friday was a one-time thing? Did he decide he regretted it after all? Was he avoiding Levi? Is that why the brat didn't call him all weekend? Why did the thought make his chest clench and his stomach drop? 

Maybe Eren was just embarrassed? Maybe that was why he hadn’t texted Levi, and why he couldn’t face him now? 

Levi couldn’t take this. They needed to talk, and before anyone else got to the office was the perfect time. 

Slowly, he stood from his desk and made his way to the door. How was he going to go about this? How could he let Eren down gently, without making it too awkward? This was going to be awful, he just knew it. 

“Jaeger?” he called, rounding the corner to face his assistant’s desk. 

“Oh hey, Levi.” Eren’s cheery voice answered him as the brunette swung around in his chair to face his boss. Relief washed over Levi, that wasn’t the tone of someone who was trying to avoid him, 

But that observation didn’t hold Levi’s attention for long: Eren wasn’t alone. 

“Springer? Why are you here so early?” 

“Mike asked me to go over one of his motions that goes in front of the judge today.” Connie answered from his spot sitting on the corner of Eren’s desk. 

“Then what are you doing talking to my assistant?” He pressed, irritation growing. Why was Connie here? Why was he sitting on Eren’s desk? Had they walked in together this morning? Was it just coincidence? Or planned? Did they walk from the same place, and that was how they arrived at the same time? 

Levi forced himself to focus, now wasn’t the time to be thinking such stupid things. He had way bigger problems. 

He couldn’t talk to Eren with Connie around. 

Levi heard Connie mutter something under his breath, a curse aimed at him most likely, as the younger man pushed up from his sitting position and made his way to his own desk. 

Finally. 

“Brat, in my office.” He instructed once Connie was out of earshot. His words came out harsher than intended, but now was not the time for leniency. He had business to take care of. 

Once Eren passed him to take a seat in one of the plush, leather chairs that faced his desk, Levi slid the door shut. 

It was battle time. He'd prepared for this. He could do this. 

“So.” Eren mused, looking up at his boss as the older man made his way to face his assistant with a deliberate stride. “You have a fairly packed schedule today. A client meeting first thing, then two more client’s meetings this afternoon, a partner’s meeting at ten, and a lunch meeting with Mr. Rosenthal from the Greenbaum case at noon. I was just about to start the prep work for your first meeting, which is in less than an hour, in case you’d forgot.” Levi eyed the younger man suspiciously. Did Eren really think they weren’t going to talk about Friday night? 

“You know that isn’t why I called you in here.” 

The look Eren gave him said that he knew all too well the reason Levi called him into his office, but he wasn't going to be allowing Levi to have his way. With a sigh, Eren stood up from his seat and made his way to the door of the office. 

“I have a lot to do for today, so do you. Unless it’s work related, it can wait.” He quipped with a smirk as he pulled the door ajar and slipped back out to his desk. 

That cheeky shit. 

Who the fuck did he think he was? 

A lot of work to do, Levi’s ass. Levi knew exactly how much work that brat had to do, and he could certainly spare five minutes for Levi to tell him that their little indiscretion would not be repeated. 

With a loud huff, the short lawyer heaved himself from his chair to follow Eren out the door. This was happening now. 

“I wasn’t done with you, Brat” he announced, turning the corner out of his office to be met with an empty desk. 

Where the shit did that fucker go? Levi looked around the office trying to catch sight of the brat’s chestnut mop. Other employees had started to arrive now, he had to move fast or he'd miss his opportunity. He didn't want to do this with a full office. Connie being here was already bad enough. Eren couldn’t have gotten far; the office wasn’t that big. Levi would have to find him fast. 

After a brief moment of searching he was spotted on the far side of the large room that housed the paralegal’s desks, sitting next to Connie. 

Shit. Levi couldn’t approach him now. It might look suspicious. If Connie figured out what happened between them, it was all over. 

Eren peaked up from whatever he and Connie were working diligently on, giving Levi a coy wink. 

Shitty, cocky brat. 

Levi rolled his eyes. He would just have to take care of this later. It wasn’t like Eren was going anywhere anytime soon. 

###### 

###### 

“You wanted me for something, Levi?” Eren asked innocently as he pushed the heavy door of his boss’s office open. 

“Yeah, a half hour ago. Where have you been?” the short tempered lawyer bit back, glancing up from his work. Thirty minutes had passed since he had asked a passing Reiner to send the brunette assistant his way on the blonde's way out of the office. 

“Sorry, I was finishing up some work with Sasha in the conference room before she went home. What’s up?” 

“Can you close the door?” 

“There isn’t anyone left in the office, what’s the point?” The assistant asked, acquiescing before taking a seat on the arm of the leather chair across from his boss. 

“There is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about since this morning, we’ve both been too busy to get to it until now, it seems.” Levi threw him a glare as he tapped his papers against the desk to straighten them before sliding them into one of his drawers to give Eren his full, irritated attention. 

The brunette knew what was coming. He’d anticipated this talk since Saturday morning when he crawled silently out of bed to make lunch with his sister. 

Even if Levi had said he wanted to repeat the deed under a lingering fog of alcohol, Eren knew that his boss would second guess himself. Really, once you got to know him Levi was all too predictable. But Eren resolved that he would get Levi in bed again, he didn't know why he felt so strongly about this but it had practically become an obsession. Something about seeing his boss - the mysterious, older neighbor from his youth, the man who once claimed to hate him - falling apart beneath him really turned Eren on. He had to see that sight again if it killed him, which knowing Levi it just might. He'd spent the rest of the weekend planning his attack, and now was the only time it could be implemented. 

It was do or die. 

“About Friday night, it would be for the best it never happened again.” There it was, he'd waited for those words. Prepared for them. Here went nothing. 

Eren watched his boss carefully for a few minutes, watching for the tell-tale signs he’d become so familiar with in the past five months. He knew what to look for: a slower blink, a flick of the eye, the muscles in his forehead pulling taut. An expression that, on the face of any other human being on earth would be nothing but boredom, or even irritation. But on Levi, it could mean nothing other than hesitation, reluctance. Indecisiveness. Well, maybe a bit of irritation too, but that was a permanent fixture. 

“You sure about that, Captain?” He asked, trying to stop the knowing smirk he felt tugging at his cheeks. 

“Yes. It’s inappropriate. You’re my assistant for shit’s sake.” Indecision again, and that was definitely irritation now. Even if he hadn't been able to see Levi’s face, he was able to hear it in his voice at this point. Levi was slipping, anxious thanks to the topic at hand, how lucky. This was going to be fun. 

“I’m aware. Is this about my performance?” Levi attempted an intimidating glare in response, but it was coated in bewilderment. Eren was barely containing his smirk now. Levi took a beat too long to come back with his retort, and Eren had to bite his lip to stop from breaking out into a full blown grin. He was off his game, not totally convinced about his position. Sometimes Eren wondered if they really did spend too much time together. He could read the man in front of him so well now that it was almost scary. This was going to be easier than he’d thought. 

“Yes. It is.” 

“Have I been anything less than professional in the office? Or did you mean _that_ performance?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, pausing for affect. "Ouch, Levi. That hurts.” Eren snarked. The glare Levi shot this time was pure aggravation this time, Eren was teasing him and he knew it now. Not that it mattered, the outcome had been determined the moment Eren saw Levi's face twitch in his first attack. 

“Come off it Jaeger.” 

“Bite me, Ackerman.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes, actually.” Eren mused. He barely caught the older man’s lip twitch and forced himself to bite back a chuckle. 

Too fucking easy. 

"Go home Brat, we’re done here.” 

“No, Levi. I really don’t think we are.” 

“I told you, it’s not happening again. It would be best if you forgot it ever happened, actually.” Levi wasn’t looking at him anymore, his eyes fixed onto the computer screen Eren knew was turned off already. A futile attempt to prevent Eren from getting inside his head. Levi should know by this point that Eren didn’t need his facial tics to know what was up in that twisted head of his. Spending five months together, 6 days out of the week, sometimes for more than half the hours in a day, meant he was intimately familiar with the way Levi worked. 

“No can do, bossman.” Another glare, weaker this time. “Do you really want me to believe you want this to be a one-time thing. I know you liked it just as much as I did.” 

“I said drop it, Jaeger.” Levi’s voice was a warning. It said: 'Turn back now, danger!' Eren had stopped paying those warning bells mind months ago. 

“I know you know I’m right.” He pushed off the chair and approached Levi’s desk. “I want you again, Levi.” He put on his best sultry face, leaning over the desk to invade Levi's personal bubble. 

The older man scoffed, ignoring the fact that he the brat had succeeded in flustering him. Abruptly, he turned away from his assistant to grab his bag. If Eren wasn’t going to leave, then he was. Levi was done with this conversation. He needed to get away from this brat, fast. 

The shitty brat’s smirk was becoming intolerable, and the way it felt like Eren knew just what Levi was thinking at every turn was spectacularly annoying. It didn’t help that the brunette was almost undressing Levi with his eyes. That was distracting at best, and a huge turn on at worst. He could already feel his resolve beginning to crumble. 

That predatory stare the younger man had displayed Friday night was back in full force, and Levi was starting to feel weak under its weight. Had it been this intense while Eren had been hovering over him half-naked and drunk? Or was it's bite stronger now that Levi was sober and thinking clearly? 

Well, clearer. Because there was no way he could think clearly while Eren was looking at him like that. 

“Levi, I haven’t been open about being gay for long. And not a lot of people know about it. I’ve only had sex with two other guys, and neither of them got a chance at round two. This is the first time I’ve ever wanted to come back for seconds. I don’t understand it, but there is no way I’m letting you ignore the fact Friday night was amazing, and we should repeat it.” Eren’s eyes were piercing, holding Levi in place. He didn’t dare move. This was different from Friday. This gaze was something else entirely; It wasn't predatory, but something else. He knew that the brat could be intense, that was nothing new, but he didn’t think it would turn him on nearly this much having this kind of stare directed at him - like he was something to be conquered and explored thoroughly. 

He couldn't take any more of this. 

“We were drunk.” Levi took the opportunity to brush the younger man off and make his escape, but Eren was faster. The younger man seized his forearm in a firm grasp as he passed, spinning Levi so that his back was flush against the cool wood of the door that separated them from the abandoned office on the other side. 

“Let me go, Jaeger.” He was trying to sound pissed, not desperate, but he couldn’t tell if it was working. He needed to get out of here, away from Eren. This was going too far. This wasn’t supposed to go like this. 

“No. If you’re so insistent that it was only good because we were drunk, then let’s do it again. Sober this time. If it doesn’t suck, then you have to admit defeat.” 

Levi froze under Eren’s gaze. All he had to do was turn Eren down, tell him what he intended to say all day. That it was never going to happen again - as an experiment or not. It couldn’t happen again. This wasn’t about how good it was, or about how much he enjoyed having Eren’s drunk form hovering over him, their bodies intertwined. Or how much he liked Eren’s soft lips molded to his, their entire body pressed fervidly against each other. 

This was about principle. 

The words were on the tip of his tongue, so why wouldn’t they come out. He just had to say it, just tell Eren to get the fuck out of here and go home. It wasn’t happening again. 

Levi could only stare up at his assistant, up at the hungry gleam in the brat’s eyes as a smirk crawled back across his face. 

Levi’s breath caught in this throat and he gulped hard. 

Shit. 

He was suddenly all too aware that they were close, too close. He could feel Eren’s breath on his cheek, the brunette’s thighs grazing across his own, his hands brushing against Levi's hair as they caged his head against the dark-stained, wood door. 

Shit. 

He was so fucked. 

“And if it sucks?” He heard himself ask, his voice hardly more than a whisper. 

“It won’t.” Before Levi could comment on how much of a cheeky shit Eren was being, there were lips pressed against his own; warm and wet and overwhelming. The words died on his tongue as Eren slipped his own into Levi’s mouth. 

Fuck, it was better than he remembered. 

Still desperate and wanting, but less clumsy and more deliberate. 

This was too much. 

Hazy, drunken memories and illicit dreams couldn’t compare to the feeling of Eren’s mouth on his own, now clear of the fog of a night’s worth of alcohol pumping through his veins. He could feel every flick of Eren’s nimble tongue across his, the upturned curve of the brat’s smirking mouth pressed harshly into his frown, each of his assistant’s long, meticulous fingers as they wound carefully through the soft top-layer of his undercut. 

Even without the alcohol, Levi was starting to feel intoxicated. 

No longer able to form cognizant thoughts enough to protest, Levi dropped his bag and lifted his arms from their home at his sides to secure them on Eren’s belt loops, pulling the brat closer to him. Eren caught his boss's bottom lip between his teeth as he followed the older man’s lead, allowing their hips to crash together as he drew his lips down his boss’s neck with a purpose, kissing and licking a mind-numbing path until he was nipping softly at Levi’s collarbone. 

Levi’s breath caught in his throat at the sensation and sunk his grasp into the tight fabric of Eren’s pants that hung from his hipbones. 

Fuck. If he wasn’t turned on already, that move sure put the nail in that coffin. 

It felt too good, Levi didn’t want it to stop. 

“Come one. No one needs to know, I won’t tell anyone. Please, Levi. I know you want it too.” The words were murmured into the skin of his collarbone, making the older man shiver. 

Levi wanted to snap back something witty about horny brats jumping their bosses in public places, but his conviction waived as Eren rolled his lithe hips into Levi’s own. 

The friction generated by Eren’s hardened cock hidden behind his thin, dark slacks was enough to purge the thoughts from Levi’s mind. 

“Come on. If I’m wrong, I’ll come vacuum your carpet every weekend instead of once a month.” 

A mild twinge of panic shot up Levi’s spine. Had Eren discovered his little kink? Had he seen Levi watching him work with starved eyes? Or was this just a joke about how much he loved those fucking lines Eren put into his carpet? 

Accusative silver eyes met smiling green. 

Shit. 

That bastard. He knew, how the fuck did he know? 

His mind erased for what felt like the umpteenth time as Eren’s grasp on his hair tightened and his head was wrenched back, allowing the brunette assistant a better angle to suckle a dark mark into the crook of Levi’s neck. 

A moan escaped Levi’s lips before he could stop it and he felt Eren smirk into his skin. He was so agonizingly turned on right now. Maybe it was because the brat was practically manhandling him, or perhaps because they were in his office. But Levi was no longer thinking straight, his reason overrun by lust. 

“What do you say, Levi?” The brunette asked innocently, lifting his head to meet Levi’s eyes. 

Was he really about to do this? 

What the shit was wrong with him? 

He couldn't really be about to do this, could he? 

This was so fucked. 

“My place or yours?” He conceded with a huff, trying to seem more reluctant than he felt. Eren, of course, saw through it and his cocky smirk was overwhelmed by an elated grin. 

“Your desk?” He asked, bold little shit that he was. 

“Don’t test me, brat.” Levi snapped, his wits slowly returning to him 

“Right, right. Sorry. It was worth a shot.” He backed away, letting Levi off the door. “Yours is closer, and I’m afraid if I don’t get you into bed in the next ten minutes you’ll back out.” Levi figured he probably should back out right now, use this little interlude to make a mad dash out the door and escape. 

Eren’s Levi-senses must have been tingling, because he snatched Levi’s hand from its place at the older man’s side and pulled him in for a deep, lip-smacking kiss and then out the door towards the exit. 

“Just stop thinking for the next fifteen minutes okay.” He winked as he dragged his boss through the front door to the elevator. “I swear you won’t regret this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was initially intended to be a Riren fic!!! Ugh. Well, it'll happen when it happens.
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Glory unto the commenters, for they are the righteous and the merciful.  
> Much Love <3,  
> RG


	12. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts, and limbo, and horse asses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm not dead! (yet, anyways). It's been two months, but it's finally here: Chapter 12!! My semester is done with, though I won't have much more free time this summer thanks to work. This is coming later than I'd hoped, I went back and edited my early chapters to bring them more up to par with the rest of the fic's writing. But updates should start coming roughly once every two weeks, for the foreseeable future at least. 
> 
> I'm also bumping the estimate up to 20 chapters total. It's taking me longer to get through my outline than anticipated, I put too much into each chapter outline, and I can't get through everything in 5,000-7,000 words. And I don't like making my chapters more than that, for reasons. 7 more should be enough, hopefully. This story has kind of turned into a monster clusterfuck, honestly. 
> 
> Well, anyways, hope you like the chapter! So so sorry that you had to wait so long for it!

Levi was fucked, in more ways than one. 

He could barely believe it had come to this. 

It almost didn’t seem real. 

He truly was a weak man. 

Either that, or Eren was a mother fucking sex wizard. Which, honestly, was not entirely out of the question. 

Two weeks had passed since their first indiscretion – something Levi swore to himself they would never repeat. 

Fourteen days separated that declaration and the moment he found himself in now: sitting pensive behind his desk, head in his hands. 

Fourteen long days since that promise, now eleven times broken. Levi could barely believe it himself. He thought he was stronger than this. But here he was, sitting at work, another day spent trying to focus while the previous night, spent in bed with his infuriating assistant, played on repeat in his head. 

His life could not be more complicated. 

Honestly, though, he had most likely been fucked from the start. 

Something about the way Eren looked at him with those gorgeous, green eyes, or worse - his predatory gaze - melted Levi where he stood, making it nigh impossible to say no. 

So, more often than not, he found himself agreeing to take his lusty assistant back home for a few hours of stress-relieving, incredible sex. 

He really thought his resolve was stronger than this. But knowing what Eren looked like, slicked with sweat, in the throes of a third round of what could only be described as mind-blowing sex, was generally too tantalizing to pass up. 

Aggravatingly, for someone who claimed to be so inexperienced, Eren really knew his way around a mattress. When questioned, he chalked it up to all the porn he’d watched over the years, something Levi found hard to believe. Mostly because Eren said he only accepted his own sexuality two years ago, and two years of watching gay porn does not a competent sexual partner make. 

It was too ridiculous a proposition, even for Eren. Porn wasn’t realistic. Porn was all about fantasies: raising expectations to crazy heights and erasing the grossness of the act entirely. Porn made sex look perfect. Which sex was not. 

Sex was a disgusting mess of bodily fluids and hormones. 

A wonderful, disgusting mess of bodily fluids and hormones, but still a mess. 

“Levi, Mr. Coleman is here for your meeting.” Levi snapped out of his daze, not entirely prepared to greet his last client for the day. Not with scenes from last night, and all the confusion they drug up, running through his mind. 

For all their relationship’s complications, at least Eren’s managed to keep things professional while still at work. That was Levi’s only saving grace: that the assistant he chose to fuck at least had enough sense to not come on to him while at the office. 

The distinction between their roles behind closed doors, and their roles in the office hadn’t needed to be strictly laid out, and Levi was grateful Eren allowed him to avoid approaching that awkward topic. 

The last thing he wanted to have to do was sit the brunette down and explain to him why making moves during work hours was a horrible, horrible idea. It should be common sense why that would not be smart. And to the brat’s credit he wasn’t actually _that_ dense. 

So far, their work remained unaffected: Levi was still a devastating lawyer, and Eren was still his perfect assistant. Nothing much changed when they were in the office. 

Of course, their relationship failed to remain platonic away from prying eyes: Eren could hardly keep his hands off Levi once they were alone. 

Come eight pm, when the office was empty of all signs of life - save himself and his annoying assistant - and they were making moves to leave, Eren would put away his work, waltz up to Levi, pull him into a deep kiss, and whisk the older man back home. 

The first few times it happened he had put up a fight. But as the days wore on, his protests became less insistent as he gradually found them futile. 

He like Eren. A lot. 

Like: a lot, a lot. 

Eren was cute, and sexy, and handsome, and sweet, and kind, and hilarious, and able to take his strongest glare head on. Actually, if anything the brunette seemed to like Levi’s shitty personality, finding the man’s harshest looks more amusing than terrifying. He laughed at Levi's stupidest, shittiest jokes, and never once complained about a grueling task Levi asked of him. Plus, he cleaned almost as well as Levi himself.>

Eren was fucking perfect, and not just as Levi’s assistant. He was everything Levi had ever looked for in a partner, when he was looking. 

So when it came to actually saying no, Levi slowly realized he couldn’t find the words.The reasons stopped coming entirely, instead replaced by anticipation for that moment when Eren would finally stride up and make the first move that Levi would probably be forever too chicken to make. 

It was terrifying, at first, realizing he was falling for his assistant. It happened so gradually that he almost didn’t understand what was happening. After all, it had been so long since he’d experienced these feelings: the pounding of his heart in his chest when Eren smiled at him, the loss of breath when Eren laughed at his jokes, the way time seemed to slow down when Eren looked at him with those lust-filled eyes. 

They were all distantly familiar, and not immediately identifiable, but certainly unmistakable. 

Part of him wanted it to stop it, to sever ties and end what they were doing. It was too dangerous. Eren was still his assistant, and would remain his assistant for the foreseeable future. 

Falling for him didn’t seem like a viable option. 

But they had gone two weeks without being discovered, and Eren was capable of being discreet, miraculously. 

Maybe this could actually work out? 

Maybe. 

“Levi, do you have all the files you need for the meeting?” Eren entered his office carrying a large stack of manila folders filled with client files. 

“I’m not sure, which case is this for again?” his assistant gave him a strange look. 

“It’s for the Robertson case. Everything alright with you? You’ve seemed off today.” He meandered over to the large desk, sitting the folders down and plopping into one of the leather chairs that faced Levi. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m fine.” 

Eren gave him a look, one Levi knew said ‘whatever you say, boss-man.’ 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, I’m fine.” He retorted to his assistant's silent comment, causing Eren to huff before standing abruptly, shaking his head with a sigh. 

“If you want to be that way, fine. Mr. Coleman is waiting for you, anyways.” He turned on his heels, leaving the office. 

Levi rolled his eyes and followed the younger man out. He might as well get this over with. Only one more hour and it would be just them in the office again, and like it had been for the past few days, the idea of being alone with Eren again after spending all day not being able to touch the brunette was giving him butterflies. 

“Eren!” The door was barely flung open before a slim pair of arms wrapped their way around his neck, pulling him into the apartment. “You brought it, right?” Sasha asked, looking him over expectantly, trying to find her prize. 

“I wouldn’t dare forget, Sash.” The brunette produced a shopping bag from behind his back, handing it over to the over-excited paralegal. 

“You’re such a life saver!” she exclaimed, taking the over-burdened bag and bouncing back towards the kitchen. 

Eren followed her at a slower pace, kicking his shoes off at the entry from force of habit. Levi was so particular about these kinds of things, and he’d been spending an ever increasing amount of time at his boss’s rowhouse. 

“Did you bring the food?” Connie called from the couch. 

“I handed it over to Sasha, if you want any you should hurry.” He replied, stifling a laugh as Connie launched himself from the pleather sofa, making a mad dash for the kitchen. “You guys should really get a Chinese place that delivers.” He slumped into the spot on the couch previously occupied by Connie, producing his own take-away box from its hiding spot inside his coat, the only way to ensure its safety from the pair. 

“This place is the only one around with pineapple pork fried rice, though!” Sasha retorted in-between mouthfuls of orange chicken. 

“And they have the best lo mein of any of the restaurants within a fifteen-minute radius” Connie added, mouth full of noodles. Eren cringed at the sight, digging into his own Szechwan chicken dish. 

“You guys are way too picky about your food.” 

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with caring about what you put into your body.” 

“Connie, you are literally eating fried noodles drenched in oil.” Eren rolled his eyes, biting violently into his chicken. 

“Yeah, and they’re the best damn fried noodles drenched in oil around, thank you very much.” 

“So where is everyone else? I thought they were coming with you?” Sasha’s cheeks were stuffed with rice, the same huge grin that appeared whenever she had food in her hands plastered to her face. 

“We came separate, it ended up being easier this way. They should be here any minute.” 

Though Eren had been spending much more time with his boss than he had in the past – almost every night in the past four weeks, really – he still found time for his other friends, no matter how enticing the proposition of a naked Levi was. 

Saturday night movies nights were quickly becoming a staple, one that provided his body much needed recuperation time. For all his protesting, Levi was really getting into the idea of them sleeping together recently. No longer did the older man make excuses, or try to end their torrid affair. He still wasn’t making any moves, opting to leave that up to his assistant. But he was certainly much more receptive to the brunette’s advances. 

It was a source of pride for Eren, and made his heart flutter just thinking about. He had seduced one of the top divorce lawyers in the city, and taken him to bed. Him - a lanky, messy haired, twenty-two-year-old assistant, fresh out of college. It was almost surreal, and if it weren’t for the dark marks Levi had gifted him across his chest, he might question whether it was actually happening. 

Because Levi was a catch: a moderately wealthy, handsome, sexy catch. The eligiblest of eligible bachelors. And Eren was sleeping with him. 

It wasn’t like he could claim Levi as his own, they weren’t together, or anything. You could barely call their relationship friends with benefits. Eren liked to liken it to a nightly booty-call, more than anything. Well, in his head at least - because there was no way in hell he was telling another living soul that he was actually sleeping with his boss. 

That was a poor idea no matter which way you diced it. The wrong person finding out could mean losing his job, or getting his boss fired. And he was fairly certain if he actually told a soul, Levi would more than likely castrate him. 

Besides, it was just casual. All they did was sleep together. There was no reason to tell his friends he was sleeping with his boss. Even if Mikasa would disagree, his sex life was none of their business. No matter if Eren had spent more nights in Levi’s bed than his own in the past month. That was just out convenience after all, and Levi wasn’t the type to kick him out anyways. And it didn’t mean anything that Levi had made room in his closet for Eren to start keeping extra work clothes, since it made more sense to drive the five minutes to work from Levi’s townhome together than for Eren to bike twenty minutes home in the morning, only to ride back the same direction to the office. Those things were only about the convenience, they weren’t anywhere near a couple. They didn’t do coupley things, cuddling after sex didn't count. 

Eren was nothing more than Levi’s booty call. Or assistant-with-benefits, he supposed you could call it. But it didn’t really matter, because Eren was never one for labels to begin with. 

He’d never considered them before, really. He’d shown interest in guys before, sure. But it always dissipated after a turn between the sheets. No one held his interest much past the first fuck. And that was fine, for him. Because the topic of relationships had been a touchy one since he was old enough to know what ‘dating’ entailed. 

Besides, he was only “newly gay”: open about it with himself for barely two years, and less than a year with anyone not named Jean Kirstein. The idea of being anyone’s boyfriend was foreign to him. And the idea of anyone else being _his_ boyfriend still gave him the willies. The title just wasn’t something he couldn’t deal with. It was too weird, too strange. Much too much. 

More than that, though, even before he’d come out, he’d never been all that comfortable with the emotions that came associated with being in a relationship. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get close to anyone: he was close with Armin, Jean, and Mikasa, after all. And it wasn’t that he couldn’t be emotionally intimate with someone, the four of them were as emotionally intimate as friends came. But something about romance, and love, made his palms sweat and nausea rise in his gut – and not in the “he’s giving me butterflies” way. More the “I’m about to have a panic attack” way. 

“We brought beer!” Jean kicked the door in, strolling into the apartment with Marco and Mikasa in tow. 

“Are we supplying the whole floor?” Connie quipped, eyeing the large box in Jean’s arms. 

“Thirty beers won’t even be enough to get the six of us drunk.” Jean rolled his eyes, hoisting the box of cheap beer up onto the counter. 

“Says you. We aren’t college kids anymore.” Sasha eyed the box suspiciously as Jean broke open the top to hand out the bottles. 

“We’re still in our prime, don’t be such a worrywart” he forced a bottle into her hand with a sly grin. “We need to live it up now, before we’re old and gray.” It was Sasha’s turn to roll her eyes, taking the bottle and moving to pop the cap. 

“Jaeger.” Eren looked, hands flying up on instinct to catch the bottle he knew would be coming towards his face. He caught it, less gracefully than he would have liked, and popped the cap. 

“Armored Lite, Kirstein. What are we, Freshman?” Drinking with Levi had all but ruined the cheap drinks that got him through four years at Trost State. The last time he’d ordered “the cheapest beer you’ve got” off the menu Levi had made fun of him for days. 

“Hey, it was cheap and I’m living on a tight budget here. If you wanted better, you should have brought your money trees down to the liquor store and picked something yourself.” Jean grumbled, collapsing onto the couch next to Eren. 

Eren didn’t fail to notice Marco claim the spot on the far side of Jean, raising an eyebrow at his horse-faced friend. 

Jean replied with a sly smirk, sliding back on the couch and closer to the freckled boy beside him, their legs touching ever so slightly. 

Well, that was a new development. Eren smirked to himself, happy for his friend for finally making a move on the other man. After pining for months, it looked like Jean finally grew a pair. 

Still, his enthusiasm was tempered by the growing pit in his stomach, and the sudden rising desire to curl up around Levi on the couch, like he’d come so used to. He resisted the urge to scrunch up his face in annoyance. 

Tonight wasn’t about Levi, or sex. Tonight was about catching up with friends he barely saw. 

Still, Eren whipped his phone out of his pocket anyways, scrolling through his contacts - searching. 

  
**TO: Levi Bosserman**  
_Sent: 8:31 PM  
_

_Are you free later tonite?_

Maybe tonight could be about both? 

###### 

Saturday nights were a godsend, providing Levi a much needed reprieve from his insatiable assistant. 

Not even Sundays were safe anymore once Eren realized he could weasel his way into Levi’s bed a sixth night of the week. 

He silently thanked whatever god may be in the heavens above, and Eren’s friends, for this one day of relief. As much as he enjoyed the brat’s company, seven days a week of Eren might be a bit much, especially considering they worked together for a minimum of ten hours on weekdays. Not to mention Levi was still exhausted from Friday night: body sore, ass practically numb, lower back screaming. 

He was going to have to get the brunette past this little fear of bottoming, or all the stress on his lower half would confine him to a wheelchair one of these days. 

This one day of rest and down time was much needed for Levi. 

It was a conundrum, then, how he found himself sitting on his couch, watching a shitty horror movie from the 70s, trying to enjoy what was probably going to be his only night this week away from his shitty assistant, doing his best to ignore the high pitched squeals of his annoying best-friend. 

“Four-Eyes, you really need to stop that.” He pushed the brunette away from his head, trying to get back to his thoughts while ignoring the movie on screen. 

“Did you not see that, Shorty?” They squealed again, pointing up at the monster on screen this time. “It’s so disgustingly fascinating. What I wouldn’t give to dissect that beast.” The glint in their eyes told Levi they was 100% serious. 

“Those things aren’t even real, dumbass.” 

"Says you.” The attorney rolled his eyes, turning his gaze back down to the phone in his hand to reread one of his and Eren’s latest text conversation for the fourth time that movie. The one where Levi had approached the touchy subject of what they were to each other, that Eren had skillfully deflected. 

Levi wasn't exactly sure what Eren's problem was, but they were four weeks into whatever the hell this was and he’d barely had seven nights to himself. That was much more frequent than any casual agreement he’d ever been a part of, and the situation itself was much more different than any hook-up he’d ever seen. 

Hell, Eren had practically already stored his entire wardrobe in the attorney’s closet. Not to mention the toothbrush sitting alongside his own on the bathroom counter, or the second bottle of shampoo in the back of his shower caddy, or the extra towel hanging from the rack next to his. 

Sometime in the past month Eren had very nearly moved into his apartment, and they’d barely noticed it happening. They shared meals together: eating a late dinner sitting across from each other at his kitchen table, when they didn’t eat at his desk in the office, or sharing a pot of coffee and a bagel on the drive to work. Nights were spent curled up half naked on his couch watching TV, or wrapped around each other in his bed. They shared an alarm, a morning run, and more often than not, a shower. 

If Levi didn’t know any better himself, he would have thought they were a couple; a creepily close couple that did everything together, at that. But any attempts to approach that particular subject were quickly rebuked by Eren: He didn’t want to talk about it, he liked how things were now, and had no care to change anything. 

And that irritated Levi. He didn’t know exactly what he was looking for from the brunette, but he knew this wasn’t it: this strange relationship limbo, where he couldn’t tell if the brat thought they were exclusive, but still found himself getting jealous at even the most innocent mention of another man. Where he couldn’t tell how Eren felt about him, but felt himself falling harder for his green-eyed assistant with every passing day. 

Not knowing where they stood was excruciating, but asking could mean ruining whatever they’d started. And that wasn’t a risk Levi was prepared to take, at the moment. 

“Who you texting, Mr. Popular?” Hanji leaned in again, trying to peer over his shoulder to read the name on his screen. 

“No one important.” he quickly turned his screen off, shoving it into the pocket of his sweatpants. 

“It didn’t look like no one. It looked serious: your eyebrows went all scrunchy like they do when you’re looking at something that’s pissing you off.” 

“They always look like that” he gave them an incredulous look. They knew him well enough by now to read him sometimes, but it was nowhere near the level of Eren, or Petra, who got paid to essentially read his mind. 

“No, this is different.” They reached over, trying to smooth out the lines between his brows. 

“It isn’t.” He pulled away from their hand sharply, smacking the offending limb away. 

“Are you getting laid, Shrimp?” The question took him by surprise, and he actually had to focus on schooling his expression in its normal, emotionless mask. 

“No.” They locked eyes with him for a brief moment before averting their gaze. 

“Well, I think it’s wonderful that you’ve found someone willing to put up with your ass. And tap it while they’re at it.” They giggled at their own bad joke. 

“I told you, there’s no one.” He knew Hanji had no idea about him and Eren. Even if they suspected something about him having a whatever-the-hell Eren was to him, there was no way they would guess he – Levi Ackerman, notorious for his black heart – would be fucking his bratty assistant. Besides, it was more than likely they was taking a shot in the dark and teasing him blindly, hoping something stuck. 

Hanji just winked at him, turning back to the movie. 

“Seriously, Glasses. You’ll know when I find someone.” He could see the smirk growing on their lips before they broke into another cackle, screeching about the ridiculous visual effects from the forty-year-old flick playing on the television. 

“Did you see that, Levi? I can practically see the guy’s face behind that monster mask!” But Levi had stopped paying attention, having slipped his phone back out to scroll through the texts once again. 

Even if he couldn’t get his mind off the brat, or the question of where they stood with each other, this respite from Eren was understandably welcome. It wasn’t like he really needed Eren around all the time to begin with. Levi had always been fond of his alone time, after all. And with the brat clinging to him, he wasn’t getting much of it lately. 

Levi sighed. 

What was his problem? 

He was nearly thirty years old, he shouldn’t be acting like a love-sick teenager. Though, he was really much too old to be playing games like this with anyone. Emotions were exhausting, and this little issue with Eren was utterly draining. 

Levi startled a bit as his phone began vibrating in his hand, almost dropping the device into his lap. 

  
**FROM: Eren Jaeger**  
_Sent: 8:31 PM_  


_Are you free later tonite?_

Who was he kidding. Levi had started missing the brat the second he’d walked out the front door that morning. 

###### 

  
**FROM: Levi Bosserman**  
_Sent: 8:46 PM_

_I will be. Why?_

Eren smirked down at his phone, thumbs hovering over the screen, trying to decide how he was going to convince the older man to allow him into his bed for the seventh night in a row. 

He could go the practicality route: Connie and Sasha’s apartment was only about five minutes by bike from Levi’s rowhouse, whereas his apartment was over a half-hour ride. He had already crushed one beer since texting his boss – once the fear of rejection set in and he found himself needing a boost of liquid courage – and he had a long night ahead of him. Biking to Levi’s would be infinitely safer than trying to get home while drunk. 

Or he could go the seducer route: with promises of rocking Levi’s world. There was no work tomorrow, they caught up on Friday before leaving for the weekend, and therefore no reason not to spend their entire Sunday in bed fucking the day away. 

Or he could go the bratty route, and plead with the older man: sending pictures of the puppy-dog eyes he’d perfected when he was a child until Levi caved. 

Each had an almost equal chance of succeeding, given Eren a “begging Levi for sex and a sleepover” success rate of 95%: only one failure in over twenty-two attempts: the only miss being when Erwin forced Levi into a pre-scheduled night out on the town. 

They’d spent the other twenty-one nights together: fucking, and then hanging out on Levi’s couch until collapsing into bed. 

The brunette had never experienced this before: the desire to spend so much time with another person. Even with Mikasa, Armin, and Jean there was a limit to how much he could handle. Jean’s time limit, of course, being significantly lower than the others, but still: each of them had an expiration of about one week of consistent and constant interaction before he burned out and needed some alone time. 

But whether it was the amazing sex, or something entirely different, he’d made it a month without experiencing anything of the sort with his former neighbor. 

He loved spending time with Levi, and not just between the sheets. The man was hilarious, and smart, and a huge help with his law school applications. They could spend hours with each other, not saying a word, and it felt totally comfortable. There was no such thing as an awkward silence when he and Levi were together. 

It was unfamiliar, and massively terrifying. 

The assistant wasn’t entirely sure how to handle how much he actually enjoyed being around his boss. 

  
**TO: Levi Bosserman**  
_Sent: 8:49 PM_

_How do you feel about a little late night snack? ;)_

Eren tried to hold in the snicker. He could practically hear Levi’s eyes rolling in his head at his cheese. 

“Who you texting, Jaeger? Are we not good enough for you?” Jean scolded, leaning over to grab Eren’s phone from his hand. 

Eren quickly locked the device, moving to pull it away from his friend’s reach, but he was too slow. Jean tore the cell from his grasp, and Eren was on top of him in seconds, fighting against Jean’s outstretched arm trying to reclaim the hostage phone. 

“Give it back, Horse-ass!” He yelled, trying to sound threatening. 

“Horse-ass?” Jean smirked, holding the phone farther from Eren’s reach. 

“Yeah, you’ve been downgraded from Horse-face.” The brunette seethed, pinching at the exposed skin of Jean’s arm unsuccessfully. 

“Jean, stop being a jerk and give Eren back his phone. If he’s texting someone on the only night of the week we can all get together, it must be important.” God save Marco and his pure soul. He was too good for Eren’s asshole of a best friend. Maybe Eren should try to save him from that horrible fate later. 

“Maybe it’s a pretty lady.” Connie wiggled an eyebrow from the recliner. 

Jean just scoffed, muttering “unlikely” under his breath, and Eren narrowed his eyes. 

“Remember, you asked for this.” His words were a grumbled threat as he wound his fist back to punch Jean in the stomach. 

Jean reacted, pulling his arms down to defend his abdomen from Eren’s blow, at which point Eren took the opportunity to snatch his phone back. 

“Asshole” he muttered, standing from his spot on the couch and moving to the kitchen. 

  
**FROM: Levi Bosserman**  
_Sent: 8:52 PM_

_What did you have in mind?_

Typical Levi. 

  
**TO: Levi Bosserman**  
_Sent: 8:55 PM_

_How do you feel about an Eren Sundae?_

“Eren, come back.” Marco called from the living room, “Jean, stop being a dick. This is the one night we get to hang out with him.” Jean muttered a half-hearted apology under his breath, but Eren remained at the kitchen table, nursing his beer. 

“Seeing Eren wouldn’t be a problem if his demon of a boss wouldn’t stop riding him so hard. I still can’t believe he makes you take work home on the weekends.” Eren bit back a chuckle, the image her words produced of Levi riding him were too close to the truth for him to not find it funny. 

“Come on, Kasa. I volunteered to start taking home those files.” 

“Sure, you did.” Jean retorted, just as convinced as Eren’s sister. There were no files, of course. But they didn’t know that. The excuses he gave his friends for his unavailability on Friday nights and Saturday afternoons were kept simple, but entirely unconvincing if you knew much about how Levi and Eren operated in the office. Which not many people did. 

“Why do you keep defending him, Eren? If it’s to keep me from worrying, I’m not buying any of it.” 

“Really, guys. Levi isn’t all that bad.” Mikasa rolled her eyes, still stuck on things Levi had done to him months ago. 

“He’s pretty harsh, Eren. I heard when he was yelling at you a couple days ago.” For leaving hickeys in visible places, maybe. Levi hadn’t been too happy at the purple mark Eren gifted him on the side of his neck. The assistant couldn't see the big deal; it wasn’t like it would be visible under his collar, anyways. But sill, Levi had freaked when he saw it: locking Eren in his office and berating him for being such an idiotic brat. 

The sex that night had been particularly rough, leaving bright purple bruises on his hips, and bloody scratches down his back. 

“I heard one of the new paralegals quit yesterday because he yelled at her for a solid twenty minutes about a misplaced brief.” Sasha added 

“And didn’t he and Erwin just get into another screaming match over some bullshit on Wednesday?” Marco chimed in, ever helpful. 

Eren’s phone vibrated in his hands. 

  
**FROM: Levi Bosserman**  
_Sent: 9:01 PM_

_Sounds delicious._

“See, Eren. I have every right to worry about you with that man.” 

  
**TO: Levi Bosserman**  
_Sent: 9:02 PM_

_Perfect. See you at 11. I’ll be sure to bring chocolate sauce. ;)_

“I just want you to be happy. You have to stop defending him and start looking to get out of there.” 

“Mikasa, please. Just shut up and watch the movie.” Eren returned to the couch, phone safely stashed in the pocket of his jeans. 

Looks like he was going to have his cake and eat it too tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels so good to be back, guys :) Again, really sorry for the wait on this chapter! They should be coming more consistently, now I swear!
> 
> If you haven't heard, I've posted two one-shots, and a two chapter short since the last chapter. Check them out if you have the time! 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it!  
> And remember, feedback is my lfieblood, it gives me life!  
> Much love,  
> RG


	13. Preterition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submissions, and mothering, and taboos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of repeated delays and real life drama llamas, it feels good to post something on time for once!  
> Here's chapter 13, hope you like it :)

“Staring at it isn’t going to make it any better.” The words were practically cooed over Eren’s shoulder, causing him to start. 

“Jesus, Levi. You just about gave me a heart attack.” Eren rubbed at his chest, willing his beating heart to return to normal resting pace. 

“Is that the last thing you have left to do?” The attorney ignored his assistant, though he couldn’t hold back a self-satisfied smirk as he nodded at the personal statement on the computer’s screen. 

“I uploaded your recommendation letter yesterday, so yeah. This is it.” 

“Are you ready?” Eren paused at the question, suddenly overcome with a bout of nerves. They arose every so often when he started to dwell on whether he’d get into the law school he wanted. Levi was insistent his application was good enough to land him a scholarship to Pixis School of Law, the same school Levi got a full ride from. Even though Eren thought the older man was crazy, he withheld his opinion. 

After all, if anyone knew anything about good law school applications, it was Levi, not him. 

“Yeah. I guess. It doesn’t feel real yet.” His eyes were glued to the screen as he skimmed through his application statement for what had to be the fiftieth time that day. “Can you read this over again? I still feel like it’s missing something.” He groaned, tearing his gaze away to look over his shoulder at his boss. 

Their faces were close, much too close for the professional environment they currently found themselves in, and Levi shot away from Eren’s desk as the assistant whipped his head back around, blush settling across his cheeks. 

It had been well over a month since they started sleeping together, he shouldn’t still get this flustered by that kind of proximity. But finding his boss’s face within kissable range in public was still taboo, and the forbiddenness of the situation still made his heart race. 

Levi cleared his throat from his new spot leaning against the wall, raising his hand casually trying to cover his own pinked cheeks. 

“You’ve had everyone in the office read it twice over, brat. I’ve read it at least four times myself. It’s as good as it’s going to get, just submit the shit and be done with it.” Levi waved his hand at the screen. 

“Everything alright, boys?” Eren had missed Erwin’s making his way towards the pair from his office, and found himself unable to make eye contact with the approaching blonde. He quietly prayed the blush had disappeared from his cheeks before the other man noticed, but the way Erwin was focusing in on his face indicated his prayers were going unanswered. 

“Jaeger’s just freaking over his applications again. Nothing new.” Levi didn’t seem to notice Erwin’s gaze currently boring its way through his assistant's skull, that or he chose to ignore it. Eren couldn’t tell either way. 

“You mean you haven’t submitted them yet?” Erwin’s voice displayed his shock, but his eyes remained narrowed and locked on Eren’s face, which surely had darkened another shade since the blonde’s arrival. 

How much had Erwin seen? 

What was there even to see? It wasn’t like Levi kissed him or anything. Levi would never do anything stupid enough to get them caught. He was even more paranoid about the whole situation than Eren was, which sometimes the brunette found hard to believe. 

Just what was Erwin’s problem? 

“I was just tweaking my personal statement, but after this I’m done.” 

“You mean it’s not finalized yet? Didn’t you ask me to read it three weeks ago?” Eren could have sworn Erwin sounded offended. 

“Ah, yeah. I’m still unhappy with it.” 

“Eren, your statement is fine. Just submit it.” 

“That’s what I’ve been telling him for the past week.” Levi commented blandly. 

“They barely take it into account anyways. As long as your numbers are good, which they are, you’ll be fine.” 

Eren pulled his lower lip between his teeth, rolling it around for a moment before biting into it harshly. 

“I just really want to get into Pixis.” It was the best school in the area, after all. Not to mention where Levi had gone. 

“You will. Now submit the damned thing before I do it for you.” Eren rolled his eyes at his boss, but closed the document anyways. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. It’s a good essay, Eren. Now do it.” Eren looked up at Levi, who was staring back at him intensely, before turning his eyes to Erwin, who’s gaze had shifted to Levi: no longer boring holes but bearing a strange, contemplative expression instead. 

“Okay.” He gulped, turning back around and uploading the document. 

“It’s done. Happy?” He quipped after a short moment of silence, suddenly regretting not reading the essay over one last time. 

“Very.” He heard Levi step forward from the wall, reaching over to ruffle Eren’s hair in a manner similar to the way he’d started doing when Eren did something that made the attorney happy. “You did good brat.” Eren peaked up, catching his boss’s small smile before it disappeared to be replaced with a familiar, apathetic mask. 

There was hardly a pause before Erwin was back to business, which was only to be expected from the large attorney, and Eren found himself hoping silently the other man missed the smile meant for him. 

“Now that that’s settled, Levi can I see you in my office? I have something important to discuss with you.” 

“Are you prepared for the Richardson trial next week? It seemed like it was becoming messy when I looked over Eren’s notes.” Levi raised his eyebrow at his friend, surely that couldn’t be the real reason the hulking blonde lured him back to the privacy of his office. 

“You are aware of who you’re talking to, right?” Erwin’s front was too obvious. As if Levi wouldn’t be prepared for trial, no matter how nasty the divorce was turning out to be. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t handled nastier in the past. The key to navigating a messy, retaliatory divorce was to lay down strict boundaries with the client before doing anything else, and that was Levi’s forte. He wasn’t the clients fucking therapist, and refused to be treated like one. He wasn’t hash with them, and would let the poor saps cry it out when necessary, but he kept a vast repertoire of business cards stashed in convenient places for when it encroached on excessive. 

His job was to win their case, not fix their lives and listen to their problems. 

Given the state of his own personal life, he wasn’t in any position to be giving out advice of that sort anyways. He was fucking his own assistant, after all. 

There were professionals for that, and if they could afford Levi’s services they could surely afford to pay someone to listen to them bawl their eyes out about their failed relationship for an hour a week. 

“I just wanted to be sure. You never know with these things.” Levi rolled his eyes, waiting for the hammer to fall. Erwin was being uncharacteristically transparent, whatever it was it had to be important. 

“Drink?” The blonde asked, walking to the small cabinet in the corner of his office cluttered with liquor bottles usually saved for celebrating cases won, and commiserating over cases lost. 

“It’s four o’clock on a Wednesday, Eyebrows.” 

“Your point?” the older man threw an innocent look over his shoulder before pouring two glasses of scotch, handing one to Levi before leaning against his desk. 

“So how are things with Eren?” Erwin swirled his glass of scotch, trying too hard to appear nonchalant. 

Levi tried not to cringe. He had figured whatever Erwin had to talk about would be important, but he never imagined it could be this. The black-haired attorney had to take a moment to review the past month in his head, trying to recall if there was anything at all that could have given them away. 

There was nothing that stuck out. No slip up, or casual touch that came to mind. 

Erwin knew something that he wasn’t letting on. Something he should have had no way of knowing. 

How could Erwin know anything? 

They had been so careful. 

Even being as careful as they were, Erwin knew something was up between them. They couldn’t keep it under wraps forever, apparently. It was only a matter of time before Erwin figured it out, if he hadn’t already. The whole thing was such a bad idea to begin with; how could he have let this happen? He should have nipped this in the bud weeks ago. He was so stupid, this little fling with his assistant was going to ruin him. 

“Fine.” He replied plainly, taking a large gulp from his glass, suddenly finding himself needing a drink. 

“You two seem to be getting on well these days.” 

“Do we?” He wasn’t going to give the brute any ground. If Erwin was going to play these games, Levi was going to force the blonde to come out with it and play all his cards before he made a single move. To do otherwise was dangerous. Luckily it was him, skilled in handling the blonde's manipulations, that had been chosen for this interrogation and not Eren. He didn't think Eren would crack under pressure from the blonde, but putting him on the spot unprepared like this could cause an unintentional slip-up. 

Shit. He'd definitely have to warn the brat about this later. 

Whatever ‘this’ turned out to be. 

“You do. It’s been years since I’ve seen you take to someone like this.” 

“He’s a good kid.” Levi paired his massive understatement with a shrug. 

“If I recall correctly you once called him a psychopath?” 

“The past is the past. I try not to dwell.” It was a huge fucking lie, and they both knew it. 

“I see.” Hints of sarcasm lay under the understanding tone, and Levi fought back another eye roll. 

“Is that everything, Eyebrows? I have work I need to –” 

“Does he know?” Levi hesitated, suddenly unsure where this conversation was headed. 

“Know what?” 

“That you’re in love with him.” Levi froze, fighting to keep his face free from the shock he so desperately wanted to let loose. 

What the bloody fuck was this Captain America motherfucker on about? 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me, Levi. Does your assistant know that you’re in love with him?” 

“That’s not – I don’t know where you got that idea from, Erwin. But you’ve clearly smoked some tainted shit. I’m not in love with the brat.” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Pretty damn sure.” The look Erwin gave him told Levi that the larger man didn’t believe a word he was spewing. 

“Be careful, Levi. Falling for a straight man is dangerous.” 

“It’s none of your concern who I fall for.” He bit, finishing off the remaining scotch in one gulp. “Besides, I haven’t fallen for anyone.” Much less a straight man, he wanted to point out. But the brat’s business was the brat’s business, and he wasn’t sure who Eren wanted to know that bit of information. So far as Levi knew, he was one of only four or five that were aware of Eren's raging homosexuality. Besides, it was better for Erwin to think the brunette was straight. If he thought Levi stood no chance of actually getting into bed with Eren, he might stay blind to reality. 

“I haven’t seen you like this with anyone. Not even Farlan. You’re doing a shit job hiding it, Levi. Though it may just be that I know the signs.” He conceded, taking a slow sip from his glass. “I just worry about you.” This time Levi didn’t even try to stop his eyes from rolling. 

“I don’t need your mothering bullshit, Eyebrows. I know what I’m doing.” 

“Just promise me you’ll be careful?” 

“Since when do you care so much about my love life?” 

“You’re my friend, Levi. I don’t like to see my friends getting hurt.” Erwin’s offense sounded genuine. 

“Well cut it out. You sound like a nagging housewife.” Levi stood, planting the empty class next to Erwin on the desk, and stormed back into the hallway. 

This was getting out of hand. 

“My office.” He commanded, not stopping as he passed his assistant’s desk into his own office. He could hear Eren scrambling to follow him, most likely confused as to what had pissed the attorney off this time. 

“What happened? What did Erwin want?” Eren closed the door behind himself, striding to the shorter man’s side. 

“Nothing. He’s just being an asshole” A lie. “He suspects something.” He corrected, realizing keeping this from the brat wasn’t in his best interest. 

“He what now?” 

“About us. He suspects something.” 

“Oh.” Eren stared at him for a brief moment blankly before his words set in. “Oh! Oh shit.” 

“Yeah, ‘oh shit.’” 

“What do we do?” Levi peered up to meet Eren’s eyes, wide with fear. The brat was just as cautious as he was, he knew the brat loved his job and would do anything to keep it. Well, anything other than stop sleeping with his boss, Levi was pretty sure. That was apparently one step to far, but to judge Eren for that would make the attorney a hypocrite. 

Levi slid his hand though his hair, heaving a sigh as he slid into his desk chair. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted. 

“What did he say exactly?” Eren pressed, as if that was the key to figuring out their little Erwin problem. 

There was no way he was going to tell Eren the shit that came out of Erwin’s mouth. 

“Some dumb shit about us seeming overly chummy around the office.” He settled on: a lie that tasted bitter on his tongue. Apparently Erwin saw the shift in the way he treated Eren, nothing more. Which meant he had no evidence there was any consummation. If the blonde thought Eren was straighter than a ruler, he’d never guess it was anything more than Levi pining after his unobtainable assistant. 

“Should you start yelling at me more, or something?” Levi chose a point on his desk to focus on, his hands coming up to clasp in front of his face, elbows resting on the armrests of his chair. 

“I think we’re okay for now. He still thinks your straighter than a board. Changing too much could let him on that we have something to hide.” Eren nodded in understanding, but Levi could see that something was still troubling him. He sighed, not really looking forward to the conversation he knew was coming. 

“What is it?” 

“You’re not going to try to stop again because of this, are you?” Eren sounded anxious, and Levi gave him an unimpressed look, his tone dripping sarcasm as he spoke. 

“Why? I thought we were just fucking around.” It was a sore topic between them, even that comment was pushing the boundaries of what was normally allowable before Eren got upset and switched to something more palatable. He wouldn’t even say why he wouldn't discuss the matter, and it was starting to grate on Levi’s last nerve. The assistant looked down at his shoes, twisting awkwardly in place. 

“I mean yeah, but it’s fun, right? Why put a stop to something we’re both enjoying?” The brat could really be such a child sometimes. 

“Not everything is about pleasure, Eren.” 

“I know that” the brunette’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked up indignantly, pushing back against Levi’s sharp glare. “I just mean that I don’t think there’s a reason yet for us to stop. The pros still outweighing the cons, and all that.” 

“We could both lose our jobs if Erwin catches on. That’s a pretty fucking big con.” Eren huffed in response, though Levi was finding himself aggravated once again at the assistant’s skillful tabling of the prior topic. Sometimes he didn’t even notice it happening, but today he felt distinctly aware of the brunette’s unwillingness to even approach the subject of what exactly they were to each other. 

It was cliché, but at nearly twenty-eight years old he really felt he was getting too old for this shit. Games like this hadn’t been fun since high school, and even then they grew tedious quickly. 

“So you are going to try to stop this, then?” Eren pushed, face twisting up in an expression Levi couldn’t quite place. The attorney sighed again, something he found himself doing more frequently ever since the assistant wormed his bratty way into his boss's bed. 

“Not yet.” It was probably a stupid decision, but the thought of stopping and removing Eren from his personal life altogether made his heart ache. He sighed, running his hands down his face in frustration. “Are we ever going to talk about it, or are you just going to keep evading?” 

Eren stayed quiet much too long for Levi’s liking before mumbling something non-committal and claiming he had work to get back to at his desk. 

Levi felt like throwing the nearest case file at the door as it closed behind the brunette: Eren’s refusal to get anywhere near the topic he most wanted discussed only multiplying the stress of Erwin’s mothering. 

Just what was he risking everything for, anyways? He liked Eren a lot, probably was in love with him, even. Maybe. If this wasn’t going anywhere more than a casual, if not frequent, fuck, was it really worth it? 

He couldn't help be feel like a hypocrite. Here he was, telling his assistant that there were things to consider aside from pleasure, all the while letting his dick take the lead, dragging his heart along with it. 

Why was he acting like such a spoiled, horny brat? He was going to have to cool it down, until Erwin was off his scent at least. If Erwin noticed something was up with the way he treated Eren, it was only a matter of time before the brat discovered Levi's feelings went much deeper than he tried to let on. Which would probably scare the brat off, if his pestering about their status didn’t. Which is the last thing he wanted to do, he was in much too deep. If things were going to end with Eren, he didn’t want it to be because the brat got cold feet. 

“Levi, it’s been a week.” The words were whined across the large, dark desk in Levi's office. 

“I said no, Eren.” The reply was firm, but the brunette wasn't about to allow that to deter him. 

“You’re killing me here, boss.” 

“You can wait another couple of hours.” 

“My dick feels like it’s going to explode here. You know what watching you in front of the judge does to me. Come on. Please?” 

It had been just nine days since Erwin had confronted Levi in his office, and nine days since Levi had ordered a moratorium on their weeknight rendezvous. 

“Stop being a brat. What happened to all that porn you used to watch? Go choke the chicken in the bathroom if you’re that desperate.” Levi bit back at the brunette. Eren stopped with a huff and a scowl, mildly offended at the proposition, and momentarily considering ignoring the question entirely. 

“It doesn’t feel as good anymore.” He muttered instead, feeling the warmth of his blush working its way across his cheeks. 

“What? Addicted to my ass, Jaeger? 

“And if I said yes?” Eren barked back, well past embarrassed and wondering why he was even admitting to something like this. 

“Didn't know you were sch a shitty pervert.” Levi narrowed his eyes up at the brunette before returning to leaf through the file on his desk once more. 

“Pott meet kettle.” Eren rolled his own eyes, leaning harder into the desk that separated them. “Come one, Levi. Just a quick handy, no one will know. I can be quiet.” 

“Don’t act like we don't both know you couldn’t be quiet if I stitched your mouth shut.” 

Eren groaned, flopping back into the plush chair facing Levi’s desk. 

Their trysts were being limited to weekends until the situation with Erwin blew over, and it was driving Eren bonkers. After getting used to spending no less than five nights a week in Levi’s bed, he was finding his own apartment to be much lonelier than he remembered. Not to mention it had been five days since they’d fucked, which was maddening without the aggravating and overwhelming sense of loneliness he experienced going to bed without Levi burrowing into his side for the past week. 

“You promised we could go back to your place tonight.” 

“I did. After work. What time is it now, Brat?” 

“5:30.” The assistant mumbled, knowing that despite five being the end of the work day for most normal office drones, with a boss like Levi his day wasn’t likely to end for another hour, at a minimum. 

“And who is still left in the office?” 

“The partners.” He grumbled, knowing Levi had a point, but not wanting to admit it. 

“I don’t like this.” He admitted, pouting as he sunk further into the chair. 

“And you think I do?” 

“A little, yeah.” 

“Oh, so that’s why I’ve been pestering you about what we are to each other all this time. Because I hate sleeping with you. That explains so much, I was so confused.” 

Eren sighed at the genuine irritation masked as banter; Levi knew he had no desire to talk about that but kept bringing it up anyways. It had been happening at an increasing frequency as of late, now that they were spending more time apart than they had in months. 

The assistant always deflected the questions, or gave Levi a flippant half answer. He couldn’t think about that – thinking about their ‘status’ would make everything real. Right now, as things were, he could pretend that waking up next to Levi every morning didn’t make his body feel warm and fuzzy; That going to bed without the shorter man wrapped around his torso didn’t make him feel empty, and alone. He could ignore the swelling of his heart when Levi played with his hair when they lay on the couch, and the way he nearly exploded with joy every time Levi praised him for a job well done. Thinking about those things made them real, made whatever he was feeling real. And that just left him feeling afraid. 

He wanted to retort with some clever line. Something that would convey his exact feelings on the matter once and for all, but nothing came to mind. Instead, he stared - trying to convey exactly how unimpressed with the whole situation he was nonverbally. 

Levi met his gaze and held it for a quiet moment, challenging him. It didn't last long, however, and before he knew it the attorney was averting his eyes with a heavy sigh. 

“Soon, Brat. It won’t be long before they pack it up too, and then I’ll be all yours for the rest of the night.” 

It was music to Eren’s ears, but the words hardly penetrated Eren’s aggravation. He’d cool off before they were alone, undoubtedly. But for now, he continued to stare, focusing hard on the spot between Levi’s sharp eyebrows. 

“Just so we’re on the same page, I dislike this situation just as much as you.” Eren cocked an eyebrow at that, letting his gaze fall to meet Levi’s eyes once again. He expected them to be in their normal, apathetic state, but was surprised to see an unfamiliar softness. 

The brunette gulped, tearing his gaze away from his boss’s. 

“Thanks. I got it.” He muttered, standing to go. He couldn’t meet Levi’s eyes again. That look wasn’t one normally directed at a casual sex partner. It dug deep inside him, shaking him to the core and raising his anxiety to the surface. It was heavy: weighted with affection and tenderness. A look one directed at a lover. “I need to get back to work if I’m going to get done early tonight.” 

Levi watched him leave in silence, and Eren couldn’t help but feel defeated. Like he was running away from his problems as fast as his legs could carry him for once, instead of facing them head on and crushing them beneath his feet as usual. 

And he hated it. 

Eren watched as the other three partners slowly vacated their offices one by one - brief cases in hand, bundled up against the cold. With Christmas approaching, they had all taken to staying late so they could take extra time off during the holidays. 

It was irritating. The later they stayed, the longer he assistant had to wait before he and Levi were finally alone, and they could touch again. 

The sooner they were gone, the sooner he could stop missing the feel of Levi’s smooth skin beneath his fingertips, and the warmth of the attorney’s body curled up next to him. 

“Late night again, Eren?” Erwin approached him with a smile, bundled in a heavy woolen coat, briefcase in hand. 

“It’s only 6:30, Erwin. This is hardly a late night for me.” 

“You should head home earlier, Eren. You’re young, you’re missing out on life sitting here working with that little tyrant in there.” He was only half joking, Eren was sure of it. 

“I don’t mind it. It’s not like I would be doing much at home. And its good practice for when I will have to leave work and go straight to class next fall.” 

“I suppose so. Though it doesn't change the fact that you should enjoy your free time while you still have it.” 

“I enjoy what free time I have, trust me. It’s more than enough.” 

“I’ll take your word for it, Eren.” Erwin wasn’t convinced, but this wasn’t the first time they’d had a conversation about Eren’s long hours. The blonde's previous tries hadn’t changed anything, and each subsequent attempt was easier to deflect than the last. “Anyways, I wanted to ask how things are with you and Levi?” 

“With Levi? They’re fine.” 

“He hasn’t been – I’m not sure how to phrase this. He hasn’t been weird with you, has he?” 

“Weird?” 

“I spoke with him last week about something involving you, and I was worried I may have affected your working relationship. You’ve seemed distant since last week, I’m worried that I may have disrupted something. Is everything alright? I hope I didn’t do anything to cause you two to fight.” 

“No, everything is fine as far as I know. We’re getting along as good as ever. Just busy, I suppose” Eren wasn't sure what the larger man was getting at, but watching what he said here was imperative. Any slip up could have Erwin hot on their tail again, and Eren didn't know how much longer he could take this freeze on his nightly access to Levi's bedroom. 

“That’s good, then.” 

“I guess it is, isn’t it?” 

“Well, if he does start giving you any sort of trouble, you can always bring it to me or any of the other partners. No matter what it is. We take inter office conflict very seriously.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, but honestly everything is fine. Nothing’s really been different that I could tell.” Except for the fact that they weren’t screwing each other’s brains out at every opportunity, but Eren was sure that was sure including that bit of information wouldn't be the smartest. 

“Good to hear, Eren.” Erwin nodded his head in farewell, “you have a good weekend, then. I’ll see you on Monday?” 

“See you Monday, sir. Enjoy your weekend.” Eren smiled as sweetly as he could, silently celebrating the fact that he and Levi were finally going to be alone in the office after a long, miserable week. The moratorium was about to be lifted, and he was finally getting laid again. 

He waited for no more than thirty seconds after Erwin was out of sight before jumping to his feet and pushing into Levi’s office. 

“The last one just left.” He let the smile that was struggling to break free loose now, cheeks straining with excitement. 

“Did they?” Levi looked up from his computer screen, eyebrow cocked in curiosity. 

“I just watched Erwin walk down the hall towards the exit myself.” 

“How’s the prep work for Monday's trial coming along?” 

“Finished a half hour ago. I wanted to be done early, just in case.” 

“So I take it whatever had your panties in a twist earlier has past, then?” 

“Drop it, or they’ll twist right back up.” He warned, not wanting to talk about that again and end up in a fight with Levi instead of in bed. 

“Sure, sure.” Levi conceded, letting the topic drop, and Eren found himself grateful. He hoped the attorney was just as desperate for it as he was, enough to let the grenade of a topic pass uneventfully. When Levi didn’t make any additional, snarky comments Eren sauntered around the side of the attorney’s desk, pulling the man from his chair and wrapping his arms around the shorter’s neck. 

“So have you finished your work for the night.” 

“I’ve been done for twenty minutes. I was waiting for Eyebrows to finally get his ass out of his chair and out the door.” Eren snickered in response, running his fingers along the shaved hairs of Levi’s undercut. 

“You finished early?” Eren inquired with a smirk, not sure what he should take away from that aside from how Levi was just as eager as he was. 

“Like I was the only one.” 

“Never said that. I was just excited, s’all.” He explained, leaning forward, pressing Levi into the desk behind him. 

“We’re alone now.” Levi pointed out, his eyes hooded as the sexual tension that had been building for a week finally reached a breaking point. 

“I can see that, Captain Obvious.” Eren grinned slyly, leaning his head down so his mouth was next to Levi’s ear. “Do you know what that means?” He husked, grazing his lips in a line down Levi's neck. 

“It’s late on a Friday night and we’re still in the office like a pair of morons?” Levi supplied, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

Eren rolled his eyes, closing the distance and pressing a hard kiss onto the contour of Levi’s jugular. 

“Not quite.” He muttered, letting the vibration from his words reverberate off the skin of Levi’s neck. The shiver that worked its way down the older man’s spine being the most satisfying sight he'd seen all week. 

“Care to enlighten me, then?” Levi cocked his head to the side, granting Eren greater range. 

“You think I should?” The brunette wound his hands through the strands of black hair on the back of Levi’s head, tilting the older man’s head up further as he nipped at the base of the attorney’s ear lobe before pulling away with a smirk. 

It was a beat of still silence, before Levi let out a muttered curse of “Dammit, Eren”, locking eyes with green pools and pulling the taller man down by his tie to crash their lips together. 

Soft lips molded to his partner’s – familiar and warm – as they moved together with his. Levi wrapping his hands around Eren’s hips, pulling their bodies closer together as the brunette's, large and warm, twisted tighter into the attorney's hair,. 

It was the sound of a throat being cleared in the doorway that ended the kiss, sending them flying to opposite sides of the office. 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger. Don't hate me.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)  
> Don't forget to leave feedback!  
> Much Love,  
> RG


	14. Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's Creek, and chess, and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm so sorry! I left you guys with a cliffhanger for a month! I feel so bad!!!! I had vacations, and some trouble with work so I haven't been able to sit down and actually write! So, my sincerest apologies! I'll try not to let that happen again! We're nearing the final stretch, I have about 4-5 more chapters worth of material. Maybe 6 if I stretch it out. We'll see.
> 
> I actually really like how this chapter turned out, despite everything. I've had some doubts about the past couple of chapters, and the direction this was going. But having this chapter written out restored some of my wavering faith.
> 
> So, here is chapter 14! I really hope you enjoy!!

Levi fucked up. 

He always knew it was a bad idea to give into lust and bed his assistant, but did he listen to the voices in the back of his head? Had he headed the cautionary red flags along the way? 

No. 

And where had it landed him this time? 

Swimming up shit’s creek, that’s where. Or rather, drowning pretty spectacularly. Because what he was doing now could in no way be considered swimming. He was floundering at best. 

Perhaps sinking would be an apt description, because he certainly felt like he’d strapped an Eren shaped cannonball to his ankle and thrown himself overboard. 

“Levi.” It was the first word spoken between either of them in going on five minutes now. Eren had been abruptly dismissed after they were discovered in a more than compromising position on his desk. The brunette had bolted from the small office without hesitation; the attorney couldn’t even be sure the brat had stopped to grab his coat on the way. 

A small part of Levi wished Eren had stayed: so they could face the music together. But the majority knew it was better to handle this alone. It would be easier to mitigate any damage this way. 

“Erwin.” He replied coolly, as if he wasn’t currently fighting an inner battle over which was the more appropriate step to take: to sit in his office chair, or remain standing in the corner of his office. Which portrayed innocence clearer? Was it more, or less, suspicious to stand, or to sit? 

What did he normally do when Erwin came to him screaming about some grievance? 

Why couldn’t he remember? 

Why could he physically feel Erwin’s piercing glare burning a hole into his skin? 

Why was it distracting him so much? 

In the end, he sat, hoping it conveyed that there was nothing to see here: that everything was normal. That he hadn’t just been within inches of getting indecent with an employee on his desk. 

He could feel Erwin’s eyes watching his every move from his spot on the opposing side of the large desk, could feel the strangling tension in the air practically smothering him. Could almost see the gears inside the blonde lug’s brain turning as he worked out the ensuing conversation like it was a game of chess. 

Normally, he’d be playing his own strategy out in his head, but the panic swelling in his chest was overriding his brain, making it difficult to focus on anything outside of Erwin’s harsh gaze bearing down on him, making him want to sink further into the leather of his desk chair. 

It was an instinct that didn’t strike him often: to shrink away from confrontation. He was a lawyer, after all. Confrontation was his bread and butter. A lawyer who shirked confrontation wasn’t worth the ground he stood on. Levi could count on one hand the number of times this feeling had descended on him: this feeling of utter defeat and the desire – no, the need – for conciliation. And all but once, it was delivered unto him by the glare of one Erwin Smith. 

Not that Erwin ever needed to know that, if there was anything Levi Ackerman was ever good at, it was hiding his true feelings behind his mask. 

“How long?” Erwin had finished his calculations – had run through all the possible scenarios in his head – and decided his course. It was a simple enough start to such a high stakes game: where one wrong move could spell ruin for Levi, or Eren, or the both of them. 

“Seven weeks.” Surprisingly, he didn’t have to think too hard on that one. The length of time they’d been at this had been hanging over his head for closing in on two months now. 

“Jesus Christ. Seven weeks?” 

He opted not to answer, knowing the question to be rhetorical. 

“Jesus fuck, Levi. You’ve been sleeping around with your assistant for seven weeks. Have you lost your damned mind?” 

“Most likely.” The words were dripping in sarcasm, but held a regrettable amount of truth. 

Erwin sighed, raking a hand slowly through his blonde hair. 

“I thought he was straight.” 

“Apparently not.” 

“Apparently not.” The large attorney parroted harshly. 

“So, what? Are you dating this boy?” 

Again, Levi opted for silence, for once not wanting to broach the subject. 

“You lied to me. You sat in my office, and lied to me.” The words received only a shrug in response, which went largely unnoticed as Erwin continued on his tirade. “Does he not know you’re in love with him them, or was that a lie too?” 

“I’m not in love with –“ 

“Cut the crap, Levi.” Try as he might, Levi could not seem to recall the last time he had seen Erwin this angry. Never, most likely. If the way his face was reddening was anything to go by, this was a level of rage far surpassing anything Levi had ever witnessed from the blonde. Even still, the quietness of it all was unnerving, and the attorney was actually, for once in his life, finding it hard to maintain composure. 

“No. Fuck no, he doesn’t know. And it’s going to stay that way.” He settled on, admitting for the first time aloud that maybe his feelings for Eren dug deeper than run of the mill lust. 

“What the fuck are you doing fucking around like this?” 

Levi wanted to respond, but he had nothing. No excuse, no logical reason for risking his career for the sake of sleeping with one infuriating, bratty assistant. “I mean, honestly Levi. This is the most reckless thing you’ve done in a long time. I can’t even begin to…” he tapered off, and Levi could nearly hear the gears clicking: changing the track as Erwin’s strategy veered off its original course. 

“What is he to you?” 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” It wasn’t, though that wouldn’t stop Erwin from pressing the issue. 

“You’re sleeping around with an employee; I fail to see how it’s not any of my business.” Levi narrowed his eyes up at Erwin, trying to come up with an acceptable answer more than anything, this was a game with higher stakes than he was used to, but a game none the less. And it was one Levi refused to lose, no matter how high the odds seemed stacked against him. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” His answer seemed to give Erwin pause, smacking shock across his face if only for a moment. 

“We haven’t gotten around to figuring that out.” Levi was loathe to admit that he still wasn’t sure where he and Eren stood. It was a mystery to where this was going, if this meant anything at all, even if they were exclusive. 

Erwin stared at him for a long while, and Levi fought off the urge to fidget in place. That wouldn’t do, it was a sign of weakness. And weakness could cost him a lot at this point. 

“At least tell me you understand the gravity of the situation?” 

“No, I started fucking my assistant without considering the consequences first.” He tried, and frankly failed, to reign his sarcastic bite in. “Fuck off, Erwin.” 

“Then you understand exactly how stupid this is. You’re playing with fire here, Levi.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” 

“Then how in all creation did you come to the conclusion that sleeping with your fucking assistant was a good idea?” 

Again, Levi floundered about for a response. Unable to find a satisfactory one, silence seemed like his best strategy. 

Erwin seemed to be taking the same route, pressing his lips into a line, focusing his narrowed eyes and locking them onto Levi’s face. 

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Levi finally broke the silence, unable to let the conversation rest for too long. 

Erwin heaved a huge sigh, seeming to contemplate his options. Levi knew better, however. He’d most likely made his decision on what to do with them before the initial words left the blonde’s mouth. 

“I don’t know.” Erwin admitted, though Levi wasn’t convinced. The blonde wasn’t one to enter into a chess match without being able to visualize its final check-mate. “I should fire him.” 

“He’s the best employee we’ve hired and you know it.” Levi wouldn’t let them fire Eren, he’d quit himself before it came to that. He wasn’t that attached to family law, anyways. It was a good gig fresh out of law school, and he was good at it, but with his connections now he could land himself a comfortable position at any firm in the city. Eren, though, had dreamed of working for Shadis Zacharius & Smith for years. He couldn’t let them fire the brat, not for anything. 

“I do know it. Which is why I said I should fire him, not that I would.” Erwin’s clarification left Levi unsatisfied. “You need to stop sleeping with him, immediately.” And there it was, the words he knew would come finally released upon him. 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Eren wouldn’t likely stop, even now that Erwin knew. He’d insist they sneak around – more so than they already were, even if he refused to tell Levi why it was so important they continue fucking around. And Levi had already proven himself incapable of a simple “no” when Eren deployed his puppy dog eyes, or worse: his seductive gaze. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Exactly what it sounds like.” Erwin stared at him for a pensive moment. 

“He means that much to you?” 

Levi met Erwin’s eyes, holding his intense gaze for a beat. 

“Honestly?” Erwin nodded, and Levi knew if he lied to the blonde twice he wasn’t likely to survive the verbal thrashing he’d receive with his integrity intact. “I don’t think I’d be able to turn him away.” Erwin gave him a strange look for that revelation, but nodded his understanding anyways. 

“Then I don’t know what to do with the two of you.” Fucking likely. Levi blinked slowly, so as not to roll his eyes at Erwin’s dramatics. The blonde’s rage was simmering now that the initial shock was wearing off, and he wasn’t about to do anything to revive it. “One of you will have to leave. And your status as partner complicates things. You have a contract, Levi.” 

Levi tossed a few ideas around, wondering now if Erwin ever actually had a solution. It would be unlike him to not have explored every end result before diving in. He was far too calculating for that. Maybe he wanted Levi to get to the solution on his own, so the blonde could remove himself from the situation as far as he could. 

What kind of solution would Erwin come up with? Which would have the biggest benefit for everyone involved? What would be most logical? 

Nothing, honestly. The whole situation was so far removed from logic that it had long disappeared over the horizon. 

An idea struck him. It was was half baked, and likely wouldn't lead to much. But it had potential, and it was the only out Levi could see for himself at the moment. It was worth a shot. 

“Has it affected our work?” He hadn’t even fully devised where this train of thought would take him, but it was a approach he had long used to justify the course of events to himself. So why couldn’t the same work in this situation? “In the past month, have you noticed a drop in our performance.” 

“No,” Erwin conceded, rage subsiding almost completely now, and his face slowly returning to its usual pallor. “If anything your work has improved in the past month.” He admitted. “Your productivity is up, and you’re doing even better in court, as if that were possible.” The blonde was slowly catching onto Levi’s train of thought and coopting it. “You’ve been less of an ass around the office, as well. I have it on good authority you’ve only made one paralegal cry in the past three months. And I can’t remember the last time you stormed into my office screaming about some stupid grievance.” 

“Then just leave this alone. Don’t fire Eren. Don’t tell Shadis. Just ignore it.” 

“Levi, I can’t -” 

“He’s the one who came onto me. And it’s not like I have the power to fire him, or even give him a raise. You took that away when you hired him. So, if you’re concerned about me abusing my power, you can fuck right off. You know me better than that.” 

“I suppose –“ 

“If it becomes a problem, I’ll leave voluntarily.” 

“You can't leave, Levi. It isn't that simple. We’d have to fire Eren.” 

“You won’t fire Eren. I won’t let you.” Erwin gave him a perplexed look for that declaration, but aside from that the blonde ignored it. He supposed the reaction made sense, given it was a complete 180 from his initial stance regarding the brat. 

“Well then. If you won’t ‘let’ me fire him, we could swap him for Bert. I’m sure Mike would agree.” 

“Fuck Bert.” 

“Levi, you can’t have your cake and eat it too. Someone has to make a sacrifice.” 

“I won’t take Bert.” 

“Ymir, then?” 

“Like Shadis would give her up.” He pointed out, knowing there was no way in hell Shadis would give up his ‘golden girl’. 

"Levi…” He could tell Erwin didn’t like the idea, but was having trouble finding a better alternative. 

“It won’t affect our work, and if it does we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. If we come to it. For now, just -” he paused, somehow suddenly unsure of himself. “It won’t affect our work. I swear.” 

Erwin considered it a moment, a much longer moment than Levi would have considered appropriate - something that made him a little uneasy. 

“Fine,” Erwin finally heaved out with a huge sigh, mouth turned down in a severe frown. “You won't let this effect your work, or he's fired and you'll be put on probationary status. I don't care how good an employee he, or you, are. Rules are rules. And if Shadis finds out, we’re both in deep shit. You know how he is about 'office integrity'. If I caught you, someone else will too. The office is off-limits. Clear?” 

“Crystal.” He nodded, wondering how he’s actually come out of that situation as unscathed as he was. 

"I trust you, Levi. Don’t make me regret this, or your job is the last thing you’ll be worrying about.” For all the shit he got for being the scariest guy in the office, Erwin could be downright terrifying if you crossed him. Levi had seen the results enough times to know that well. 

“Understood.” 

Erwin looked him over again, twisting his face up into a strange expression. 

“You really love this boy, don’t you?” He finally commented, smirk fighting its way to his lips. 

“Shut up, Eyebrows.” To which the blonde only chuckled. 

“I really haven’t seen you like this before. If it were anything less, Eren would have been fired before he stepped foot in that elevator. I hope you know that.” Levi nodded, he’d had a hunch about the reason Erwin was so amenable to their continued affair, though he didn’t particularly care for it. But whatever saved their asses was fine with him. “I think he’s good for you, Levi. You’ve seemed happier lately.” 

“Don’t you have a fiancé to get home to?” Levi was over this conversation. He’d made it out alive, less his dignity. All he wanted was to get home and pretend this night never happened. 

“I’ll see you Monday, then. I’ll want to have a conversation with Eren, as well.” 

“Of course.” 

“And don’t forget, you owe me for this.” Levi didn’t think he could ever forget. It had been years since he’d owed Erwin for something this big, the last time being for Erwin getting him hired at SS&Z in the first place. Being in Erwin’s debt was never his favorite place to be, but it was necessary. 

“Do I ever forget?” 

Erwin smiled at that before turning to exit the office that, somehow, felt much smaller now than it ever had before. 

It took a few moments for Levi to gather himself and get to his car. 

Only once he was finally there, sitting in the silence of his idling car with only the low rumble of the engine for company, could he finally breathe. 

Somehow, someway, he’d gotten out of that office both his life and face intact. Against all odds, Erwin was going to allow this to continue. Whatever he saw in Levi, and in Levi and Eren’s relationship, had saved them. 

He couldn’t decide if he should curse Erwin’s perceptiveness, or be grateful for it. 

The short drive home was spent replaying the entire conversation in his head, going over it with a fine-tooth comb. 

Sometimes Levi wasn’t even sure why he bothered driving. It wasn’t more than a twenty-five-minute walk to the office. But parking was free, and one twenty-five-minute walk in below-freezing temperatures was enough to put him off the commute. He’d tried again before, but the first morning he’d shown up drenched in sweat from his walk in the hundred-degree misery that was Trost’s summer was enough to put him off it for good. 

So, for as useless as a five-minute drive in his modest sedan seemed to some, to Levi it was a necessity. 

A necessity that he now used to collect himself and plan his next move. 

He should probably call Eren, tell him to come over, and let him know what happened: that they weren’t dead, and that Erwin would hold his over them for the rest of their lives, likely, but he would keep his lips shut. He could predict how the brunette would take the news: a huge smile would spread across his face, he’d probably yell in triumph, then demand victory sex. 

But Erwin’s question still hung over his head. 

What was Eren to him? 

What was he to Eren, for that matter? 

What was he risking this all for? What was he putting his neck on the line for? What was he putting himself in Erwin’s debt for? 

For a casual fuck with his assistant, no matter how attractive, funny, and smart said assistant was? Was he doing all this only to be cast aside a few weeks, or months, or maybe even years down the line without any warning? Was Eren sleeping with anyone else? It was unlikely; given the amount they were together Levi didn’t think even Eren could find the time to get down and dirty with anyone else. But would he if the opportunity presented itself? 

What did he even want from Eren? He was nearly twenty-eight years old, a successful attorney, his last serious relationship had been over four years ago. It wasn’t like he was particularly looking to settle down or anything, he was still young. And Eren was twenty-two, far from the age where he should be looking for something more permanent. 

But the uncertainty of the situation weighed heavy on Levi after seven weeks of non-committal evasions. 

It didn’t help that they were basically a couple anyways. Anybody looking in from the outside would easily mistake them for being in a committed relationship. They spent more nights of the week together than not, Eren practically lived in his apartment by this point. They cuddled on the couch for hours, they held hands on the drive to and from work, gradually they’d come to share most aspects of their lives: A bed, a bathroom, breakfasts and dinners, a ride to work in the morning, and a ride home at night. Levi had on more than one occasion half-joked he should start charging Eren rent for the amount of time the brat spent there. 

But still, when asked, Eren refused to address any of that. They were nothing more than friends, or boss and assistant, that casually practically shared a life together. 

It was nonsensical. 

It was unfathomable. 

It was infuriating. 

Levi pulled up in front of his town house to the sight of his brunette assistant perched on his front step: knees drawn up to his chin, face buried in the illuminated screen of his phone. 

At the sound of the engine, the brat perked up and sprang to his feet, taking off towards the car. 

“What happened? Am I fired? Did he go off on you? Are you alright?” He’d started in on the questioning before Levi could even fully free himself from the car’s clutches, dragging the door away and out of the attorney’s grasp to get to him faster. 

Large, warm hands were on his face then: manhandling him as they tossed his head to and fro, presumably looking for signs of Erwin’s rage. 

“I’m fine. Get your ass inside.” He pulled away, forcing Eren’s hands away from him and pushing the brat back. 

“You’re sure he didn’t do anything to you? He looked pissed.” 

“He _was_ pissed.” Levi moved up the walk with Eren following at his heels. 

“You were gone for almost an hour, what happened?” 

“I told you, once we’re inside. I’m not doing this in the middle of the street.” He wasn’t about to go airing their dirty laundry in public for all his neighbors to hear. 

Obediently, Eren remained silent until the door was closed and locked behind them. Only then did he capture Levi from behind, wrapping his arms around the attorney’s waist and pulling his smaller body close. 

“What happened?” He asked again, not even waiting for Levi to kick off his shoes and remove his jacket. 

Levi could feel the chill rolling off the younger man now that their bodies were pressed together. He’d been waiting on the doorstep for over forty-five minutes by this point, and the attorney couldn’t help but feel bad for it. He hadn’t asked Eren to come here, he figured it was always a possibility, given who he was dealing with. But he’d thought Erwin would be enough to scare the brat away from the rowhouse until he called confirming it was safe. 

He’d never imagined Eren would wait for him in the cold for almost an hour. 

“He was pissed.” Levi replied plainly, starting the complicated process of removing himself from his jacket with a twenty-two-year-old dead weight clinging to his waist. 

“You said that already.” The words were muffled by the hair on the top of his head where Eren had chosen to bury his face. “You haven’t pushed me away?” Eren commented, hope dripping from his voice. 

“I haven’t.” Levi confirmed, fidgeting in place as Eren’s arms squeezed him tighter. 

“Does that mean everything is okay?” 

“For now.” Eren lifted his head, reaching his hand up to tilt Levi’s back so their eyes could meet. 

“How?” Levi shrugged, letting his head rest on Eren’s chest. “Don’t just shrug. Tell me what happened.” 

“We talked. He was pissed. He said he won’t tell Shadis as long as it doesn’t affect our work.” 

“Just like that?” 

“Fuck no. Why do you think I’m only getting home now?” It was Eren’s turn to shrug. 

“So we’re in the clear?” 

“We can’t fool around at the office ever again. But apparently.” 

“I can’t believe he let us off the hook.” 

“You and me both, brat.” Levi sighed and forced himself out of Eren’s hold. “He’s got something planned in that blonde head of his, I can feel it.” Eren made a noise of agreement as he shed his own jacket and shoes to follow Levi into the house. “I’m in his debt again. Fuck. I fucking hate being in his debt.” Levi drug a hand through his inky hair, leaving the parts still half-gelled standing up in limp spikes. 

“I can understand that. Erwin’s nice, but he scares me more than you ever did.” Levi raised an eyebrow to that statement. 

“I doubt that.” Eren shrugged again, taking his usual spot on the corner of the couch while Levi pushed into the kitchen to make himself some tea. “He wants to talk to you on Monday, by the way.” 

“Shit.” Levi could hear the fear in Eren’s voice and he did his best not to chuckle at it. 

“Relax, brat. I took care of the hard part. He probably just wants to warn you that your ass is fired if you step out of line or some bullshit.” 

“Like I don’t already know that.” 

“Then Monday should be easy.” 

“I guess.” 

They slipped into a tense silence as Levi prepared his tea, allowing the attorney’s mind to drift back to the question Erwin posed to him earlier. 

What was he to Eren? 

It ate away at him. Seven weeks of this nonsense, with no end in sight. Eren was even afraid they’d have to end it, almost as much as he was afraid to lose his job. He’d made that very clear. 

Silently, he poured the tea into his mug, contemplating if he should try to push the topic again. They were already tense; he could tell Eren was still in disbelief over the situation. Probably thought Erwin would show up and revoke his earlier agreement or something. Even Levi still felt the effects of the adrenaline pumping through his veins: His body tense, and in a constant state of high alert. 

Maybe now wasn’t a good time. He should save the question for later, when they weren’t so worked up over almost having lost their jobs, or whatever it was they had together. 

But when would be the right time, then? If it were up to Eren that answer would obviously be never. But that wasn’t good enough. 

“Eren, what am I to you?” He asked from the kitchen and watched as Eren’s shoulder seized up as the boy stiffened in his spot on the couch. 

“What was that?” He called back, though Levi knew it was just another of his evasive maneuvers. 

“You heard me.” There was a long pause, Eren’s shoulders remained tense as the boy turned his head to glance at Levi before turning back to stare ahead. 

“What does it matter? Where is this even coming from?” 

“We’ve been doing this for almost two months now, brat. I’d like to know what _this_ is.” 

“Levi, this isn’t really the time for -” 

“Then when is, Eren? I’ve tried to have this conversation for weeks, but you always have some shitty excuse. I’m at the end of my rope.” 

“I don’t think –” 

“I’d like to know what I’m risking my reputation, and fucking career, for.” 

Eren only shrugged, causing Levi’s rage to boil over. Fuck this. 

“Jesus fuck, Eren. Seriously?” He slammed his mug down onto the counter, causing droplet to splatter across the surface. 

Eren nodded, either too ashamed to answer, or not having a good enough excuse for his behavior. 

“How do you even feel about us? About me?” His voice was raising now. Though he felt bad for yelling at the brat, it wasn’t anything compared to how finished he was with Eren’s avoidance tactics. 

“I like you.” Came the meek reply. It was anything but definitive, ringing of insecurity and concomitance. 

“Great. That’s good, considering everything we’ve been doing. At least I know you actually like me.” Eren flinched at that, still unwilling, or unable, to turn and face Levi. “But this not knowing where we stand bullshit, that I can’t deal with anymore.” 

“What do you want from me?” 

“I don’t even know, Eren. But it’s not this. I don’t even know if we’re exclusive. Are you fucking other people, or am I the only one?” 

“I’m not sleeping with anyone else.” 

“Would you.” 

“No.” That stopped Levi for a moment, but only a moment, before he lay back into the brunette sitting on his couch. 

“Then what the fuck is this, Eren? We practically fucking live together, when was the last time you voluntarily slept in your own bed? Huh? Three weeks ago? Four? And do you even have any more clothes there, or did you finally bring the last of them and stash them in the fucking drawer I’m letting you use?” Eren didn’t have an answer, but Levi could see him shaking in his seat now. “You say you wouldn’t sleep with anyone else, but insist were just ‘friends’. I’d love to know what kind of fucking friends you have, because mine don’t fucking spend hours cuddling on the couch, or shower together every morning. ‘Friends’ my fucking ass, asshole.” 

Eren stood now, turning to face Levi with fists clenched by his sides, face twisted up in anger. 

“I told you I don’t want to talk about any of this. What is wrong with what we’re doing? We’re both enjoying ourselves, if last weekend was anything to go by. You sure seemed to enjoy it them with my dick up your ass. Why do you have to keep pushing this? Why? Why the fuck is this so important? Why can’t we just keep doing what we’re doing?” 

“Because this almost blew up in our faces, jackass. This isn’t our dirty fucking little secret anymore. Someone else knows now, and I know he says it’s fine, but how long before he decides enough is enough, and fires you? Or tells Shadis and they kick me out of the firm? This is real, Eren. I’m not going to waste my time here with you anymore if this is just going to hurt me and ruin everything I’ve built for myself. I’ve worked too damn hard to get where I am to throw it all away for a casual fuck from some slutty little assistant. If you won’t or can’t commit, just say it. What am I putting my career on the line for, huh?” 

Eren stared, and the gravity of his words hit Levi like a freight train. He’d meant most of them, but surely he could have said it differently. Maybe a little nicer. Shit, he hated himself when he got angry. 

“Slutty little assistant, huh?” 

“Eren, that’s not what I – I didn’t mean.” He stopped and cleared his throat at the sight of Eren’s eyes narrowing at him in the coldest glare he’d seen grace the boy’s face in the months he’d known him. 

“Fuck you, Levi.” And at that he pivoted on his heels, storming towards the door. 

“Shit, Eren, Don’t. I’m sorry, Dammit.” Nothing he said had any effect as Eren pulled on his shoes, and then his jacket with jerking movements. 

“Let’s talk about this, okay. I’m –” 

It was the door slamming in his face cut him off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exchanging one cliffhanger for another. This one won't take me a month to update, hopefully. I have a few more vacations planned this summer, but I'll try to be better about updating. Really sorry this took me so long to get up!
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Feedback is my world, comments make me smile.  
> Much love,  
> RG


	15. Inundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I went down to the river,  
> I set down on the bank.  
> I tried to think but couldn't,  
> So I jumped in and sank.”  
> ― _Langston Hughes_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this update came really quick. It's a half chapter, so I apologize for the length. Because I was afraid of a 8-9,000 word chapter, I decided to post the first part of what was supposed to be chapter 15 separately. I also felt bad about the double cliffhanger chapters, so I wanted to post something quickly. The next one will be a plot heavy chapter, with a lot going on so I wanted to get this out of the way, and I felt it was too much to put this on chapter 14. So, it's coming on it's own in a baby chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

By the time he’s reached his bike, chained to the nearest sign post, Eren’s anger over Levi’s harsh words has already dissipated. 

They had enflamed him, sure, and they hurt. And Levi was an ass for saying them. But they weren’t what this was really about. They did serve as a convenient enough excuse for Eren to bolt, though. 

He did kind of feel like shit for running away from Levi like that. It certainly wasn't one of his finer moments. He knew the older man hadn’t actually meant what he said. That he didn’t really think Eren was a slut. That he truly was sorry for lashing out. He was stressed, with good reason, and Eren knew he wasn’t helping the situation. 

But he couldn’t handle it: couldn’t handle that discussion, couldn’t face his feelings for Levi. Because yes, he had feelings for the older man, that much was obvious. It was the only explanation for the way he was acting: the refusal to stop sleeping with his boss, his desperation at keeping Levi in his life, both personal and professional, they way his stomach tied up in knots every time Levi issued him that smile meant just for him. His admiration and carnal attraction for the man had evolved into something else entirely, though Eren wasn’t anywhere near willing to address what it was. 

It was more than unwillingness, though. It scared the shit out of him, to be brutally honest. The whole concept of love and romance was terrifying. Being tasked with caring for someone else’s heart was a daunting responsibility, one that Eren didn’t think he was prepared to shoulder. And the thought of placing his own heart in the hands of anyone else was enough to send him into a panic. 

Becoming one with another person, depending on them emotionally, sharing your entire life with them. The whole concept was terrifying, and paralyzing, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be capable of it. He’d been up close and personal when it went wrong, and it wasn’t pretty to watch, he could only imagine how it actually felt to be the one experiencing it. 

So when Levi brought up the fact that they were practically a couple already, Eren’s heart seized up in fear. When Levi pushed about what they were doing together, Eren made excuses. When the Levi asked how Eren felt about him, Eren evaded. Because to face it head on was to descend into a realm he was woefully unprepared for. 

A realm ruled by the fragilest organ: the heart, and the ficklest emotion: love. 

But still, they were there: these feelings he wished he could banish from his heart. Even if he refused to identify them, it didn’t make them disappear. If he could have made them disappear, he would have done so immediately, instead of fumbling about and trying to ignore them. 

Because ignoring them was becoming increasingly impossible. Especially when they compelled him to return to the rowhouse and accept Levi’s apology, to tell the older man that it was okay, that it wasn’t even the words he’d been that upset over in the first place: it was the feelings he’d developed for his boss that refused to die. 

Eren fiddled with the lock on his bike, not entirely willing to unlock the mechanism and ride off just yet. 

It didn’t feel right to leave things as they were. It didn’t feel right to leave Levi like that. Maybe if he allowed things to cool off, this would all blow over; Levi was obviously panicking after being discovered, maybe giving the older man some time to come down off the adrenaline might steer him away from the topic. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around Levi right now, he just didn't want to talk about anything related to 'them' or 'their relationship' or 'their feelings'. Besides, he still hadn’t been in Levi’s bed in week, that much hadn’t changed. Nor had how much he’d like to find himself there again. Preferably tonight, if possible, even if that made him selfish. 

So, leaving his bike behind, Eren took off down the street on foot: winding his bulky scarf tightly around his neck before fisting his hands deep into the pockets of his heavy wool coat.He wandered the streets of Levi’s neighborhood in the dark, doing his best to remember the way back as he went. As he walked, he thought about a number of things: the fight, the words said, a way that he could pin all the blame on Levi for what happened between them. How Levi was being unreasonable. 

But he couldn’t shake off his feelings for the other man no matter how hard he tried. Their shadow hung over him, weighing on his mind and impressing him into guilt. 

He wandered the streets for what felt like an eternity before stumbling upon a small park with a metal swing set and a slide left multicolored by attempts to color over sad graffiti. 

Eren took residence on one of the swings, kicking back and letting his momentum carry him. The cold wind bit at his nose, stinging his eyes. Why couldn’t Levi just leave well enough alone? Why did he have to keep bringing up the topic Eren most wanted to avoid? Why did it matter what they were, why did they have to tie themselves to each other in such an intimate way? Wasn’t what they were doing enough? Wasn’t it good enough? Why did it need to be discussed, or labelled, or made permanent? 

Was he really being that unreasonable? Levi had gotten pretty pissed at him this time, having reached his limit with Eren’s evasions. But Eren wasn’t even sure it was warranted. 

Was it? Was Levi the asshole here? Or was it him? 

He kicked himself back again, this time pumping his legs several times to carry the momentum before slipping his phone from his pocket. He twirled the device between his fingers as he waited for the swing to slow to a stop, and clicked the contact icon as he planted his feet firmly into the mulch beneath him. 

He waited, twisting in his swing, as it rang in his ear loudly for several seconds, and in the back of his mind he knew it was a distinct possibility his call would go ignored. 

He was only slightly relieved when the phone picked up and one clearly irritated voice carried over the line to his ears. 

“What do you want, Jaeger.” He couldn’t call Mikasa about anything remotely related to his love life for fear of her badgering him about it for eternity. And Armin’s first love had always been his books, leaving him little time for a second. So Jean was really his only option, even if the thought of going to the horse for relationship advice pissed him off. It was like admitting defeat. But this would be far from the first time his asshole friend helped him with his love life, and while Jean’s opinions usually came with an advisory warning, Eren found he generally trusted Jean on this front. For what reason, he couldn't be sure. But the other man hadn't steered him wrong yet. Not in eight years of friendship. 

“Got a second, Jeano? I’ve got something important to run by you.” He heard Jean mumble an apology to whoever he was with, Marco in all likelihood, and then the sounds of shuffling as Jean moved to a more secure location. 

“What, Jaeger? I'm busy.” 

“It'll just take a minute, I swear. I've got a hypothetical to run by you.” Eren started, willing his voice to remain even “So, say there’s this guy, and you’d been sleeping together for two months, and you spend most of your time together, like he spends almost every night at your place, and you hang out all the time and shit. You've got a great thing going, but you keep trying to talk about where you stand, and this guy says every time that he he’s happy with how things are and doesn't want talk about it.” 

“Fuck that.” Jean’s reply was instantaneous. “This asshole sounds like a real flake. Fuck him. Are you seeing someone, Eren? Is some asshole stringing you along? Because you don’t have to take that shit, man.” 

“I’m not seeing anyone, jackass” leave it to Jean to simultaneously, although unknowingly so, insult Eren and be a great best friend. “This is just a hypothetical, moron. And why are you saying this guy sounds like an asshole flake? I don't get it.” 

“Really, dude? If Marco were doing that to me I’d be pissed. It’s giving mixed signals, you know? Not cool.” This wasn’t the answer Eren had been looking for. Not even close. 

“What’s mixed about those signals? If he said he didn’t want anything more, what’s the problem? How much clearer can he be?” Was he really being that much of an asshole? 

“It sounds like, in this hypothetical of yours,” the way Jean said hypothetical made it clear he knew Eren was full of shit “it sounds like this guy’s practically moved in already, if he’s there every night. It like, they’re acting like a couple anyways, or something. And if he’s refusing to talk about it that’d make me pretty pissed. I mean, if you aren’t on the same page, then it creates all sorts of problems right. Communication is key, and shit.” 

“I guess.” Eren conceded, upset with himself for calling Jean in the first place. He was better off just speculating. Having a third party confirm he was being a massive knob was not what he had been expecting, nor what he was wanting to hear. 

“I mean, what if the first guy thinks they’re exclusive, and the other guy thinks they aren’t and goes off and fucks someone else. That’d be kind of fucked up. People would end up getting hurt.” Jean added, sounding like he was deep in thought. The horse should watch out; he could hurt himself like that. 

“Why does everyone think I’d fuck someone else.” Eren muttered to himself, almost not realizing he’d said it aloud. 

“I thought this was a hypothetical, Jaeger?” Jean’s tone was condescending, and Eren regretted that he wasn’t within striking distance. The asshole deserved a solid punch for being such a jackoff. 

“It is.” 

“Sure.” Jean was not convinced, his tone made that plain as day. “Look, Eren. Do you like this guy?” 

“What guy?” 

“Jaeger, I swear to god just answer the question.” Jean was irritated with him, but he meant well. 

Eren hesitated to answer, but the jig was up. Though, his friend had probably seen through him from the start. 

“I mean, maybe. I don’t know.” It wasn’t a lie, but then again it wasn’t the truth, either. 

“Eren, you’re calling me at almost nine at night, on Friday, a night you know I have a date with Marco, to talk about this guy. I think it’s fair to say you like him a lot.” Fuck, the horse and his reasonable points. Why did he ever call him again? 

“Jean, I can’t.” 

“Look, I know." The irritated tone dropped, replaced with something far more understanding. Jean knew Eren well, they'd been best friends for long enough. There wasn't much the other man didn't know about him. He also understood how Eren operated, which is why he'd been coming to Jean for relationship advice since high school, even before he'd known he was gay. "Trust me, I really do. But you like this guy, man. I’m on the other side of town, and even I can see you’ve got it bad. And that's great. This is the first time you've been like this, so of course it's a little intimidating. But love is a great thing, so to remember that it’s not going to kill you, jackass. It’s not guaranteed to blow up in your face. And even if it does, time heals all wounds and all that.” 

“Except when it doesn’t. You remember how my dad was before mom died.” 

“That’s different.” 

“It’s not though, Jean. It’s the same fucking thing. I can’t go through something like that. It was like part of him died that day. Fuck, Jean. I can’t end up like him. I won’t.” 

“You won’t, Jaeger. You won’t. Everyone deals with that kind of stuff differently, and your dad was never the stablest of dudes to begin with. It happens every day all over the world, and people come out the other side keeping on living.” 

“I don’t know if I’d call what my dad is doing living.” Jean sighed heavily, and Eren could practically see the other man raking his hand down his face in frustration. 

“You won’t turn into your dad, that was a one in a million thing. Your parents wouldn't want you to be afraid of love, dude. They wouldn't want that for you. They weren't like that.” 

“I can’t –” Eren started to complain again, but Jean was done with him. They’d had this conversation many times before, though there was typically a lot more alcohol involved. 

“Fuck, Jaeger. Why are you so fucking difficult? Alright, you like the guy right?” 

“I guess.” Eren’s answer came slowly. He wasn’t sure where this was going. 

“And you like being with him?” Eren took a moment, trying to suss out where Jean was taking this. 

“Yeah?” 

“You want to keep being with him?” 

“Yeah.” Of course he fucking did. It’s why he was sitting on a frozen metal swing somewhere in Levi’s dark ass neighborhood, freezing his ass off instead of biking home, or to the nearest bar. 

“Would you be okay if he started seeing someone else?” Eren didn’t even have to think about this one. Just the image flickering into his mind of Levi in bed with another man was enough to drop his heart into his stomach. 

“No!” He rushed before he could even attempt nonchalance. 

“Then I think you have your answer, asshole. Just remember: it’s better to have loved and lost, then never loved at all. Or whatever that bullshit quote says.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

“Even if I can get past what happened with dad, and I’m not sure I can, I don’t even know if I can be in a relationship with a guy, Kirstein.” 

“Jaeger, I hate to break it to you, but it sounds like you already are.” Eren was taken aback by that: part of him wanting to deny it fervently, the other recognizing the horse-faced ass had a goddamn point. 

“Fuck off Kirstein”. 

“Fuck off Jaeger.” Smugness radiated over the line, causing Eren to flinch. Fuck. 

“Thanks, Jean.” The words came reluctantly, but if there was one thing he trusted Jean blindly with, it was relationship bullshit. He knew that Jean’s points all rung true: He was being an asshole. He liked Levi. And they really were practically in a relationship already. 

Fuck. 

Fucking fuck. 

“Anytime bro.” 

Eren ended the call and replaced his phone in his coat pocket. 

Jean sided with Levi. Eren was being an uncooperative asshole. How Levi had put up with him for so long was a mystery, given Jean’s response. The bastard hadn’t even had to think about what he’d do if Marco was doing the same to him. He’d leave, and never look back. 

Eren tried to imagine what Levi leaving his life for good would do to him, and found just the thought alone was enough to choke him up. 

Not good. 

He was already in that deep. 

Eren raised his hands and rooted them in his hair, already falling out of place from where he’d gelled it back that morning. 

He wanted to scream. 

Wanted to run away, and never look back. 

But even that thought pained him. 

He was already neck deep into these emotions he had for Levi, and he could always turn around, try to fight the tide and wade back to the safety and solitude of shore. 

Or he could take another step deeper, and let himself drown completely in Levi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it's so short, but mechanically it works better for me this way. 5,000-7,000 words is my sweetspot for chapters. Not too long, not too short. Attaching this to either adjacent chapter would surpass that range. So, you end up with two updates in a week :) The next update is still scheduled for two weeks from chapter 14 btw. I'll try to keep that dead line!
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Comment/Kudos/Please?  
> Much love,  
> RG
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://rglass.tumblr.com/)


	16. Disclosures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to Hearts, and "Oh", and Kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the thousandth time, but I reworked the plot. My ending was wishy washy, so I rewrote it. New chapter estimation puts me at 6-7 chapters left. Which is more than 20, which was my latest estimation. Like I said, this fic kind of turned into a clusterfuck 1/2 way through. 
> 
> This chapter and the last two have been my favorite since the chapter where Eren first helps Levi clean his house. They've been really fun to write. So I really really hope you enjoy this one :)
> 
>  **** Rating is bumped up to E for EXPLICIT!!! **** I've been considering this for a while, and this chapter put me over the edge. So, just a heads up. It gets sliiiigghtly kinky in this chapter. It that makes you uncomfortable, it isn't really plot relevant (just a load of self indulgent bs) so feel free to skip if it isn't your cup of tea. It ends at “I think that was the hottest sex we’ve had yet." So skip from wherever you stop feeling comfortable to there if you need to.

Eren made the long trek back to Levi’s rowhouse trying his best to keep his mind clear, lest he lose his nerve and hop his bike to make a grand escape. He had to do this. At the very least he owed Levi an apology for running out, he didn’t want the other man to go to sleep thinking Eren was angry with him. It wasn’t fair, Eren had been an ass and he had to at least make that right. 

As he turned the corner onto Levi’s street, though, he felt his heart beat picking up in his chest. By the time he reached Levi’s front step, it was practically bursting from his ribcage. He looked back over his shoulder, trying not to think about just how easy it would be to unlock his bike and ride off into the night. So much easier then what he was about to do, probably. 

With a deep inhale to prepare himself, Eren reached out for the knob, not really expecting it to still be open; Levi had probably locked up after he’d stormed out so spectacularly. There was such finality to that act, there was no way the other man could have thought he’d be back. 

But somehow, the knob turned in his hand and the door opened, leaving Eren’s breath stopped in his throat. 

Levi had left the door open for him. 

He’d wanted Eren to come back, had been hoping he’d come back. Eren looked up away from the unlocked metal in his hand, finding Levi seated on his couch, steaming mug of tea pulled close to his chest, eyes wide in shock. 

Waiting for him. 

Though, Eren could tell the attorney was trying not to let that fact show. Levi was straightening up now, trying to look casual and not like he’d spent the last hour worrying. 

“You came back?” Levi’s surprise weighted his words so much that one didn’t need Eren’s innate understanding of the attorney’s intricacies to hear it. 

“Yeah.” Eren was suddenly nervous. He had half expected Levi to still be fuming from their fight and was surprised to find the opposite. “You left the door open?” 

“Yeah.” The comment was plain, but carried an unsaid “of course” along with it. 

Eren nodded, stepping into the rowhouse and slipping out of his jacket. He kept his eyes trained on Levi, taking note as the attorney’s eyes widened when Eren removed his shoes and made his way towards the couch. 

Levi said nothing as the assistant took his spot on the far cushion, waiting for the brunette to make himself as comfortable as the awkward situation would allow before speaking up again. 

“You’re not a slut. I'm sorry.” Levi sounded cautious, which was unusual. If Levi was anything, it wasn’t cautious. Today’s events had obviously taken their toll. 

“I know you didn’t mean it. I’m sorry for running out like that, I wasn’t even that mad about what you said.” He admitted with a half shrug, peeking over at Levi who was now siting forward, his mug discarded on the coffee table. 

“We should talk.” Eren continued with a deep sigh, finding he couldn’t bear to look at Levi anymore. This was had enough without making eye contact. 

Levi didn’t respond, letting Eren continue, and the brunette half hoped the older man would interject and stop him from continuing. But Levi had no way of knowing what was coming, and Eren had no way to know how he'd react. He’d never told anyone about this before. All his friends had been around to see it firsthand, and though they still brought it up from time to time, he’d never had to recount the details before. He wasn’t even entirely sure how to begin. 

“I’m an asshole.” It as a shitty start, even for him. 

“Maybe. But so am I.” Levi was trying to lighten the mood, but there wasn’t much he could do at the moment. Eren had to regroup and find a better way to open the discussion. 

"You keep asking me how I feel,” He paused, hesitating for a brief moment. It was his last real chance to chicken out, but he inhaled deep, trying to gather his remaining courage, and pushed on. “but how do you feel about us, Levi?” He looked up, glancing at the man next to him, needing to see the older man’s reactions even for the briefest moment. 

“I, um – ” The attorney seemed to be at a loss for words. 

“You’ve stopped protesting when I come onto you. You’ve even started making the first move when we’re alone sometimes.” 

“You know how I feel.” The attorney sounded defensive, for what reason Eren didn’t know. 

“You’ve never said anything.” 

“You seemed to know already, you’re the one always saying I’m enjoying this as much as you.” Eren chuckled, he had been bluffing most of those times. 

“I’d like to hear what you have to say about it.” Levi was quiet for a long moment, either trying to gather the words or the courage. 

“I wouldn’t be pushing you about what we are to each other if I wasn’t invested in this.” Levi caught his eye, holding him with a piercing state. A shiver ran up Eren's spine, and he exhaled the breath he'd been holding slowly. He had to do this. Levi had to know. He wanted Levi to know, and he’d never wanted to tell anyone this before. Not in eight years. 

“You remember my parents, right?” It was a question that didn’t require any answer but Levi nodded anyways, if he was thrown off by the sudden transition he didn’t say anything. “They were great parents, loved each other as much as they loved me. I mean sure they fought, most couples do I know that, but even a stupid kid like me could see how much they adored each other. Mom used to joke sometimes that she and dad were soulmates that were destined to meet.” He chuckled again at the memory, it had been years since he’d thought of any of this. 

“She died. I think I told you about it. Car accident that killed her and my sister’s parents when I was fourteen?” Levi nodded his recognition, but Eren didn’t see. He was too focused on the lines of Levi’s coffee table. “My dad had been the one behind the wheel. He was in a coma for three weeks, had to be hospitalized for over a month after he woke up. It almost killed him too.” Eren sucked in a sharp breath before continuing. “When he woke up, he didn’t remember anything about that day. Not the accident, or that they had even been in the car with Mikasa’s parents. Nothing.” He paused, not wanting to go on, but knowing he had to. Levi needed to know. He needed Levi to know. He'd made it this far, there was no turning back. 

“When we told him what happened to mom he lost his mind. They had to sedate him just to keep him from ripping the needles from his arm and jumping out the window. He spent the rest of the month there under suicide watch. Eventually a lawyer came and got him to sign some things, something about her parent’s will I think, so they could get Mikasa out of foster care, but he was so checked out I don’t think he even realized what was going on.” Eren could feel the lump forming in his throat, but pressed forward. He was almost there. “After he came home, he was dead inside; he barely spoke or got out of bed for the first few months. He could barely look at me; I think it was hard for him because I’ve always looked like her.” he paused, a sudden sob catching him off guard. 

“He tried to kill himself a few more times after coming home. I found him once or twice in his room. Pills, I think the doctor said. I had to call 911 for him those times. I think Mika found him once too, but she never talked about it. He never really recovered from losing mom. Eventually, he stopped working, and started self-medicating. Then he lost the house the year I started college. That was like losing mom all over again for him, and he disappeared after that. I haven’t seen him since that summer, right before he left town. For all I know he actually succeeded in killing himself this time.” Eren exhaled a shaky breath, still unable to look up at Levi on the other side of the couch. 

“Jean, Mikasa, and Armin all got me through it. It took a few years, but I’m okay now. I don’t blame dad, and I still miss mom. But I’m fine, for the most part. But, Levi, seeing what losing mom did to my dad, I just – I lost both of my parents in that accident. I don’t want to end up like that. Her death destroyed him.” Eren stopped rambling as a small, cold hand gripped onto his and gave a tight squeeze. Pulled out of his head he realized he’d started crying somewhere along the way. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’ve been an asshole to you. I know I shouldn’t have been so evasive, I get it. I know I’m a huge dick for it. I just, I don’t know if I can ever let myself fall in love with anyone. I’m so afraid of ending up like my dad. I don’t want to be broken like that if you leave me, or if you die. I can’t, Levi. I’m just so fucking scared.” Eren collapsed, letting his head fall onto Levi’s shoulder, who had scooted across the couch so that his legs brushed up against the brunette. 

The attorney hushed the younger man, running a soothing hand through Eren’s hair. 

“Thank you for telling me.” His voice was calm, and soft, and Eren let his eyes close as he melted into Levi’s chest. The contact was soothing, and gradually his tears slowed to a stop. “It’s fine Eren. Forget about it. I’ll stop pushing.” Levi’s understanding brought Eren’s tears back, and the brunette pushed off the attorney’s chest to finally meet the older man’s eyes. 

Levi gave him a steadfast look, resigned to his fate. 

“No. No, it’s not fine. That isn’t why – That’s not why I told you that.” 

“Then why?” He could see Levi’s confusion. 

“I’ve never told anyone that, Levi. The only people that know are Jean, Armin, and Mikasa. And they all lived through it with me. I never had to tell them about it. You’re the only one.” His answer wasn’t sufficient, he could tell. Levi still looked incredibly confused. 

“I thought about it, and realized that I don’t want you to be with anyone else. I want to be the only one. And I want to be your only one. I like what we’re doing, and I don’t want it to change.” 

“Eren –” 

“Let me finish. I like spending time with you, even when we aren’t having sex. I like cuddling on your stupid couch, and falling asleep with you, and waking up with you, and I don’t want it to change.” 

“Oh.” 

“I, – It’s stupid. I’m still terrified of these feeling I have for you, and I don’t know if I’ll ever not be. I’ve never had them for anyone before. But they won’t go away, trust me I’ve tried to make them. And even though I really don’t want to end up like my dad, and all my instincts are telling me to run as fast as I can in the opposite direction, I can’t. I’m, like, obsessed with you or something, I can’t stop myself even though I’m terrified this will bite me in the ass one day.” 

“Oh.” 

“If you want something more permanent, I think that would be okay. If you want to label it, you can. But even if you don’t, I’m not going to run off and sleep with anyone else. I like being with you, and I want to stay with you. I just don’t know if I’ll be able to give you what you want, or if I’ll ever be okay with this, or if I’ll ever not be afraid.” 

“Oh.” 

“You’re right. I’ve been an asshole for denying it, but you’re right. We’ve been acting like a couple already anyways. And I liked it; I like it. I don’t want to stop.” A sigh. “If you wanted to start calling me your boyfriend or something, it would be weird and it would take me some time to get used to, but I really wouldn’t totally be completely opposed to it.” 

“Oh.” 

They sat in silence for a long while. The longer he went without a response, the more worried Eren became. Had he misjudged this? He didn’t think he had. Was it going to blow up in his face before it even started? 

“Say something.” He demanded after sixty seconds of radio silence. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Levi admitted, sounding a bit dazed. 

“I just poured my heart out to you, you need to at least – ” Levi’s lips cut him off in a soft, smooth kiss. Their lips met for the briefest of moments, only long enough to shut Eren up so Levi could whisper a hushed "okay" as he pulled away. 

It was vague at best. 

“Okay what?” 

“Okay, everything.” Eren gave him a look he hoped conveyed his utter confusion. 

“I think,” a pause, a gulp, and a clearing of his throat “I think I’d like it if I could call you my boyfriend.” The shorter man admitted, almost reluctantly. 

“Even though I’m so screwed up?” Eren held his breath. 

“Don’t pretend like you’re the only one of us who’s screwed up, Jaeger.” And released it in a relieved sigh. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He pulled the attorney closer to him, leaning into Levi until he forced the older man backwards onto the couch. 

“You’re sure this is okay?” Levi cautioned after several moments of internal deliberation. 

“No. But I still want to try.” 

“I haven’t had a boyfriend in years.” Levi spoke up again, amusement lacing his voice. 

“I haven’t had a boyfriend.” Eren countered, squeezing the hand that wasn’t currently wrapping itself up in his hair. 

They lay like that for a while, Eren half splayed across Levi’s chest, the shorter man stroking his hair soothingly, and Eren slowly came to realize there was nowhere else he could imagine himself being at that moment. 

The last time Levi Ackerman woke up in bed curled up around the body of a boyfriend had been in law school. He’d been twenty-one: young, stupid, and madly in love. 

So waking up at twenty-seven to a new boyfriend – a much younger, sinfully attractive boyfriend that he’d spent a decade focusing all his hatred on and who now doubled as his assistant, was a novel experience. The mechanics were similar to the other mornings he’d awoken next to Eren’s still sleeping form: a tangle of limbs, a tuft of hair tickling his nose, the tingle of his arm falling asleep under the weight of the foreign body in his bed. But this was far from the same experience. 

Something about the way the light streaming in through his bedroom window hit Eren’s face, or maybe it was the way the freshly cleaned, white sheets wrapped tightly around his nearly nude form, or maybe even the warmth that radiated off his unconscious body that seeped into Levi’s being and melted him from the inside out. Something about this morning was different. 

It could have been any of those things, was probably all of them really. But Levi knew the biggest difference was that Eren had finally opened up to him last night: had told Levi his greatest fear, and let Levi comfort him until the tears stopped and nothing else remained except the comfort of Levi’s arms wrapped protectively around his back, or Levi’s hand gently stroking his hair. 

Eren was his now. 

Fully and completely, in mind and body. Though the heart remained another issue. 

He’d wait until Eren felt comfortable before pushing that, though. Because he understood the devastation of losing someone important to you. And watching his father fall apart after the loss of his mother had clearly taken a heavy toll on the brunette’s psyche. It wasn’t a hurdle that would be easy to over-come. But Levi didn’t need Eren to tell him he loved him, he just needed the brat to be his. 

And for now, he was. But the night before, holding Eren to his chest on the couch in silence in an attempt at comfort, he’d had a calamitous realization: 

He was in love with a man that was afraid to love him back. That might be forever afraid to love him back. That might one day decide it was too much and run away from him as fast as his legs would carry him. 

It was dangerous. If falling for his assistant was playing with fire, this was playing with napalm. One wrong move and he would burn himself to ash. 

The brunette stirred beside him, lifting his head off the soft pillow to peer up at Levi’s face. He croaked a half-assed ‘mornin’ and Levi bent over to land a chaste kiss to the crown of his head. 

“Good morning.” He replied as Eren scooted closer to him, nuzzling his face into Levi’s shoulder. It was a familiar scene, one that repeated time and time again in the two months they'd fooled themselves into thinking they were just ‘friends’. Before, it was just another aggravating example of their ‘coupley-ness’ that agitated and confused the attorney. Now though, now that they actually were a couple, he could relax and focus on Eren’s body pressed against his, and the soft rhythm of Eren’s chest rising and falling, and the feel of the Eren’s breath against his collar bone, and the tickle of the pads of Eren’s fingers as he rubbed small circles into Levi’s lower back. 

“How’s your body?” the brunette muttered into his chest, words slurred by sleep. 

“Sore.” He admitted, noting the dull ache that had settled into his hips from their blissful round of make-up sex last night. “We’re going to have to cure this little phobia of yours if this thing is going to work out, you know.” He relaxed back into the mattress, pulling Eren closer towards him. 

“Mhm.” Was the lazy half-reply he received, though he was certain he could feel Eren’s smirk against his pec. 

The hand drawing circle patterns on his back slid up his back slowly, dragging its way towards his shoulder blades. The feeling sent shivers down his spine as Eren's fingers danced over his skin, caressing swirling patterns as they went. 

“You still haven’t told me about these.” Eren had pulled himself from the clutches of sleep now and had started tracing the patterns of the tattoos decorating Levi’s shoulders and chest. 

“They aren’t anything special.” He half shrugged, and Eren pulled back to give him an incredulous look. 

“I don’t believe that for second.” Levi rolled his eyes, and sat up with a grunt. Eren was forced back, propping his head up on his hand to stare at Levi with great interest. 

His tattoos really weren’t all that special. They didn’t hold much significance, most were designs he’d seen in an artist’s portfolio and decided he liked the look of. 

“It’s not like I have some deep story about how they’re tributes to my fallen comrades, or some sappy shit like that.” He grunted, looking his ink over slowly, trying to decide what could possibly be said about the designs. He’d had them for so long they were part of him now, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually looked at the art on his skin. Some of the designs were fading substantially, having been there for over a decade by this point. It was something he’d get fixed if he cared more, but they were just relics of a distant past: The only connection to his old life back in Shiganshina, at least they were before Eren showed up. 

“When did you get them? I don’t remember you being tatted up when you were in high school.” Levi snorted at that. 

“That’s funny. I got most of them my before my senior year.” He couldn’t help but be amused by Eren’s bewilderment. 

“I guess I wouldn’t remember that.” Eren admitted, it had been ten years after all. And it wasn’t like he ever got that good a look at Levi’s chest growing up. 

“I had a few piercings back then too.” He smirked down at the brunette. The holes had accumulated gradually over high school and college. There were ten in total, and he’d loved every one. And though the aesthetic had always been one he’d liked, he’d pulled them out for good a week after passing the bar. It was more professional, Erwin had told him. He hated to let them close up, but the blonde lug had a point. Though he still missed them, with the perspective of hindsight he was sure he’d have been laughed out of the courtroom the first day if he’d shown up with a face full of holes. But tattoos were slightly more permanent, and much harder to erase. 

“Hot.” Eren winked, lazily drawing his finger over Levi’s chest once again. “Sounds like you were quite the rebel. Wonder why I don’t remember.” 

“Why do you think the other asshole brats in the neighborhood were terrified of me?” the older man smirked, relaxing back into the headboard. 

“Because you have a glare that can kill, and constantly look like you’re trying to take a really hard shit?” Eren offered, biting into his lower lip to conceal a chuckle at his own jab. 

“Smartass.” Levi rolled his eyes, shivering as Eren’s fingernail dragged across a patch of ticklish skin. 

“So a rebel and a valedictorian, then?” Eren joked, fingers still dancing across his chest distractingly. “You’re quite the package deal.” 

“They aren’t mutually exclusive.” Levi argued back with a small smirk. School had been easy for him, deference to authority not so much. 

“Tell me about them.” Eren turned his attention back to the artwork inked into Levi’s hide, ineffectively distracted. “Start with [this one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/76/bc/69/76bc6936c32e015631b0daf1b6ae4f42.jpg).” Eren pointed to the elaborate geometric heart covering his left pec. “When’d you get it?” 

“That’s a more recent one.” He started, gazing down at the black outline drawing. “I got that one right before law school.” 

“Why?” 

“To cover up a shitty pentagram my friend did in his basement with a home-made tattoo gun when we were fourteen.” Eren’s eyes shot up to catch his, wide in shock. 

“Fourteen.” He stated in disbelief. 

“It was my first. And my shittiest. The lines work was a mess, but I wore that shit like a badge of honor.” 

“A pentagram? Really, Levi?” 

“Rebel, remember?” he winked, sinking further into the headboard and pulling Eren back to him. Eren rolled his eyes, but didn’t resist, settling into the older man. 

“And [this one?](https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4011/4390438207_74b3f5b6a3.jpg)” Eren’s finger dragged lazily across his chest and up to his left shoulder, traveling down his bicep in swirling motions as he traced the fading, delicate black scale pattern that covered the skin there. 

“Sixteen-year-old me had a thing for dragons.” He replied, tone disinterested. 

Eren snorted, muttering ‘dork’ under his breath as he traced back the way he came, continuing along Levi’s unmarked collarbone, and down once more to his right pec. 

“And these?” Eren asked with a smirk. 

“Ironic tattoos were very in when I was seventeen.” Eren’s finger skimmed across the floral design that wound its way from his right shoulder blade across his entire chest, [thorny vines](http://wallpapershidef.com/wp-content/gallery/pictures-of-roses-with-thorns/crown_of_thorns___painted_by_dameodessastock-d4n3use.png) encircling his right nipple and curling around the geometric heart on the opposing side of his body. The rose and vine design had faded and distorted over time, leaving it more gray than red and brown. 

“Sure they were.” Eren’s smirk grew as his eyes rolled, sarcasm calling out his bullshit. 

“Fine. My ex had a thing for roses. Something about the thorns? I can’t remember. And I liked the design, thought it was edgy.” He admitted, pulling Eren’s finger away from his skin. 

“Wait, there’s still more.” He protested, forgetting his hand and leaning in to kiss the older man’s right bicep, tracing the pattern to the shoulder with his lips. “What about [this one?](http://www.thisistattoo.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/shoulder-tattoo-designs-36.jpg)” was mumbled into his skin, sending another spasm of tremors down his spine. 

“I got it after I heard my mom died.” The hand in his gripped tight as the brunette pulled away from the art slightly, grey eyes meeting questioning greens. 

“Oh?” 

“It’s less of a tribute and more of a promise. That I’d do better for her.” 

“Oh.” The brunette smiled, returning his lips to the cool skin of Levi’s shoulder. “That’s nice,” the comment was whispered, Eren’s warm breath teasing the sensitive skin below the wing inked onto the crown of his shoulder, unfurling down the top of his bicep. “Because I’d hate to do this to a tribute to your dead mom.” 

Levi barely had a moment to register what Eren said before the brat’s tongue was sliding up his shoulder, tracing one of the feathers to its terminus just south of the crook of his neck, his mouth latching there. Eren nipped and sucked at the place the tattoo ended, leaving a row of red marks along his skin. 

“You’re right, that wouldn’t be appropriate” Levi s chuckled, squirming slightly as Eren’s free hand slid down his side, curling teasingly under the lip of his boxers. 

“Where were you pierced?” the brunette inquired between sucks and nibbles to the skin of his neck. 

“One in each eyebrow. An industrial bar, two in both cartilage, another in my septum. One snakebite. And tongue.” Eren moaned, and Levi fidgeted, frustrated, as Eren’s hand snaked teasingly into his shorts, skimming along the skin of his thighs. 

“Ever considered getting one here?” his hand slid suddenly to grasp Levi’s dick in his boxers, thumb sliding smoothly across his tip, lingering in a small circular motion on his hole. 

Levi shivered, croaking out a ‘maybe’ as his mind was slowly overwhelmed with lust. 

“What about here?” Eren’s other hand had slipped free of his, reaching over to pinch the closest of Levi’s nipples softly, at first. 

“Once.” Levi admitted, adjusting his hips as the hand down his boxers slid down his length, the thumb circling his hole remaining to tease him further. 

“That would be hot.” Eren murmured into his ear, his breath hot and heavy against Levi’s skin. “Would you get them done for me?” Eren asked, tweaking the nub between his fingers at the same time the hand in Levi’s shorts gripped him with more strength than before, causing the shorter man to buck off the mattress. 

He’d known Eren had a thing for his tattoos, but this was entirely new. 

“Have a thing for body mods?” Levi panted, willing his body to come back under his control. Eren was still discovering his erogenous zones, though by this point the brunette had practically gotten what got Levi going down to a science: A little teasing here, a grazing touch there, a few dirty words – a slow, torturous build until he was about to implode from frustration – and then Eren would take him fast and rough. 

It wasn’t fair, Eren’s turn-ons was a little more difficult to figure out. Even after two months, his chances to ravish the brunette were few and far between, and he hadn’t been handed complete control in the bedroom yet much to his annoyance. Still, Levi had already deduced Eren liked to talk, he liked to tease more than he liked being teased, and he liked it rough. Which fit with Levi’s own kinks well, but didn’t leave much room for him to actually _do_ anything. 

A body mod kink though? A body mod kink he could work with. 

“And what if I do?” Eren asked, giving another teasing squeeze to Levi’s junk. 

“Just confirming.” They were dating now. And he’d been thinking about it recently. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still. It could be fun, especially now that he had this piece of information. That was more than enough motivation to push him over the fence. 

Eren gave him an inquisitive look, which Levi answered by claiming the brunette's mouth and grinding himself forcefully into Eren’s teasing hand. 

“Are we doing this, or are you just going to tease me all morning?” He asked, reaching over to stroke Eren through the thin fabric of his own boxers. 

“Oh, we’re doing this.” Eren forced Levi back until he was straddling the older man, grinding his hips down so their erections could meet. 

It started off slowly, the way Eren knew Levi liked. His hands teasing Levi’s all over, touching places Eren had discovered would illicit the responses he craved. It wasn’t long before Levi was keening beneath him, biting back low moans of pleasure. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Eren demanded, hands frustratingly delicious: one sliding lazily up and down his cock, the other teasing the nipple encircled by thorns. 

Levi’s answer came in the form of a heave, and they were flipped: Eren laying splayed on the bed under Levi’s flushed, panting form. 

“Nothing.” He darted forward, claiming Eren’s mouth as the brunette moved to protest. He was still unsure about handing his virginity over to Levi just yet. “Relax, brat. I didn’t mean that.” he murmured, catching Eren's lower lip between his teeth in the process. 

Levi claimed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, wetting his fingers, and proceeding to slowly work them into himself. Eren watched in awe from below, occasionally grinding his hips up into Levi when the older man let a groan escape his lips. The brunette was moaning his name now, barely able to contain himself and gazing up at him with those eyes again: the ones that did things to him, that made it impossible to say no. The ones that made him feel like Eren was preparing to devour him whole. 

A shiver rocked its way up his spine, and suddenly the two slender fingers knuckle deep inside him weren’t enough. But he was still far from ready to take Eren whole, so instead he bent forward, reaching to guide Eren’s hand, bringing it to his lips. He made love to Eren's long fingers with his tongue, bringing a flush to the brunette's cheeks and a breathy moan of "oh god Levi" to his lips, before directing his boyfriend's hand behind him. 

“Help me,” he murmured, “I need more.” Eren complied without hesitation, slipping a single finger in alongside Levi’s own. Like most things about Eren, his fingers were larger than Levi’s, providing a delicious contrast against his own. They were long, and warm, and reached parts of him that he couldn’t himself. 

After a short while, Eren slid a second finger in with his first, stretching Levi impossibly wider. The attorney couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this turned on as the four fingers of varied length and slickness slowly and methodically worked him open: Eren’s pushing in deep, scraping along his walls in a perfect complement to Levi’s slower, shallower thrusts. He felt like he was losing his mind. It felt amazing, but he wasn’t about to come like this. Not after last night, not after waking up this morning to his _boyfriend_ sharing his bed. 

Instead, he removed his own fingers, letting Eren continue as he please while Levi reached for a condom and the rest of the lube. If he couldn’t be inside Eren just yet, he needed Eren to be inside of him now. They'd already been at it once since making it official, but now, the morning after, it truly felt real. Eren was his, and he needed his brunette boyfriend. Now, preferably. 

“I’m going to ride you.” He husked, to which he received an eager nod while the fingers inside of him curled, catching his prostate. His body shook in pleasure, and his eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back. “Oh god. Good job, Eren. Right there.” He praised, something he didn’t put much thought into. Lust and hormones were ruling in his head by this point, and he hardly knew what he was saying, but that simple statement was rewarded with a low moan of his name. 

A black eyebrow quirked up, gray eyes opening slowly, gazing down into embarrassed, and shocked, greens. 

“Do you get off on that, brat?” He asked with a smirk, ripping the condom and sheathing it on Eren with a few drawn out pumps. 

“I-I d-don’t know.” Eren stuttered, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think through the pleasure. Levi knew he was inexperienced, so it was entirely possible the brat didn’t even know what did it for him yet. Well, it was worth a shot. 

“You’re opening me up so good, Eren." The assistant groaned, and Levi thrust his hips down onto the brat's fingers "You’re doing it just the way I like. Doing such a good job.” He experimented further as he slicked Eren up and positioned himself above the assistant. Eren’s cock twitched in his hand, and another loud moan slipped from Eren’s mouth from behind a lower lip bit into so hard it would surely start to bleed any minute. 

“You like praise? You like being told how good you’re fucking me open with your fingers? Huh?” 

“Yes. Oh God, yes.” It as breathy, and wrecked, and Levi couldn’t believe his luck. Not twenty-four hours into having a boyfriend and Levi had already discovered two new kinks. He’d have to remember this for when he got Eren over that little phobia of his. Like the body mod thing, this he could work with. 

With no warning, Levi let himself slide down onto Eren, steadily taking him inch by inch. Eren really had done a good job preparing him, and there was hardly any burn behind the pleasure. The brunette’s hips bucked up to meet his, but Levi forced Eren’s down into the mattress with click of his tongue and a muttered 'not yet, brat' as he began his work. He started slowly, riding his boyfriend so each thrust was directed to hit his prostate just right. Eren struggled against his hold lightly, wanting nothing more than to thrust up and wreck the attorney above him, but they would get there. For now, Levi was going to wrench every ounce of control he could out of this situation. It didn't last long as pleasure began to cloud his thoughts, and soon he gave up on holding Eren back, and the thrusts grew wilder and more forceful as the assistant began to meet him half way. 

“Eren. Fuck me.” He growled, the urge to be taken rough overriding any desire for control. And Eren complied beautifully, forcing Levi back into the mattress with a thump, grabbing his ankles, and pulling their hips flush against each other in one smooth movement. With Eren back in control, the pace gradually built as he grew rougher, reaching deeper and deeper inside Levi, sending the both of them sinking further into pleasure. 

“God, Eren. You fuck me so good. You’re such a good brat, God, keep doing it like that. Right there.” Levi’s voice was desperate, and Eren picked up the pace, a low moan of Levi’s name escaping his lips and Levi swore he could feel Eren pulsing inside him as he repeated himself in a dazed string of praise and moans. The uptick in pace brought the attorney closer and closer to release, and he soon his script morphed into a muttered mantra of “Almost, Eren. God, I’m almost there.” Until he finally released onto his own stomach untouched, a rarity for him. Eren followed him a few minutes later, the older man’s name on his lips as he filled the condom. 

“I think that was the hottest sex we’ve had yet.” Eren panted, collapsing onto Levi’s chest without bothering to unsheathe himself. 

“Hotter than that time on my porch?” He mused, twisting Eren's hair around his fingers. Exhibitionism had never been his game, but something about riding his assistant on a lawn chair on his deck at 2 am with only a blanket for protection from being spotted had really done it for them. 

“Hotter than that time on your porch.” Eren nodded into Levi’s chest as he leaft a trail of slobbery kisses along Levi's ribs. 

“So, a praise kink, huh?” Levi asked, amusement lacing his voice and he could feel Eren’s cheeks flush hot against his chest. “And a thing for piercings too. Who would have guessed.” Eren pushed himself off the shorter man to meet his eyes. 

“Oh, like your kinks are any less weird.” 

“When did I say your kinks were weird? I rather like them actually.” The older man teased, reaching up to pull Eren down for a sweet kiss and an amused “Shut up Levi.” was murmured into his lips. 

“Do you really want me to pierce my nipples? Or would you prefer I pierced my cock?” he prodded further, chuckling at Eren’s bright red blush. “Or were you kidding about that?” The blush darkened, indicating he definitely was not kidding. 

“It _would_ be hot. But it’s your body, and you’re an attorney. You have an image to uphold.” 

“Not many people see my bits on the regular, brat. It isn’t like I strip in court.” 

“Wait, are you seriously considering it?” Green eyes widened, and a faint smile turned up the corners of his mouth. 

“Just humoring you, don’t take everything I say so seriously.” Levi pushed Eren back to get up from the bed. “Not get up so I can go clean myself.” 

“Wait, I thought we could just lay around all day, it isn’t like we have work. And I already called and canceled my plans tonight. Do we have to get up?” The brat whined, releasing his arms so he flopped back down into Levi. 

“I’m not lying in bed with crusted cum across my stomach. That’s disgusting.” Eren chuckled, but moved so Levi could get to the bathroom. 

“What would you say to going on a date today? We should get out of this god forsaken house and go do something.” Levi called behind him as he staggered to the bathroom, slightly off balance. 

“A date?” Eren sounded hesitant. 

“Just dinner or something, brat. Don't act like I've asked you to go out on a killing spree or something. We’ve gone out together before.” It was what couples did, right? Actually get out of the house and go on dates with each other? It didn’t have to be high-stakes. It wasn’t like they never hung out in the real world before or anything. 

“I don’t know, Levi. I don’t really do dates.” Who didn’t ‘do’ dates? 

“Have you ever been on a date?” 

“Well, no. Not exactly.” Levi returned from the depths of the bathroom to stand in the doorway as he wiped his abdomen down with a wet washcloth to give Eren an unimpressed look. 

“Then how can you know that you don’t ‘do’ dates? If it doesn’t work then we don’t go again.” 

“Okay. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. We are technically a couple now, I guess.” he didn't seem sure, but he had agreed he'd try. That was all Levi asked. 

“Nothing technical about it brat. Way to make a guy feel special.” Eren ignored his sarcastic jab, instead remaining serious. The idea clearly made him uncomfortable. 

“One date. If I hate it, we’re done with them for good.” 

“Guess I have to make it memorable then, don’t I?” Levi’s eyes twinkled in amusement as he crashed back into the bed next to Eren, letting the brunette curl up around him. He’d lay here for a few hours; it was early still. But not too long. 

He had a date to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rough approximation I made of what Levi's piercings would have looked like](http://i.imgur.com/B8Ru8Ba.png). So I like punk rock Levi, sue me. Pictures are from google images, I did not draw them. Just altered them shittily in Microsoft Paint in like 5 minutes because.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)  
> Drop a line and let me know what you thought!  
> Much love,  
> RG  
> [Tumblr](http://rglass.tumblr.com/)


	17. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, and assholes, and chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so so sorry this took so long! Real life is hard, and I've been swamped between work and school. I've been so busy with life since the last update, I've barely found time to write anything! So, because of that I'm giving you a baby update just to get something posted. I hate posting such a short chapter, it's half the length I wanted it to be. Hopefully things will calm down some soon and I'll be able to get into a better routine that leaves more time to write.
> 
> Until then, here is chapter 17!! Thanks for reading, and I really hope you like it!!

“Seriously, Levi?” They hadn't been sitting for more than thirty seconds and Eren was already on guard, surveying the dining room and tables immediately surrounding them. And it didn't take an intelligent man to see he looked significantly less enthusiastic than Levi could be hoped. 

“You’ve never been on a date, I had to make it memorable.” The older man defended himself, trying his best to sound less hurt than he felt. Hoping it was effective, he reached for the menu the waiter had placed before him on the table. Maybe if he acted as casual as possible, Eren would relax some and this night wouldn't turn into a total disaster. 

“You didn’t have to go this far” the words are muttered under Eren's breath, and Levi could see the younger man nervously pull his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I didn’t do much” He replied with an exasperated exhale; and he honestly hadn’t. He’d called in a favor or two, but aside from that all he’d done was make the reservation. It wasn't nearly as big of a deal as Eren perceived it to be. 

The assistant finally settled back into his chair, allowing himself one more glance around the room before reaching for his own menu. Levi had hoped that meant the rest of the night would be smooth sailing, but he underestimated Eren's ability to find flaw with anything and everything when he felt so inclined. 

“This food costs more than what I make in a day.” Eren had barely opened the menu before he was looking again and making a face at his date across the table, whether it was in shock or irritation Levi couldn’t quite tell. 

“I thought I told you to ignore the prices.” Levi sighed, he’d half expected this reaction - and had been dreading it. But he desperately wanted to give Eren the best meal possible for his big first date. The brat had been supporting himself for a while now, and Levi was sure as hell he'd never had a meal like this before in his life. He doubted Eren's parents could have afforded such a luxury, even if there had been places like this back in their hometown. All Levi wanted to do was treat Eren to the nicest dinner money could buy, he might even admit to wanting to spoil the damn brat a little. He'd never been able to do anything like that in the past; He’d been broke, or worse, for most of his life, and now that his salary left him enough spare cash to waste on a proper date he was going to be damned if he didn’t go all out. That instinct, plus the knowledge that this was Eren’s first real date ever, made it only natural that he’d pick a place that was far fancier than anywhere he'd taken a date in the past. 

Given the circumstances, he considered nowhere less than the best restaurant in all of Trost. Of course, not being someone who typically gave a shit about things like that, he hadn't known which restaurant was actually the best in the city. So with few options, and no where else to go, he sought help in the only place he knew to go. 

Acapella had been Erwin’s suggestion. It was a swanky, new-age, French-fusion place on the far side of town in one of the city’s wealthier neighborhoods. The restaurant certainly lived up to its reputation – what with its mood lighting, and sleek modern furnishings that even looked expensive, and its one-page menu full of ingredients he couldn’t pronounce, much less know what they tasted like. It was the nicest place he’d ever eaten by a long shot, even since becoming attorney. 

It had seemed like a good idea earlier that morning when he'd called Erwin, but now that he was actually sitting here at this stone topped table for two, watching Eren gnaw at his bottom lip, Levi was starting to reconsider his decision. 

“That’s kind of hard to do when they’re so outrageous.” The brunette retorted sounding offended at the mere proposition of expensive food, and mumbled an additional “I mean, $60 for a steak? Who the hell pays $60 for a steak?” more to himself than to Levi. 

“It’s the best restaurant in the city. They can charge whatever they want.” Levi pointed out as he adjusted his tie, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. The teeth biting into Eren’s lip seemed to be sinking deeper by the second. 

“How the hell did you get us a table on such short notice, again?” Eren questioned for what had to have been the fifth time that night. “I heard they’re booked months in advance.” 

“Erwin is friends with the manager. We’ve done all his divorces.” 

“All?” Eren asked, rolling his lip around between his teeth now. 

“We just closed on his fourth. We give him a frequent customer discount, so he tells Erwin he’ll always have a table open if anyone from the firm wants it.” Even if he was an insufferable douche, the man was good for business. 

“His fourth?” Eren seemed shocked, even under all his discomfort. 

“If you met the man you’d understand why no one can put up with him for more than a couple of months.” Not that Levi had much room to talk, but he liked to think he wasn't nearly as irritating. 

“So why do they keep agreeing to marry him?” The allure of some soap-opera-esque drama seemed to be an effective distraction, and Eren's teeth loosened their hold on his now chapped lip. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Levi had only met the man twice, but even Erwin had to admit how he kept finding women that would agree to put up with him long enough to get married his was a mystery. But as long as it kept lining the firm’s pockets neither of them was going to be asking any questions. 

Despite their progress toward an enjoyable evening, Eren let the conversation rest after that, pulling his lip back between his teeth and his attention to the menu. 

That was incredibly worrisome, and Levi felt his anxiety rising with every passing, silent minute. Eren was clearly uncomfortable, which was only making him uncomfortable. 

Maybe he should have picked somewhere a little less intimidating. 

Before he had a chance to think any harder on his failures, their waiter finally appeared. Dressed sharply in all black, with dark hair and dark eyes, he was just as intimidating as the restaurant that employed him. The scowl he wore as he approached certainly didn't help his image either as he gave them each a judgmental once over. 

Levi had long since become accustomed to such treatment, the first time he’d shown up for a dinner at an establishment nicer than an Applebee's he'd nearly been mistaken for a thug by the hostess, despite being a first year law student accompanied by a professor, and a practicing attorney. He’d dealt with his fair share of rude wait staff in his day, though the incidents had eased considerably since he’d lost the metal that once graced his face. But even still, the classier restaurants came with an increased risk that he’d come across a server that had a nose for people who grew up on the “wrong side” of town. And unfortunately, this seemed to be one of those times. 

It wasn't like Shiganshina was a slum, or anything. But it was firmly lower-middle class, at best. The kind of town where a kid with a face full of metal could be the high school valedictorian and no one would bat an eye. 

“Good evening and welcome to Acapella. My name is Charles, and I have the pleasure of serving you gentlemen this evening.” He introduced himself, and Levi could already tell he hated the guy. “Have you dined with us before?” 

“No. First time.” If Eren’s panicked expression was anything to go by, it was better if Levi handled as much of the talking as possible for now. 

“Very well. Acapella’s Head Chef, Roselle DeMaio, has designed the menu to be suited to a five course meal, though ultimately the number you choose is up to your discretion." the implication, of course, being they couldn't afford the full meal. Levi was slowly being reminded exactly why he disliked coming to places like this. "Though, for the full Acapella experience we recommend a meal of no less than four courses.” Levi nodded, catching a look at Eren’s face. The brunette was a few shades paler than he had been several minutes ago. 

“Can I start you off with something to drink? Each entrée comes paired with a wine handpicked by our sommelier to enhance the dining experience. They are listed to the right of each option on the menu.” Levi looked down at his menu, confirming the server’s words. 

“I’ll take a glass of the Montblanc Chardonnay.” He responded, and turned to encourage Eren to speak up with his order. 

It took the brunette several moments to find his voice. 

“Do you have any house wines?” He finally spoke up, only to receive a confused look from the server. 

“No, sir. I’m sorry. Our sommelier would be happy to recommend one of our vintages based off your preferences, if you would like?” The man prompted in a slow voice dripping with patronization, though Levi could tell he was trying his hardest to be polite and professional. The attorney gripped his hands around his menu a little harder, wanting badly to come to Eren’s aid but not really knowing how. 

“Um, I guess just water is fine for now then.” The server sighed quietly, but nodded. Levi almost wanted to cut in and order something for the brat himself, but that would probably only make the situation worse. He’d help Eren work through the wine list once this asshat had left. Not that he was the most knowledgeable on the subject, he mostly went for the fanciest sounding bottle when he had to choose. But he could at least help the poor brat pick out something he wouldn't hate. 

“Would you gentlemen like to place your course orders now, or would you prefer several more minutes to look over each of the options?” The waiter continued, and Levi could hear the condescension in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to smack the smug look off the asshole’s face, just who the hell did this shitbag think he was? But that wouldn’t accomplish anything. He’d long grown out of the phase where violence seemed like the best solution for every situation. 

“Um, what’s ‘squab’?” Eren piped up hesitantly, pointing out the dish on the menu. 

The server stared at Eren for a beat, caught off guard by the assistant’s question, before raising an eyebrow at the brunette, not for the first time that night and probably not for the last, and Levi could see Eren’s teeth clench. 

“The squab is our poultry dish this evening. It’s served with a corn and chanterelle mushroom reduction on a bed of fresh greens.” He replied matter-of-factly, as if it should be obvious. 

“Oh.” But it was painfully obvious that the waiter’s explanation meant nothing to the brunette. Instead of answering the question, all he'd done was give Eren a longer list of ingredients he didn't recognize and the perplexed look on the brunette's face intensified. That fact didn't escape their snobbish waiter, who added a perturbed “it’s like a small chicken” to his explanation. 

“That’ll be all for now, we'll order in a minute. Thank you.” Levi waived the man away, realizing if he didn't step in now things would only get worse. This night was proving to be a disaster, even before the arrival of their asshat of a server. The man rolled his eyes, not leaving without issuing another sigh to himself just loud enough for the pair to hear. 

Levi watched a seething Eren, waiting until the other man was far enough away to address the issue, the entire time kicking himself for thinking this was a good idea. He'd nearly forgotten what his first experience in a place like this had been like, and now he was forced to relive it second-hand through his suffering boyfriend. The judgmental looks from the other guests, the condescending waiter that answered his questions with an air of irritation, the overly expensive, and confusing, menu that made him feel incompetent. He was such an idiot. 

“I can’t do this, Levi.” Eren growled through his clenched jaw once the waiter had finally gotten out of earshot, and pushed away from the table. Levi watched, trying to process what was happening as the brunette grabbed his jacket and started storming towards the door. 

“Wait, Eren.” Levi slid his wallet out of his pocket, throwing a couple of bills he hoped would cover the glass of wine he wasn’t going to get to drink, but desperately needed, onto the table before dashing after his assistant. 

The brunette had made it out the front door and half a block up the street before Levi could catch him. 

“I hate that kind of place just as much as you do.” He called after his date, trying to get the other man to stop his brisk retreat. 

“Then why would you take me somewhere like that?” Eren asked, finally stopping to fling an arm in a wild gesture toward the restaurant, and Levi could see the tears of frustration forming in the corner of the taller man’s eyes. 

“I wanted to treat you to a nice dinner somewhere you’d never been.” He replied defensively. “Sorry for trying to make your first date nice.” 

“That was not _nice_.” Eren retorted “That was mortifying. You think I like knowing you’re spending more than what I make in a day on a single meal? Do you think it impresses me? Or what about when the waiter can tell I’ve never eaten at a place nicer than the Shiganshina Olive Garden? Do you think that impresses me too?” 

“It was my mistake. I thought you’d like it. I was clearly wrong.” He was an idiot and he knew it. 

“Yeah, you were.” Eren sneered, turning on his heels and continuing down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. 

“Look,” Levi took off after him as he continued his attempts to pacify his boyfriend “that wasn't the right place to go for your first date, and I’m sorry” before he could get to the meat of his apology, Eren cut in. 

“Maybe this was a mistake after all” and the words had Levi feeling as though Eren had shot a bolt straight through his chest. 

“Don’t say that.” He scowled, and the brunette seemed to catch what he’d been implying. 

“No, shit. I didn’t mean that.” He stopped, both his statement and his forward motion, to rub at his temples. “Jesus, don’t put words in my mouth. I meant this whole date thing. Clearly I’m not cut out for it.” He clarified, and a short-lived wave of relief swept of Levi. 

“It’s not on you, this was my fault.” Levi pointed out, he should have known a place like that would freak Eren out. Eren, who grew up in Shinganshina - where the nicest restaurant was the fucking Olive Garden that hadn’t been renovated in closing in on two decades. Eren, who put himself through school, and who biked from his studio apartment half-way across Trost from one of the poorer neighborhood’s because he couldn’t afford to live closer to work. Eren, who couldn’t even afford that bike until his first paycheck. Eren, who was proud, and hated being looked down on. “I should have realized. Let me try again.” He was only a step away from begging, no matter how pathetic it probably looked or sounded. He'd fucked this up, but he could fix it if given the opportunity. 

“I don’t know about that.” Eren was justifiably hesitant about giving this a second chance. 

“Obviously this was a bad idea, but there are other kinds of dates. Let me try one more time. Something more low-key than this.” He waved a hand in the general direction of Acapella behind them. 

Eren thought on his proposal, obviously conflicted. He really seemed to be convinced he wasn’t cut out for dates. Nevermind the fact that the two of them had hung out plenty of times before being a ‘thing’, in situations that would probably closely resemble dates had they happened tomorrow instead of months ago. Eren had been fine with it then: the nights out drinking, the discount movie nights at the theater, the shared dinners after work. 

The only difference between then and today was that they were officially a couple now. And while that wasn’t a big deal for Levi, it obviously was for Eren - who had somehow built up this huge taboo around ‘dating’ and 'romance'. The biggest difference then, at least for Eren, would be the pressure the brunette felt. 

Of course taking him somewhere like Acapella would put him under crazy amounts of pressure. Shit, for someone as smart as he was Levi could be a real moron. Why hadn’t he seen that? Had he been that desperate to impress Eren? It was totally obvious which kind of date would be best for Eren, an admitted commitmentphobe: The kind that would remove all the pressure and allow him to forget they were even on a date in the first place. 

Levi knew exactly what he would do, all he needed was Eren to agree to a giving him a second chance. 

“You promise no more expensive restaurants?” Eren cautioned, looking incredibly pained. 

“I swear. Nothing more upscale than an Olive Garden.” If he wasn’t so nervous, he might have winked. 

He almost wished he had had the nerve, though, when Eren finally cracked a smal smile at his joke. 

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Eren bumped into him, the storm clearly having passed. 

“I wasn’t aware.” Finally feeling like it was safe, he slid his fingers through Eren’s own and gave a squeeze. 

“One more chance. Okay? Then that’s it with this date crap.” The brunette's tone told him just how serious his statement was. This was it, there would be no third chance. 

“Got it.” He nodded curtly, pulling Eren back towards the valet. 

One more chance was all he was going to need to get this right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I apologize again, both for the wait and the length <3  
> Leave me some feedback, please and thank you <3  
> Much love,  
> RG


	18. Reprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! In lieu of candy, have an overdue update :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 18!!

It was perfect. It had to be. 

It was his last shot, but Levi wasn’t nervous - he knew this would be enough. He’d gotten to know Eren well over the past five months, almost six really, and he knew this would do the trick. He’d gotten too excited last weekend, and it had backfired. He’d been too eager to show Eren a good time and ignored everything he knew about the kid in favor of fulfilling his own shitty fantasy of wining and dining Eren like they were living a fucking RomCom movie or some shit. But this was real life, and he’d have to ground himself if he was going to convince Eren that this could actually work. 

And, damn, did he actually want it to work. He hadn’t been sure at first, but once Eren had sat him down and said they could try, something inside him had snapped. He fucking wanted this to work, and he wasn’t going to jump into this headfirst like an idiot again. 

He was going to take his time with this one. 

Which is why he’d banished Eren from the rowhouse that afternoon, sending him off to spend some time with his friends. Mostly to get the brat out of his hair while he got things in order, but also to keep the group’s suspicions from getting too aroused. Eren canceled his plans last weekend to go on their shitty first date, and if he missed two weeks of plans in a row they might decide something was up and start asking questions. Especially since it was _technically_ Christmas Eve, he couldn’t claim the brat all day without someone getting curious. So they’d agreed: Eren would spend the day with his friends, and then with the brilliant excuse of having a work emergency, he'd abandon ship in time to make it back for their date. None of the brat’s friends knew Eren was seeing anyone still, and they wouldn’t. Not until Eren wasn’t his assistant anymore. Which wouldn’t be for a while, at least. 

It could be years before that was the case. 

Hopefully they could keep this under wraps for that long; Or at least until it got serious enough that even Shadis wouldn’t be able to say anything about it. 

But at this point, that seemed like a pipe dream. 

He’d barely gotten Eren to agree to something more than “friends with benefits”. Talking about anything more this early would probably give the brat a panic attack. Besides, Levi wasn’t even sure if he’d want it to get that far himself. It was still early, and they hadn’t even been reacquainted for half a year yet. 

Give it a year, or two, and then he could reasonably start thinking about that. 

Of course that was only if he got this fucking date right, and time was ticking closer to the moment of truth. He was almost done setting everything up, but Eren would be back in a half hour and he was still wandering around in Erwin’s hand-me-down sweats and a tank-top. 

He set the timer on the oven and headed upstairs for a quick shower, and a change of clothes: exchanging the sweats for a pair of dark wash jeans and the tank for an icy-blue button down. He paused in front of the bathroom mirror for a brief moment, contemplating his appearance slowly before giving in and grabbing the tub of gel from his medicine cabinet and slicking his hair back the way he did for work. 

Finally satisfied with himself, Levi slipped back downstairs and into the kitchen just in time for the knob on the front door to turn and Eren to step inside, hair flecked with snow from the flurries that had started up an hour prior. 

The brat paused in the doorway, gloved hand still gripping tightly onto the knob as his eyes flickered across the space. 

“Close the door, you’re letting all the heat out.” Levi commanded from where he stood in the kitchen, unable to hold back his smirk at Eren’s reaction. 

“What is all of this?” Eren’s voice was breathy, and revealed just how much the attorney had succeeded in shocking him. It wasn’t all that much, Levi had been sure not to go overboard this time. But he couldn’t help but make the space feel a little more romantic than usual, otherwise it would just be another plain old Saturday night; and where was the fun in that. 

The lights in the open great room were dimmed, and he’d set the dining table up like a pro, using the internet to fill in the gaps of his knowledge. It was decked out in full setting with Hanji’s old dinnerware laid out on the table: silver forks and knives, plates, wine glasses, water goblets, cloth napkins - the whole nine yards. It came as a package deal with a number of hand-me-downs after she and Moblit married and he hardly ever used it all, only when it was his turn to host Christmas or Thanksgiving dinner. They weren’t anything expensive, but they were classy - for something once owned by Hanji at least: ceramic painted in glossy cream with gold embossment around the rim. 

An uncorked bottle of his favorite red sat in the middle of the table, waiting to be poured, and two candles were lit, standing tall at the center of it all, providing extra illumination in the dim room. He’d even set up his stereo to play some shitty soft-rock station, even if he couldn’t stand the music. The internet had informed him it was more romantic than the classic rock that had been his first choice, so that’s what he’d gone with, in the end. 

Eren stared at him from his spot in the doorway, and for a second Levi was hit with a brief wave of unease, hoping he hadn’t been wrong this time too. But Eren’s shocked mug transformed slowly, revealing a toothy grin, and the brat chuckled. 

“Who knew Levi Ackerman was such a romantic.” He joked, brushing the melting flakes from his hair and pulling off his jacket. 

Levi wiped his hands off on his jeans, not having noticed until now how clammy they’d grown, or how nervous he’d been. 

“Oh shut up, Jaeger. I figured this would be better than some fancy ass restaurant.” He turned away from the door, busying himself with the food on the stove so he could will his heart to return to a normal resting place. He needed this to work, and he hadn't been nervous all day up until Eren opened the door. 

He didn’t hear Eren approach until the brunette’s arms were worming their way around his abdomen and squeezing him tight. 

“It’s an improvement” Eren admitted, kissing the shell of his ear and sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Mhm.” He hummed, leaning back into the embrace. 

“So what did you make me?” Eren peered down into the pot on the stove, suddenly preoccupied with their meal. “It smells good.” 

“Nothing special.” He mused, waiting for Eren to recognize what he was currently mixing in the pot. 

“Levi.” Right on schedule. He cracked a smirk to himself, this had been such a good idea. 

“Yeah, Brat.” 

“Is that what I think it is?” 

“I don’t know; I can’t read your mind.” 

“Levi.” 

“Eren.” 

“Is that Mac and Cheese.” Levi’s smirk grew wider and he bit back a chuckle before it could escape. Yes, he knew exactly what kind of date Eren would prefer. 

“Yes.” 

“From a box?” 

“Of course.” Eren buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck, his whole body shaking as he laughed. 

“And what’s in the oven?” He inquired through the muffled chuckles. 

“Baglettes encrusted with tomato and mozerella.” 

“Pizza bagels?” 

"And wings of chicken marinated in a spiced sauce.” 

“Levi I swear to God.” He was laughing harder now. “Buffalo wings?” 

“Nothing less for you, brat.” 

“So you made me mac and cheese, pizza bagels, and buffalo wings for our date.” He could hear the smile in Eren’s voice, as the brat pressed his face harder into Levi's shoulder. 

“There’s an avocado mash in the fridge to go with the crisped tortillas, and ringlets of fried onion in the other pan for the vegetable dish.” He added casually, still smirking as Eren picked his head up to kiss Levi on the cheek. 

“You’re the weirdest guy I’ve ever met, you know that?” 

“So I've heard.” He turned his head to kiss Eren properly. “I figured we could eat and then stream a movie or something, or if you feel up to it we could walk over to the theater and catch something playing there.” The timer went off and Levi pulled himself from Eren's embrace to remove their dinner from the oven. 

“I can’t believe you did all of this.” Eren shook his head, still grinning like a maniac. “And all my favorites too.” 

“So you don’t regret that second chance, I take it?” Levi asked, plating the pizza bagels on one of the serving dishes he’d dug up from storage. 

“Not yet, at least.” 

“Always the optimist, aren’t you Brat?” 

“Well you know me.” Eren waltzed toward the table, inspecting the set up. “Anything I can help with?” 

“Pour the wine, would you?” Levi asked, waiting for Eren to notice what he’d bought for them to share. 

“Levi.” There it was. 

“What is it, Brat?” His smirk was threatening to turn into a full blown grin as he dumped the onion rings into a bowl. 

“Did you buy the cheapest wine you could find on purpose, or are you just trying to make a point.” He chuckled to himself, carrying the trays of food to be placed on the center of the table. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it, Jaeger. That’s my favorite brand you’ve got there. It practically got me through college.” He laid out their meal on the table: frozen finger foods and boxed delicacies laid out on delicate ceramic plates as perfectly as he could manage, and Eren poured their glasses to excess. 

“You’re an idiot,” Eren muttered as they took their seats, though his smile wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Levi reached for the onion rings, taking a healthy portion before moving on to the wings. 

“This is all junk food.” Eren gestured to the display, but didn’t hesitate to dive into the macaroni. 

“And?” 

“Can you really count this as a date?” 

“Anything can be a date; all you have to do is believe.” He dug into the guacamole as Eren snorted. 

“That was dumb, even for you.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“Then why’d you take me that restaurant?” They hadn’t discussed last week’s disaster since that night, and just thinking about it still made Levi cringe. He’d have time to make it up to Eren, though, and now wasn’t the best time for this conversation. He still felt like he was walking on eggshells when it came to Eren and their fledgling relationship: like any wrong move and the brat could decide this was too much and end it. However, while this whole set up was still precarious, and delicate, he still wanted to explain himself to Eren, at least a little bit. Maybe it would help him understand. 

“I wanted to spoil you.” He admitted, never being one to be shamed of the fact that yes, as Eren had so nicely pointed out, he was a bit of a romantic at heart. He just never really got a chance to exercise that part of himself. 

“Really?” Eren seemed taken aback, and suddenly Levi felt he’d said the wrong thing, even though it had only been the truth. Maybe it was too much, after all. 

“I've always wanted to take a date somewhere fancy like that, but never had the means.” Eren popped a pizza bagel into his mouth in one bite, nodding as if he understood, but effectively making it impossible to respond. He was feeling awkward - Levi needed to change the topic. The attorney had been right, now was definitely not the best time to talk about shit like this. It could wait until they were on more solid ground, until he wasn't in the middle of his second shot to get Eren to see he could 'do' dates after all. 

“Have any preferences for movies tonight?” He didn’t even think, seamlessly moving from one topic to the other as he munched on one of his wings. For something that came frozen in a box, they actually weren’t half bad. It was no wonder Eren loved them. 

Eren shook his head in reply, still struggling to swallow his mouthful of pizza. 

“Want to stay here? Or go out?” 

“Ohmf” Eren spoke through the bagel, crumbs flying onto the table and Levi grimaced. 

“Adorable.” He grumbled, offering Eren a napkin to clean himself up. “Swallow first, Brat.” Levi commanded, and the assistant complied, swallowing purposefully until his mouth was clear and he could state a crisp “Out”. Levi nodded his agreement through bites of the guacamole. 

“You don’t have to spoil me.” Eren mumbled then, taking his boss by surprise. He thought that topic was done with. It didn’t seem like Eren had been comfortable with it in the first place, so he didn’t expect the brat to bring it back up. This was the first time Eren had ignored Levi’s careful dancing around any sort of relationship talk and taken the initiative himself since he'd agreed to try dating in the first place. Maybe this was progress? Or maybe it was a bad omen. 

Actually, it was probably definitely a bad omen. 

“I know. I want to.” He admitted, still not convinced it was the best time to be talking about this. It was too risky. He was supposed to be showing Eren that dates were no big deal, not freaking him out with just how into this whole relationship thing he was getting. “If it’s too much for you I won’t, but it’s not a burden.” 

“Oh.” Eren was quiet, and Levi found his response entirely unsatisfactory. There should be more to it than just monosyllabic neutrality. “I’m sorry I’m so bad at this.” Well, he had wanted more, but he hadn’t wanted a fucking apology. 

“Don’t be sorry brat, I’m not good at this either.” 

“You’re better at it than me, though. The closest thing I’ve had to a boyfriend is the guy who texted me the morning after he we hooked up looking for his sunglasses.” Eren was pushing the noodles around his plate awkwardly now, and Levi’s heart seized in his chest. Shit. This was seriously not the time for this. If this conversation kept up, he’d run the risk of Eren overthinking everything, getting anxious, and bolting again. 

“It’s fine, Eren. We can just ease into it.” Eren nodded to that, but Levi could tell he didn’t seem all that comforted. 

“I just fucking hate how I’m like this. I knew I wouldn’t be able to be what you want. I mean I’ve already flipped shit when you tried to spoil me like you want.” Levi could hear the anger in his voice rising “Fuck.” Eren clenched his fist around his fork, shoveling a mouthful of mac and cheese into his mouth aggressively. 

“It’s fine Eren, I was being selfish. I should have known it would have been a bad idea. You are what I want, and if you don’t want me to spoil you then I won’t. It’s fine, it doesn’t change anything.” Eren sighed at that, releasing some of his anger along with the tension and his shoulders relaxed a hint. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make this harder for you.” 

“I’m sure.” He nodded, reaching and grabbing Eren’s free hand. “Are you good?” Eren stared at their linked fingers for a moment before nodding slowly. “And we’re okay?” Another nod. “You still okay with trying?” A third. “Good.” He squeezed Eren’s hand and they went back to their meal. 

“Sorry -" Eren started again after a beat of silence, but Levi didn’t let him get far - distracting him instead with a suggestion from the theater's line-up for their after dinner show. 

###### 

The walk back from the theater was freezing and the biting December winds nipped at the exposed skin of Eren’s nose. Flurries whipped around their heads, not enough to block their vision, but enough to irritate them as the short, shivering man clutched Eren’s gloved hand in his as they walked. 

“We should have driven.” Eren could hear the shiver in the older man's voice as he spoke. 

“But the snow is nice.” He squeezed the hand in his as best he could through the layers of thick wool. 

“Not all of us are walking space heaters.” It was gruff, but the small gloved hand squeezed back. 

“We’re almost there.” The walk back from the theater was no more than five minutes, not quite enough to turn them into icicles. While Levi’s home wasn’t all that central in their small city, it didn’t mean they were far away from things to do. And one of those things included a little four screen cinema at the end of his street. 

“At least the movie was good.” Levi tried to reason, though through the corner of his eyes Eren could see the older man’s lips were actually starting to turn blue. He picked up their pace at the sight. He needed to get Levi inside and warmed up, and Eren already had an idea of how he’d accomplish it, even if he wasn’t sure he could find the will to go through with the little deal he’d made with himself on the ride over to Levi’s earlier that night. 

It had seemed like such a long shot - Levi planning a date that wouldn’t make him uncomfortable, or put him under a ton of pressure, or make things seem too serious; He never imagined that Levi would actually come up with something that would be this perfect. He’d been so convinced that Levi wouldn’t be able to pull it off he’d felt comfortable bargaining with himself about something so serious, but the older man had somehow managed it, and now Eren was starting to resent himself for that damned, stupid deal he’d made in secret. 

He could always just not follow through; it wasn’t like Levi knew anything about it. He wouldn’t have to feel guilty for breaking a promise to himself. There would be no one to hold it over his head, or put up a fight about how he wasn’t playing fair. 

No one but himself, at least. 

The guilt would probably eat away at him - and he’d most likely end up spilling eventually anyways, which probably wouldn’t upset Levi all that much. But it would probably disappoint him. 

Because Eren swore to himself if Levi had actually pulled this off - if somehow, someway, the attorney could find a way to make him not hate being on an actual date - he’d finally let Levi be the one to top for once. 

And it wasn’t even like he didn’t want to, because he did. He desperately did. Especially since he’d ruined their first attempted date by panicking and freaking out, and then nearly ruined their second by trying to convince himself that none of this was fair to Levi. He wanted to do this for the other man - his _boyfriend_ , his first ever - it wasn’t like this was a split-second decision or anything. He’d been trying to find the right time to approach the subject, or initiate something, or hand Levi the reigns and just let the older man take control for weeks. But every time, when it came down to it, he’d chickened out. Even though Levi made it seem incredibly pleasurable, and even though he knew the older man wouldn’t hurt him, and he had no doubts about Levi’s capabilities, when it came down to the wire Eren would wrench the control back and beat himself up for it later. 

He still wasn’t entirely sure what his problem was. He knew where his hang-ups about relationships, and love, stemmed from. But his irrational fear of bottoming was not something he’d ever given much thought to. It had never really affected him much: there had never been a question of the guys he picked up at bars preferring to be on bottom, and there was never a discussion about who would be taking what, when. So he’d always fancied himself a giver, rather than a receiver. 

But Levi was interested in switching, had made it clear he preferred it actually. And he’d even gone so far as to say he’d topped more than bottomed in the past: That Eren was the only one he’d let take him every time they’d been intimate. 

And while that made Eren feel special, something about this set up didn’t seem quite fair to Levi: the man was already putting up with his sorry ass – afraid of commitment and his own damned feelings. 

So, like the concept of dates, the least Eren could do was try it once. And if he hated it then Levi would either have to deal with that or they’d have to find another way around this. Which is where the deal had come into play: an added incentive to get Eren to just man up and let Levi shove a dick up his ass. Or at least that is what he thought when he’d come up with it. Now that he was actually here, facing down the barrel of having something that big stuffed inside him, once again he was finding himself coming up with excuses to weasel out of the decision he’d made. 

No. 

He wouldn’t let himself do that this time. 

He was going to suck it up and be a fucking man. 

Who knew, maybe he’d actually really like it, no matter how farfetched that seemed. 

He’d tried it on himself on the rare occasion he showered alone, and while the mechanics had been awkward the actual sensation hadn’t been entirely loathsome. Maybe if it was Levi’s fingers instead of his, it could feel good. Maybe. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Eren pulling Levi along at a brisk pace to reach the warmth of Levi’s rowhouse quicker - even if his gut was churning with nerves knowing what exactly he was about to do. 

But if he could be in an actual, honest to god relationship he could at least try letting Levi fuck him too. 

He could do it. 

He could. 

Levi clicked his key into the lock and opened the door, rushing inside and pulling Eren along with him. They stood for a moment in the doorway, shivering as they let the heat sink into them before the layers became unbearable and they began to strip off their outerwear: hats, coats, gloves, and boots came off in a flurry. 

Before he could talk himself back out of this, Eren grasped at Levi’s wrist and tugged. Levi looked at him over his shoulder, his left foot still half in its boot. His eyebrow quirked in curiosity as Eren let him finish stepping out of his shoes before pulling the older man towards him, letting Levi’s body crash into his. 

“Brat?” Lev questioned, clearly not expecting to be attacked so quickly. Eren didn’t let that last long, though, capturing Levi’s mouth with a forceful kiss: one that would convey exactly what he was in the mood for. 

He could do this. 

Except he had no idea what he was doing. Initiating sex had never been a problem for Eren. For the first few weeks he’d been sleeping with Levi he’d been the only one actually doing any of the initiating at all, so it wasn’t like it was a foreign concept to the brunette. But this somehow felt different. The bundle of nerves that had arisen in his stomach on their walk home was only growing larger now, and Eren fought to urge to release Levi and let the awkward moment pass. 

Levi seemed to sense something was up and broke their kiss himself with a huff. “What is it, brat?” He demanded, framing Eren’s face with his hands so that the assistant couldn’t escape. 

“Nothing.” Eren tried, leaning back in to continue their kiss and hopefully find a way to get through this without actually having to vocalize what he was looking for. But that wasn’t going to fly; Levi held him fast and gave him a strange look. 

“What is it?” He repeated the question “is it the date? Was it not datey enough? I knew I should have taken you out for dinner. It felt too normal, right?” The attorney almost sounded disappointed in himself, and Eren had to bite his lip to keep a straight face. 

“No, I swear that’s not it.” He rushed, cutting his boyfriend off. “The date was perfect; Too perfect. You did the impossible, really.” 

“Then what.” 

Eren huffed, and fidgeted in Levi’s hold. 

“I made a deal with myself.” He admitted. 

“A deal?” Levi’s interest seemed to piqued, and he carded a hand through the chocolate hair on the back of Eren's head. 

“If you took me on a date that wasn’t horrible, I’d let you, you know, do it.” He struggled for the words - this was way too fucking awkward. 

“Do what?” 

Ah fuck. 

“You know. _It._ ” He tried to make a hand motion, but that didn’t seem to be doing anything to help the situation, only confusing Levi more and embarrassing himself further. “It,” He tried again with added emphasis, “fuck me. That. I’d let you do that.” He finally settled on, feeling the familiar heat of a fresh blush creep up his neck and over his cheeks. 

“Shit.” Realization hit and Levi’s eyes went the size of saucers as he stared the brunette down. “You’re serious?” 

“Yeah.” Eren admitted, ashamed of how embarrassed this conversation was making him. He was a grown adult, talking about sex shouldn’t make him feel like a virgin again, even if technically that was what he was. A little of that embarrassment melted away as Levi’s lips suddenly pressed into his gently. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” Levi clarified as he pulled away. 

“I don’t.” Eren confirmed. 

“I’m perfectly able to wait until you feel ready.” 

“I think I do.” He hoped he sounded convincing. 

“You think?” 

“I’m fucking sure.” His embarrassment was turning into anger as Levi pushed for consent again. He just wanted to stop talking about this. He wasn’t sure the last time he felt this embarrassed about something. 

“I’m serious, Eren. You’re really okay with this?” 

“Jesus, fuck, Levi if you keep asking I’m going to –” A pair of thin, soft lips cut him off, swallowing the rest of his sentence in a lustful kiss as Levi slipped a hand around the back of Eren’s neck to pull them closer. 

“I promise you won’t regret this.” The older man growled into their joined mouths, and then his lips were everywhere: on Eren’s cheek, and neck, and collarbone. Slowly and methodically Levi covered him in feathery kisses, gradually shifting himself lower. 

“S-should we, um, maybe, um, bedroom?” Eren stammered out, shifting awkwardly on the balls of his feet and he curseed himself for being such a damned coward. The worst thing that could happen is he’ll hate it and he never has to do it ever again. It’s not like it's the end of the world or anything, he knows that. 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Levi looked up at him from his crouch where he’s pushed Eren’s shirt up around his bellybutton and makes eye contact, his eyebrow cocked and his grays full of concern. 

“Yes. Shit, sorry. I’m just nervous.” At least he manages to not stutter this time. 

“Understandable” Levi hummed, rising back up and hooking his hands under Eren’s thighs, hoisting the taller man off the floor. 

Eren lets out a small yelp of surprise. He knew Levi was strong, he’d admired the man’s build enough times to know that, but this is far from expected - he's not exactly light - and he has to bite back a chuckle at just how ridiculous they must look: 5’3” Levi carrying his 6’0” boyfriend up the stairs and to the bedroom. 

“Just try to relax.” Levi instructs as he gently lays Eren onto the mattress and Eren knows he should take the advice, but he can’t quite control the fear welling inside him. 

He's really doing this. 

He's going to let another man fuck him. 

Fuck. 

Eren’s hands fly up to cover his eyes and Levi stops pushing Eren’s shirt up to look at him. 

"Eren, we don’t have to do thi –” 

“I want to, I swear. Just give me a second to calm down.” Levi sits back on his heels between Eren’s legs and the brunette can feel the older man’s eyes on him as he tries to catch his breath and dispel the nerves that are cramping his stomach “I’ve never done this. I want to be with you like this, but I don’t know what I’m doing and the idea of you shoving anything up there is embarrassing as hell.” Levi makes no effort to respond, instead waiting until Eren’s heart has finally stopped trying to escape his chest and the brunette relaxes with a deep exhale, his arms falling from his face. 

Levi is smiling down at him. Not a smug smirk, but an actual genuine smile. Eren’s heart is in his throat, then, and he swallows it back. 

He wants this. He really does. 

Levi won’t hurt him. Levi will make him feel good. It’ll be okay. 

“Okay.” He nods, and Levi leans forward. 

“I’ll go slow. Stop me if it’s too much.” Eren can’t form words, so he just closes his eyes and waits for Levi to do something. He hears shuffling above him, and then hands are tugging at his clothes, removing each article slowly, one by one. 

Baby steps. 

He’s been naked in front of Levi more times than he can count, so why does this feel different? Why does he feel _so_ naked? More naked? It isn’t possible. There is no way for him to be nakeder than he has been before. But that doesn’t stop Eren from sliding his legs shut to shield himself from the older man’s view once Levi slides his boxer-briefs down, revealing Eren’s tan legs slowly. But the attorney is there to stop him, and the brunette feels Levi ease his long legs back apart and settle between them. 

There’s little warning as his cock is enveloped in a warm, wet heat, and Eren’s eyes fly open to the image of Levi languidly licking his cock from base to tip in one firm swipe. The brunette chokes back a moan and thrusts up slightly, trying to remember not to shove himself down Levi’s throat in the process. He might be imagining it, but he swears this feels better than it has before, more intense. He can feel over pant of Levi’s breath on his tip, every glancing touch of Levi’s finger-tips on his thighs, every flick of Levi’s tongue as it swirls steadily around his length and then his vision whites as Levi takes his entire length in without warning, and he can feel the back of Levi’s throat against his tip. And though it’s been no more than sixty seconds Eren already feels like he’s ready to cum. He can barely catch his breath, and are those moans coming from him? Before he can find the answer, the familiar click of the lube bottle’s cap fills his ears like it’s been projected by surround sound. His whole-body tenses, and his adam’s apple bobs violently in his throat as he gulps. But Levi’s taken him to the root again, and he shutters, fighting the urge to roll his hips up to meet Levi’s warm mouth. 

“Shit” he curses to himself, wrapping one hand up in Levi’s dark locks to ground himself. 

“Just try to relax.” Levi murmurs against his skin and it has Eren shivering as the warm puffs of air hit him. He nods, trying to focus on the feeling of Levi’s lips wrapped so perfectly around his length and not the thin fingers now massaging small circles into the skin of his lower back. 

He can do this. For Levi. It’s for Levi. He can do this. 

Eren inhales deep, and with the exhale relaxes himself as much as he can, catching Levi’s eyes with his own and giving the older man an encouraging look. The massaging fingers work lower, and lower creeping down across his cheeks until they’re removed altogether, only to come back slick, and chilly, and much closer to his hole than before. Eren’s breath hitches, and he tenses up again before he can stop himself. He can feel Levi hesitating, but with another deep breath be releases the tension and a slick finger is rubbing circles over his tight entrance, but not pushing in quite yet. 

It’s a strange sensation, having someone else’s fingers in such a sensitive place. Those few times Eren’s actually experimented with any of this he’d abandoned the pretense and dove straight in. But Levi is taking his sweet time, lazily massaging his slicked digit in small circles, teasing the muscle softly but making no attempts at breaching. It almost feels pleasant, and it has the anticipation inside Eren building quickly. He’d been so nervous, and tense, for so long all he wants to do now is rut down against Levi’s fingers and force their intrusion himself. 

He doesn’t have to, though, as Levi finally relents and slips the tip of his middle finger inside, causing Eren to gasp in surprise, but there is no tensing this time. Levi works slowly, timing the slow strokes of his finger inside Eren with those of his tongue on Eren’s cock. It’s maddening, and Eren barely notices just how much he’s relaxed until he feels the heel of Levi’s hand against his ass. 

He sneaks a peak down to discover Levi’s eyes are watching him carefully, his mouth still wrapped around Eren’s cock, and his finger buried as far as it can reach inside Eren’s ass. It’s as embarrassing a sight as it is intoxicating, and Eren’s blush creeps back up his neck and over his cheeks. His whole upper body is warm, humming with embarrassment, but Levi’s hand is moving again, thrusting slowly in time with the mouth on his cock, and Eren will be damned if this doesn’t feel a thousand times better than those times he’s tried it on himself. The finger inside him grazes along his walls, every thrust catching the bundle of nerves he’s become so acquainted with inside Levi but never inside himself. And it isn’t long before he’s moaning and softly rutting back against Levi’s finger, meeting each soft thrust in turn. 

Levi pauses, and briefly Eren wonders if he’s done something wrong before he feels Levi bring a second finger up against his entrance, massaging the ring of muscles where they’re clamped around Levi’s middle finger buried inside him. Eren tries not to tense as Levi slides out of him and presses the two fingers back in firmly, massaging those irritatingly slow circles across his entrance before they slide inside him once again. 

It burns, this time, and the gasp that escapes Eren’s lips is less out of surprise than it is out of pain. Levi pauses, the tips of his fingers resting as his tongue laps at Eren’s length, trying to keep it from softening most likely. But Eren doesn’t think it’ll be a problem, because mixed into the pain is a pleasure like none he’s ever felt, and Eren really doesn’t think he’s a masochist but the stretching of his ass over Levi’s fingers feels so damn good, pain and all. He winds his fingers into Levi’s hair a little tighter, a moan sliding from his lips, and he can practically feel Levi’s smile around his cock. 

“Feel good?” Levi asks, lifting his mouth enough to get the words out. 

“Shut up.” Eren feels the blush reclaiming its spot on his cheeks and he thrusts up, parting Levi’s lips with the tip of his cock and forcing himself back into the older man’s willing mouth to force him to comply. Levi snorts, but doesn’t protest, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, making Eren squirm and forcing him to rut against Levi’s fingers so they’re grinding deliciously into his prostate. “Ahh” Eren chokes out another moan, rutting down further in search of that sensation again, but Levi pulls back depriving him. 

Eren gives a tug to Levi’s hair in protest, and Levi relents, forcing his fingers in until the heel of his hand connects with Eren’s ass cheeks. Pain shoots up the brunette’s spine, muddled with a pleasure more intense now than before. “Shit.” He curses through a moan and Levi’s fingers are working themselves into a rhythm that’s driving Eren mad. “Levi” he begs, “Levi, please” he’s rutting down again, and not really knowing what he’s begging for, but luckily Levi seems to and picks up the pace; fingers scissoring, stretching him and sending another shockwave of blended pain and pleasure rocketing through Eren’s body. 

Levi’s finger is tapping at his prostate on each rhythmic thrust, the pressure is building, and a familiar tension rises in his gut. 

“Levi, I’m gonna –” he warns, and before his sentence is finished he’s empty, his body tensing from the sudden removal, and his cock suddenly cold as Levi sits back entirely. His arms reach out, seeking the shorter man’s body as Levi sheaths himself with a condom and reaches to take Eren’s outstretched hand, kissing the palm before intertwining their fingers. 

“Ready?” He prompts, and Eren can feel the blunt head of Levi’s cock against his entrance. He nods, picking himself up off the bed enough to capture the other man’s mouth with his. He can taste himself there, on Levi’s lips that are swollen and pink from being overworked, and his heart swells. 

“Ready.” He confirms, mumbling against Levi’s skin, and winding his arms around the man’s neck for support. 

Levi’s hips jerk forward, his tip barely breaching the ring of muscles of Eren’s ass and all the breath in Eren’s lungs evacuates with a gasp. It’s tight, so much tighter than Levi’s fingers, and the burn is so much more intense than before. His ass is screaming in protest, but his cock is straining as strikes of pleasure hit him. Fuck, he never thought pain could feel this good. But he’s never really experimented with anything kinkier than doggy-style before, so how could he possibly have known. 

“Holy fuck” The words don’t sound like his own, the voice sounds too wrecked, the words too heavy. But they are, and Levi’s fingers are digging into his hips as he restrains himself. 

But Eren doesn’t want him to restrain himself. He wants to explore this strange sensation further, wants Levi to fucking move and fuck him into the mattress because it hurts _so fucking good_. But no words aside from the man above him’s name, and a string of curses find their way past his lips. So when Levi refuses to budge from where he’s resting, Eren takes matters into his own hands and thrusts his hips up, forcing Levi further inside him. Then Levi’s choking, and with a grunt of effort digs his fingers into Eren’s sides so hard they’re sure to leave marks. 

“Shit, Eren” He moans. Satisfied with the response, Eren rolls his hips again and Levi bottom’s out this time, his balls slapping against Eren’s ass. The burning sensation is even stronger now, matched only by the feeling of Levi filling him up in a way he never thought possible, and Eren is relishing in it. 

What had he even been afraid of in the first place? Because the feel of Levi stretching him, filling him, is fucking amazing, it’s so much better than anything he’s ever produced in those lonely showers, and he can hardly believe this is what he’s been missing out on this whole time. 

“Fuck me” he instructs with another roll of his hips that has Levi groaning in pleasure "fuck me now". 

Levi acquiesces wonderfully, picking up where Eren left off, pulling out and thrusting back into him swiftly, nearly making Eren scream out in both pain and pleasure in the process. His pace is relentless, and Eren is on cloud nine: his mind fogging over, his eyes staring unfocused up at Levi above him, the older man's face fixed in concentration: eyebrows furrowed, frown firmly in place. 

Eren bites his lip to force back another moan of pleasure as Levi changes his angle and thrusts up into his prostate, and the taste of iron fills his mouth. Levi’s mouth is on his, then, kissing his lip out from between his teeth and clearing away the blood with his tongue. 

“Let me hear you.” Levi commands, forcing the words out through grunts of effort. The demand has Eren's cock throbbing, and he's sure he must be blushing, even if his entire body feels warm and numb and just absolutely fucking amazing, so he can’t be entirely sure. But Eren doesn’t hold back the next time a moan works its way up his throat, and he lets loose with a squirm, wrenching his hands harder into Levi’s hair. 

He barely register’s Levi’s fist around his cock until it’s gliding down his length, slick with left-over lube and Eren’s precum. It has him moaning a mantra of Levi’s name and bucking up off the sheets, unable to choose between fucking himself into Levi’s slick hand, or back onto Levi’s dick splitting him open. 

It’s sensory overload: Levi is everywhere, his smell filling Eren’s nostrils, his voice panting Eren’s name filling Eren’s ears, his cock filling Eren up so perfectly. All Eren can see, smell, hear, taste, and touch is Levi. It’s ecstasy, and it pushes him over the edge – the tension snapping like a rubber band pulling his release out with a wrecked cry of Levi’s name. The older man continues to thrust roughly inside him, hitting Eren’s over-stimulated prostate one final time causing Eren to scream out again before he too finds his release with Eren’s name on his lips. 

They lay there panting before Levi captures Eren’s lips in a messy kiss and collapses onto the taller man’s chest, spent and exhausted. 

“Holy shit.” He curses, voice strained. 

“Holy shit.” Eren echoes, voice equally strained as he reaches a numb hand up to run it through Levi’s hair. 

“You’re sure you’ve never done that before?” 

“Yep. You’re my first” Eren replies with a nervous chuckle. 

“It’s an honor.” And Levi actually sounds genuine, which only adds to the embarrassment that is creeping back into Eren's chest. 

“Oh shove it.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“Seriously shove it.” Levi plants another kiss on his lips and pushes back to stand. 

“So it wasn’t too bad, then?” He asks, and anyone less attuned to Levi’s intricacies wouldn’t be able to see the flinch of his eyebrows, or the flickering of his irises away from Eren’s face for the briefest second; He’s nervous, Eren can tell. And it’s incredibly endearing. Enough so to drag up Eren’s reflex to bolt, but he suppresses it: forces it back and out of his mind. Because he’s in too deep now, and running away at this point would definitely do more harm than good. To Levi, and himself. 

Besides, he probably won’t be able to run for a couple hours at least: a dull ache has already settled across his lower back, and his hips seem to be going numb. 

“Not so bad.” Eren replies with a sigh, finally, even though it feels like a huge understatement. If it was like that bottoming with Levi every time, he wasn’t sure he’d ever want to go back. That was the most intense orgasm he can remember having. 

Levi seems satisfied with his answer, slipping from the bed and returning with a warm washcloth which he uses to wipe Eren down. Eren lets him, even if it’s awkward to be on the receiving end of such care for once. 

“Told you there was nothing to worry about.” Levi said with a huff, tossing the damp cloth into the hamper. 

“No, you said you’d make me feel good.” Eren pointed out, dragging Levi up and wrapping the shorter man up in his arms 

“Same fucking thing.” Levi mutters, settling back into Eren’s hold. Eren chuckles, squeezing tighter until Levi starts to protest about the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs. 

“Thank you.” Eren mumbles in his haze of half-sleep, bending down and landing a gentle kiss on Levi’s cheek. 

“For what.” 

“Everything. The date, the sex, being understanding and not pushing me. Not everyone would be as cool about this as you have been.” Eren only receives a grunt, a chaste kiss, and a mumbled “ ‘s nothing brat” in return. But he can feel the heat of Levi’s blush on his forearm where it rests beneath the older man’s cheek. 

Eren is pulled from sleep by something he vaguely recognizes as something very out of the ordinary. 

Normally, he's awoken by the light streaming in through the space between the slats of the shades covering Levi's bedroom window, or by the man himself dragging him from the mattress by his feet after Eren's forth time hitting snooze. 

But this morning, it's a rousing round of "Happy birthday to you -" sang in a high-pitched, sligtly-off key voice, and the clicking of the knob on the bedroom door as it's opened that has him slowly returning to consciousness. It's only a split second, but the adrenaline of realization drags the moment out, and suddenly he's very much awake, barely pulling the covers over his nakedness before the door is thrust open as the serenader reaches the last verse of their song, which he's only now realizing the full extent the strangeness reached. It was Christmas, shouldn't they be singing a carol instead? Or, maybe, no one should be singing anything at all - because he's woken up naked in Levi's bed, and no one aside from Levi should have a key to Levi's house? How did they even get in? Are these strange singing burglars? 

"What the fuck, Izzy." His questions are answered with a shout from Levi as he feels the man beside his stir, pulling the sheets up around his own bare torso. "What the fuck are you doing here, get the fuck out." He hears the singing girl giggle as she retreats and the bed shifts as Levi stands from his side, cursing to himself under his breath. 

"Levi?" He calls groggily, opening his eyes and rolling over. He's not sure if his confusion stems from his rude awakening, or from the morning's events. 

"Get dressed, brat." Levi sighs, and it's only now that Eren realizes they've been caught. 

Again.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treat, smell my feet,   
> give me something good to eat.  
> If you don't, I don't care,   
> I'll pull down you're underwear!
> 
> Instead of candy, I'll gladly accept some feedback :)  
> Happy Halloween, everybody!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Much love,  
> RG
> 
> [My Tumblrino](rglass.tumblr.com)


End file.
